Enquêtes Victoriennes (Johnlock)
by Milie3124
Summary: *****Londres 1888... Sherlock Holmes et John Watson s'aiment passionnément. Ils devront enquêter sur différentes affaires (Rat Géant de Sumatra...) et tenter de garder leur relation secrète. ***** [Johnlock victorien avec lemon (je vous avertis en avance, ils sont non obligatoires pour ceux qui n'aiment pas) et avec des scènes de crime parfois assez détaillées.]
1. Chapter 1 - La Requête de Mrs Hudson

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Voici ma toute première fanfiction, ou plutôt mes tous premiers écrits. Un petit défi qu'une amie m'a donné et que je tente de relever. J'ai choisi un univers que j'aime depuis mon enfance et qui me passionne. Celui de Sherlock Holmes._

_L'histoire se déroule à la fin du XIXe Siècle. Il y aura principalement des enquêtes, mais aussi de la romance homosexuelle entre Holmes et Watson. Toutefois, si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de relation, rien ne vous oblige de lire. ;)_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, en échange de toute ma reconnaissance ! Les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises sont les bienvenues, mais je souhaiterais que l'on reste courtois dans nos messages. La bienséance avant tout ! Merci !_

_Le Rating est **M** car il y aura du lemon et des scènes de crimes parfois très détaillées. _

_Disclaimer :_

_J'ai emprunté les personnages originaux du merveilleux Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et ceux de la génialissime série Sherlock BBC de Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat._

_Bonne lecture à tous ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La requête de Mrs Hudson. **

Fin février 1888.

Après une arrière–saison splendide, l'hiver, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu, s'abattait inexorablement sur Londres. La capitale était balayée par de vigoureuses averses de neige et un vent venu du nord soufflait dans les rues, glaçant tout sur son passage. Il était déjà tard lorsque je sortais de l'hôpital Saint-Barthelemy ; des collègues m'avaient fait quérir pour une épidémie infantile, sur mon jour de repos. Le service de pédiatrie regorgeait d'enfant de tout âge. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, la chute des températures leur causa de simples troubles saisonniers nécessitant seulement une médication coutumière, mais aussi beaucoup de repos. Cependant d'autres semblaient souffrir de maux nettement plus sérieux et donc nécessitant la présence de médecins supplémentaires.

Ainsi, après cette journée particulièrement harassante, chaudement emmitouflé dans mon manteau en laine, ma sacoche en cuir à la main, je bravais le froid pour rentrer chez moi. De minuscules flocons de neige recommençaient à tomber, rendant la chaussée boueuse bien trop glissante pour se permettre de prendre un Hansom cab. Ma vieille blessure de guerre recommençant à se faire sentir, le froid et la fatigue aidants, je me décidais un peu à contre cœur de prendre une des trois lignes de métro pour me rendre à Baker Street, dans un environnement relativement sec.

Lorsque j'ouvris silencieusement la porte du 221B, une atmosphère tiède et accueillante m'enveloppa tendrement. Enfin, je me sentais chez moi, loin de l'agressivité omniprésente des rues londoniennes. Une délicieuse odeur de tarte aux pommes planait dans l'entrée me faisant saliver.

– _Cette chère Mrs Hudson..._ m'attendris–je.

Souriant face à la bruyante approbation de mon estomac, je suspendis manteau et chapeau à une patère située dans l'entrée puis gravis les dix–sept marches en évitant instinctivement celles qui grinçaient. Au moment même où je posais ma main sur la poignée, une voix forte, que je reconnaîtrais d'entre mille, s'éleva :

– Entrez mon cher Watson, venez donc boire le thé avec nous !

Je pénétrais dans notre pièce commune pour y découvrir un tableau étrange : Mrs Hudson tenait compagnie à mon ami, assise dans mon fauteuil, une tasse fumante entre ses mains.

Devant mon air stupéfait, mon compagnon se permit de rire :

– Venez-vous réchauffer au coin de l'âtre. Vous avez l'air frigorifié dit–il en me tendant une tasse. Vous avez eu raison de privilégier la voie souterraine, c'est bien plus sûr par ce temps.

Remerciant mon ami du regard en saisissant la tasse brûlante, j'adressais un signe de tête respectueux à notre logeuse.

– Holmes ! M'exclamais–je, amusé. Savez–vous qu'en d'autres temps, avec de telles déductions, on vous aurait mené au bûcher pour sorcellerie ? Puis–je savoir comment vous avez fait pour savoir que j'étais rentré, ainsi que pour le métro ?

– C'est ridiculement simple, cher docteur. J'ai senti l'odeur de votre tabac à l'instant même où vous avez ouvert la porte et j'ai eu la confirmation de votre présence lorsque j'ai entendu votre estomac gronder. D'ailleurs, vous devriez vous servir, la tarte est excellente.

« Concernant le métro, vos chaussures et votre pantalon ne portent pas les habituelles traces de boue que l'on trouve sur les différentes routes menant à Saint–Barts. Vous n'avez pas pris un cab, car vous avez jugé la chaussée trop glissante. Seule restait la voie souterraine.

– Et vous avez raison, comme toujours, approuvais–je, dans un sourire.

Les pommettes de mon ami prirent leur habituelle nuance rosée, indice que le compliment le touchait.

Suivant le conseil de Holmes, j'approchais une chaise en osier auprès du feu et m'y installais. Mrs Hudson, toujours aux petits soins, me servit une généreuse part de tarte puis se tourna à nouveau vers le détective, inhabituellement silencieuse. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement, trahissant une profonde agitation.

Mes sens de médecin en alertes, je dégustais ma pâtisserie tout en observant la vieille femme. Un bref regard vers mon ami et celui–ci me fit comprendre, d'un geste imperceptible de la tête, qu'il me laissait le loisir de l'interroger.

_– Et on pense que vous n'avez pas de cœur... vous ne voulez pas la brusquer, n'est–ce pas ?_

Un infime sourire naquit sur mes lèvres à cette pensée, dont le sens n'échappa pas au limier. Celui–ci leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, accentuant d'avantage mon amusement.

– Mrs Hudson, vous avez l'air d'être contrariée. Auriez–vous besoin de notre aide ? Demandais–je.

La tasse qu'elle n'avait pas touchée, vacilla quelque peu sous le tremblement incontrôlé de ses mains. Elle la déposa sur la table et me sourit, peinant à cacher son tourment :

– J'ai... enfin... j'aurais besoin de votre aide, en effet, docteur Watson. J'aurais besoin de votre aide à tous les deux...

– Nous vous écoutons, dit Holmes en s'installant confortablement dans son fauteuil, les doigts rassemblés devant sa bouche.

Une furtive lueur d'espoir passa dans les yeux de la vieille femme.

– Cela concerne ma nièce, Miss Amelia Alberford, Monsieur Holmes. Il y a un mois, j'ai reçu une lettre d'elle, me conviant à son mariage prochain. Je devais m'y rendre, une semaine avant pour aider ma sœur Margaret à terminer les derniers préparatifs.

– Quand les noces sont–elles prévues ? Demanda Holmes.

– Pour le 10 mars, soit dans un peu moins de deux semaines, répondit–elle.

– Bien. Poursuivez.

– Si je viens vous solliciter c'est parce qu'en début d'après–midi, j'ai reçu un télégramme de Margaret m'annonçant que sa fille avait disparu. J'ai, bien entendu, répondu pour en savoir d'avantage.

« La dernière fois qu'ils l'ont aperçue, c'était la veille aux alentours des vingt-trois heures, elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher. Vers sept heures, la gouvernante s'inquiétant de ne pas la voir descendre, alors qu'elle se levait habituellement tôt, alla la voir dans sa chambre. Mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas.

– Vous a–t–elle dit comment était son lit ? Interrompit–il.

– Oui, je le lui ai demandé. Il était défait et froid.

Holmes leva un sourcil approbateur :

– Parfait ! Vous avez eu une bonne présence d'esprit. Quelles ont été les démarches effectuées suite à cette constatation ?

Mrs Hudson sourit légèrement devant ce compliment et continua :

– Toute la maisonnée fût réveillée et des recherches furent établies dans le voisinage, chez son fiancé ainsi que dans les différents lieux de charité où elle se rendait régulièrement. En vain. Ensuite, ils m'ont contactée pour que je les rejoigne afin de soutenir ma sœur. Mais avant de partir, je suis venue vous solliciter. Pourriez–vous m'aider, Monsieur Holmes ?

Quelques minutes s'égrenèrent durant lesquelles Holmes, les yeux fermés, les doigts toujours joints, resta silencieux. Devant un tel mutisme, notre logeuse pâlit d'angoisse. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui posais une main apaisante sur son poignet.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, chère Madame. Mon ami va vous aider et moi aussi si c'est en mon pouvoir.

Elle étreignit ma main en guise de remerciement et respira de soulagement, ses yeux légèrement rouges. Je lui souriais en retour et lui tendis mon mouchoir.

Nous sirotions en silence notre thé fraîchement préparé lorsque mon ami revint de son palais–mental.

– Vous pouvez rejoindre votre famille, Mrs Hudson. J'ai déjà quelques pistes qui se profilent dans mon esprit, mais il faut que j'aille sur le terrain, car je manque de données.

– Voulez–vous partir avec moi ? Demanda la vieille femme.

– Non, nous vous rejoindrons demain en milieu de matinée. Docteur, pouvez–vous vous libérer de vos patients pour un moment ?

– Vu que l'on m'a appelé en urgence aujourd'hui, je suis disponible pour deux ou trois jours, répondis–je.

– Je ne pense pas que nous en aurons pour autant de temps, mon ami. L'affaire est simple. Si tout se passe bien, nous serons rentrés demain soir. Mrs Hudson, avant de vous retirer, pourriez–vous me donner l'adresse de votre sœur, s'il vous plaît ?

Se saisissant d'un crayon traînant sur son pupitre où reposaient ses compositions, il nota la destination sur sa manchette et congédia notre logeuse. Puis il allongea son bras afin d'atteindre son stradivarius. J'étais toujours fasciné par la dextérité de mon ami. Ses doigts virevoltaient sur les cordes avec élégance au fils de ses improvisations. Je récupérais mon fauteuil et fermais les yeux afin de profiter du morceau enjoué qui remplissait l'atmosphère d'allégresse. Mon compagnon semblait d'être de très bonne humeur. Mon ravissement auditif fut toutefois suspendu par l'arrivée de Mrs Hudson apportant notre repas. Regrettant l'interruption du ballet de l'archet, la vieille femme s'excusa et déclara qu'elle prendrait le dernier train de la journée.

Étonnamment, l'humeur de Holmes ne changea pas. Il lui sourit aimablement. Ma surprise dut s'apercevoir puisqu'il se mit à rire silencieusement.

– Vous semblez heureux, Holmes. Cela fait plaisir à voir ; ces derniers temps, votre air maussade me pesait et je commençais à être à court d'idée pour vous divertir.

– Et je vous en remercie, mon cher, votre aide a été des plus charmantes. Depuis longtemps, je me languissais d'une enquête que même cette occupation de niveau deux me satisfait et me remplit de joie, répondit–il en haussant les épaules. Fuir Londres et son smog une journée en cette saison est inespéré ! L'air de la campagne nous fera le plus grand bien.

Je hochais la tête manifestant ainsi mon accord tandis que nous nous installions à table. Le souper se passa dans une ambiance détendue et se poursuivit naturellement par une soirée au coin du feu. Holmes me fit le plaisir de me raconter, en détail, une de ses enquêtes qu'il avait résolue en solitaire. Aux alentours de minuit, nous nous couchâmes en vue de prendre le premier train du lendemain.


	2. Chapter 2 - L'Affaire Alberford

**Chapitre 2 : L'affaire Alberford**

La tête appuyée contre la vitre crasseuse de notre compartiment de première classe, je regardais la campagne anglaise défiler devant mes yeux. De faibles rayons de soleil caressaient collines et vallons recouverts de neige immaculée. Tandis que j'achevais difficilement de me réveiller, Holmes, installé en face de moi, épluchait les journaux du jour. Sa tâche achevée, il récupéra un article qu'il plia et mit dans son portefeuille et, comme à son habitude, jeta le reste, après l'avoir au préalablement roulé en boule, par la fenêtre.

Je soupirais d'agacement face à ce comportement. Préférant m'abstenir de tout commentaire, je le regardais, le sourcil froncé. Je n'y prêtai aucune attention.

– Les journaux de ce matin parlent sommairement de l'affaire qui nous concerne, dit–il. Seul le Times nous donne quelques renseignements sur les relations de Miss Alberford. Elle aurait rencontré son fiancé par l'intermédiaire de Miss Church, la cousine de celui–ci, il y a environ une année. Miss Church et Miss Alberford se sont liées d'amitié durant leurs activités bénévoles pour aider les orphelins et les pauvres. Depuis, elles passeraient beaucoup de temps ensemble.

« Je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'aller lui rendre visite.

– Vous avez dit que vous aviez quelques idées sur ce qu'aurait pu devenir la jeune fille… commençais–je.

– Oui j'en ai exactement deux, me coupa–t–il. Bien que j'en privilégie plus une que l'autre. Cependant, je ne vous en parlerais pas encore. Pas avant avoir pu rassembler suffisamment de preuves.

J'acquiesçais, compréhensif puis retournais à ma contemplation tandis que mon ami étendait ses interminables jambes et baissa la tête pour s'octroyer quelques minutes de sommeil.

Le train arriva en gare aux alentours de 10h et nous fûmes accueillis par Mrs Hudson accompagnée d'un jeune homme à l'allure distinguée. Celui–ci avança et nous serra la main.

– Je suppose que vous êtes M. Sherlock Holmes dit–il en regardant mon ami, et vous le docteur Watson ? Je me présente : je suis le fiancé de Miss Alberford : M. Smith. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis un de vos plus fervents lecteurs, docteur.

– Bonjour, je vous remercie beaucoup, souris–je, flatté.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un traineau tiré par deux chevaux et nous y installâmes. Le trajet dura une bonne demi–heure durant laquelle, mon ami, toujours aussi avenant, parla de tout, sauf de l'affaire. La maison de Mrs Alberford, simple et agencée avec goût était à l'image de sa propriétaire : la mère d'Amélia, une femme tout à fait charmante, d'une cinquantaine d'années nous accueillit avec chaleur et nous indiqua un petit salon. Nous nous y installâmes afin d'obtenir d'avantage d'informations, puis Holmes inspecta rapidement la chambre de la disparue avant de sortir rendre visite à la cousine de M. Smith.

Celle–ci étant absente, son jeune frère voulut bien répondre à nos questions. Puis nous nous rentrâmes chez Mrs Alberford, nous arrêtant en cours de route pour envoyer un télégramme. Arrivés sur les lieux, mon compagnon, demanda sans perdre de temps, à ce que nous nous rassemblions dans le petit salon.

Le petit groupe restait suspendu à ses lèvres attendant, silencieusement, les déductions du détective. Se délectant de ce moment, celui–ci regarda attentivement chaque personne se trouvant dans la pièce.

_– Monsieur et son goût démesuré pour le mélodramatique… _pensais–je en soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel.

Face à cette impatience, Holmes sourit imperceptiblement en regarda son ami du coin des yeux.

– _Ce que j'aime lorsqu'il réagit de la sorte,_ se dit–il avec attendrissement. _C'est vraiment un plaisir de vous avoir auprès de moi pendant mes enquêtes, mon cher Watson…_

Légèrement troublé par ses pensées quelques peu sentimentales, le détective se ressaisit et daigna ouvrir la bouche.

– Mesdames, Messieurs, je sais exactement où se trouve Miss Alberford. Vous serrez surement heureux d'apprendre qu'elle est en vie et qu'elle se porte très bien. (Il se tourna vers le jeune homme.) Je suis toutefois dans le regret de vous annoncer que votre mariage n'aura pas lieu, M. Smith. Votre fiancée s'est enfuit avec quelqu'un d'autre, débita–t–il à une vitesse folle, sans reprendre son souffre.

– Holmes… il serait bien que vous appreniez à mettre un peu plus de forme lorsqu'il s'agit d'annoncer de telles nouvelles… lui dis–je, tout bas à son oreille.

Un léger frisson lui parcouru l'échine qu'il cacha en toussotant de gêne. Puis, impassible, il me répondit tout aussi doucement sans se retourner :

– Hum… je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, très cher docteur.

Je souris, amusé, face à cette réponse quelque peu insolente. Puis mon attention fût à nouveau portée sur le jeune M. Smith qui, lors de l'annonce s'était raidit tel un soldat au garde–à–vous.

– Pardon ? Et puis–je vous demander qui est cette personne ? Demanda le jeune homme, les dents crispées.

– Non, vous ne le pouvez pas, déclara Holmes avec flegme. Mais je n'ai nul doute qu'elle vous le dira à son retour.

Une porte claqua dans le boudoir attenant à la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

– Et à ce que j'entends, vous aurez votre réponse tout de suite, affirma–t–il.

En effet, la porte s'ouvrit sur Miss Alberford, accompagnée de Miss Church. Amelia, le visage tendu, adressa un signe de tête à sa mère puis instinctivement s'approcha du détective en disant :

– Bonjour Monsieur Holmes, j'ai bien reçu votre télégramme, bien que je ne sache pas comment vous m'ayez retrouvée, je suis venue sur votre conseil pour m'expliquer. J'espère que j'ai bien fait.

Mon ami lui sourit en guise de réponse. Elle se tourna vers les membres de sa famille et s'adressa d'une voix ferme mais très angoissée :

– Tout d'abord, veuillez m'excuser pour vous avoir causé tant de tracas… mais j'ai une information à vous transmettre, concernant mon geste. (Elle s'arrêta un court instant et se tourna vers le jeune homme.) Victor, vous êtes un homme charmant, le mari idéal et vous méritez d'être aimé par une femme digne de vous, mais je ne suis malheureusement pas cette femme… plus la date de nos noces approchait plus je me disais que je faisais une erreur. Je vous apprécie grandement, cher Victor, mais je ne vous aime pas. (Rassemblant tout son courage, elle prend la main de Miss Church) J'aime depuis le tout début ma tendre Lucy, je sais que c'est répréhensible par la loi et croyez–moi si je vous dis que j'ai essayé de me raisonner pour faire bonne figure dans notre société. J'ai accepté votre demande en mariage dans ce but mais, je ne le puis, je suis vraiment désolée.

Elle prononça ce flot de paroles comme si elle récitait des phrases qu'elle avait apprises par cœur, mais sa voix se brisa soudainement dans un sanglot. Elle se força toutefois à continuer :

– Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous méritez beaucoup mieux. Bien que vous soyez de ma famille, ou des amis proches, j'ai horriblement peur pour nous. De votre jugement… pour notre avenir. Ce qui m'a amenée à fuir de la sorte.

Elle s'interrompit, sa bouche effroyablement sèche et tremblante, demanda :

Nous mettons dans vos mains notre vie et réputation : Qu'allons–nous devenir ? Tout dépend de vous… allez–vous nous dénoncer ? Ou nous protéger ?

Miss Church se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, tout aussi pâle. Elle lui serra la main. Et toutes deux attendirent avec anxiété le verdict de ceux qu'elles aimaient.

Un sanglot déchira la poitrine de Mrs Alberford lorsque celle–ci se leva et s'approcha des deux jeunes filles. Elle les prit dans ses bras et dit à travers ses larmes avec une pointe de colère :

– Amelia, pensez–vous vraiment que je pourrais vous dénoncer ? Non, mes enfants. Je ne le peux pas mais surtout, je ne veux pas. Tomber amoureux ne se contrôle pas… homme ou femme, peu importe ! Je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, mon enfant… c'est que vous soyez heureuse. (Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme) M. Smith, je me doute que vous devez être profondément blessé mais ne les jugez pas trop sévèrement. Ne détruisez pas leurs vies, s'il vous plaît.

Monsieur Smith s'inclina, et dit avec froideur mais honnêteté :

– Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, Mrs Alberford. Même sans que vous ne me le demandiez, je n'avais nullement l'envie de les dénoncer. Je ne peux oublier qu'il s'agit… ou plutôt il s'agissait de la femme que j'aimais mais aussi de ma cousine.

« Miss Amelia… Lucy… devant une telle révélation, je ne puis que me soumettre. N'appréhendez rien de mauvais venant de ma part. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

Gardant toute sa dignité, il s'inclina à nouveau, froidement. Et sortit de la salle sans un mot. Les deux jeunes femmes le regardèrent partir, soulagées mais en pleurs. Amelia prit la main de sa mère et la porta à ses lèvres.

– Merci infiniment, ma chère mère. Merci.

Son regard soucieux glissa ensuite sur le reste des membres sa famille, s'arrêtant longuement sur celui de sa tante. Celle–ci, tout comme les autres, lui sourit avec beaucoup de bienveillance, confirmant qu'elles ne craignaient absolument rien.

Elle croisa enfin celui de Holmes puis le mien.

– Comme je vous l'ai dit dans mon télégramme, je vous confirme au nom du docteur Watson et du mien, que vous ne courrez aucun risque venant de notre part, dit–il dans un sourire.

J'acquiesçais de la tête pour confirmer son propos.

– Merci beaucoup à vous tous, votre bonté nous touche beaucoup, répondit–elle, profondément émue et soulagée. Nous ne savons que faire pour vous remercier….

– Que vous soyez simplement heureuses, l'interrompis–je en souriant.

Toutes deux gloussèrent en essuyant leurs yeux rougis et Miss Church répondit :

– Nous vous le promettons, docteur Watson.

Les instants qui suivirent furent intimes, la famille se retrouvant. Nous sentant de trop, mon ami et moi prîmes congés et fûmes raccompagnés par Mrs Hudson et un domestique jusqu'à la gare.

– Merci beaucoup à vous deux, nous dit–elle avec chaleur. Cette nouvelle m'a bouleversée mais je suis heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ma nièce ou plutôt d'en avoir une de plus, précisa–t–elle dans un rire. Je rentrerai sur Baker Street dans la semaine et vous me direz à combien s'élèveront vos honoraires.

– Cela ne sera pas la peine, Mrs Hudson. Ce fût un plaisir d'avoir pu vous aider répondit mon ami. Vous devriez rentrer vous mettre au chaud, bien que le soleil ait enfin décidé de se montrer, ce n'est pas un temps pour une dame de rester dehors. Ne vous en faites pas, notre train ne va pas tarder.

La vieille femme, reconnaissante, nous serra une nouvelle fois les mains et nous quitta. Je souriais du comportement de mon ami vis–à–vis de notre logeuse, celui–ci devant mon air attendrit, rougit légèrement en levant un sourcil.

– Plaît–il ? Demanda–t–il en me dévisageant.

– Oh ! Rien, mon ami. Rien du tout. Je vous ai rarement vu aussi agréable avec Mrs Hudson que depuis ces derniers jours. Je suis très agréablement surpris.

Me rendant compte que ma phrase pouvait être prise comme un reproche, sous–entendant son manque de bonnes manières dont il faisait habituellement preuve. Je bredouillais, rougissant de gêne :

– Holmes… hum… je ne veux pas dire que… hum…

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, Watson, merci beaucoup, rit–il. Je prends votre phrase comme un compliment, je connais que je manque singulièrement de délicatesse mais je compte beaucoup sur vous pour… comment dire… arrondir les angles… quand il le faut ?

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil, complice, me faisant sourire.

– _Holmes est un homme vraiment charmant sous sa personnalité froide. Il ne cessera jamais de me surprendre… _pensais–je avant de rougir à nouveau_. John ! Mais qu'est–ce qui te prend d'avoir de telles pensées ! _

_Je me mordis les lèvres de gêne,_ regardant d'une manière qui se voulait distraite, l'horizon d'où apparaissait un panache de fumée grise se rapprochant à vive allure.


	3. Chapter 3 - Retour à Baker Street

**Chapitre 3 : Retour à Baker Street**

Filant à toute vapeur en direction de la capitale, confortablement installés dans un compartiment vide, Watson et moi, tentions de nous réchauffer. Les vitres recouvertes de buée témoignaient de la brusque chute de la température annonçant l'arrivée de la nuit.

– Alors, mon ami, pourriez–vous m'expliquer le fin mot de cette histoire ? Demanda mon compagnon.

Je lui offris une cigarette avant de m'en allumer une et rassemblai mes idées :

– Dans cette enquête, le point essentiel était le mariage, commençais–je. Une affaire où une fiancée disparaît comme cela à l'approche de ses noces est souvent liée à des histoires de cœur non résolues. Initialement, je pensais qu'elle aimait un autre homme et qu'elle s'était enfuit avec lui, mais la possibilité d'un mariage arrangé n'était pas à exclure : la jeune femme aurait pu saisir sa chance et s'enfuir pour éviter qu'on la marie de force. Je la gardais toutefois en tête, bien que la première possibilité me parût plus plausible. Je savais déjà que les parents de cette jeune fille étaient d'une grande ouverture d'esprit.

– Comment le saviez–vous ?

– Je m'étais déjà renseigné, ou plutôt je l'avais majoritairement déduit lors de ma première rencontre avec Mrs Hudson, lorsque je cherchais notre logement. Bref, passons. Ses parents sont aimants et ne veulent que le bien-être de leurs progénitures. Respectant les convenances, mais ne prenant que ce qu'ils jugent sain pour leur famille. En fait, je les qualifierais d'assez intelligents. J'en ai même eu la confirmation lorsque j'ai demandé plus de détail sur l'enquête à notre logeuse.

» Ce matin, lorsque je lisais les journaux, le nom de Miss Church m'est apparu. J'ignorais qu'il y avait une jeune femme aussi proche dans l'entourage de notre cliente. J'envisageais donc aussi la possibilité d'une relation homosexuelle. Aucune piste ne doit–être écartée tant qu'elle n'a pas été vérifiée. Une fois arrivés chez les Alberford, je n'appris pas grand–chose de plus lors de notre conversation, j'enfermais donc un instant dans la chambre de Miss Amelia, pour vérifier certains détails. Ils manquaient quelques affaires, mais plus que le strict minimum. La jeune femme n'était donc pas partie précipitamment ; donc je rayais définitivement le mariage forcé de mes possibilités. Puis nous nous rendîmes chez Miss Church. Celle–ci étant absente, son jeune frère nous ouvrit et accepta avec une grande nervosité de répondre à nos questions. Il était clair qu'il nous cachait des choses. Mais vous me connaissez suffisamment bien pour savoir que j'ai la faculté de lire entre les lignes. J'en ai facilement déduit que Miss Church et Miss Alberford entretenaient une relation amoureuse sérieuse et que le frère les protégeait. Il ne me restait qu'à découvrir où elles pouvaient bien se cacher : un télégramme de sa sœur, partiellement recouvert de paperasse, me l'apprit. La date récente et le lieu, bien qu'à moitié cachés, me donnait leur adresse. Sur le chemin du retour, je m'empressais de leur envoyer un billet, leur demandant de venir exposer leur problème, nous engageant de les protéger quoi qu'il arrivât.

» La suite, vous la connaissez pour l'avoir entendue de la bouche de la principale concernée.

– Stupéfiant !

À mon grand étonnement, quelque chose dans ma poitrine se contracta légèrement à ce compliment, la sensation étant nettement différente qu'à l'accoutumée.

– Watson… souris–je, cette affaire était ridiculement simple. Même Lestrade aurait pu la régler facilement. Je ne l'ai prise que parce que je m'ennuyais et que cela pouvait m'occuper une petite journée.

Je regardais par la fenêtre et toujours interloqué par la bizarre sensation dans mon thorax, je préférais changer de sujet :

– Ne trouvez–vous pas que la campagne au crépuscule est magnifique à cette saison ?

– Tous les crépuscules sont beaux lorsqu'on les regarde bien, me répondit–il, dans un sourire.

Puis il tourna son visage vers le paysage hivernal qui s'ornait progressivement de reflets pourpre et or. Je me soustrayais de ma contemplation et me mis à admirer le chatoiement roux de ses cheveux sous les derniers rayons de soleil. Lorsque Watson tourna la tête vers moi, je rougis et détournai la tête en bénissant le soleil couchant.

_– Hein ? Pourquoi cette gêne ? _Me demandais-je._ C'est pourtant mon ami, et ce n'est pas la première fois que je le regarde…_

Mon compagnon me fixa un instant, le sourcil levé et revint à son occupation initiale sans dire un mot.

_– C'est étrange, il semble être subitement embarrassé… _

À notre retour, trouvant l'atmosphère de Baker Street des plus humides, j'entrepris de rallumer la cheminée tandis que mon ami préparait un repas frugal qu'il déposa sur une table que j'avais au préalablement rapprochée auprès de nos deux fauteuils. Nous mangeâmes sans grand appétit, dans le silence. Il n'était pas rare que l'on passa une soirée sans se parler, préférant s'adonner à nos activités propres. Je pris un dossier de mes archives dans le but de le compléter, mais rapidement mon attention fût détournée sur mon compagnon.

Je me mis à l'observer attentivement. Celui-ci était absorbé dans sa contemplation des flammes dansantes dans l'âtre. Son inactivité à cette heure de la soirée m'intrigua. La fatigue de la journée associée à la température basse de notre appartement, semblaient lui donner des frissons. Il s'emmitoufla dans une couverture en laine et approcha ses pieds du feu. Fronçant le sourcil, je me pinçais les lèvres.

– Vous devriez vous coucher, mon cher, vous avez l'air éreinté, lui dis–je, le faisant sursauter.

– Ma foi, vous avez raison… j'y vais de ce pas, me répondit–il d'une voix faible, avec un sourire.

» Bonne nuit, Holmes.

– Bonne nuit, Watson. Reposez-vous bien.

– – Merci, vous aussi.

Je le regardais monter laborieusement les marches menant à sa chambre.

_– Il boite un peu_... soupirais-je.

Après une toilette rapide, mon ami se glissa dans ses draps et s'endormit rapidement. Quant à moi, je pris mon violon et m'installai devant la fenêtre. Regardant la neige qui s'était remise à tomber lentement dans une danse silencieuse, je laissais glissait mon archet voluptueusement sur les cordes au même rythme que défilaient mes pensées. Fermant les yeux, je m'abandonnais à mes improvisations une bonne partie de la nuit. Rassemblant et organisant les informations récoltées dans la journée.

Lorsqu'un bruit attira mon attention : un gémissement presque imperceptible, m'interrompant en plein milieu d'une envolée lyrique. Une nouvelle plainte étouffée issue de la chambre du médecin confirma mes craintes.

– Watson… soupirais-je en posant mon violon dans mon fauteuil.

En silence, je me dirigeais vers sa chambre et poussai la porte près y avoir frappé.


	4. Chapter 4 - Grippe

**Chapitre 4 : Grippe**

L'ex–militaire dormait d'un sommeil agité, gémissant d'inconfort à chaque respiration.

– Watson ? Watson ? Appelais–je en le secouant légèrement. Réveillez–vous !

Je fronçais les sourcils en constatant que les vêtements de mon ami étaient trempés de sueur. Je tentais à nouveau de le réveiller, en vain. Je posais ma main sur son front et me mordis la lèvre inférieure, estimant sa température aux alentours des cent-cinq degrés Fahrenheit (quarante degrés Celsius et demi). Prévoyant de faire baisser cette vilaine fièvre, je me rendis à la cuisine et revins une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de serviettes et d'une bassine remplie d'eau fraîche. Puis pris un vêtement sec dans son armoire afin de le changer de ses vêtements mouillés. Après l'avoir déshabillé avec précaution, j'utilisais une serviette humide pour éponger sa transpiration avant de le revêtir d'un justaucorps en coton et de le réinstaller dans son lit.

Je passais ensuite le reste de la nuit à tenter de faire baisser sa fièvre en lui posant régulièrement des compresses fraiches sur le front et en le faisant boire un peu d'eau. Cependant, lorsqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, je constatais que malgré tous mes efforts, sa température continuait à monter, je me résignais à laisser mon ami seul pour sauter dans un cab en direction de l'hôpital Saint Barthelemy. Espérant y trouver quelqu'un à cette heure matinale. Maudissant la lenteur des chevaux et l'humanité toute entière, je balançais l'argent de la course au cocher quelques rues plus tôt, préférant me fier à mes jambes pour arriver plus vite. À Saint Barts, j'eus la satisfaction de trouver dans le couloir principal, un docteur éreinté par une nuit de travail. Je le pris sans hésitation par les bras, la gorge et les poumons en feu, complètement essoufflé et quelque peu débraillé.

– Vous êtes médecin. C'est parfait. Venez avec moi, j'ai un malade pour vous. Vite ! Dis-je, en le secouant sans ménagement.

Sans attendre, je le tirais par la manche en direction de la sortie lorsque l'homme se dégagea violemment de mon étreinte et s'écria avec courroux :

– Monsieur ! En voilà des manières ! Je vous prie de bien vouloir vous maîtriser !

Je le regardais avec des yeux exorbités et analysais en vitesse la situation : médecin en pédiatrie, trente-et-un ans, a travaillé huit, non... dix heures. Habite une maison près de Regent's Park, mariage heureux. Soupirant pour apaiser ma frustration, je m'inclinais, jugeant que je gagnerais plus de temps en agréant à ses demandes.

– Veuillez m'excuser, docteur. Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes et mon ami, le docteur Watson est…

Le médecin pâlit subitement et m'interrompit en levant une main :

– Qu'est–il arrivé à Watson ? Où est–il ?

_– Je suis un idiot ! Il est normal qu'à Saint Barts, le nom de mon ami ouvre toutes les portes… _me sermonnais–je, en serrant les dents.

– Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai un malade pour vous. Le docteur Watson est souffrant. Je viens de passer la nuit à tenter de faire baisser sa fièvre. Je n'y parviens pas. Au contraire, elle ne cesse de s'accroître. Je suis venu ici dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider…

– Je suis votre homme ! Répondit–il sur le champ. Je suis le docteur Bell, j'ai travaillé avec Watson, avant–hier sur une épidémie touchant principalement les enfants. Une forte fièvre et des délires sont les premiers symptômes, ceux-ci sont parfois accompagnés par des écoulements nasaux, mais cela reste aléatoire… à ce que vous me dites, il pourrait bien être atteint du même mal. Nous devons faire vite. Cinq enfants et trois adultes sont décédés hier dans la journée et j'en ai eu trois autres cette nuit.

Tandis qu'il parlait, le médecin enfilait rapidement des vêtements chauds et prit sa sacoche.

– Vous êtes venu en cab ? Me demanda-t-il en me regardant sous son bras alors qu'il enfilait sa manche.

– Non. Par ce temps, ils sont trop lents, ronchonnais–je.

– Dans ce cas, dépêchons–nous de prendre le métro, me répondit–il en me passant devant.

Je lui emboîtais le pas et nous parcourûmes rues et réseau souterrain, la boule au ventre.

– _Pourvu que nous n'arrivions pas trop tard,_ ruminais–je en pétrissant mes gants. _Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose._

Enfin arrivés au 221B Baker Street, je gravis l'escalier en vitesse, sans me dévêtir et me précipitais vers la chambre de mon ami. Le docteur Bell sur mes talons. Watson, inconscient et gémissant dans ses draps imbibés de sueur nous attendait. Un léger soupir de soulagement s'échappa de mes lèvres ; Il était toujours vivant. Le médecin me demanda de sortir tout en ôtant son manteau qu'il plia soigneusement et déposa sur le dossier d'une chaise. J'acceptais à contre cœur et me dirigeais vers le salon. Durant le temps de l'auscultation, je rongeais mon frein, essayant de m'occuper en lisant le journal du jour. Cependant, il me fut impossible de me concentrer suffisamment pour retenir quoi que ce soit.

Ne tenant plus en place, je me levais et commençais à faire les quatre-cents pas, l'oreille à l'affût des bruits venant de la chambre.

Au bout de ce que je savais être approximativement vingt minutes, mais que je ressenti comme faisant le double, le docteur Bell sortit et me rejoignit :

– C'est bien le même mal qui le touche. Il est très faible, son pouls est rapide et sa température extrêmement haute. Je vais lui prescrire le traitement dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure dans le métro, en espérant que cela fonctionne… mais je dois vous avertir, Monsieur Holmes… si sa fièvre ne descend pas dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, il y a de fortes probabilités à ce qu'il ne passe pas une journée de plus.

Je déglutis péniblement et acquiesçais de la tête, les mots refusant de sortir de ma bouche.

– Voici l'ordonnance, dit–il en me donnant une feuille griffonnée à la hâte. Je vais vous aider à changer ses draps et après, je devrais vous laisser. Voici mon adresse personnelle. Faites–moi savoir son état dans la soirée. Je tâcherai de passer demain à la même heure. En attendant, suivez mes instructions, hydratez–le au maximum et maintenez vos efforts pour faire baisser sa fièvre.

» Venez, Monsieur Holmes, allons dans sa chambre et donnons–lui un peu de confort.

J'accompagnais le médecin auprès de mon ami, la gorge nouée. Lorsque j'entrais dans la pièce, la vue de Watson délirant dans son lit, me serra le cœur.

_– Watson, mon cher ami… je vous promets que je ferai tout ce qui est dans mon pouvoir pour vous sortir de ce mauvais pas…_

Serrant les dents et je m'avançais auprès de lui, le visage résolu.

– Comment comptez–vous vous y prendre pour changer ses draps ? Demandais–je au médecin.

Celui–ci sourit remarquant que l'air abattu flottant sur mon visage lors de l'annonce du diagnostic avait cédé sa place à une forte détermination. Il fut convaincu qu'il se tenait devant un homme qui ne lésinerait d'aucun effort pour tenter de sauver son confrère.

– Commençons par retirer les couvertures puis à tour de rôle nous le basculerons et le maintiendrons le temps que l'autre retire et change les draps… (Il soupira.) Je n'aime pas beaucoup bouger de la sorte un malade, mais ne prenons pas plus de risque de nous contaminer aussi, en le prenant dans nos bras pour l'emmener ailleurs.

Et ainsi fût fait.

J'accompagnais ensuite le docteur jusqu'à la porte d'entrée puis rejoignis mon ami. Je me penchais sur lui afin de rafraichir la serviette se trouvant sur son front et avec douceur, lui dis :

– Je reviens vite, mon cher Watson, je vais chercher vos médicaments.

Ma gorge se contracta douloureusement, mais je continuais d'une voix étranglée :

– je vous interdis formellement de cesser de vous battre durant mon absence, je ne serai pas long.

Je sortis précipitamment de l'appartement et couru jusqu'à la pharmacie la plus proche, manquant de me rompre le cou sur une plaque de verglas dissimulée sous une fine couche de poudreuse. Sur le chemin du retour, parcouru tout aussi rapidement, je m'arrêtais à un bureau de poste pour envoyer un télégramme à Mrs Hudson. La prévenant de l'état de santé de mon ami et lui demandant de hâter son retour si possible.

En rentrant, je rejoignis mon malade, lui administrais soigneusement les médicaments et m'installa à son chevet, l'épongeant et le rafraîchissant régulièrement.

Tandis que je veillais à ce qu'il ne manque de rien, je sursautais violemment en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée. Un employé par le service de télégraphe sous l'apparence d'un jeune garçon d'environ onze ans, me donna un « petit bleu » m'informant que Mrs Hudson prendrait le train le lendemain au plus tôt. En lui glissant une guinée, je profitais de l'occasion pour lui demander de revenir en début de nuit pour que je puisse lui donner un autre message. M'évitant ainsi de laisser mon ami seul.

Savoir que ma logeuse serait de retour prochainement m'apaisa immédiatement ; Si je devais m'absenter pour aller chercher le docteur Bell ou des médicaments en urgence, le fait qu'il y aurait quelqu'un de confiance auprès de mon ami, me rassurait.

À la tombée de la nuit, après une longue journée de veille, le sommeil agité de Watson commença enfin à se calmer, de légers effets positifs apparaissaient au fur et à mesure que la médication agissait. La fièvre était toujours présente, mais n'augmentait plus. Ces petites victoires me mirent du baume au cœur.

Des coups à la porte m'avertirent du retour du garçon au télégramme.

– Continue de te battre, mon ami. J'ai confiance en toi, comme toujours.

Inconsciemment, je me levais et déposais un baiser sur le front de mon compagnon puis sortis de la chambre. En descendant les escaliers, je me rendis soudainement compte de mon geste et m'empourprais en posant mes doigts sur mes lèvres.


	5. Chapter 5 - Réflexions et Révélations

**Chapitre 5 : Réflexions et révélations**

Toujours déstabilisé, j'ouvris la porte et tendis au jeune messager une enveloppe à donner en main propre au docteur Bell. Tout au long de la journée, je lui avais consciencieusement écrit un rapport détaillé quant à l'évolution de l'état de mon ami.

Me rendant auprès de mon ami, je m'installais sur ma chaise et le regardai, entièrement déboussolé. Ma première solution fut de me plonger dans mon palais mental afin d'y chercher des indications me permettant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

– _Je connais Watson depuis un peu moins d'un an, c'est un homme intéressant, incontestablement intelligent et plein de bon sens. Dès le début, nous nous sommes plutôt bien entendu, chose qui ne m'est jamais arrivé depuis Victor Trevor. Il a cette faculté d'écoute impressionnante et son raisonnement, bien que souvent inexact, n'est pas dénué de sens. En tout cas, il est rare qu'il ne me mette pas, la plus part du temps, sur la bonne voie, lorsque je suis coincé sur une enquête. Oui, il est intéressant et c'est un réel plaisir de vivre à ses côtés, mais… Je ne comprends pas…_

Je soupirais de frustration et analysais plus en profondeur les caractéristiques de mon malade.

_– Voyons… en prenant compte tout ce que j'ai relevé précédemment, poussons nos recherches un peu plus loin. Je ne suis pas insensible à sa capacité d'observation : sa profession lui permet de ressentir mes humeurs et lorsqu'elles sont moroses, il tente de me divertir sur différents sujets. J'apprécie ce point. Son expertise médicale m'est aussi d'une grande aide sur une scène de crime. Il a beaucoup de sang–froid et un courage à toutes épreuves. En plus d'être un excellent médecin, il manie de pistolet d'une main de maître. Son aide m'est inestimable._

»_ Ensuite, je ne peux le nier, j'aime l'entendre me complimenter. Un mot gentil de sa part me rend heureux… comme unique. Depuis notre rencontre, j'ai conscience que lorsqu'il est avec moi, mes relations avec Lestrade ou Gregson sont plus détendues. Je travaille mieux. J'ai les idées plus claires. Mais pourquoi ai-je… !_

De rage, j'ébouriffais mes cheveux gominés, laissant retomber quelques boucles de jais sur mon front.

–_ Raaahhh ! Mais cherche Holmes ! Trouve, bon–sang ! Une telle lenteur, ça ne te ressemble pas !_

C'est à ce moment précis que Watson lâcha un râle en s'agitant. Laissant en suspend mon auto–remontrance, me levant d'un bond, je me penchais à nouveau sur lui et, le regard anxieux, passais avec une extrême bienveillance une compresse froide sur son visage pour la laisser au passage sur son front brûlant.

Réalisant subitement la profonde inquiétude qui m'oppressait ma poitrine, le début d'une réponse naquit dans mon esprit.

Je soupirais :

_– Une fois qu'on a éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable que cela soit, doit être la vérité._

»_ Cette sensation… cette peur qui me noue l'estomac et m'empêche de réfléchir… je suis terrifié à l'idée même de le perdre. Il est devenu essentiel à mon existence. Je… _

Sentant que j'avais simplement effleuré la surface de quelque chose de bien plus fort, je fus, pour la première et sûrement l'unique fois de ma vie, terrifié de continuer mes réflexions. Je me penchais à nouveau sur lui pour continuer mes soins. Sentant mon cœur battre de manière déraisonnée, je frémis involontairement face à cet homme vulnérable. Puis n'hésitant plus, je baissais les armes, laissant tomber les barrières de mon cœur :

_– Et moi qui pensais que rien ne pouvait me toucher… pas même la beauté de notre monde. Il semblerait que je me sois fourvoyé. _(Je souris en arrangeant la chevelure de mon compagnon.)_ Il semblerait que j'ai trouvé de la beauté en vous, Watson. Vous êtes vraiment un bel homme, très cher docteur, non seulement vous êtes beau physiquement, mais vous êtes magnifique intérieurement. Toujours droit, vous êtes un homme d'honneur sur qui je peux compter en toutes circonstances. _

Ma gorge se contracta d'anxiété et tombant à genoux aux pieds du lit.

_– Oh ! Seigneur. Je n'ai jamais cru en vous, mais si vous existez, protégez cet homme !_

De fines perles brillantes naquirent aux coins de mes yeux et coulèrent le long de mes joues. Agrippant les draps de mes mains tremblantes, la gorge voilée, je dis tout haut, la voix hachée par un sanglot :

– Ne me laissez pas, Watson. Je vous en supplie. Battez–vous comme vous l'avez fait aux Indes et revenez–moi !

C'était comme si une vanne avait cédé, un torrent d'émotions me coupa la respiration et ne sachant comment réagir face à tout cela, je lâchais prise, les mains crispées sur mes cuisses, la tête baissée. Durant de longues minutes, je pleurais sans retenue.

Puis peu à peu, l'apaisement vint, laissant mon cœur nettement plus léger à cette révélation. Puis, homme de logique que je suis, mes pensées continuèrent naturellement leurs cheminements et prirent progressivement une tournure bien plus morose :

_– D'accord. J'ai des sentiments manifestes envers lui. Mais il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il en éprouve à mon égard. Comment pourrait–il aimer un type aussi narcissique et dépourvu d'empathie que moi ? Lui l'homme droit et aimant ? _(Je reniflais de dégoût.) _Tout compte fait, ce n'est peut–être pas plus mal, du point de vue de la loi, le voici protégé. _(Je lâchais un rire sans joie.)_ Je vais faire en sorte de réfréner toute cette guimauve, pour ne pas l'horrifier. Tant que je garde son amitié, je peux m'estimer heureux…_

Le cœur à nouveau lourd, je veillais sur mon ami durant les heures qui suivirent, tentant tant bien que mal, de faire le vide dans ma tête comme dans mon cœur.


	6. Chapter 6 - Réveil

**Chapitre 6 : Réveil**

Au petit matin, une main tremblante vint se poser sur une autre.

– Holmes ? Mon ami, réveillez–vous ! Dit une voix faible et enrouée.

Épuisé, le jeune détective s'était écroulé de fatigue, la tête appuyée sur son bras, couché sur le rebord du lit. La paume moite du docteur plus que le chuchotement qu'il produisit en l'appelant, le fit sursauter. Réalisant que le médecin était réveillé et l'observait de ses yeux vitreux, il se leva prestement, essayant sans grand succès d'atténuer le soulagement et la tendresse dans son regard. Sans ouvrir la bouche, il prit la compresse qui avait glissé durant la nuit puis la mouilla avant de la redéposer sur le front de son ami.

– Holmes ?

– Oui, Watson ? dit–il, d'un timbre qu'il espérait naturel, le visage à nouveau exempt de toutes émotions. _Arg ! C'est quoi ces trémolos !_

Le médecin lui sourit faiblement et demanda :

– Que faites-vous ici ?... _Mon dieu, il a l'air d'être complètement éreinté._

– Heu… vous êtes resté inconscient un peu plus d'une journée, Watson, dit–il un peu pris au dépourvu. Il y a deux nuits, vous avez été pris d'une fièvre intense, je me suis permis d'aller chercher le docteur Bell, au lever du jour.

Le limier regarda sa montre à gousset.

– Il doit normalement passer vous voir dans quelques minutes.

– Oh ! Mon état de santé devait être bien préoccupant pour que vous vous déplaciez de la sorte pour quérir un médecin… normalement, vous avez des notions pour palier à ce genre de situation…

– En effet, votre fièvre était très élevée, j'ai été dans l'incapacité de la faire baisser. (Il fit une pause et l'observa.) Comment vous sentez-vous ?

– Malade, répondit–il dans un sourire. Fiévreux, courbaturé et terriblement assoiffé.

– Oh bien–sûr ! Tenez. Buvez ceci, mais pas trop vite, conseilla le détective en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

– À vos ordres, capitaine !

Par cette exclamation, Watson essaya de d'alléger l'atmosphère étonnamment lourde. L'effet fonctionna… un peu. Les fines lèvres de son colocataire frémirent d'amusement laissant un flot de tendresse passer comme un éclair dans ses yeux, qui disparut lorsque celui–ci tourna la tête, alerté par le bruit venant de l'entrée.

– Cela doit–être le docteur Bell. Je reviens.

Dès qu'il fût sorti de la pièce, il posa la main sur sa poitrine.

– _Ouf ! Sauvé par le gong ! J'espère qu'il n'a rien remarqué…_

Se retrouvant seul et troublé par ce furtif changement d'expression de son compagnon, Watson fronçait les sourcils, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il se redressa un peu dans son lit, bien que toujours faible et attendit.

Holmes ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer le médecin qu'il conduisit auprès du patient. Sur le court trajet, celui-ci demanda :

– Comment va votre ami ?

– Mieux, docteur. Il s'est réveillé, i peu près une heure.

Un regard de joie accueillit cette nouvelle et Bell hocha de la tête.

– Bonjour Watson. Je suis heureux de vous voir à nouveau parmi nous, dit son confrère en entrant dans la chambre.

– Bonjour Bell, merci pour votre aide. Puis–je savoir de quoi je souffre ? Demanda-t-il avant de suggérer : cela ressemble à l'épidémie de la pédiatrie de Saint Barts.

– Il s'agit bien de cela. Vous êtes atteint d'une forme virulente de la grippe… elle a créé un véritable désastre chez les enfants et les personnes âgées ou fragiles. Votre température est montée bien au-delà de la température habituelle que nous avons l'habitude de constater avec ce genre de pathologie. Vous nous avez fait terriblement peur, vous savez ?

Watson frissonna sans dire un mot, et se blottit dans ses couvertures.

– Il est bien connu que les médecins ne tombent jamais malade, plaisanta-t-il.

Le docteur Bell se mit à rire tandis que Holmes sourit franchement.

_– Enfin ! Le voilà ce sourire qui tardait tant à venir !_ Se dit Watson en remarquant l'attitude de son ami.

Cependant, les yeux que le détective posa sur son colocataire laissèrent passer des émotions que l'ex-militaire ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Haussant un sourcil, il le questionna du regard. Mais ne recevant pas de réponse sauf un détournement de tête de celui-ci, il se tourna vers son collègue.

_– Seigneur… calme-toi Holmes…_ se fustigea mentalement le détective en déglutissant.

Bell les regarda alternativement, comprit son message muet et demanda au détective de se retirer le temps qu'il puisse examiner son patient. Résigné, Holmes se rendit dans le salon et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Contrairement à la journée précédente à la même heure, il ressentit un intense soulagement de se sentir enfin seuls, lui et ses émotions.

Le docteur Bell ferma la porte derrière lui, s'assit sur une chaise et commença sa consultation. Attendant le diagnostic, comme tout bon patient, Watson resta silencieux et se laissa faire.

– Vos signes vitaux sont nettement mieux, votre pouls et votre température sont descendus à un seuil « normal » pour votre pathologie. Si cela continue comme cela, vous êtes hors de danger. Toutefois, continuez à prendre votre traitement et surtout à vous reposer au chaud. Je pense que dans une bonne semaine, tout sera fini.

– Compris. Merci Bell.

– Avec plaisir, sourit-il.

Le médecin hésita un moment et se lança :

– Vous savez, si vous êtes dans cet état c'est bien grâce à votre ami détective. Il a soigneusement appliqué mes recommandations et a tout consigné par écrit. Il m'a fait parvenir son compte-rendu, hier soir. Vous devriez être étonné. Regardez.

Il lui tendit la lettre de Holmes qu'il déplia et lu. Une écriture en pattes de mouche remplissait deux feuillets. Tout y était relevé avec précision environ toutes les demi-heures : pouls, température approximative (mais que le malade savait exacte), changement de vêtements, prise des médicaments et hydratation. Un court message terminait le recueil :

**_ « _**

**_Docteur Bell, _**

**_Comme convenu, voici des nouvelles de l'état de santé du docteur John H. Watson. J'ai préféré vous transmettre son évolution depuis votre départ. Comme vous le constatez, les médicaments commencent seulement à faire effet, la fièvre semble s'être stabilisée, mais elle reste cependant trop haute._**

**_Je reste auprès de lui jusqu'à votre retour demain matin et vous enverrai un télégramme si son état venait à empirer de nouveau durant la nuit._**

**_Cordialement,_**

**_S. Holmes_**

**_ »_**

Estomaqué, Watson regarda son collègue, la bouche entrouverte.

_– Bon Dieu ! Il a dû passer des moments bien difficiles…_

– Oui. Même nous, médecins, nous ne sommes pas aussi rigoureux que lui quant au suivi de nos patients. (Il sourit.) Et la façon dont il est venu me chercher à Saint Barts, et au vu de cette missive, je peux vous affirmer que votre ami tient vraiment beaucoup à vous.

– Il s'exige cette même rigueur dans son travail. Mais je ne pensais absolument pas qu'il soit resté tout ce temps auprès de moi, remarqua l'ex–militaire avant de faire une pause.

» Comment cela… comment s'y est-il pris pour vous faire venir ?

– Rien de bien grave ! Il est simplement venu comme une furie dans le couloir et m'a tiré par la manche en me disant que j'avais un malade à voir.

Le malade écarquilla les yeux.

_– Oh ! _

– J'ai été réticent dans un premier temps, continua–t–il, ensuite, il a mentionné votre nom. Alors naturellement, je l'ai suivi. Mais en voyant votre état, je comprends totalement son emportement. Je ne peux pas le lui reprocher, vous étiez au plus mal. Pour tout vous dire, je ne savais pas si vous alliez nous survivre.

Profondément ému par l'amitié de son ami, le docteur Watson resta silencieux, sentant son cœur se serrer un peu, il regarda le médecin assis à son chevet et lui dit espérant cacher ainsi les émotions qui le submergeaient :

– Je ne sais que dire… sauf à nouveau « merci ». Je suis reconnaissant que vous ayez écouté et suivi mon ami. Il est souvent perçu comme un homme froid et sans cœur, mais je pense que nous avons maintenant la preuve que tout ceci est faux.

Son collègue nia de la tête et ajouta :

– Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il m'a donnée lorsque je l'ai vu. Après, vous savez Watson, je pense que c'est plus à moi de le remercier… pour deux raisons : la première étant qu'avec ses relevés, j'ai d'avantage d'informations pour soigner, et même sauver nos patients. La seconde étant que sans lui, toutes les personnes de l'hôpital seraient en deuil d'un médecin talentueux.

Le malade sourit face au compliment, heureux de se sentir aussi bien entouré. Bell changea sa compresse et lui serra la main.

– Allez mon vieux ! Je dois filer, les enfants m'attendent. Reposez–vous et guérissez bien. Je vous sais entre de bonnes mains. Ne vous inquiétez pas concernant le travail, je préviendrais les différentes équipes de votre absence.

– Merci pour tout, Bell, répondit Watson, reconnaissant.

Le médecin lui adressa un sourire avant de sortir et partit rejoindre le détective.


	7. Chapter 7 - Docteur Joseph Bell

**Chapitre 7 : Docteur Joseph Bell**

Lorsque le docteur Bell entra dans le salon, il me trouva, les yeux dans le vague, pinçant négligemment les cordes de mon stradivarius. Profondément perdu dans mes pensées. Profitant de mon inattention, il resta sur le seuil de la porte et m'observa un court instant, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

_– Il semblerait que ce cher Monsieur Holmes ait passé des heures assez mouvementées, _se dit–il. _La fatigue est bien présente, mais je vois autre chose… je reconnais ces signes, cette agitation… il est tourmenté et se bat contre bien plus fort que lui. _

Ne voulant pas paraître d'avantage indiscret, Bell s'avança en se raclant légèrement la gorge, attirant par la même occasion mon attention. Je me levais, échangeant ma place avec mon violon. À la physionomie du médecin, je sus tout de suite que celui–ci voulait me parler de quelque chose d'important.

– Docteur ? Comment va mon ami ?

– Si son état actuel se maintient et continue de s'améliorer, il est tiré d'affaire, répondit–il. Vos soins ont porté ses fruits, il reste cependant très faible et doit se reposer jusqu'à parfait rétablissement.

– Dois–je faire quelque chose en particulier durant sa convalescence ?

– Oui, évitez qu'il ne se fatigue trop et veillez à ce qu'il prenne ses médicaments à heure fixe. Je pense que vous n'aurez pas de problème sur ce point… d'ailleurs merci pour vos relevés.

– Merci ? M'étonnais-je en haussant un sourcil.

– Ce que vous avez fait durant la journée d'hier, nous a permis de sauver votre _Ami_ et aidera à en guérir d'autres.

Je pâlis à son intonation lorsque celui-ci parla de Watson, mais ne détournais pas le regard. L'attitude de l'homme en face de moi, me déconcertait. Celui–ci lui continua d'une voix basse avec un sourire aimable :

– Ne le prenez pas mal, Monsieur Holmes, mais à la façon dont vous vous comportez en présence du docteur Watson et surtout votre réaction suite à mon sous-entendu…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Je déglutis, la gorge contractée, et sentis mon sang quitter mon visage.

_– Il sait ! Ne suis–je donc plus capable de contrôler mon faciès ?_

– Ne vous alarmez pas, Monsieur Holmes ! Votre secret est bien gardé. Vous ne risquez rien avec moi. Je ne suis pas du genre à dénoncer qui que ce soit… surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une telle chose.

L'attitude du docteur me surprenant, je l'observais rapidement, compris aussitôt et expirant profondément, soulagé, je bredouillais :

– Vous… vous êtes… mais j'étais sûr que vous étiez marié !

– Oui. Je suis aussi un inverti, avoua sans aucune gêne le médecin. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à me protéger, tout comme mon compagnon. Toutefois, je suis surpris que vous ne l'ayez pas remarqué... Mais ai–je raison, vous concernant ?

– Je… depuis peu, oui, dis-je dans un souffle, les joues colorées.

– Je vois... c'est le docteur Watson, n'est–ce pas ? (Je fis un pas en arrière.) Je suis désolé pour mon indiscrétion mais je souhaiterai vous aider.

– Et pourquoi donc ? Demandais-je, sur la défensive. Pourquoi nous donneriez-vous votre aide ?

– Vous savez, j'ai été totalement perdu lorsque j'ai su pour moi–même. J'ai dû apprendre par mes propres moyens, et j'ai eu la chance de déjouer tous les soupçons que l'on aurait pu avoir sur moi. Mais notre monde est traître et il nous faut prendre des précautions. Si un membre de notre communauté est menacé, beaucoup d'entre nous le sont aussi. D'autant plus vous… vous devrez jouer serré, avec votre métier…

– J'en ai bien conscience… soupirais-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. Oui. Il s'agit bien de lui. Et pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas comment réagir. J'ai affreusement peur qu'il soit mêlé à tout ça et qu'il en subisse des retombées négatives. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble…

J'avalais difficilement ma salive.

–D'ailleurs je doute fortement que nous le soyons un jour…conclus-je avec amertume.

Le médecin sourit à nouveau et me dit :

– Je vais vous donner quelques conseils avant que je ne parte… : ne prenez pas de décisions hâtives et prenez le temps de digérer les nouvelles informations vous concernant. Travaillez sur la gestion de vos émotions : on lit sur votre visage comme dans un livre ouvert… du moins tous les invertis le verraient. Vous avez déjà cette faculté, appliquez–là ! Prenez un peu de repos aussi… vous en avez grandement besoin.

Il me serra la main et ajouta :

– Si vous avez besoin d'aide ou de soutien, vous savez où me trouver. Je dois y aller, je suis en retard. Prenez soin de Watson, c'est vraiment un homme bien.

– Merci infiniment, docteur, dis-je, peu habitué par tant d'égard.

– C'est avec plaisir, au revoir !

Il s'habilla chaudement et descendit les escaliers. Au moment même où il ouvrit la porte, une vieille femme recouverte de neige, montait les marches glissantes du perron, chargée d'une petite valise. Prévenant, le médecin lui offrit sa main pour l'aider.

– Merci beaucoup, vous êtes bien bon, dit Mrs Hudson.

L'homme s'inclina respectueusement et partit en vitesse.

Je rejoignis ma logeuse en trois bonds et la délestai de son bagage.

– Mrs Hudson ! Dis-je, ravi de la voir. Merci d'être arrivée aussi vite !

– Bonjour Monsieur Holmes, comment va notre docteur Watson ? Me demanda–t–elle, le visage anxieux. Est–ce son médecin qui m'a si gentiment aidée ?

– En effet, c'est bien lui. Watson est normalement sorti d'affaire, sa fièvre est toujours haute, mais elle commence à baisser. Il s'est réveillé à l'aube, maintenant, il doit s'être rendormi. Je m'apprêtais à le rejoindre.

La logeuse me regarda de son œil perçant, me faisant déglutir de crainte.

_– Oh ! Ce regard… faite qu'elle ne remarque rien !_

Elle avisa mon apparence quelque peu négligée : ma barbe de deux jours, mes cheveux en désordre, mes vêtements froissés et mon visage fatigué, elle fronça les sourcils. Bon oui ! Totalement négligée.

– Vous avez une mine affreuse, me dit–elle avec aplomb. À défaut d'avoir dormi, avez–vous ne serait–ce que manger ?

Un imperceptible soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ma poitrine et je lui répondis, penaud :

– Hum… j'ai oublié… hum… vous savez… je n'avais pas trop la tête à ça…

– Je vois. Lâcha–t–elle, désespérée. _Ce garçon ne changera jamais… c'est affligeant._ Montez rejoindre votre ami. Je vous apporterai de quoi vous restaurer.

– Merci Mrs Hudson. Vous êtes un ange ! Répondis-je, avant de gravir les escaliers prestement.

La logeuse me regarda avec étonnement et un sourire affectueux naquit sur ses lèvres ridées.

– _Oh non, je me trompe…,_ songea–t–elle. _Je me trompe lourdement._

Watson dormait paisiblement lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et tirai les rideaux afin de plonger la pièce dans l'obscurité et revins auprès de son ami. Le visage de l'ex militaire, bien que toujours luisant de sueur et rougit par la fièvre, était enfin détendu. Je Cherchais tous les signes permettant de voir un quelconque inconfort de mon ami tout en le rafraichissant. Puis je me rendis dans ma chambre, me résignant à suivre le conseil du docteur Bell. Je m'allongeai sur son lit et m'endormis immédiatement.


	8. Chapter 8 - Incompréhension et espoirs ?

**Chapitre 8 : Incompréhension et espoirs ?**

L'après–midi était déjà bien avancé, lorsque Holmes se réveilla. Il s'étira comme un chat, tentant de dénouer ses muscles raides, conséquences de ses deux nuits blanches consécutives, puis finit par se lever. En rejoignant le salon, le feu qu'il avait laissé mourir, l'accueillit en crépitant joyeusement dans la cheminée et un plateau contenant des sandwichs-club l'attendait sur la table. Il en saisit un et en le grignotant monta me rejoindre.

En ouvrant la porte laissée entrouverte, il fut ravi de me voir assis dans mon lit, occupé à boire un bol de soupe.

Apercevant le mouvement du coin de l'œil, je tournais la tête et souris faiblement en apercevant mon ami. Mon cœur rata plusieurs battements face à son regard chaleureux et apaisé. Me sentant rougir, je revenais à mon repas, espérant que mon trouble soit masqué par ma fièvre.

– Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez de mieux en mieux, me dit-il en approchant une chaise.

– Hum. Merci Holmes. Bien que mon appétit soit inexistant, Mrs Hudson m'a apporté cette soupe… selon elle, c'est pour m'aider à guérir… je n'ai pas osé la lui refuser, lui expliquais–je._ J'ai l'air d'un parfait idiot ! Comme si ça pouvait l'intéresser !_

– Et en tant que médecin, vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'elle a raison. N'est–ce pas ? Me répondit–il en souriant.

J'acquiesçais et docilement, j'achevais mon bol avant de me laisser couler sous mes couvertures. Je fermais mes paupières, cherchant ainsi à soulager mon mal de tête causé par la fièvre, lorsque subitement, je sursautais au contact d'une main sur mon front. Écarquillant les yeux, je vis, le visage soucieux, mon ami apprécier ma température et m'observer attentivement. Puis silencieusement, rassembla mes médicaments et me les donna.

– Prenez ceci, Watson et vos céphalées se calmeront rapidement.

Je le regardais, interdit. Il sourit face à mon air stupéfait et m'expliqua :

– Lorsque vous étiez inconscient, j'ai appris à reconnaître les différents symptômes et les maux que vous pouviez ressentir. Et depuis votre réveil, les signes sont encore plus faciles à discerner : vos yeux larmoyants, votre front plissé et votre photophobie, associés à votre fièvre élevée. Tout ceci me laisse à penser que vous souffrez de migraines.

– Vous êtes incroyable, très cher Holmes ! M'exclamais-je, émerveillé. Vous n'êtes pas médecin, mais vous vous comportez comme le meilleur d'entre eux.

Mon ami se retourna subitement, soudainement embarrassé. J'entraperçus une profonde émotion mêlée à ce que j'identifiais comme un mélange de honte et… d'affolement ?

_– Pourquoi une telle terreur ? Est-ce ma faute ? _Holmes ? Vous sentez-vous bien ? Demandais–je.

– Oui, oui… me répondit–il d'une voix sourde.

Il se racla la gorge pour éclaircir sa voix et se retourna vers moi, pâle.

– La fatigue sûrement… ne vous en faites pas !

Il m'adressa un sourire tendu, bien loin de ceux qu'il me réservait habituellement. Je le vis déglutir devant mon air suspicieux. Il respira profondément.

_– Il m'inquiète… je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état… j'espère qu'il n'est pas malade par ma faute…_

Je me mordis les lèvres, contrarié. Il ne put s'empêcher de les regarder.

_– Mais pourquoi une simple phrase de sa part me bouleverse-t-elle autant ! Bon sang Holmes ! Ressaisis-toi ! Tu ne peux pas te comporter de la sorte ! Pas devant lui ! _Veuillez m'excuser, mon cher, me dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Je vous empêche de vous reposer et vous devez être épuisé.

Comprenant difficilement son besoin subit de se retrouver seul, je ne répondis rien. J'observais ses mains tremblantes, lui ordinairement si maître de lui, me donnant les habituels soins avec une grande douceur puis réduire la lumière et sortir silencieusement en me lançant un petit sourire contrit avant de refermer la porte.

– Voyons… chuchotais-je pour moi–même, totalement dérouté. Pourquoi un tel comportement. Je ne le reconnais pas. Essayons de réfléchir à ce problème… vu que je n'ai nullement envie de dormir. Tentons d'appliquer ses méthodes.

Je me remuais dans mon lit, assurant mon confort et entamais mes réflexions :

_– Cette réaction a été produite suite à un de mes compliments ; justifié ceci dit en passant. Ce n'est pas la première fois et je sais qu'il n'est pas insensible à la flatterie. Normalement, il se contente de sourire ou de rosir de plaisir. Mais là, c'était différent. Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis la dernière fois... décidément, je ne vois pas. Je dois avoir loupé quelque chose._

»_ Bon changeons de point de vue : depuis quand ai-je remarqué une évolution de sa part… hormis le fait que ces derniers temps, plus exactement ces quatre derniers jours, il est très aimable envers Mrs Hudson, il ne semble pas y avoir de gros changements… donc en toute logique, ça s'est passé durant mon léger coma… son comportement à mon égard s'est transformé dès mon réveil. Surtout sa façon de me regarder. Jamais il n'y avait eu ce genre d'expression dans ses yeux, cette lumière... Peut-être est-ce dû au soulagement de me savoir réveillé et sorti d'affaire ? _

»_ Selon Bell, il était totalement bouleversé lorsqu'il était venu le chercher. Il est vrai que tout humain se serait inquiété, mais bien que je sois son ami, je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il aurait eu cet empressement me concernant. Lui si sûr de lui… Je suis profondément touché par la persévérance qu'il a eue à mon égard. _

»_ Cependant, cela fait presque une journée que je suis réveillé. Son état aurait dû s'améliorer… mais au contraire, il semble beaucoup plus distant…_

_…_

Dès qu'il fut sorti de la chambre de son colocataire, Holmes, extrêmement agité, dévala les marches le menant au salon, l'estomac noué.

_– Je suis un crétin ! Un crétin incapable de gérer ses sentiments. Qu'a dû penser Watson ? Il doit me prendre pour un fou. Tout compte fait, je ne suis pas loin de le devenir… _

Il se roula en boule dans son fauteuil et regarda par la fenêtre, subitement frigorifié.

– Mon dieu ! Je ne peux pas me contrôler, c'est de pire en pire, marmonna-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

»_ Comment réagir face à lui et à sa gentillesse !? Il me bouleverse à chacune de ses paroles, son regard me déstabilise. Je ne suis plus moi-même. Bon sang ! Que dois-je faire ? Attendre qu'il guérisse et partir m'installer ailleurs ? Lui dire ce que j'éprouve et prendre le risque de le perdre ? Non, sûrement pas ! Je ne le supporterai pas. Mais comment redevenir moi lorsque tout mon être est comme brisé ?_

Le jeune homme se leva et mit d'un geste fébrile sa vieille robe de chambre gris souris. Totalement perdu dans ses émotions, ses questionnements et choix douloureux à faire, il tenta de s'apaiser en marchant, faisant les cent pas dans le salon, lorsque son regard se posa sur son violon. Une indicible affection naquit dans son regard.

– Mon vieil ami… toujours là quand j'ai besoin de toi, dit-il en caressant l'instrument du bout des doigts.

Avec mille précautions, Holmes s'empara du Stradivarius et de l'archet pour le caler avec grâce sur sa clavicule gauche. À ce geste, le violoniste se détendit avant même d'avoir commencé à jouer, un léger apaisement s'empara de lui comme si son violon prenait en charge une partie de sa souffrance. Il sourit. En respirant profondément, il posa délicatement l'archet sur les cordes qui entama aussitôt sa lente danse. Quelques notes, quelques accords harmonieux s'envolèrent et pour la seconde fois en vingt-quatre heures, des larmes glissèrent. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et laissa enfin son cœur parler à travers son instrument.

Pourquoi quelques années avant cette journée hivernale, Holmes choisit-il d'apprendre à jouer d'un des seuls instruments dotés d'une Âme ? Par quelle coïncidence, ces deux âmes magnifiques furent-elles liées en ce début de soirée ?

On ne sait pas.

Le fait est que le jeune homme entra en parfaite osmose avec son Stradivarius et que de cette fusion, la magie naquît dans toute sa majesté.

Une longue mélodie déchirante d'amertume se répandit, magnifique et bouleversante, aidant progressivement le virtuose à trouver un peu de quiétude. Puis, lentement, la musique se teinta d'une atmosphère chaleureuse, romantique, débordant de poésie. Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres du détective. Les harmonies élégantes et pleines de vie s'envolèrent somptueusement, semblant crever la voûte céleste de par leur beauté… mais bien vite celles-ci prirent des tons remplis de tristesse. L'air langoureux varia progressivement en une succession de trémolos, reflets même des sanglots restant bloqués dans sa poitrine, témoins d'un amour inavouable et non-réciproque.

Dans ma chambre, tout à mes réflexions, je fus interrompu par le timbre si envoûtant du Stradivarius de mon ami. Les improvisations de celui-ci sonnant fréquemment comme un écho des sentiments du musicien, mon cœur se contracta face à la détresse évidente qui me parvint. Des larmes me vinrent aux yeux :

_– Mon dieu ! Mais que lui arrive-t-il ? Jamais, au grand jamais il n'a joué avec un tel abandon, avec autant de sensibilité !_

Lorsque le morceau devint passionné, mon déroutement fut complet :

_– Cette tendresse, ces envolées lyriques, c'est totalement nouveau… comment peut-il jouer une chose pareille avec tant de justesse !... Oh ? Mais voici que cela redevient triste… c'est très différent, c'est comme si…_

Profondément ébranlé par les différents états d'âme de mon ami, je compris soudainement. Le cœur brisé, des perles salées coulèrent, silencieuses et s'échouèrent sur mon oreiller.

– Seigneur, dis-je tout haut, dans un sanglot, Seigneur… serait-il amoureux ? Ça répondrait bien à certaines questions, mais de là à savoir pourquoi il agit comme ça en ma pr…

»_ Oh !... Non, John ! Non, non, non ! Tu délires, mon pauvre vieux ! Retourne sur Terre et n'espère pas ce genre de chose ! C'est impossible ! Penser que Holmes puisse ressentir quelque chose pour... c'est du non-sens complet ! C'est forcément autre chose. Il a dû rencontrer une femme qui a enfin su toucher son cœur et il se comporte de la sorte, car il ne sait pas comment me l'annoncer._


	9. Chapter 9 - Soutien maternel

_Bonjour, mes chers lecteurs,_

_Voici un petit message pour vous remercier pour votre assiduité dans votre lecture. Je suis très touchée._  
_J'espère que la suite de mon histoire continuera à vous plaire. La partie "mise en place du couple" est presque finie. Les enquêtes arrivent !_

_Bonne lecture et encore merci !  
Prenez soin de vous.  
Milie._

**_*** Réponse à Katymyny ***_**

****_Bonjour à toi et merci beaucoup pour tous tes commentaires et ton suivi !Je vais tâcher de te répondre au mieux !:D_

_Merci beaucoup pour ton retour sur tes propres impressions. J'apprécie beaucoup. _  
_Effectivement, il est possible que tu ne reconnaisses pas la personnalité des personnages de la série Sherlock BBC, justement parce que je m'inspire plus des personnages canoniques, directement issus de la plume de notre incroyable Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. _  
_Par contre pour ce qui est du « visuel », c'est plutôt un joli mélange (fouillis ?) de Sherlock BBC pour les personnages, des films de Ritchie, des illustrations en tous genres (spécialement celles de Sidney Paget et de Signé Nériac) et de ma propre imagination et documentations pour tout le reste._

_Il est vrai que les changements de point de vue (non précisés) entre Holmes et Watson peuvent déconcerter. C'est un risque que j'ai pris suite à un de mes tous premiers conseils en message privé. Je suis désolée par contre que cela casse parfois un peu le rythme de ta lecture. Mais normalement, dans quelques chapitres, ce problème est réglé._

_Pour ce qui est du côté que je juge aussi très (trop) « gnan-gnan » du commencement de l'histoire, j'ai préféré mettre en place leur couple de façon à ce qu'ils soient tous deux totalement opérationnels pour leurs futures enquêtes. Et ne t'inquiète pas sur ce point, ma fanfiction porte bien son nom. Il y aura des enquêtes. (Pour information, je suis actuellement en train de réfléchir à la quatrième. :p )_

_Et merci pour Mrs Hudson ! J'aime beaucoup la personnalité que la BBC a donné à cette femme. Je tente donc de m'en servir un peu... Par contre, je la trouve trop effacée dans le Canon et les films de Ritchie (c'est malheureusement l'époque qui veut ça.) !  
_

**_*** fin de la réponse ***_**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Soutien « maternel »**

Le 221B Baker Street ne se cantonnant pas uniquement à l'appartement des deux colocataires, Mrs Hudson profita, elle aussi, de l'état d'âme du détective. Face à autant de tourments, celle-ci s'inquiéta pour celui qu'elle considérait comme un de ses fils.

– _Sherlock…_ se dit-elle,_ je vois que vous avez enfin réalisé les sentiments que vous portez à votre docteur… et que manifestement vous n'avez pas encore tout déduits…_

Bien qu'ébranlée par la tristesse du détective, la vieille femme s'activa. Une petite heure s'écoula, lorsque le détective entendit frapper à la porte. Il hésita entre ouvrir et rester prostré dans son fauteuil. Le stradivarius, à présent silencieux, reposant dans son étui resté ouvert.

Suite à un nouveau martèlement, il se résigna à se lever et fit entrer sa logeuse portant un plateau où se reposait une théière en argent parfaitement lustrée, deux tasses de fine porcelaine et une assiette débordante de scones tout juste sortis du four.

Le jeune homme retourna dans son fauteuil, sans avoir ouvert la bouche. Son regard gris regardant le vide, comme éteint. Une tasse fumante atterrit dans ses mains et l'assiette sur ses genoux. Il observa la vieille femme, totalement déconfit, les épaules basses et les yeux légèrement rouges. Celle-ci lui souriait, s'installa sur une chaise sans y être invitée et décida comme à l'accoutumé d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

– Monsieur Holmes… je vous félicite des progrès que vous avez accomplis ces derniers temps et tout particulièrement ces dernières heures. N'imaginez pas que j'ignore ce que vous avez sur le cœur, et qui vous avez en tête en ce moment-même.

Devant la brusque franchise de sa logeuse, le violoniste faillit lâcher sa tasse. Bien qu'étonnamment, aucune crainte ne vienne le troubler, il pâlit excessivement et rassemblant sa volonté, il répondit :

– Pouvez-vous me préciser le fond de votre pensée, très chère Mrs Hudson ?

Elle sourit et le regarda dans les yeux, lui renvoyant toute son affection.

– Vous êtes profondément amoureux du docteur Watson et ce depuis longtemps, très cher... mais vous ne le réalisez que maintenant. De ce fait, cela vous a aidé à le cacher à la plupart d'entre nous.

Avisant le visage contrarié du détective, elle poursuivit :

– Mais ne vous inquiétez surtout pas ! Hormis ma sœur et moi qui le suspections, personne d'autre n'est au courant. Et naturellement, vous savez que vous ne craignez rien venant de notre part.

– Vous pouvez rajouter le docteur Bell, ajouta d'une voix morne le détective. Et depuis que je vous ai rencontré, je sais que je peux vous faire confiance.

La vieille femme sourit, touchée par ces simples mots.

– Je ne suis pas étonnée qu'il l'ait découvert, vu qu'il est dans la même situation que vous… et puis, vous concernant cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, surtout ces derniers temps. Ce qui est totalement normal au vu des circonstances. Mais il faut vite arranger ce problème.

Le limier regarda avec étonnement sa logeuse.

_– Ma parole, cette femme est plus que perspicace ! Elle est limite un détecteur d'invertis !_

Elle sourit intérieurement, ne doutant nullement des réflexions de son locataire et continua :

– Qu'en est-il du docteur Watson ?

– Je n'en sais-rien, soupira-t-il. Je pense qu'il a pris conscience de certaines choses… mais de là à avoir compris mes sentiments… j'espère que non.

Dépitée, la vieille femme soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, intrigant le jeune homme.

– _Je m'en doutais…_ je vous conseille d'ouvrir les yeux, jeune détective… sourit-elle. Vous êtes peut-être doué pour vos enquêtes sur des scènes de crimes, mais concernant les sentiments, vous avez encore beaucoup de chemin à faire.

– Je ne comprends pas…

– Je ne peux faire le travail à votre place, M. Holmes, il va falloir que vous fassiez vos propres conclusions par vous-même. En tout cas, une chose est certaine, c'est que notre docteur a un peu d'avance sur vous.

Elle désigna le violon du menton avec un sourire :

– Vous savez extrêmement bien exprimer vos émotions avec votre instrument. Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il n'ait pas ressenti ce qui vous habite en ce moment. Reste à savoir s'il a bien compris vers qui se tourne votre cœur.

Imperturbable, la logeuse porta sa tasse de thé tiède à ses lèvres et en bu une gorgée, les yeux toujours posés sur le visage du violoniste. Quant à lui, il se contenta de regarder le breuvage laiteux d'un air absent. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, il leva la tête et interrogea la vieille femme.

– Mrs Hudson, comment puis-je retrouver le contrôle de mon visage à défaut de mon cœur ? Je suis d'accord avec vous concernant mes lacunes concernant l'amour en général. Mais je ne peux résolument pas rester dans cette situation. Je risque de rendre mal à l'aise Watson et je n'en ai nullement l'envie !

– Ai-je dit de vous barricader émotionnellement ? Vous éprouvez le sentiment le plus noble qui soit. Au contraire, je ne peux que vous encourager à le laisser s'épanouir. Essayez de vous détendre en sa présence. Restez vous-même : un homme sûr de lui. Le travail que vous devez faire est propre à chacun et malheureusement, je n'ai pas de remède miracle pour vous aider. Il faut que vous trouviez seul, la solution à votre problème pour qu'il soit efficace.

Le jeune homme soupira, découragé.

– Je comprends.

– Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider d'avantage… cependant, vous avez trouvé une épaule sur laquelle vous pouvez vous appuyer. Ma porte vous est ouverte, jeune détective.

Elle se leva et posa sa main sur le bras du limier.

– Je dois vous laisser maintenant. Il est bientôt l'heure du dîner.

Holmes la remercia de la tête, le visage empli d'émotions et la regarda s'éloigner avec le plateau.


	10. Chapter 10 - Observations

**Chapitre 10 : Observations**

À nouveau seul, Holmes approcha son fauteuil de la cheminée et y étendit ses longues jambes après avoir rajouté une bûche dans le feu. Il se perdit dans sa contemplation des flammes dansantes telles la crinière de chevaux incandescents et laissa vagabonder sa conscience, cherchant des solutions à son problème. Le temps s'écoula lentement, et deux bonnes heures s'étaient envolées lorsqu'il réalisa que la nuit était tombée. Le calme relatif qu'il avait réussi atteindre lui permit de se sentir plus à même d'aller rendre visite à son ami. Il se leva donc et ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre avant d'y passer la tête. Watson, réveillé, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, semblait profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Un profond soupir s'échappa de sa poitrine, puis le médecin se retourna en murmurant :

– Si seulement…

Le détective se figea.

_– « Si seulement » quoi… ?_ (Il déglutit.)_ Je me doutais bien que mes agissements le fassent se questionner. Allez Holmes ! Remue-toi et rejoins-le. Tu es totalement ridicule. _

Il toqua avant d'entrer dans la pièce, un timide sourire sur les lèvres, surprenant le malade. Celui-ci se sentit rougir, le cœur battant à un rythme totalement déraisonné.

– Oh ! Holmes ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Le sourire du détective s'agrandit légèrement et un attendrissement muet atteignit son regard bien malgré lui.

– C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question, mon cher, répondit-il. _Même malade, il sera toujours enclin à mettre sa personne de côté, toujours soucieux de prendre des nouvelles de ceux qui l'entourent. Il est tout simplement formidable. _Je fais un piètre garde-malade… veuillez me pardonner.

Il s'approcha et naturellement posa sa main sur le front de son ami et leva un sourcil, étonné de voir que la fièvre avait bien baissé. Le médecin sourit face à l'incrédulité de son colocataire.

– Il n'y a rien à pardonner, très cher Holmes, durant ces deux jours, vous vous êtes occupé de moi de façon tout à fait exemplaire. Je me sens bien mieux, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mrs Hudson vous a relayé un peu et m'a tenu compagnie quelques minutes. _Seigneur, ce qu'il est beau lorsqu'il sourit. _D'ailleurs, elle s'excuse parce que le repas sera un peu en retard.

– Je vois... je ne sais pas ce que nous ferions sans elle. _Cette femme est une sainte._

Il regarda sa montre à gousset et fronça un peu les sourcils.

– Oh ! Je suis un peu en retard… tenez, docteur, prenez vos médicaments. (Il lui tend des comprimés et un verre d'eau.) Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? D'un peu d'aide pour aller à la salle de bain, peut-être ?

– Non, tout va bien, merci, répondit-il.

– Je vous ai écouté jouer du violon, tout à l'heure. C'était magnifique. Je ne vous avais jamais entendu faire de telles improvisations, mon ami. C'était bouleversant. Un régal pour les oreilles…

– Oh ! Merci, Watson, rougit-il. J'ai eu soudainement envie de jouer, cela m'a toujours aidé à réfléchir, organiser mes pensées. Vous savez ? L'appel propre au violoniste… _Tu es trop tendu, Holmes… _

– Vous semblez contrarié… avez-vous des problèmes ? Je peux peut-être vous aider…

– Non ! Tout va bien, s'empressa de dire le détective, de façon la moins naturelle du monde. _Ne vous engagez pas sur cette voie, mon ami… je… respire, Holmes ! Respire ! Calme-toi !_

Le médecin fronça les sourcils, en voyant les muscles de son ami se raidir subtilement. Crispation dont ce dernier fut incapable de cacher entièrement. Et, voulant crever l'abcès, il insista :

– Vous savez, Holmes, j'ai appris à vous connaître durant ces sept années et je me rends compte lorsque vous n'allez pas bien. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais vos agissements ne sont pas comme d'habitude. Je suis votre ami… vous savez que vous pouvez vous fier à moi.

– Je sais bien, je vais bien, je vous assure que tout va pour le mieux… (Sa voix en perpétuel decrescendo s'arrêta soudainement.) _Oh ! Non, je ne vais pas bien… je vous aime, je vous admire, Watson. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir vous le dire… pouvoir vous prouver la force de mon amour._

Avisant le sourire crispé présent sur le faciès de son ami, Watson fronça le nez, peu convaincu.

– Je ne vous crois pas, répondit-il attristé. Soit vous avez quelque chose à me dire, mais que vous ne voulez pas ou que vous n'êtes pas prêt à le faire. Soit ce que vous me cachez est très grave et vous ne me faites pas suffisamment confiance pour m'en parler.

– S'il y a bien deux personnes en qui j'ai une confiance absolue, c'est bien vous et mon frère, Watson ! Ne doutez jamais de cela ! Dit-il avec chaleur.

– Cependant, vous ne réfutez pas ma première subjection.

_– Je savais que vous étiez intelligent, mon cher docteur… vous ne pouvez pas tomber plus juste._

Le détective baissa la tête, un déchirant soupir lui échappa, mais il resta muet. L'ex-capitaine pinça ses lèvres, la boule au ventre. Lorsque son compagnon releva la tête, les yeux de celui-ci étaient beaucoup plus brillants et reflétaient un flot d'émotions qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir venant de sa part. La boule au ventre migra subitement vers la gorge.

_– Je m'en doutais ! Il s'agit bien d'une histoire de cœur. Il a l'air totalement bouleversé._

Watson se redressa un peu et dans un mouvement qui se voulait apaisant, posa sa main sur celle du détective, celui-ci sursauta et ferma les yeux, tentant de réprimer le frisson lui parcourant l'échine.

_– Oh !_

– Oh ! S'étrangla le médecin en retirant sa main comme si elle avait été brûlée. Prenant conscience de son audace, mais aussi de la réaction de son ami.

Holmes regarda son ami, étonné. Il remarqua son trouble évident, ses pommettes légèrement plus rouges et sa respiration erratique.

_– Serait-il ? _Il retint inconsciemment sa respiration en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, un mince espoir naissant dans son cœur. _Non… c'est probablement sa fièvre qui remonte._

Cependant, il regardait intensément son ami, en quête d'indices supplémentaires lui permettant d'éclaircir ce mystère. Cherchant surtout à se convaincre qu'il se faisait des idées, des faux espoirs. Abasourdis, le médecin tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, fuyant le regard acier de son compagnon. Quelques minutes passèrent, lorsqu'une voix profonde et légèrement tremblante s'éleva faiblement, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux.

– Hum… Watson, je vais descendre voir Mrs Hudson pour m'informer pour le repas. Je reviens dans quelques minutes, souhaitez-vous que je vous rapporte quelque chose en particulier ?

– Pour l'instant, je n'ai besoin de rien, Holmes. Mais je vous remercie, répondit le malade en évitant soigneusement le regard de son ami.

Holmes acquiesça et sans un mot, sortit en vitesse de la chambre. Après avoir parcouru quelques mètres dans le couloir, il s'arrêta avant de s'appuyer contre le mur et de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Ses mains passèrent nerveusement dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage encore plus et il se concentra sur sa respiration afin de se calmer. Puis, comme prévu, il se rendit chez sa logeuse.

– Comment se porte votre docteur, M. Holmes ? Lui demanda-t-elle dans un sourire lorsque celui-ci pénétra dans la cuisine.

Le jeune homme la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, appréciant peu la tournure de la phrase. Mais s'abstient de tout commentaire.

– Il va mieux, vos soins de tout à l'heure lui ont fait du bien, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le relais. J'espère que demain, il sera suffisamment rétabli pour sortir un peu de sa chambre. Toutefois, je suis impressionné de voir combien son état s'est amélioré en seulement deux jours.

– Je suis d'accord avec vous… il a une grande volonté de vivre. On dirait que c'est dans sa nature depuis toujours, répliqua-t-elle en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes. Je vois, mon cher, que vous avez déjà fait quelques progrès pour dissimuler votre trouble.

– Pas assez à mon goût… je viens de le fuir à l'instant, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Notre relation n'est plus du tout la même depuis que j'ai réalisé ce que je ressens pour lui. On dirait qu'un mur s'est construit entre nous. C'est insupportable.

En guise de réponse, la logeuse se contenta de lui sourire avec un air apaisant. Holmes, habitué à ses mystérieuses mimiques, s'enfonça dans un fauteuil et gardant le silence et la regarda s'affairer à l'achèvement du repas. Une agréable odeur embaumait la pièce, pouvant faire saliver n'importe qui ayant eu un peu d'appétit. Elle sortit un plat fumant du four.

– Tenez, mon cher, rejoignez et partagez cette quiche avec notre malade. Le meilleur des remèdes, lorsqu'on est souffrant, reste la compagnie d'un être cher et je ne doute pas que vous souhaitiez qu'il guérisse vite.

Elle lui donna une tourte aux poireaux et lui ouvrit la porte, le congédiant avec un rictus énigmatique. Docilement, le cadet monta les dix-sept marches, n'ayant pas d'autres choix que de lui obéir.


	11. Chapter 11 - À cœurs ouverts

**Chapitre 11 : À cœurs ouverts**

Le repas se passa relativement bien, les deux hommes parlèrent sur divers sujets, évitant soigneusement d'aborder les points sensibles. La tension qui régnait depuis le début de la soirée, finit par s'adoucir. Les deux amis se quittèrent lorsque vingt-deux heures sonnèrent à la tour du Parlement.

– Bonne nuit, Watson. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. J'arriverai sans faute.

– Merci, cher ami. Je m'en souviendrai. Bonne nuit à vous aussi, essayez de vous reposer. À demain.

Après un sourire, Holmes se leva et s'éclipsa, se rendant directement dans sa chambre après avoir déposé le plateau sur ta table du salon.

Tous deux, chacun de leur côté, pensèrent approximativement la même chose :

_– Quelle journée ! C'est bien la première fois que j'éprouve autant d'émotions si variées en si peu de temps !_

Leurs pensées tournèrent longuement dans leur tête jusqu'à ce que Morphée vienne les emmener au pays des songes.

Le lendemain, contrairement à ses habitudes, Watson fût le premier à se réveiller. Quoique toujours fatigué, il se sentait nettement mieux. Sa température avait fini par redevenir normale. Il profita de ce regain d'énergie pour sortir du lit. Précautionneux, il préféra rester dans sa chambre afin de pouvoir se recoucher s'il sentait la moindre faiblesse. Se dirigeant vers son nécessaire de toilette, il prit un indicible plaisir à se raser, ses habitudes toutes militaires étant mises à rude épreuve lors de son repos forcé.

Une fois revigoré et ne ressentant aucune gêne, il enfila une robe de chambre kaki et descendit dans le salon.

En ouvrant la porte, Mrs Hudson, occupée à réalimenter le feu, leva la tête et l'aperçut. Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur son visage, elle s'avança vers le médecin d'un pas vif et lui saisit les mains.

– Docteur ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir debout ! Comment allez-vous ? Allez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? Venez, installez-vous dans votre fauteuil, ne prenez pas froid !

L'ex-militaire rit de bon cœur face au visage rayonnant de sa logeuse et lui serra les paumes :

– Bonjour Mrs Hudson. Je vais mieux, merci. Quant à savoir si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, dans l'immédiat, je serai heureux si je pouvais boire une tasse de thé.

– Vous ne voulez pas manger un peu ?

– Pour l'instant, non. Je préfère attendre Holmes. Un petit-déjeuner chaud est toujours meilleur lorsqu'il est partagé.

Un coin de la lèvre de la vieille femme tressaillit d'amusement.

– En effet, vous avez totalement raison. Je m'en vais de ce pas vous chercher votre thé. _Ce qu'il est adorable… je ne peux que comprendre l'affection que son colocataire lui porte._

Le regard bienveillant, le médecin regarda la vieille femme sortir de la pièce presque en sautillant de joie, puis il s'installa dans son fauteuil et recouvrit ses jambes d'un plaid en laine. Il se saisit du journal du jour et le feuilleta en attendant son ami. Quelques instants plus tard, la logeuse entra dans la pièce avec un plateau en argent où reposait une théière assortie à deux tasses de fine porcelaine et d'un petit pot de lait. Son éternel sourire sur les lèvres, elle lui servit une tasse et lui dit :

– J'espère que vous ne forcerez pas trop aujourd'hui, ce ne serait pas très sérieux.

– Ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne compte pas faire autre chose que rester au chaud au coin du feu. Je suis déjà très heureux d'avoir pu sortir aussi vite de mon lit et puis connaissant Holmes, il m'empêchera de faire quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui, ainsi que le reste de la semaine.

– Sans aucun doute confirma-t-elle.

Watson, bien que toujours souriant, fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea :

– En parlant de Holmes… je trouve qu'il a beaucoup changé depuis peu. Je ne le reconnais plus. Avez-vous remarqué ou savez-vous quoi que ce soit le concernant ? Il m'inquiète.

Mrs Hudson le regarda avec tendresse et s'installa un moment dans le fauteuil du détective.

– Docteur… soupira-t-elle, oui j'ai bien remarqué son changement de comportement mais je ne m'en inquiète pas. Du moins, pas pour l'instant. Je pense que lorsque certains événements se seront produits, nous le retrouverons presque comme avant. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

– J'ai l'impression que vous en savez plus que moi… je me trompe ?

– Non, vous ne vous trompez pas. De toute façon, vous savez très bien que les vieilles femmes sont toujours au courant des derniers potins, dit-elle, complice.

Le médecin sourit, mais continua :

– Si je puis me permettre, le concernant, je ne pense pas que cela soit des commérages… puis-je vous dire ce que je pense ?

Le sourire de la vieille femme creusa d'avantage ses rides lorsqu'elle lui dit signe de la main d'exposer sa supposition.

– Je suis sûrement trop invasif dans sa vie privée mais je pense que mon ami est tombé amoureux et qu'il ne veut pas m'en parler.

Elle parut un court instant surprise de ces propos puis l'incita à poursuivre :

– Intéressant… Pourquoi donc pensez-vous cela ?

Regrettant un peu d'avoir engagé une telle conversation, il continua cependant bien que mal à l'aise.

– Je dois avouer que de parler de cela dans son dos me gêne un peu, je pense qu'il le prendrait mal. Mais bon… je vais faire vite. Cela me soulagera un peu… car oui, cela m'affecte. Voyons… tout d'abord, il y a la fois où je l'ai entendu jouer du violon. Son improvisation était extrêmement belle, comme à son habitude. Mais cette fois, elle était incroyablement chargée d'émotions, de sentiments. Des sentiments profonds… en tout cas c'est comme cela que je l'ai ressenti. J'en ai été ébranlé.

» Ensuite, lorsque je parle avec lui, il est hésitant. Bien plus qu'autrefois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il ne veut pas m'en parler. Peut-être est-ce par peur de ma réaction, peut-être, pense-t-il perdre mon amitié s'il s'installe avec une femme…

La vieille femme se mit à rire silencieusement, contrariant légèrement le jeune homme en face d'elle.

– Excusez-moi, mon cher docteur, ne vous méprenez pas, je ne me moque pas de vous. Au contraire. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. La situation est assez complexe, mais en même temps si simple… beau paradoxe que voilà. Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que vous vous approchez de la réalité, mais que vous ne l'avez pas encore totalement trouvée. Il vous manque quelque chose dans votre raisonnement. _Un petit effort, John ! Vous y êtes presque !_

Gardant le silence, une ride de réflexion (ou peut-être de contrariété) prit naissance sur le front de l'ex-capitaine. Lorsque d'infimes bruits venant de la chambre du détective leur parvinrent. Le médecin se mordit les lèvres en regardant l'heure tandis que Mrs Hudson se leva et emporta le plateau en lui disant qu'elle reviendrait dans quinze minutes, avec le petit-déjeuner.

– _Presque neuf heures. Il devait être vraiment fatigué._

Une porte claqua et Holmes apparut sur le seuil de la porte. Lorsqu'il aperçut son ami, la stupeur se lut clairement sur son visage.

– Oh ! Bonjour Watson. _Il est déjà debout et habillé ? Quelle force de la nature !_ Je suis surpris de vous voir ici. À ce que je remarque, vous avez l'air d'aller mieux.

Il regarde la table, constatant l'absence de petit-déjeuner. Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

– Vous n'avez pas mangé ? Vous savez que vous devez reprendre des forces, pourtant…

Le médecin lui sourit et l'interrompit en lui indiquant son fauteuil.

– Bonjour mon ami. Oui, même si ce n'est pas parfait, je me sens mieux. Grâce à vous. Quant au repas, j'ai préféré vous attendre pour manger. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, mais il me semble que l'appétit vient plus facilement lorsque l'on est accompagné. Mrs Hudson nous apportera de quoi nous sustenter dans quelques minutes.

Le cadet lui sourit, et allongea son bras pour attraper le journal que Watson avait délaissé sur la table.

– Il semblerait qu'il y ait de plus en plus de tension du côté de Whitechapel. Des taverniers et des fournisseurs de boissons en sont venus aux mains. Il paraîtrait que la bière ait été coupée à l'eau, annonça le médecin.

– Hum… autre chose ?

– Je n'ai pas poursuivi ma lecture, préférant discuter avec Mrs Hudson.

– Je vois.

Il délaissa le journal sur ses genoux et posa ses yeux perçant sur son colocataire. Face à ce regard inquisiteur, celui-ci rougit, à nouveau mal à l'aise.

– _Ah ! Ses yeux ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Holmes… Seigneur, faîte qu'il ne découvre rien !_

Préférant détourner la conversation afin d'éviter que son ami ne s'aventure sur un terrain miné, Watson opta pour un changement de sujet, non sans avoir dégluti au préalable :

– Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?

Un petit sourire flotta sur les lèvres du cadet.

– Fort bien, merci. _Il semble nerveux…_ Alors quels sont les cancans que vous a racontés notre chère logeuse ?

Le convalescent dévia un court instant son regard en se mordant les lèvres.

– _Aïe. Loupé… j'aurai dû m'en douter_. Oh ! Rien de particulier. Des nouvelles de sa famille essentiellement. _Il n'y croira jamais._

Les lèvres du détective se pincèrent. Il soupira. À cet instant, Mrs Hudson installa le repas sur la table, salua le limier avant de sortir silencieusement.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent. Ils grignotèrent silencieusement quelques toasts grillés et sirotèrent une tasse de café. La tension de la veille à nouveau bien présente leur coupant l'appétit. Puis ils rejoignirent leurs fauteuils respectifs. Holmes prit le journal et le déplia, se cachant ainsi de son ami et lut trois fois un article sans en retenir un seul mot. Respirant profondément :

_– Que dois-je faire ? Je ne peux plus supporter cela… il…_

Watson, le regard froncé posé sur le journal de son ami, fulminait depuis quelques temps, lorsque d'un seul coup, n'y tenant plus, son tempérament de militaire prenant le dessus, il prit une canne se trouvant à sa portée et l'abattit sur le quotidien en s'écriant, son regard reflétant un mélange de frustration et de passion :

– Holmes ! Cette situation ne peut plus durer. Si vous avez quelque chose à me reprocher ou à me dire, faites-le. Je…

Face au visage mi choqué, mi cramoisi de son compagnon, le médecin s'interrompit, s'empourprant à son tour.

_– Mais qu'ai-je fait ! Tu es devenu fou mon pauvre Watson ! _

Le détective peinant de retrouver sa contenance le regardait, le souffle saccadé, la main sur le cœur.

_– Ah ! Non ! Watson ! … Oh ! Ce regard ! C'est…_

Tous deux se dévisagèrent, tâchant de se calmer. Watson de sa frustration amoureuse, Holmes de sa fascination épouvantée. Watson soupira avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix beaucoup plus faible :

– _Oh et puis, advienne que pourra…_ Holmes. Pardonnez ma brusquerie, mais votre comportement de ces derniers jours me pèse. Je sais que vous avez un secret, que vous ne voulez pas m'en parler. Cependant, cette situation me rend fou. Je souhaiterais retrouver mon ami tel que je le connais. Si vous vous inquiétez de quoi que ce soit me concernant, vous vous trompez. Sachez toutefois que quel que soit le sujet qui vous contrarie, je ne compte pas changer mes agissements vis-à-vis de vous.

_– Oh ! Mon cher Watson… _Je vous assure que tout va bien.

Le médecin soupira, peiné. Il continua, résolu :

_– Je vais sûrement le perdre. Mais je ne peux plus faire marche arrière._ Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mes prochains mots, très cher Holmes. Je vais sûrement dépasser les limites de la bienséance. Si c'est le cas, je vous prierai d'accepter que je sois totalement rétabli avant que je ne déménage.

» Mon ami, j'ai l'intime conviction que vous êtes tombé amoureux et que vous ne savez pas comment faire pour m'annoncer votre désir de rejoindre celle que vous aimez. Cependant, je voulais que vous sachiez que…

Holmes pâlit intensément, son cœur lui semblait s'être arrêté en même temps que sa respiration. Seuls ses yeux transmirent le désespoir et les sentiments profonds qu'il s'évertuait à cacher.

– _Seigneur ! Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il parte !_

Watson s'interrompit à nouveau face au regard passionné que lui adressait son colocataire.

– _Holmes…_

_– Je dois te protéger. Ton métier, ta carrière… nous ne pouvons pas nous aimer, c'est interdit... _

Il respira profondément, et bien que nauséeux, répondit posément :

– Watson, je suis désolé, vous avez raison. J'aime quelqu'un et je ne pouvais pas vous en parler, car cela pourrait nuire à la réputation de ladite personne. Veuillez m'excuser.

Il se leva et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre.

– Cependant, il est hors de question que vous déménagiez d'ici. Vous êtes chez vous. Si une personne doit s'en aller, c'est moi. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir rejoindre celle que j'aime au plus vite. _Mycroft pourra sans doute m'héberger, le temps que je trouve un autre logement…_

L'ex-militaire se leva, laissant choir le plaid à ses pieds.

– Je ne vous crois pas, dit-il d'une voix douce mais ferme en s'approchant de lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna et dévisagea son compagnon.

– Watson. Je vous assure, pourtant que…

Le médecin posa doucement sa main sur les lèvres du brun. Saisi d'une émotion suprême, Holmes cessa de parler…


	12. Chapter 12 - Que faire ?

**Chapitre 12 : Que faire ?**

Le médecin posa doucement sa main sur les lèvres du brun. Saisi d'une émotion suprême, Holmes cessa de parler. Ils échangèrent un regard d'une divine éloquence. D'un mouvement irraisonné, le bras gauche du violoniste enlaça la taille de son ami, tandis que la main droite saisit la main de son ainé et la porta à sa bouche. Puis, la tête perdue, l'étreignant brusquement, l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Instinctivement, celui-ci lui rendit son baiser, se collant d'avantage au corps du détective. La bouche de l'un cherchant avec ardeur la bouche de l'autre. La main droite du médecin glissa tendrement le long du dos du limier, le faisant frissonner, puis s'arrêta sur la courbure de ses reins.

Un ronronnement s'échappa involontairement de la gorge du cadet faisant sourire l'ancien capitaine à travers ses baisers.

Une tendresse insoupçonnée les anima, leurs souffles erratiques se mêlant, leurs cœurs se synchronisant enfin.

Bientôt, trop vite à leur goût, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, puis ils se regardèrent, frissonnants, la respiration saccadée. Leurs fronts se rejoignirent et les mains réunies, ils restèrent ainsi, l'un étant l'unique point de repère de l'autre.

– Watson, je…

– Shhh, l'interrompit-il dans un nouveau baiser. Taisez-vous.

Ses doigts passèrent avec douceur dans les cheveux couleur de jais, le détective ferma les yeux et inconsciemment, commença à déposer une multitude de baisers le long de la mâchoire du médecin pour ensuite plonger délicatement dans son cou afin de se délecter de son odeur d'eau de Cologne. Ses longs doigts dénouèrent lentement la cravate du logicien et écartèrent doucement son col, laissant apparaître la naissance de ses clavicules. Puis il glissa le bout de sa langue le long de la jugulaire palpitante du génie. L'ancien capitaine inspira bruyamment sous l'effet de son désir grandissant, mais à regret, prit entre ses paumes la tête de son ami et le repoussa suffisamment pour le regarder tendrement.

Il pouvait apercevoir dans les prunelles du jeune homme, une muette adoration… un sentiment qu'il ne pensait jamais voir dans ses yeux. Il lui sourit et de sa main, il effleura avec amour l'arrête de sa pommette. Celui-ci s'y lova après y avoir déposé un baiser.

– _Lui qui se disait totalement exempt de tous sentiments… _pensa affectueusement le médecin.

Le détective lui demanda subitement :

– Je rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je vous demande pardon ?

Holmes soupira :

– Tout ceci ne peut qu'être une affabulation de mon cerveau dérangé.

Le médecin hésita entre rire et sourire. Il finit par choisir la seconde possibilité.

– Je crois bien, mon cher, que vous êtes dans la réalité… ou alors, nous partageons ce même songe merveilleux. Cependant, cela nécessite de faire une expérience supplémentaire pour confirmer cette théorie.

Il leva la tête et, se rapprochant doucement du visage du jeune homme, il l'embrassa de nouveau avec ardeur. Lorsqu'il quémanda l'accès complet à sa bouche, le détective, perdu, obtempéra sans hésitation. Il s'en suivit alors un long et suave ballet buccal. Tous deux s'abandonnèrent aux délicieuses sensations qui les submergeaient. Peu à peu, le rythme se fit plus lent, le baiser s'évanouit de lui-même tel un papillon s'envolant d'une fleur.

Les lèvres gonflées par leur échange endiablé, les deux colocataires se sourirent. Puis, prenant la main du cadet, le médecin le guida vers le canapé où ils s'assirent, les mains liées.

– Une conversation s'impose, ne pensez-vous pas ? Demanda l'ainé.

– Oui, en effet. Mais par où commencer ?

– Déjà, êtes-vous certain que vous voulez vous engager sur cette voie ? Sachant que nous serons considérés comme des criminels du point de vue de la loi ?

– J'ai conscience des risques que nous courons, surtout avec nos métiers respectifs. Nous pouvons perdre beaucoup. Cependant, jamais je n'aurai imaginé ressentir un jour de tels… sentiments. Et je n'y crois toujours pas. Mais votre question est valable pour vous aussi, mon cher… voulez-vous devenir mon partenaire malgré tous les risques que cela entraîne ?

Un sourire attendri naquit sur les lèvres de l'ex-militaire.

– _Oh ! Seigneur, être son partenaire… !_ Si c'est bien une chose dont je suis certain, c'est bien cela, mon cher ami. Je… je… suis tombé amoureux de vous depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés dans ce laboratoire de Saint-Barthelemy.

Il se racla la gorge pour éclaircir sa voix et lui serra les mains.

– Je vous aime, Holmes. Alors, oui ! Sans aucune hésitation, je suis prêt à risquer ma réputation tout comme ma liberté si cela me permet de continuer de vivre à vos côtés.

Le jeune homme rougit furieusement et resta sans voix devant cette déclaration, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Lorsqu'un petit rire joyeux secoua les épaules de son compagnon, il déglutit difficilement, lui rendant, approximativement, l'usage de la parole.

– Hum… je… heu…

De tels propos amusèrent son comparse, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. Holmes toujours confus, réussit enfin à sortir une phrase intelligible :

– Hum… dans ce cas, nous devrons donc être très prudents.

– Comme par exemple, fermer la porte pour que Mrs Hudson ne nous surprennent pas ? Dit le médecin avec une moue espiègle.

– Oh ! Pour cela, il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir à son sujet. Elle est déjà au courant… ou plutôt, elle était au courant avant même que je ne sache pour vous. Cette femme est vraiment perspicace…, soupira le jeune homme, dans un sourire mutin.

– Je vois… voilà donc le secret qui se cachait sous son sourire mystérieux. Cependant, je pense que prendre des précautions à son encontre, seront vraiment nécessaire.

– Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda, le cadet en levant le sourcil ?

Watson se pencha vers le brun et chuchota d'une voix suave, dans le creux de son oreille :

– Pour éviter qu'elle ne vienne nous déranger...

**_ATTENTION ! Message important !_**

_Bonjour mes chers lecteurs !_

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos gentils commentaires. Je suis très touchée de l'intérêt que vous portez à mes écrits._

**_Ensuite, je vous informe que le prochain chapitre sera un lemon plutôt long et assez détaillé. Nos deux amoureux vont enfin pouvoir s'aimer passionnément. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de lecture, ne vous en faites pas. Vous pouvez aisément le sauter et attendre le prochain chapitre. Cela ne nuira nullement à la suite de l'histoire._**

_Voilà voilà ! Merci encore de me suivre et bonne lecture !_


	13. Chapter 13 - Désirs

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

**_Petit rappel concernant ce chapitre._**

**_Cette longue partie est un lemon très détaillé. Si vous n'êtes pas friands de ce style de lecture, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous pouvez sauter ce passage et attendre le prochain épisode. La lecture n'en sera nullement compromise. Sachez toutefois que nos deux héros vont s'aimer passionnément._**

**_Pour les petits coquins restants, bonne lecture ! ;)_**

**_Merci infiniment de me lire, vous êtes des amours !_**

**_Des bisous à tous !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Désirs**

Une atmosphère électrique les enveloppa, leurs bouches se retrouvèrent, familières, avides l'une de l'autre. Sans briser le contact, le docteur se leva et s'installa à califourchon sur les genoux de son compagnon, passant ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci. Les mains de Holmes se posèrent naturellement sur les hanches de son comparse, montèrent lentement en suivant la courbe de son dos puis descendirent progressivement jusqu'à s'arrêter sur son fessier. Les doigts du médecin défirent le premier bouton de la chemise du détective… puis le second… s'attaqua ensuite au troisième pour enfouir son visage dans son cou. Il passa le bout de la langue dans le creux de sa clavicule… et s'arrêta subitement pour regarder son amant avec un petit air taquin. Celui-ci, le souffle saccadé, ouvrit les yeux, mécontent de cette interruption. À la moue de son docteur, il comprit tout de suite, où il voulait en venir.

– Va vite fermer la porte à clef, et n'oublie pas le verrou de sécurité, surenchérit-il d'une voix rauque.

Son ami éclata de rire et s'empressa d'obéir avant de le rejoindre.

– Où en étions-nous ?

– Là, répondit simplement Holmes, en l'attirant vers lui.

Il déposa ses lèvres telle une plume, sur celle de son compagnon, puis ce fut le tour du nez, de la mâchoire et enfin de la gorge. Ses mains descendirent avec lenteur puis il tira sur la chemise afin de la sortir du pantalon. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sous le tissu et caressèrent la peau nue du dos de son ami. Instinctivement, le médecin se cambra. Leurs érections se frôlèrent, la friction entre leurs deux sexes au travers des pantalons, les galvanisa. Le logicien prit alors sauvagement entre ses dents la lèvre inférieure de son amant et la suçota avant de la lui rendre.

Watson quant à lui, acheva de déboutonner la chemise, il passa ses mains le long du torse de son amant, savourant la chaleur de sa peau douce. Puis fit glisser le vêtement, long de ses bras avant de le lui retirer complètement. La blancheur de l'épiderme de son vis-à-vis sublimait ses muscles fins, bien équilibrés… superbes.

_– Mon dieu ! C'est presque un crime de cacher cela sous des vêtements._

Watson se pencha pour embrasser cette peau parfaite, s'arrêtant sur un mamelon qu'il mordilla et lécha doucement. Le tressaillement du détective l'amusa.

_– Il est si réceptif…_

Holmes retira la veste et la chemise de son compagnon d'un seul mouvement. Le corps plus trapu mais extrêmement bien proportionné du médecin apparut enfin à ses yeux. La cicatrice en forme d'étoile au niveau de l'épaule droite attira son regard. Il y déposa ses lèvres avec une infinie douceur, embrassant presque religieusement cette partie blessée, comme s'il vénérait une idole. Cette tendresse ébranla le médecin jusqu'aux larmes.

_– Et dire que c'est grâce à cette blessure que j'ai pu vous connaître, mon très cher Watson… je suis tellement heureux qu'elle ne vous ait pas emporté loin de moi !_

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, lorsque deux mains tremblantes se posèrent sur sa nuque. Il leva les yeux et en se redressant, aperçu le regard humide de son ami. Le cœur serré, il lui sécha les joues de son pouce en le regardant anxieusement.

– Ai-je fait quelques choses de mal ?

Watson, la gorge nouée, ne put répondre verbalement. Il nia de la tête en lui souriant et le serra contre lui. Holmes, surpris, se laissa faire dans un premier temps puis lui rendit son étreinte. Le détective posa ses doigts à la naissance des cheveux avant y plonger son nez, respirant avec affection son odeur.

_– Je me sens enfin chez moi, ici, entre ses bras._

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Lorsque la voix étouffée du médecin s'éleva :

– Vous êtes mon miracle. Vous êtes le seul qui me fasse sentir pleinement entier. Je vous aime tellement, Holmes !

Watson, leva sa tête et lui sourit avec amour. Il caressa la joue du génie et se releva afin de l'embrasser passionnément. Les caresses reprirent, l'excitation ayant décru durant ce tendre moment, revint progressivement. Holmes bascula son docteur sur la banquette et s'allongea sur lui. Peau contre peau, bouche contre bouche, leurs mains s'égarant avec volupté sur la moindre parcelle de leur corps. Tremblant de désir, le cadet se leva, prit la main de son ami et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. À peine la porte fermée, ceintures et pantalons se trouvèrent au sol et tendrement, ils se couchèrent sur le lit, seulement vêtus de leurs caleçons. Les jambes enlacées, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent à nouveau, leurs mains posées sur la taille de l'autre, leurs regards brûlants se croisèrent. Des sourires complices naquirent sur leurs lèvres.

Bientôt, les sous-vêtements rejoignirent les pantalons. Watson se redressa pour admirer son amant. À la vue de son ami éclairé par la lumière tamisée issue de la lampe à pétrole, le médecin en eu le souffle coupé. L'habituelle pâleur de Holmes avait laissé sa place à un teint rosé par l'excitation, son corps fin était harmonieux, chaque muscle était sculpté avec une exquise finesse. S'il devait comparer son ami à une œuvre d'art, il aurait dit sans hésiter : David de Michel-Ange. Oui, la comparaison était proche, mais aux yeux du docteur, la beauté de David était moindre par rapport à celle de son amant.

– Vous êtes magnifique ! Dit-il avec émotion en se penchant pour cueillir un baiser.

Le détective lui sourit et avec un petit air espiègle, lui répondit :

– Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus !

Ils se mirent à rire. Watson se plaça à cheval au-dessus de lui et partit à l'exploration de ce corps si ouvertement offert. Leurs caresses se firent plus audacieuses. L'ambiance pleine de délicatesse du début devint graduellement plus ferme à mesure que leurs excitations augmentaient. La bouche du médecin dévala lentement le torse de son compagnon, s'attardant au passage quelques minutes sur les deux petits boutons de chair foncée. Puis il reprit sa course, s'aventurant toujours plus bas. Son souffle de plus en plus profond, il s'arrêta un moment à la frontière des poils pubiens et leva ses yeux bleus. Son bien-aimé, complètement essoufflé, le regardait. Frissonnant. Aucune peur, aucune gêne dans son regard, ne vint troubler son regard, seulement un désir intense.

_– John… je vis dans un rêve et pour vos yeux..._

Le détective échappa un râle de plaisir à l'instant même où le médecin enveloppa son érection de ses doigts. Toujours en regardant son amant, il commença de lents mouvements de va-et-vient en augmentant progressivement la pression. Puis, sans prévenir, il donna un petit coup de langue sur le gland, arrachant un petit cri de surprise au brun. Il fut suivi par d'autres « attaques » toujours plus intrépides. Les gémissements de plaisir de Holmes, l'excita au plus haut point, la sensualité du détective eu raison de sa patience : sa bouche se referma sur le pénis et il commença à le sucer. Faisant jouer sa langue autour, titillant les zones les plus sensibles… le cadet se cambra sous ce nouvel assaut, passant les doigts dans les cheveux de son amant. Le blond se mit alors à ronronner ; ô vibrations délicieuses ! À ces nouvelles sensations, le limier perdit aussitôt pied…

Une multitude de lames de feu embrasèrent son ventre, son cœur déjà rudement sollicité s'embrasa d'autant plus. Une pression intense monta graduellement dans sa poitrine, l'oppressant, lui coupant le souffle. Les mouvements s'accélérèrent. Sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir, le détective tira doucement sur les cheveux de son compagnon afin de le prévenir. Quelques secondes plus tard, la « petite mort » s'empara du jeune homme, la tête basculée en arrière, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux, il vint dans la bouche du docteur. Celui-ci, sans réfléchir, avala le tout puis leva la tête. Appréciant la vision du corps frissonnant et recouvert de sueur de son amoureux épuisé.

Il le rejoignit, le limier ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Il prit en coupe le visage du blond et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis il l'incita à s'étendre. Bien qu'ébranlé par la découverte de toutes ces sensations, Le jeune homme rayonnait d'un petit sourire coquin et s'octroya quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de prendre les choses en main…

Après un long baiser, le violoniste se pencha sur lui et chuchota à son oreille d'une voix sensuellement rauque :

– Je reviens dans moins d'une minute, mon ami… je vais chercher quelque chose.

Il lui adressa un regard empli d'amour, sourit en frôlant l'arête du nez du blond et lui fit un clin d'œil charmeur. Watson ne comprenant pas ce qui se trame dans la tête de son compagnon, leva un sourcil, mais acquiesça avec un sourire confiant.

Comme prévu, le logicien revint rapidement et rejoint son homme dans le lit. Avec une grande douceur, il lui caressa la pommette, son sourire espiègle toujours sur le visage et déposa bien en évidence un petit pot sur la table de chevet.

En découvrant l'objet en question, Watson écarquilla les yeux puis s'empourpra fortement en souriant intensément.

– Êtes-vous certain de… ?

– Avec et pour vous ? À cent pourcent, oui. L'interrompit-il dans un baiser.

Le médecin enfouit son visage dans le cou de son homme et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille… Un frémissement incontrôlé secoua le corps de Holmes, ses bras furent soudainement saisis de chair de poule.

– Ah ! John… murmura-t-il d'une voix indécente.

L'intonation de ces deux mots eue un impact immédiat sur la libido de l'ancien militaire. Son érection, qui était un peu retombée à cause de l'attente, fut à nouveau au garde-à-vous. S'approchant d'avantage du détective, il frotta son sexe contre la hanche de celui-ci. Mains baladeuses, langues aguicheuses… leurs bouches se retrouvèrent, les caresses fusèrent de toute part. Les paumes du violoniste glissèrent jusqu'aux fesses de son ami, les malaxant vigoureusement avec un petit rictus taquin. Le gloussement qui en résultat fut happé par deux lèvres gourmandes. Sa mains droite s'aventura ensuite vers le pubis et saisit délicatement la verge durcie. Watson soupira dans la bouche de son amant. Ses longs doigts dévoilèrent toute l'agilité du musicien, arrachant de plus en plus fréquemment des gémissements au praticien. Progressivement, Holmes descendit, embrassant et goûtant tout sur son passage. Appuyé sur ses avant-bras, l'ex capitaine, les joues rouges, regardait la lente progression de son ami. Le brun le dévorait de son regard incandescent et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec une mimique gourmande. Le médecin déglutit, les pupilles dilatées au maximum.

_– Ce qu'il est beau…_ Ah !

Ses bras se dérobèrent lorsque le limier lécha le phallus de la base jusqu'au sommet avant de l'accueillir entièrement dans sa bouche. Les sensations furent intenses, la douce attente que lui avait infligée le détective y contribuant fortement. Les variations de vitesse et de pression mirent à rude épreuve le médecin. Le musicien bien que totalement novice sur ce sujet, semblait être doué pour improviser aussi avec cet instrument. N'y tenant plus, Watson haleta :

– Holmes… venez !

Il lui tendit une main que le brun saisit et le rejoignit en le chevauchant. Assis au niveau de son ventre, Holmes s'abaissa pour un baiser. Le médecin caressa de la pulpe de ses doigts les lèvres vermeilles de son ami et l'interrogea du regard. Le cadet sourit.

_– Pas besoin de demander, mon cher ami, j'avais déjà compris._

Voici ce que le blond pu lire dans le sourire franc et les yeux brillants du jeune homme. Celui-ci étira son bras sans changer de place et saisit le petit pot qu'il donna ensuite à son partenaire et lui glissa à l'oreille d'une voix rauque :

– Je suis tout à vous… corps… et âme.

– Sherlock…

Le détective lui sourit et caressa sa joue avant de s'étendre à ses côtés. Watson, frémissant d'excitation et de bonheur, se rapprocha du corps de son ami, s'enivrant de les douces caresses de celui-ci, de son odeur épicée, de sa voix profonde… Durant quelques délicieuses secondes, ou minutes, l'ancien militaire se perdit dans les yeux du brun. Les deux rosaces argentées avaient cédé leurs places à deux lacs noirs dans lesquels il plongea avec volupté. Il s'empara fougueusement des lèvres de son comparse et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux ébène. Cette ardeur inattendue du médecin émoustilla la libido du musicien, lui répondant avec enthousiasme.

Récupérant le petit pot d'onguent égaré sur un coin du matelas, Watson déglutît d'appréhension puis passa sa langue entre ses lèvres.

– Avez-vous déjà… ?

– Jamais ! Grogna Holmes dans son cou.

Il déglutit.

– _Oh ! Seigneur… _J'irai doucement, à votre rythme…

– Je n'en doute absolument pas, mon ami.

Le logicien décela de l'anxiété sur le visage de son vis-à-vis et sourit :

– _Aurait-il peur ? _Ne vous en faites pas, John, j'ai toute confiance en vous et…

Il s'approche de son oreille et lui murmure avant de lui mordiller le lobe :

– Et… mon désir pour vous est sans faille, mon cher.

Le médecin frissonna puis acquiesça :

– Comment voulez-vous que nous nous installions ?

–Je vous laisse choisir, je ne vous demanderais qu'une seule requête… celle de vous voir.

Un sourire attendrit s'installa sur le visage du praticien.

– _Holmes…_ Je ne demande pas mieux ! Venez, installez-vous, dit-il en libérant la place qu'il occupait.

Le cadet s'allongea sur le dos, la tête callée entre deux oreillers. Le blond lui suréleva le bassin à l'aide d'un coussin et s'agenouilla auprès de lui. Les yeux constamment rivés dans ceux du plus jeune, le médecin prit une bonne quantité de crème qu'il réchauffa entre ses mains avant d'en apposer une au niveau de l'érection du détective et l'autre massant délicatement les testicules.

– Hmmmm… gémit celui-ci en se mordant les lèvres.

Ses caresses perdurèrent le temps que le limier se détende puis ses doigts effleurèrent l'anus, une fois, puis deux, puis à la troisième fois, son index s'y attarda un peu plus longtemps. Le cadet, tremblant d'impatience poussa inconsciemment contre ce doigt téméraire qui pénétra légèrement. Watson retira sa main, provoquant un soupir de frustration de son amant. Il prit un peu plus d'onguent et lentement, millimètres par millimètres, lui inséra un doigt. La faible résistance du détective disparue très rapidement, après quelques va et vient, le docteur décida d'y ajouter un second doigt, mais dans la manœuvre, toucha la prostate du génie, lui arrachant un cri guttural. Il leva les yeux, attentif et découvrir Holmes, l'observant, pantelant, le souffle haché. Son regard éperdument amoureux le transperça de part en part. Le médecin continua de préparer minutieusement son compagnon, l'étirant doucement… La prostate ne fut pas négligée durant cette étape, à chaque taquinerie, les gémissements de plaisir du brun, lui envoyaient des lames de feu dans son aine...

– John, assez… de préparation… venez ! Croassa le violoniste avec fièvre.

– Vous en êtes certain ? Je ne veux pas vous faire mal… s'inquiéta-t-il.

– Je vous en supplie ! Prenez-moi, Watson !

Le blond écarquilla les yeux face à cette supplique dite aussi familièrement.

– Diantre ! Holmes !

Le médecin appliqua une généreuse dose de vaseline sur son sexe avant de se présenter au niveau de l'entrée quémandeuse. Et délicatement, s'engagea dans l'étroit passage, le visage tendu et attentif au moindre inconfort du détective. Celui-ci au bord du précipice, râla d'impatience et passant les jambes autour de la taille de son ami, l'attira plus rapidement en lui.

– Seigneur ! S'étrangla Watson ! _Ce qu'il est étroit !_

Il regarda son compagnon, anxieusement. Celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir d'apaisement. Le blond pu clairement lire le soulagement dans le regard de son amant :

_– Enfin !_

Bien que le visage tendu par l'inconfort, il lui sourit tendrement, ses jambes maintenant les hanches du docteur afin qu'il ne puisse pas bouger. Ils se regardèrent intensément. Leurs mains se lièrent, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

– Tout va bien ?

– Mieux que ça, mon cher.

Un tendre sourire s'épanouit sur le faciès du limier. Il libéra sa main droite et caressa la courbure de la hanche de son amant.

– Et vous ?

– Comme si vous ne pouvez pas le lire sur mon visage, très cher Holmes…

Une pointe de malice s'invita dans le sourire du brun.

– Si fait… mais j'aimerais vous l'entendre dire, le taquina-t-il.

– Hum… comment dire cela en peu de mots… Je suis aux anges ! Sourit son comparse, les joues légèrement plus rouge, déclenchant l'hilarité de son comparse.

– _Ce qu'il est beau quand il sourit !_ S'attendrit le jeune homme en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds.

Il remua légèrement le bassin, desserrant son étreinte, Watson comprit le message et commença à se retirer lentement avant d'enchaîner des allers-retours de plus en plus énergiques. Passant les deux jambes du détective sur chacune de ses épaules, le médecin lui touchait à chaque fois la prostate : le plaisir allant crescendo, provoquait la contraction des muscles du jeune homme. L'ex-capitaine se concentra pour ne pas venir trop tôt, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Leurs regards se croisèrent, une parfaite osmose s'installa entre eux. Ralentissant les mouvements, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, leurs langues se retrouvant.

Se redressant à nouveau, les deux hommes continuèrent de se dévorer du regard. Lorsque prit d'une soudaine inspiration, Holmes passa un de ses doigts sur le torse recouvert de sueur de son compagnon et le porta à sa bouche pour le lécher de façon suggestive, le regard aguicheur, Watson en fût totalement décontenancé. Son instinct de soldat prit le dessus, il attrapa vigoureusement le bassin de son homme et accéléra la cadence.

Le détective, au bord de la jouissance depuis quelques minutes, ressenti une forte pression envahir sa poitrine. Il agrippa la nuque du praticien et l'approcha pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Puis un voile blanc s'empara de sa vue, le limier se cambra, et accueillit dans un cri de jouissance, la semence de son docteur. Celui-ci, la tête basculée vers l'arrière, laissa échapper un long râle de plaisir. Puis s'écroula sur le corps frissonnant de son amant.

Hors d'haleine, les deux compagnons synchronisèrent lentement leurs respirations, qui finirent progressivement par se calmer. Puis, déposant un tendre baiser sur le nez du brun, Watson se retira, essuya leurs deux ventres souillés et s'allongea à ses côtés. Holmes, releva les couvertures sur leurs corps humides et se blottit contre son torse. Profitant de ce moment de quiétude, ils se cajolèrent du bout des doigts, associé à de tendres baisers, cherchant à prolonger cet instant délicieux au maximum.

Puis, lentement, le corps du détective se détendit, à sa respiration profonde et régulière, le médecin sourit et serra affectueusement le corps de son amant :

– Dormez bien, mon très cher Holmes. Je veille sur vous.

Il embrassa le front du logicien et remonta les draps sur leurs épaules avant de laisser cours à ses pensées.


	14. Chapter 14 - Complicité et prudence

**Chapitre 14 : Complicité et prudence**

Les yeux fixés sur une fissure lézardant au plafond, Watson s'égara dans ses rêves, pleinement heureux.

_– Seigneur, ce moment que nous avons échangé ! Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'une telle chose pouvait se passer entre nous. Ni même espérer qu'il veuille de moi ! Lui. Cet homme si exceptionnel… veut partager sa vie avec moi. C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Et pourtant…il est bien là, entre mes bras._

Il regarda son amant avec tendresse, déplaça doucement une boucle brune de son front et se mit à sourire.

_– Il semble si jeune, lorsqu'il dort… ce qu'il est beau !_

Alors qu'il continuer à l'admirait, Holmes ouvrit ses paupières, déboussolé de s'être endormi en pleine journée, lui qui de coutume avait le sommeil si léger. Un petit air coupable passa comme un souffle sur le visage du bond, craignant de l'avoir réveillé. Lorsque le jeune homme tourna son regard vers lui, le praticien lui caressa le menton avec un sourire remplit d'amour puis il l'embrassa.

Le brun totalement dérouté, regardait son docteur avec des yeux ronds.

– Watson… heu… je… (Il déglutit.) ce n'était pas un rêve ?

Devant cet ahurissement et la lenteur inhabituelle de son colocataire, le blond se mit à rire en lui passant tendrement les doigts dans les cheveux.

– Combien de fois dois-je vous le dire ? Non, mon cher Holmes, vous êtes bien réveillé.

Un sourire illumina le visage du cadet.

Je crois que vous vous trompez, je suis en plein rêve. Vous êtes mon rêve.

Une bouffée de chaleur s'empara du médecin.

– Je ne vous savais pas si romantique, dit-il, ému.

– Moi, non plus, répliqua le détective dans un rire.

– Oh, Holmes ! Embrassez-moi !

– Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche, dit-il en fondant sur les lèvres de son homme.

Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé d'autant de tendresse. Regards et caresses furent échangés, profitant de cet instant merveilleux au maximum. Puis ils sortirent du lit et s'habillèrent, cherchant leurs vêtements laissés un peu au hasard dans l'appartement. Avec un sourire complice flottant sur leurs lèvres, le détective déverrouilla la porte d'entrée et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Watson fit de même et allongea ses jambes effleurant au passage les pieds de son compagnon. Celui-ci lui sourit, les joues légèrement plus colorées.

– Il faudra que nous fassions attention à nos gestes dorénavant, afin que nous nous ne trahissions pas aux yeux de nos visiteurs.

– Oui, je sais, que nous devrons être prudents.

Le blond leva les yeux vers l'horloge et haussa les sourcils.

– Diantre ! Il est déjà quinze heures et vingt minutes !

– Et Mrs Hudson n'est pas venue nous apporter notre repas, dit le détective avec un sourire taquin.

– Oh ! C'est vrai…

Ils se regardèrent en silence quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

– Je pense que nous devrons aussi faire attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit… je suis mal à l'aise vis-à-vis d'elle, dit enfin le militaire en s'essuyant les yeux.

Holmes acquiesça et tendit l'oreille.

– Oh ! En parlant du loup, la voici qui monte et elle a les bras chargés, dit-il en se levant.

Il ouvrit la porte au moment même où la vieille femme s'apprêtait à frapper, le plateau en équilibre sur son maigre bras.

– Vous m'avez fait peur, M. Holmes. Oh ! Merci, dit-elle en haussant le sourcil tandis que le détective lui prit le plateau des mains et le déposa sur la table.

Il lui sourit et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil.

Watson, radieux, le regardait avec tendresse. La gouvernante les jugea du regard et parut ravie de ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Elle s'approcha de la table et versa du thé dans deux tasses qu'elle leur tendit ensuite.

– Servez-vous en une aussi, Mrs Hudson, dit soudainement le détective. Et honorez-nous de votre présence !

Bien que surprise, la logeuse demanda du regard l'avis du docteur et sur un signe de tête de celui-ci coupa trois parts de gâteau avant de prendre sa tasse.

– C'est fort aimable de votre part, jeunes gens. Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en s'installant sur une chaise.

Elle but en silence une gorgée de thé, en les regardant. Un sourire attendri naquit, atteignant son regard.

–_ Enfin… je suis tellement heureuse qu'ils se soient enfin trouvés. _À ce que je remarque, votre rétablissement est spectaculaire… Docteur Watson, dit Mrs Hudson avec un petit air taquin.

– Oh ! Sûrement, parce que j'ai eu un médicament particulièrement efficace… mais que je ne partagerai pas, même pour tout l'or du monde, dit-il en fixant le détective d'un air amouraché.

Holmes rougit furieusement à ces deux phrases et au regard de son amant.

– John ! Hum… Watson ?! Je pensais qu'il était essentiel de vous en parler, Mrs Hudson et à ce que j'entends, mon ami pense comme moi.

Il sourit timidement et reprit contenance en se redressant.

– Merci pour la confiance que vous m'accordez, messieurs, si vous me permettez ma familiarité, je suis ravie de vous voir heureux tous les deux. Vous le méritez. Et puis… vous faites vraiment un très beau couple.

Les deux colocataires manquèrent de s'étouffer avec leur thé, se regardèrent, le visage écarlate, puis se tournèrent vers leur gouvernante comme deux automates.

– Nous vous remercions, dirent-ils choqués.

La vieille femme leur sourit.

– _On dirait deux adolescents…_ Excusez-moi d'aborder le sujet aussi rapidement, je sais que tout ceci est nouveau pour vous, et bien que je sois de tout cœur de votre côté, ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas de tout le monde. Je vais vous protéger le mieux possible, soyez-en assurés. Néanmoins, je compte sur vous pour faire attention dans vos vies respectives. Vous couvrir peut aussi me créer de sérieux problèmes…

– Tout d'abord, merci infiniment pour votre soutien, nous vous en sommes reconnaissants, commença Watson. Bien entendu, nous allons prendre un maximum de dispositions pour cacher notre relation à notre entourage…

– Cela ne sera pas chose aisée, avec mon métier, mais je ferai tout pour protéger mon partenaire de tout ceci. Soyez-en tranquillisée, ajouta le limier.

– Naturellement, la réciprocité est de mise, confirma le blond.

Bien que leurs visages fussent d'un sérieux inébranlable, ils s'échangèrent un regard rempli d'affection. Ils se sourirent et sans aucune gêne se prirent les mains.

– Me voilà parfaitement rassurée, répondit leur protectrice. Quant à moi, je ferai en sorte de faire patienter vos clients ou Messieurs Lestrade ou Gregson lorsqu'ils viendront quérir vos services. Afin que vous ayez le temps de vous préparer.

– Cela risque d'être plus délicat avec les deux policiers… ils ont l'habitude de « s'inviter » d'eux même. Surtout Lestrade, dit Holmes, les sourcils froncés.

– En espérant qu'il change cette vilaine manie… soupira-t-elle.

Ils acquiescèrent de la tête puis progressivement, la discussion s'engagea sur différents sujets. L'ambiance détendue qui régnait dans le salon leur fit perdre la notion du temps. La nuit s'était installée depuis plus de deux heures lorsque Mrs Hudson se leva pour aller préparer le repas.

– À plus tard, messieurs, dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

De nouveau seuls, les deux partenaires fermèrent soigneusement les rideaux et se rapprochèrent sensiblement l'un de l'autre. Leurs mains se glissèrent sous leurs vestes. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et leurs corps se soudèrent. Tremblant d'un nouveau désir, ils s'installèrent tous deux dans le divan et intensifièrent leurs échanges. Le détective passa ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de son compagnon et fourra son nez dans son cou.

– Holmes… bien que j'en ai également très envie, je pense qu'il ne serait pas sérieux qu'on s'autorise à…

Un coup sec retendit dans l'entrée, les faisant sursauter. Mrs Hudson eue à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte, qu'un homme s'élança dans les escaliers sans même la saluer.

– MONSIEUR LESTRADE ! Éclata-t-elle avec colère, j'en ai plus qu'assez ! Je vous prierai de respecter ma demeure et de ne plus y entrer comme dans un moulin !

L'inspecteur devant cette remontrance, stoppa net. Il se retourna vers elle, et s'inclina militairement :

– Je vous prie de m'excuser, Mrs Hudson. Je suis terriblement confus. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec Monsieur Holmes. Puis-je ?

La vieille femme soupira et accepta ses excuses.

– Veuillez à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas. Sinon, policier ou pas, je vous mettrez dehors.

– Bien, Madame, répondit-il penaud. _Cette femme !… Quel caractère !_

– _Je pense qu'avec tout ce raffut, mes deux amoureux ont pu se préparer…_ Vous pouvez monter à présent.

À l'étage, les locataires furent dans un premier temps totalement pétrifiés. Mais à la réprimande de leur gouvernante, et à l'échange qui s'ensuivit, ils reprirent contenance et s'installèrent dans leurs fauteuils respectifs.

– Nous avons vraiment une perle comme logeuse… si avec cela, le pauvre Lestrade recommence…

– Je partage totalement votre avis, mon cher Watson. Elle ferait presque peur à des moments.

– En effet… rejoignit son comparse en le regardant dans les yeux, le visage crispé dans un sourire difficilement contenu.

Soudain, ne tenant plus, ils pouffèrent, avant de se cacher derrière leurs journaux.

Avant même que Lestrade ne pose la main sur la poignée, le limier entonna :

– Entrez, Inspecteur.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il les trouva comme toujours assis devant leur feu. Tous deux le regardaient avec une pointe d'amusement dans le regard. Il baissa un instant les yeux et les salua :

– Monsieur Holmes, Docteur Watson… veuillez m'excuser de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive.

– Que nous vaut le bonheur de votre visite ? Dit le détective un brin sarcastique, en lui désignant de la main une chaise.

– Nous avons besoin de vos services, M. Holmes. Il semblerait qu'il se soit passé quelque chose en provenance de Sumatra…


	15. Chapter 15 - La Demande de Lestrade

**Chapitre 15 : La demande de Lestrade**

L'inspecteur s'installa et regarda avec étonnement les deux hommes en face de lui.

– Vous ne semblez pas au courant de cette information, Holmes, dit-il. Auriez-vous eu un problème ?

– Ma foi, vous avez raison. J'ai eu quelques soucis m'empêchant de me consacrer à la lecture de la presse durant ces derniers jours. Mais ils sont derrière moi, à présent, expliqua le détective d'un ton sans réplique.

– Oh ! Bien… je... hum !

Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise et sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste une page du _Times_ particulièrement froissée puis la présenta à Holmes. Celui-ci s'en saisit et la déplia sur sa cuisse. Son regard se porta naturellement sur un court article brièvement entouré en rouge et le lut à haute voix pour en informer son ami :

**« **

**FAITS DIVERS**

**Macabre découverte à bord du Matilda-Briggs**

**Hier, le jeudi 1er mars 1888, en milieu de matinée, M. Madison, un employé du Matilda-Briggs, aurait découvert, dans une des cabine du bateau, une mère et ses deux jeunes enfants à côté du corps sans vie du père. Les autorités ont été immédiatement appelées. Selon les registres du paquebot, les quatre passagers auraient embarqué au port de Padang, à Sumatra, en direction de la capitale britannique. La famille du défunt profondément choquée a été dans l'incapacité de nous révéler l'identité de la victime. Le corps a été transporté à l'hôpital Saint Barthelemy et doit être examiné, durant la journée, par Sir Jasper Meeks, médecin légiste. Nous vous donnerons de futures informations lorsque nous en saurons plus à ce sujet.**

** »**

– Je vois… où en est votre enquête ? Je suppose que si vous faites appel à moi, c'est que vous devez être dans une impasse.

Lestrade soupira et croisa les jambes.

– En effet, cette affaire me dépasse. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, surtout avec les tensions du côté de Whitechapel. Vous nous avez bien aidés sur l'enquête que votre ami a nommé _Une Étude en Rouge_, bien que si je puis me permettre, docteur, vos écrits ne donnent pas une très bonne image de Scotland Yard. Mais bon, passons, là n'est pas le problème.

» J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup avancé… Meeks pense que la victime aurait été empoisonnée, cependant il ne connaît pas le produit utilisé. Concernant l'identité du mort, nous bloquons et aurions voulu que sa femme parle seulement elle a sombré dans la folie. Les enfants sont trop jeunes pour en tirer quoi que ce soit. Nous avons récupéré les effets personnels de l'homme, les registres du Matilda-Briggs ainsi que le rapport du médecin légiste. Bien-entendu, l'enquête n'étant pas close, le bateau est resté à quai et l'équipage est surveillé.

– Autant dire que vous n'avez rien, déclara Holmes d'un ton cassant.

Lestrade accusa le coup, mais de dit rien.

Lorsque Watson toussa une sorte de « Holmes », le détective se reprit :

– Veuillez m'excuser. Je voulais dire que le commencement de votre enquête a été rondement mené…

– Merci Holmes, mais pour une fois, j'accepte volontiers votre première remarque, car elle est fondée, répondit l'inspecteur, en baissant la tête.

Le limier haussa furtivement le sourcil.

_– Il est vraiment désespéré pour l'admettre…_

Watson regarda son détective et apercevant l'intérêt manifeste régnant dans ses yeux, sourit.

– Bien. Ce problème comporte des points très intéressants, comptez sur moi, Lestrade. Je prends la suite et vous tiendrai au courant.

Acquiesçant de la tête, Lestrade se leva et après avoir serré les mains des deux hommes, se dirigea vers la sortie. Toutefois, avant de fermer la porte, il se retourna :

– Je vous attendrai demain à Scotland Yard. Bonne soirée Messieurs.

Watson prit la parole pour deux :

– Bonne soirée, Inspecteur.

Écartant légèrement le rideau, Holmes suivit des yeux Lestrade jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le brouillard puis s'installa dans son fauteuil après avoir attisé le feu. Le regard toujours posé sur son amant, toujours souriant. Le limier rassembla ses doigts et ferma un court instant les yeux.

_– Voilà une des facettes que j'aime le plus chez lui… ce sérieux qu'il a pour son travail…_

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, il tomba sur les prunelles énamourées de son amant. Rougissant légèrement, il lui sourit.

– Je suis heureux de vous voir reprendre du service, mon cher ami. Puis-je savoir ce que vous pensez de cette enquête ? S'enquit le praticien.

– Moi aussi, Watson, moi aussi. Je ne pourrai pas vous dire grand-chose dessus, mon cher, seulement que l'affaire promet d'être passionnante et que j'ai hâte de commencer. Vous sentez-vous capable de m'accompagner demain ? Bien que nos… activités d'aujourd'hui tendaient à me confirmer que vous allez mieux, je n'oublie pas que vous êtes toujours en convalescence.

Le blond se mit à rire doucement et lui adressa un clin d'œil espiègle.

– Je pense que si demain matin, je ne me sens pas plus mal, nous pourrons me considérer comme guéri, mon ami. Nous aviserons à ce moment-là.

Derrière son sourire taquin, le jeune homme s'extirpa de son fauteuil et s'installa sur les genoux de son amant afin de lui voler un baiser.

– Bien que je ne regrette rien, je pense que nous n'avons pas été sérieux… mais j'espère de tout cœur que vos prédictions seront vraies !

– Je ne m'en fais pas trop à ce sujet… comme je l'ai dit à Mrs Hudson, un peu plus tôt, je pense que j'ai eu la meilleure des médications, répliqua l'ancien capitaine en l'attirant contre lui.

Le brun plongea le nez dans son cou et lui mordilla doucement la gorge.

– Vous savez, mon ami, dit Holmes en le tenant le visage du médecin en coupe afin de plonger son regard dans le sien, je crois qu'aujourd'hui a été la journée la plus belle et intense de mon existence. C'est la première fois que j'ai ressenti autant d'émotions, alors que je pensais en être incapable… vous êtes le premier et resterez l'unique homme avec qui j'ai envie de partager ma vie.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et continua :

– Tu m'es essentiel, John. Je suis enfin pleinement heureux et c'est grâce à toi.

_– Oh Seigneur ! Jamais je n'aurai pensé entendre ce genre de déclaration de sa bouche et encore moins qu'elle me soit adressée._

Une larme coula sur la joue de l'ainé, immédiatement recueillit par les lèvres du génie.

– Sherlock, dit-il, la gorge nouée, je vous aime et vous chérirai jusqu'à ma mort. Je…

– En espérant qu'elle vienne le plus tard possible, coupa le brun avec un sourire grave.

– Oui ! S'esclaffa le médecin en l'embrassant. Le plus tard possible.

À cet instant, deux coups discrets se firent entendre et Mrs Hudson entra. Lorsqu'elle vit les deux hommes enlacés dans le fauteuil, elle rougit furieusement et baissa la tête par convenance.

– Oh ! Je suis désolée de vous déranger. Je vous apportais seulement votre repas.

– Il n'y a pas de mal… nous avons été imprudents. Mais dorénavant, veuillez attendre qu'on vous dise d'entrer avant, répondit Watson avec un sourire.

– Nous allons instaurer des règles pour que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise pas, compléta son compagnon.

Elle leur sourit et déposa rapidement le souper sur la table. Puis au moment de sortir, la voix de Holmes s'éleva, étrangement affectueuse :

– Merci beaucoup pour votre intervention auprès de Lestrade. Vous avez été parfaite.

Le médecin appuya ces propos d'un signe de tête.

– Je vous avoue que cela faisait un moment que je voulais le lui dire… mais j'ai profité de la bonne nouvelle du jour, pour le réprimander afin qu'il ne recommence pas.

– Je pense que le message est bien passé, répliqua le logicien, amusé.

Tous trois échangèrent un regard de connivence puis rirent de bon cœur.

– Bonne nuit Mrs Hudson. Merci pour le repas, dit enfin le blond, en la congédiant gentiment.

– Bonne nuit les garçons répondit-elle en fermant la porte avec un sourire attendit.

En se retrouvant à nouveau seuls, ils se rendirent compte que malgré la présence de leur gouvernante, ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota ; le détective toujours sur les genoux de son médecin. L'absence de gêne les fit sourire.

– Je ne sais pas pour vous, Holmes, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'avec Mrs Hudson, nous formons une famille.

– J'en ai aussi l'impression, répondit le brun et bizarrement, l'idée ne me déplaît pas. Venez, allons manger avant que cela soit froid.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant que Holmes délaisse les genoux de son homme et lui tende la main pour l'aider à se lever. Ils s'installèrent à table et remarquèrent une chandelle inhabituelle au centre de celle-ci. Ils se regardèrent bouche bée.

– Mrs Hudson… commença à dire le limier.

– Selon elle, je l'ai entendu dire que cela faisait plus romantique, acheva Watson un rire contenu dans la voix.

– Charmant de sa part ! Répondit le cadet.

N'y tenant plus, pour une énième fois dans la journée, ils se remirent à rire aux larmes et commencèrent à dîner.

Une fois repus et durant le reste de la soirée, ils se parlèrent en se cajolant puis, d'un commun accord se rendirent dans leur chambre désormais commune. Tous deux se sourirent, face à ce changement tant espéré.

– Nous pourrions peut-être faire un bureau de votre ancienne chambre…

– C'est une bonne idée répondit l'ainé avec joie.

Ils se glissèrent dans les draps, se blottirent l'un contre l'autre puis s'endormirent rapidement du sommeil du juste.


	16. Chapter 16 - The game is afoot!

**Chapitre 16 : "The game is afoot!"**

Au lever du jour, Holmes fut le premier à se réveiller, dérangé par la lumière trouble d'un rayon de soleil traversant les stalactites de glace accrochées à la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, son regard se posa sur son compagnon toujours endormi à ses côtés. Respirant paisiblement, la bouche entrouverte, la moustache en bataille et les cheveux ébouriffés. Cette vision le fit sourire.

_– Je pense que ne pourrai jamais me lasser de le regarder dormir… _

Il lui arrangea une mèche de cheveux du bout du doigt, mais n'osa pas le déranger d'avantage.

Lorsque Watson ouvrit ses paupières, il fut troublé en apercevant le regard gris de son compagnon posé sur lui.

– Bonjour Amour ! Bien dormi ? Dit-il avec un sourire quelque peu ensommeillé.

Le détective écarquilla les yeux de surprise et s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

– « Amour… » Ronronna-t-il en souriant_… c'est_ _un peu niais, mais ça me plaît…_ oui, comme un roi, si tant est qu'il dorme vraiment mieux que les autres… et vous, mon cher ?

– Extrêmement bien, merci.

Il bâilla et s'étira comme un chat, faisant rire le limier. Surprit, le médecin le regarda un sourcil levé.

– Vous êtes magnifique.

– Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Holmes, je ressemble à rien au réveil, râla-t-il, légèrement vexé.

– Je ne me moque pas et dis simplement la vérité : je vous trouve beau… peu importe l'heure de la journée. N'en doutez jamais.

Le brun arrangea les cheveux de son amant avec une infinie douceur et déposa un baiser sur son front. Watson rougit légèrement et le cœur battant, enlaça ses jambes, le rapprochant d'avantage contre lui.

– Vous êtes un charmeur, Monsieur Holmes…

Son visage se blottit dans le creux du cou du cadet qu'il embrassa doucement, lui mordillant et léchant au passage la clavicule. Leurs respirations se firent plus profondes… une douce chaleur s'empara de leurs poitrines.

– Vous me rendez fou, John… dit le détective, d'une voix grave, chargée de désir.

Puis il dévora ses lèvres en glissant ses mains sous le pyjama de son amant…

…

La matinée était bien avancée lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent assis devant leur petit-déjeuner. Sourires et regards complices furent échangés dans un premier temps. Lorsque Holmes tira sa montre à gousset et y jetant un œil, s'exclama en se levant d'un bond :

– Il est déjà si tard ? Lestrade nous attend à Scotland Yard ! Nous avons une grosse journée qui nous attend ! Venez Watson !

Le médecin fasciné par les yeux brillants de son homme, secoua la tête en souriant.

_– Le jeu commence… _

Disant mentalement adieu à ses toasts, il but une gorgée de son café et rejoignit en vitesse son compagnon, qui trépignait d'impatience dans l'entrée. Le vent sec et glacial les surprit lorsqu'ils sortirent. Relevant leurs cols pour s'en protéger, ils hélèrent un Hansom cab et se rendirent au commissariat. Un garde les accueillit en ouvrant la porte du bâtiment à peine chauffé.

Le détective fila directement vers le bureau de Lestrade. Watson sur ses talons. Ils entrèrent sans frapper et surprirent l'inspecteur à moitié assoupi sur son fauteuil. Celui-ci sursauta et frotta ses yeux ensommeillés.

– Messieurs, heureux de vous voir…hum… je vous attendais. Asseyez-vous. Voici le compte-rendu de Meeks dit-il en leur tendant un dossier.

Lestrade, habitué au professionnalisme de Holmes, avait rapidement pris l'habitude de ne pas attendre pour leur faire part des détails de l'affaire. Les deux hommes s'installèrent donc et lurent le rapport :

**« **

**Compte rendu de l'autopsie numéro 4242 **

**Vendredi 2 mars 1888 à 11 h 37**

**Homme d'environ 35 ans, mesurant 1m78 pour un poids de 76 kg.**

**Blanc de peau, cheveux noirs, yeux verts. Tâche de naissance sur l'omoplate gauche.**

**Identité inconnue.**

**….**

**Examen superficiel du corps et des vêtements : **

**Selon la rigidité cadavérique et la température du foie, il serait mort approximativement il y a deux jours. Visage exprimant une forte douleur.**

**On retrouve dans la sueur et la salive, une forte concentration d'un produit inconnu hautement toxique et probablement contagieux. On note une marque d'une piqûre au niveau du médiastin, dont les pourtours sont gonflés et rouge.**

**….**

**Rapport d'autopsie : **

**On relèvera la détérioration quasi-complète des principaux organes vitaux (cœur, foie, reins, pancréas). Les poumons sont comme brûlés. Présence de caillots dans le cerveau. **

**Sir Jaser Meeks.**

** »**

Watson remarqua que son ami fronçait les sourcils en se pinçant les lèvres. Le compte-rendu de l'autopsie semblait le déconcerter.

– C'est bien plus sérieux que je ne le pensais… Lestrade, savez-vous où est la femme de la victime ?

L'inspecteur sortit son carnet et lu :

– Considérée comme aliénée mentale, elle a été enfermée dans l'asile de Bethlehem. Les enfants sont dans un orphelinat… attendez… oui ! Voilà ! L'orphelinat Maryward.

– Bien. Vous me confirmez bien que le Matilda-Briggs est toujours à la Jardine ?

– Oui, sous scellé.

– Pourrait-on voir les effets personnels de la victime ?

Lestrade les emmena dans un bureau adjacent au sien et désigna une table recouvert d'une multitude d'objets.

– Tout est ici et vous trouverez sur cette table les différents registres du bateau. Je vous laisse, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Quand vous aurez fini, ramenez-moi la clé. Merci Messieurs.

Il se retira. Le brun s'approcha de la table examina avec attention chacun des objets exposés :

Il trouva trois paquets de cigarettes indonésiennes, un mouchoir brodé aux initiales S.V., un livre, de la monnaie anglaise et indonésienne, un nécessaire de toilette et des vêtements. Puis il inspecta la valise en cuir estampillée par la prestigieuse et luxueuse maison Goyard, d'excellente qualité, bien qu'elle soit un peu usée. En passant la main sur les parois du bagage, il poussa un petit cri de satisfaction. Il sortit un petit couteau de sa poche et avec précaution, défit la doublure d'où il en sorti un petit carnet.

– Voilà quelque chose d'intéressant… dit-il fébrilement en le feuilletant sommairement avant de l'empocher.

– Holmes ! Il s'agit d'une pièce à conviction ! Vous ne pouvez pas…

– Tut, tut, tut, mon cher… interrompit le limier, si ça peut faire avancer l'enquête, je ne vois pas ce qui pose problème. De toute façon, le mérite leur reviendra.

– Il est vrai, mais…

Le brun se tourna vers son compagnon et lui dit avec tendresse en lui caressant la joue, le faisant rougir.

– Mon ami… j'ai conscience que cela peut entraver la progression de leurs recherches, cependant cela fait deux jours qu'ils sont dessus et ils n'ont rien trouvé. Je prends le risque subir de la colère de Lestrade.

Watson soupira :

– Soit… de toute façon, je ne vous ferai pas changer d'avis…

Le détective ricana et se dirigea vers trois registres, chacun appartenant à une classe.

– Avec cette valise de luxe, ils voyageaient sans aucun doute en première classe… dit-il en prenant le livre correspondant.

Une quinzaine de noms y étaient inscrit. Il les mémorisa sans difficulté.

– _J'ai toujours envié cette faculté de mémorisation, il est vraiment incroyable_ _! _Se dit le médecin en soupirant à nouveau.

Frôlant de la main celle de son compagnon, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la sortie.

– _Et dire que je pensais que les sentiments allaient me déconcentrer, il semble que je me sois trompé… c'est totalement l'inverse…_ vous venez ?

Non sans avoir dégluti, le blond le rejoignit. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent l'inspecteur, celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

– Déjà ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

– Une ou deux pistes mais rien de bien concret, répondit le détective dans un sourire. Je vous tiendrais au courant sous peu. Voici la clé.

– Hum… d'accord, répliqua-t-il en la récupérant.

En sortant du commissariat, les deux hommes sautèrent dans un cab.

– L'asile de Bethlehem, entonna-t-il.

» Pour une fois, je suis content qu'il neige… cela me laissera plus de temps, marmonna Holmes en sortant le carnet afin de l'étudier.

Silencieux, Watson se plaça à côté de lui et jeta un œil au manuscrit. Celui-ci devait appartenir à des scientifiques. Des pages et des pages étaient recouvertes de formules chimiques et mathématiques. Deux écritures y paraissaient. Des expériences y étaient notées, essentiellement effectuées sur des rats et des chats. Une bonne centaine de bêtes furent utilisées… leurs recherches s'approfondissaient à chacune de leurs expériences. Les manipulations étaient signées soit par les initiales S.V. ou C.S. ou bien les deux.

Lorsque les deux investigateurs arrivèrent au terme de leur lecture, un court récit y était inscrit :

**« **

**Notre dernière expérience donne des résultats plus satisfaisants : **

**\- Le rat que nous avons testé, est toujours vivant après une journée. Il semblerait toutefois qu'il ait doublé de volume.**

**-S.V.-**

**\- 6 heures se sont écoulées, la croissance du rat continue. Il fait à peu près la taille d'un petit chat. Certains signes montrent un léger changement de comportement.**

**-S.V.-**

**\- Nous sommes à deux jours. La bête est méconnaissable, son évolution est telle qu'il va bientôt falloir la changer de cage. Elle me souffle dessus lorsque je m'approche. **

**-S.V.-**

**\- Trois jours se sont écoulés. Il a la grosseur d'un renard de taille moyenne et devient de plus en plus agressif. **

**-S.V.-**

** »**

Une écriture tremblante, écrite à la hâte, presque illisible clôt le recueil.

**« Il s'est échappé ! La cage est ouverte ! Qu'a-t-on fait ! »**

– Des études scientifiques... À ce compte-rendu, ce n'est pas très rassurant… commenta le médecin.

– En effet, Watson, répondit le détective. Et j'ai l'impression que ce… « C.S. » n'est pas étranger à cette conclusion…

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué que les derniers messages étaient écrits que par un seul d'entre eux. Où était passé le comparse ? J'espère que l'état mental de Mrs Savage n'est pas aussi grave qu'on le dit… j'aurai vraiment besoin d'en savoir plus.

– Mrs Savage ?

–« S.V. » de Victor Savage. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui portait ces initiales dans le registre de première classe. Quant à « C.S. », il y en a deux. Nous voici arrivés. Vous avez de la monnaie ?


	17. Chapter 17 - Confessions de Mrs Savage

**Chapitre 17 : Confessions de Mrs Savage**

Lorsque le détective et son acolyte entrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'asile, ils furent obligés d'attendre dans un corridor, le temps que l'on transmette la demande à la direction. L'attente ne fut pas longue puisse qu'un homme chauve et bedonnant vint les chercher.

– Bonjour Monsieur Holmes et docteur Watson dit-il en leur serrant la main. Je suis Monsieur Bailey, directeur de l'asile de Bethlehem. Honoré de vous recevoir. Puis-je savoir le but de votre visite ?

– Bonjour. Nous sommes venus voir Mrs Savage, dans le cadre d'une enquête.

– Mrs Savage ? Je n'ai aucune résidente de ce nom, monsieur.

– Elle est entrée dans vos locaux, il y a environ deux jours. Elle figure parmi vos patients anonymes. Mrs Savage est la femme de l'homme retrouvé mort dans le Matilda-Briggs.

– Oh ! Je vois ! Certainement ! Je vais vous y conduire en personne. Suivez-moi, messieurs.

Les deux jeunes hommes suivirent leur guide, il régnait dans cet endroit une ambiance assez déconcertante. Tantôt, ils passèrent dans des couloirs totalement calmes, ou seulement les pas des infirmières et soignants venaient à perturber le silence pesant. D'autres fois, les galeries résonnaient de cris et hurlements assourdissants. Un frisson d'anxiété parcourut le corps de Watson.

– Pauvres âmes, pensa-t-il tout haut tandis qu'ils passaient devant une porte grillagée au travers de laquelle on pouvait voir un homme se balancer d'avant en arrière, le regard fou.

– Oui… c'est malheureux, répliqua Bailey avec un ton parfaitement neutre. Mais croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'ils sont bien plus heureux ici que dehors.

Les deux détectives échangèrent un regard. Au froncement des sourcils de Holmes, le médecin comprit que son ami ne partageait pas totalement l'avis du directeur.

– _Je suis d'accord avec vous, mon cher… certains n'ont pas leur place ici. Que de gâchis._

Ne remarquant pas l'échange muet de ses deux visiteurs, leur accompagnateur continua de les mener vers la chambre de la nouvelle pensionnaire. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte semblable à celle d'une prison : complètement en bois avec une lucarne à coulisse.

– Vous pouvez rentrer, elle n'est pas agressive, vous ne craignez rien. Vous avez trente minutes pour l'interroger, en espérant que vous parviendrez à lui faire dire quelque chose… elle est muette depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Quant à moi, je vais retourner à mon bureau et vous laisse entre les mains de monsieur Langlade. En cas de problème, ou lorsque vous aurez terminé, frappez sur la porte en l'appelant. Il viendra sans tarder.

Il salua une nouvelle fois ses deux visiteurs et partit de sa démarche pesante.

Lorsque M. Langlade ferma la porte derrière eux, Holmes se dirigea lentement vers la femme. Celle-ci, bien que recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, regardait par-dessus ses genoux avec un mélange de crainte et d'amertume. Ses traits tirés dénotaient un manque évident de sommeil. Le limier bien que légèrement misogyne avec la gente féminine gardait toujours ce côté courtois qui mettait facilement les gens à l'aise. Il s'accroupit à une distance respectable d'elle pour ne pas l'effrayer et commença par se présenter.

– Bonjour Madame Savage, je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes et voici mon ami et collègue, le docteur Watson. Nous sommes venus ici pour vous aider…

La jeune femme posa son regard vide sur mon ami, mais ne dit rien. Holmes interrogea son ami du regard pour avoir son avis sur son attitude. Celui-ci commença par se pincer les lèvres puis se pencha vers son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

– Compte tenu de sa situation, elle se comporte tout à fait normalement.

– Je m'en doutais. Elle n'a rien à faire dans cet établissement, grinça le détective entre ses dents.

Il soupira puis, revenant à elle, continua :

– Madame. Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous nuire, nous voulons vous aider à sortir de cet endroit où vous n'avez pas votre place. Nous sommes des détectives qui travaillons sur le cas de votre défunt mari…

La femme frissonna et resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes. Son regard devint désespérément triste. Une larme glissa, formant un sillon argenté sur sa joue. Watson s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et lui dit en lui donnant avec douceur son mouchoir.

– Nous savons combien votre peine est grande. Tenez. Je vous supplie de nous faire confiance et de vous livrer à nous. Nous pouvons réellement vous aider.

De nouvelles larmes rejoignirent la première lorsqu'une voix faible et emplit de sanglots contenus leur parvint :

– Je veux qu'on me redonne mes enfants. Ils ont besoin de moi.

Le détective eu un léger sourire teinté d'amertume.

– _C'est gagné !_ Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que vous soyez à nouveau ensemble, nous vous le promettons. Vous voulez bien nous parler ? Nous n'en aurons pas pour très longtemps.

Suite à un imperceptible hochement de la tête de la jeune femme, il s'assit au sol. Le médecin sourit à l'attitude de son ami et fit de même.

– Merci. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous rappeler ce moment difficile et pour vous épargner de tout me raconter, je vous propose de dire ce que j'ai déjà compris. Bien sûr, s'il y a des erreurs, vous pouvez m'interrompre. Je vous demanderai ensuite de me renseigner quant à mes lacunes. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Elle regarda attentivement le limier après avoir enfin accepté le mouchoir du médecin. Son regard sonda le sien et rapidement lui donna son accord. Le jeune homme lui sourit.

– Bien. Je pense que vous êtes originaires tous deux de Londres et que vous avez vécu plusieurs années à Sumatra, vous y avez donné naissance à vos enfants. Votre mari était un homme de sciences, principalement dans la biochimie. Il travaillait depuis quelque temps sur un projet consistant à faire grandir des animaux avec sûrement le projet de proposer cette alternative pour contrer la famine omniprésente à Sumatra et les pays adjacents. Il était associé avec un autre homme, également anglais. Ses études ont été longues… cependant faute de moyens financiers et matériels, vous avez été obligé de rentrer au pays.

« Ils s'installèrent clandestinement dans un endroit désert du Matilda-Briggs, avec le projet de continuer leurs expériences sur des rats capturés en soute. La durée du voyage étant de deux à trois semaines. Leurs recherches prirent un tournant majeur lorsqu'ils finirent par obtenir des résultats satisfaisants, il y a environ une semaine. Toutefois, il y eu un retournement de situation. Le rat sur lequel ils travaillaient, car il s'agissait d'un rat, devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable. Lorsqu'un jour votre mari revint, blessé suite à une agression, à votre cabine. Me suis-je trompé ?

Au fur et à mesure que le détective exposait son raisonnement, la femme le regardait avec un mélange de fascination et de terreur. Elle retrouva la parole après quelques minutes.

– C'est impressionnant. Oui, vous avez presque tout trouvé. J'ai bien rencontré mon mari sur Londres où nous étions tous deux des étudiants. Lui en biochimie et moi en lettres. Mais je suis née à Aberdeen en Écosse. Nous avons eu deux enfants, l'ainé est né à Londres trois mois avant notre départ pour Sumatra. Le second vint au monde environ deux ans plus tard. Nous avons vécu là-bas un peu plus de six ans. Nous sommes revenus ici pour les raisons que vous avez invoquées. Je ne suis au courant pour ses recherches seulement que depuis huit jours, lorsqu'il est rentré, dans notre cabine avec le visage affolé. Il m'a dit pour le rat, pour sa fuite, il suspectait son collègue d'y être responsable. Le lendemain, il est revenu plus tard que prévu. Il était pâle, recouvert de sueur et tremblait. Voulant l'aider, il m'a rejeté et interdit de m'approcher de lui, c'est alors qu'il m'a tout raconté en détail, ses recherches, le but. Il m'a parlé d'un carnet et m'a demandé de le cacher dans la doublure de sa valise.

Après ce flot de parole impressionnant, elle cessa de parler un moment, en proie à une forte émotion, puis, soupira et reprit courageusement :

– Il m'a dit que son collègue l'avait agressé, il lui avait injecté un produit prototype qu'il avait gardé d'une précédente expérience. Le résultat des recherches qu'il avait observé chez les rats, avant cette agression, était abominable. Il ne m'a pas exposé les détails sauf que le porteur initial en vînt à attaquer ses congénères, les infectants par la même occasion et que quelques heures plus tard, les rongeurs mouraient plus ou moins vite. Mais ils eurent l'idée d'injecter un autre produit à l'un d'entre eux avant qu'il ne meure et de l'étudier. L'effet est celui que vous avez raconté. Le rat n'est pas mort et a eu une croissance impressionnante.

» La dose qu'il a reçue a pris plus de temps chez lui que sur les cobayes. J'ai écarté les enfants dans une autre pièce, pendant les trois jours de son agonie. Mais je suis restée à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin. Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas le toucher, par précaution. J'ai tenu parole. Mais c'était épouvantable. Il a beaucoup souffert, et juste avant qu'il ne rende son dernier souffle, il m'a dit qu'il nous aimait tous les trois. Ensuite, on m'a retiré mes enfants et mis dans cette pièce. Depuis, je ne dors presque plus. Lorsque je ferme les yeux, je vois son visage convulsé par la douleur. Je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Elle acheva son récit, anéantie, secouée par d'atroces sanglots. Watson s'approcha d'elle et lui mis la main apaisante sur l'épaule, sans rien dire. Holmes fixa son docteur avec tendresse et avec une pointe de pitié, la jeune veuve. Avec un pincement au cœur, il demanda :

– Je vous prie de m'excuser, Madame, pour cette dernière question… mais elle est essentielle si vous voulez que l'on rende justice à votre mari. Savez-vous le nom de son agresseur ?

Un nouveau frisson la secoua et elle répondit clairement :

– Il s'agit de M. Smith… Culverton Smith.

– _Culverton Smith… « C.S. » comme je l'avais déduit… _Merci infiniment, Madame, dit-il en souriant doucement à la malheureuse. Je vous promets de faire le nécessaire concernant vos enfants, ainsi que pour votre libération. Soyez forte, Mrs Savage. Justice sera faite.

La veuve les regarda et avec un sourire infime leur répondit :

– Sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, j'ai confiance en vous, Messieurs. Merci de m'avoir écoutée, avoir pu me confier m'a un peu apaisée. Je compte sur vous pour me rendre la vie que j'ai perdue depuis que je suis de retour sur Londres. Merci encore, M. Holmes, docteur Watson, de me redonner espoir, j'espère que vous ne me décevrez pas.

Les deux hommes émus par ces paroles, lui sourirent et se levèrent. Holmes se pencha et au grand étonnement de son ami, lui prit la main qu'il serra.

– Je m'en occupe immédiatement, Madame.

Elle hocha la tête puis ils frappèrent à la porte pour sortir. Une fois dans la rue, ils appelèrent un cab et s'y engouffrèrent.

– Au club Diogène, s'il vous plaît annonça le détective.

Le médecin sourit en posant sa main sur la cuisse de son compagnon et s'enquit :

– Allons-nous voir votre frère ?

– Qui d'autre que Le Gouvernement lui-même est le mieux placé pour aider cette pauvre femme ? Mycroft saura quoi faire, en des délais très courts. J'en suis certain.


	18. Chapter 18 - Le Club Diogène

_Bonjour, mes chères lectrices et chers lecteurs,_  
_Je vous adresse ces quelques mots pour vous remercier pour vos commentaires ainsi que votre assiduité. J'en suis profondément touchée._  
_Donc, un GRAND MERCI à vous tous. Vous êtes des anges._  
_J'espère très sincèrement et de tout mon cœur, que la suite des aventures de nos héros continuera de vous plaire._  
_Prenez soin de vous et à très bientôt !_  
_Milie._

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Le Club Diogène**

Le Club Diogène dont l'atmosphère silencieuse pourrait faire angoisser n'importe quelles personnes ayant une vie sociale épanouie, leur ouvrit ses portes. Sans un mot, ils furent immédiatement conduits vers la salle des visites. Seul endroit où parler et faire du bruit était autorisé. En attendant son frère, Holmes, subitement pâle, s'installa dans un fauteuil, tentant de contrôler son agitation. Le médecin s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Le limier se crispa légèrement.

– Mon ami, vous semblez tendu… auriez-vous un souci ?

Le jeune homme respira profondément et répondit :

– J'ai préféré voir mon frère au lieu d'aller au tribunal Old-Bailey quérir l'aide d'Edward Hall, mon cher… mais j'ai peur…

– Peur ?

– Oui. Et encore… c'est un euphémisme car je suis plutôt terrifié. Vous savez les capacités d'observation de mon frère… je…

– Oh ! Je vois ! Vous aviez pensé le mettre au courant pour nous ? Sourit Watson.

Holmes regarda avec stupéfaction son amant.

– Je pensais que vous alliez être furieux d'avoir fait cette démarche sans vous en avoir au préalablement parlé…

– Et non, je ne le suis pas, j'ai confiance en vous et en votre frère, je suis quasiment certain qu'il ne nous dénoncera pas.

– Merci mon cher, cependant, j'espère que vous ne vous trompez pas à son sujet. Car nous risquons gros… en parler directement avec Le Gouvernement britannique…

– Le Gouvernement britannique qui reste avant tout votre frère et qui vous aime, Sherlock. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Le détective regarda son homme avec émotion, lui serra la main avec affection. Le médecin lui sourit tendrement et se pencha une seconde pour lui voler un baiser.

– Détendez-vous, Amour, cela va bien se passer.

Ils attendirent peu de temps avant que la porte ne s'ouvrît à nouveau, laissant passer un homme corpulent. Les yeux vifs de celui-ci se posèrent une fraction de seconde sur ses deux visiteurs et il s'avança d'une démarche étonnamment souple pour une telle stature. Le sourire aux lèvres, il serra la main du docteur avant d'étreindre son frère.

– Bonjour mon cher petit frère, je suis heureux de te voir. Docteur, asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Que me vaut le bonheur de votre visite ?

Holmes, contrairement à son habitude, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Avisant le sérieux contraste entre l'énorme stress de son frère et la nature détendue de son colocataire, Mycroft sourit.

– _Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt !_ Il me semble que des félicitations sont de rigueur… tu as vraiment pris ton temps, Sherlock… aborda-t-il, le plus naturellement du monde.

Le détective sursauta et regarda son ainé, la bouche entrouverte.

– Hum… Mycroft ? Je…

– Bon sang ! Sherlock ! Remue-toi ! Je ne vais pas te manger !

Le brun toujours sous le choc essaya tant bien que mal de répondre à son frère alors que Watson luttait pour ne pas éclater de rire. Celui-ci prit néanmoins les devants, portant secours à son homme.

– Merci M. Holmes pour vos compliments, nous en sommes très touchés. Je suis très heureux de voir que je ne me suis pas trompé à votre sujet.

– Appelez-moi Mycroft, je vous prie. Je suis flatté de l'estime que vous me portez. Puis-je savoir depuis quand…

– Un moment, s'il vous plaît…, interrompit le plus jeune en retrouvant subitement sa voix. Mycroft, tu n'es pas en colère, ou outré de voir que je suis un inverti ?

– Pourquoi le serai-je, répondit Mycroft en haussant un sourcil. Je suis de ta famille et depuis toujours, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur. Peu importe que tu le trouves avec un homme ou une femme. Tant que tu es heureux… de surcroît, je suis content que tu aies choisi Watson. C'est un homme bien et d'honneur. J'ai confiance en lui depuis le jour où tu me l'as présenté.

Le praticien touché par les paroles de l'ainé, le remercia du regard et de la tête.

– J'ai cru, pour tout vous dire, que vous étiez déjà en couple, la première fois où je vous ai vu dans ce salon. Mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé et que vous ayez pris votre temps, dit-il avec tendresse.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, interloqués.

– Pourtant, cela ne date officiellement que d'hier, laissa échapper le cadet. Je ne vois pas comment on aurait pu penser une telle chose nous concernant…

Mycroft sourit tout en soupirant. Il regarda le médecin d'une façon que celui-ci en rougit, puis fixa son jeune frère avec une moue taquine.

– Je te connais bien, mon cher frère… et rassure toi, peu de personnes sont capables de voir l'évidence quand on l'a sous les yeux. Il y a principalement deux raisons qui m'ont poussé à faire ce rapprochement. La première étant ton comportement, Sherlock : jamais tu ne te serais installé aussi vite avec quelqu'un, et encore moins tu l'aurais intégré à ton travail. La seconde étant, je vous prie de m'excuser si je me montre indélicat, docteur, mais les regards que vous portez à mon frère laissent peu de doute à ce sujet. Sans compter vos écrits publiés dans le _Strand_.

_– __Seigneur… il va falloir que je fasse encore plus attention maintenant !_ Soupira Watson.

Le jeune couple s'empourpra, faisant rire de bon cœur le plus vieux. Il les regarda d'un œil attendrit.

_– __Ils vont vraiment bien ensemble. Sherlock a l'air épanoui, je ne l'ai jamais vu de la sorte. _

Puis il abrégea leur malaise en changeant radicalement de sujet :

– Bon ! Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu uniquement ici pour recevoir ma bénédiction, non ? En quoi puis-je être utile ? S'agit-il de l'affaire du Matilda-Briggs ?

Reconnaissant à son frère de ce retournement de conversation, Holmes respira plus aisément, beaucoup plus à l'aise sur un terrain dont il avait la maîtrise.

– Oui, Mycroft, en quelques sortes. Nous avons bien avancé dans notre enquête et j'aurai besoin que tu me rendes deux services. La femme de Victor Savage est à l'asile de Bethlehem, nous y sortons à peine. Elle n'est pas à sa place dans ce lieu. Les informations qu'elle nous a apportées et son attitude indique qu'elle est profondément choquée, mais loin d'être atteinte de folie. Je lui ai promis de tout faire pour la sortir de cette situation et qu'elle puisse retrouver ses enfants. Elle a de la famille en Écosse, du côté d'Aberdeen. Je souhaiterai si possible que tu fasses le nécessaire pour qu'ils y retrouvent leurs proches.

– Bien, cela me semble possible, dit Mycroft. Je m'en occuperai sans faute dans la soirée et te tiendrais au courant. Ensuite ?

Le détective remercia de la tête et poursuivit :

– J'aurai besoin d'un maximum d'informations sur un dénommé, Culverton Smith. Il est mon suspect numéro un dans cette affaire.

Ne cherchant pas à en savoir d'avantage, le grand frère accepta.

– Je t'enverrai ça directement chez toi.

– Merci Myc' !

– Ça faisait bien longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé de la sorte, Sherly, sourit l'ainé. Tu as beaucoup changé ces derniers temps… et en mieux.

Il regarda le médecin dans les yeux pendant qu'il exprimait sa seconde phrase. Watson lui fit un imperceptible sourire, conscient que ces derniers mots pouvaient se comparer à un « merci » muet.

Le brun sourit aussi à cet échange discret.

– _Je suis vraiment soulagé qu'il ne me rejette pas et qu'il accepte John comme étant mon partenaire. _Nous allons devoir y aller maintenant, Myc', mais que dirais-tu de passer l'après-midi de dimanche avec nous à Baker Street ? Cela fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas vus en dehors du Club Diogène… et je pense que d'ici-là, l'enquête sera clôturée.

Totalement pris au dépourvu devant une telle demande, l'ainé regarda son jeune frère avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Puis son regard se croisa celui du blond qui, tout autant surpris, lui souriait et corroborait la proposition avec joie.

– Je viendrais avec plaisir, merci. Vers quinze heures et demie cela vous conviendrait ?

– C'est parfait ! Nous t'attendrons.

Le détective se leva et étreignit brièvement son frère.

« Merci Mycroft » fut les deux seuls mots que le cadet glissa à l'oreille de son frère. Celui-ci, bien que maître de son visage, en fût profondément ému. Un regard de connivence fit le reste.

Lorsque le détective et son docteur furent à nouveau dans un cab en direction de la compagnie maritime de la Jardine, le brun ferma immédiatement les rideaux et le cœur enfin libre d'un poids qui l'étouffait depuis trop longtemps, plongea littéralement sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Puis il lui prit le visage en coupe et le regarda dans les yeux avec toute l'affection dont il était capable, dit pour la première fois de sa vie :

– Je vous aime, John !


	19. Chapter 19 - Le Matilda-Briggs

**Chapitre 19 : Le Matilda-Briggs **

Quelques instants plus tard, un cab s'arrêta devant les portes en fer forgé de la Jardine. Deux hommes en sortirent, le teint légèrement plus rosé qu'à leur habitude, le visage radieux. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil où ils demandèrent à voir le responsable. Un peu moins de cinq minutes plus tard, un vieil homme ressemblant plus à un loup de mer qu'à un directeur de compagnie fluviale, les rejoignit. Il essuya ses mains graisseuses dans son uniforme de travail et se présenta :

– Bonjour Messieurs, je m'appelle Joseph Mckinney, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

– Bonjour, Sherlock Holmes et Docteur Watson. Nous sommes envoyés par Scotland Yard au sujet de l'enquête sur le Matilda-Briggs. Pouvons-nous accéder au bâtiment ?

– Oh ! Oui, bien entendu ! L'inspecteur Lestrade m'a prévenu que vous viendriez. Suivez-moi.

Les guidant au milieu de caisses et barils, le vieil homme les conduisit vers un navire dont les lettres dorées composant son nom brillaient au soleil. Les cordes permettant de l'amarrer solidement au quai, grinçaient au grès du courant.

– Nous avons eu l'ordre de la police que personne d'autre que vous n'y accède. Tout est resté en l'état depuis que le malheureux a été emporté à l'hôpital. Voici les clés et des plans que le capitaine m'a laissés en partant. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

– Oui. Pourriez-vous faire venir ledit capitaine pour la fin de l'après-midi ? J'aurai quelques questions à lui poser.

– Bien-sûr, cela sera fait.

– Bien… merci. Nous ferons appel à vous lorsque nous aurons fini. Ah ! Une dernière chose. Peu importe ce qu'il arrive, vous ou vos employés, ne montez surtout pas à bord !

Le patron acquiesça docilement, transmit l'information à ses hommes et retourna à ses occupations lorsqu'il vit les deux hommes monter sur le bateau.

Arrivés sur le pont, Holmes et Watson s'approchèrent d'une barrique où le brun y déroula les plans.

– Nous allons commencer par fouiller la cabine de la famille Savage puis celle de Culverton Smith dit-il en pointant différents endroits sur la carte. Après, il faudra investiguer dans les cales, et partir à la recherche de ce rat. Êtes-vous armé, mon ami ?

– J'ai toujours mon revolver d'ordonnance sur moi, Holmes, répondit le médecin en tapotant la poche de son manteau.

Un petit sourire ravi flotta sur les lèvres du détective, il précisa en se dirigeant vers la cabine de Savage :

– Il se peut que nous en ayons besoin…

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, la première chose qui les frappa fut l'odeur. Un relent pestilentiel leur prit la gorge, un effluve indéfinissable, amère, acidulée et épicée leur fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Le lit défait était souillé de taches brunâtres. Loupe à la main, le détective se mit à inspecter plus minutieusement les draps.

– Meeks a raison, déclara-t-il en tendant l'ustensile à son ami, regardez… les auréoles brunes correspondent aux endroits où M. Savage a le plus sué. Le tissu a été comme brûlé. Le poison qu'on lui a injecté est bien toxique… je dirai même qu'il est corrosif. Prenez garde, Watson, ne touchez à rien, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une contagion post-mortem.

Hochant la tête silencieusement, le médecin saisit la loupe du brun et observa les draps attentivement ; On pouvait y apercevoir les fibres cotonneuses détériorées comme si elle avait subi un passage sous de l'acide chlorhydrique.

– Les taches semblent « fraîches » de quelques heures seulement… je ne pense pas que Scotland Yard ait pu les voir durant leurs investigations. Il faudra envoyer un télégramme à Lestrade pour que Murray les analyse. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas lu son rapport… bien que je ne cache pas que c'est un excellent criminologue, il peut être sujet à oublier des indices. Je suppose donc qu'il attend mon retour pour compléter son dossier.

» Toutefois, hormis la puanteur des lieux et ces brûlures, je ne relève pas plus d'éléments pouvant nous aider. Allons voir les quartiers de Culverton maintenant.

La cabine du second scientifique, était bien rangée, le lit n'était pas fait, cependant les draps étaient soigneusement tirés, attendant qu'ils soient changés. Aucun objet ne traînait au sol, ni sur les meubles. Le détective entra et avec précaution, inspecta la pièce en s'attardant sur la literie et le bureau. Il prit une pincette et récupéra à deux reprises quelque chose qu'il mit ensuite dans une enveloppe. Puis il se tourna vers son amant.

– Comme je le soupçonnais, cette chambre ne nous apprendra pas grand-chose… soupira-t-il. Que diriez-vous de partir à la chasse aux rongeurs, mon cher Watson ?

– Je vous suis, passez devant !

Ils s'engagèrent dans un dédale de couloirs menant à la soute et la salle des machines. Curieux comme à son habitude, le blond demanda :

– Puis-je savoir cependant ce que vous avez relevé sur M. Culverton ? Enfin… si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Sans ralentir le pas, le brun sourit et au grand étonnement de son docteur, lui répondit :

– Les informations que j'ai récoltées ne sont pas faramineuses, Watson… je peux donc vous les donner sans craindre de me tromper ; notre suspect est un homme d'un certain âge, je dirai entre cinquante-cinq à soixante ans. Il mesure environ un mètre soixante-quinze, est atteint d'un début de calvitie et souffre d'eczéma. Il est soigneux, méthodique et peut faire preuve d'un grand sang-froid. Il est aussi amateur de tabac indien. Il a fait les études de biologie à l'université de Cambridge.

Le praticien se mit à rire. Le jeune homme devant ce retour, le regarda avec étonnement et l'interrogea du regard.

– Vous m'impressionnez toujours autant, Holmes… dit-il, amusé et enchaîna avec une pointe d'ironie : et vous dites que vous avez trouvé peu d'informations… je serais intéressé de connaître votre raisonnement.

Toujours aussi touché par le retour de son cher et tendre, de légères couleurs s'épanouirent sur ses pommettes, il sourit et lui prit la main, liant leurs doigts avec tendresse.

– J'ai remarqué quelques cheveux sur et sous son oreiller, ils étaient blancs et noirs, cela me renseigne sur son âge et sa calvitie. Ensuite, j'ai découvert de minuscules morceaux de peau morte au niveau des pieds, leurs dispositions par rapport à la tête de lit me donnent une approximation de sa taille ainsi que le fait qu'il soit atteint d'exéma. Quant au fait qu'il soit soigneux, méthodique, ça, je l'ai associé à ses travaux sur le carnet, mais aussi au fait que tout soit laissé propre et rangé après qu'il soit parti. Son départ n'a pas été précipité, bien qu'il ait accompli son agression, cela montre son sang-froid. J'ai trouvé quelques cendres floconneuses d'un cigare : selon mes travaux et leur odeur, je dirai que c'est du tabac d'Inde, précisément celui que l'on trouve dans les quartiers ouest de Bombay. Sur le bureau, j'ai décelé une tache issue d'un seau : vous savez que certaines cires sont parfois très grasses… la tache de graisse s'est partiellement incrustée dans le bois poreux. J'ai reconnu sans trop de difficulté le blason de l'université de Cambridge et naturellement, il a étudié en biologie au vu des circonstances.

Watson dévorait des yeux son homme, la bouche entrouverte. Holmes s'empourpra un peu plus et lui serra brièvement la main, le regard incandescent.

_– Si nous n'étions pas en cours d'enquête…_

Ce fut au tour du blond de rougir devant ce regard flamboyant de désir. Il soupira après avoir dégluti, déclenchant ainsi un petit rire de la part de son amant. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en fer soigneusement fermée, Holmes n'y tenant plus, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

– Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher dit-il en lui caressant la joue. _J'espère que ça va se calmer avec le temps… ou du moins lorsque nous serons sur le terrain… _(Il sourit.) _Dieu, ce qu'il me rend heureux !_ Allons, mon ami… nous avons un rat à trouver. Il va nous falloir être très prudent.

L'ancien militaire toujours un peu sous le choc de l'assaut de ses lèvres, prit une grande respiration pour s'éclaircir les idées et en sortant son arme, répondit dans un sourire :

– Holmes, vous êtes incorrigible… (Il soupira à nouveau.) Allons-y !

La porte grinça sinistrement sur ses gonds lorsque le détective la poussa. L'oreille à l'affût, ils avancèrent silencieusement, inspectant méthodiquement chaque cellule sur leur passage.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle des machines, une légère odeur similaire à la cabine de Savage les avertie que le rat était passé par là depuis peu. Toujours aussi prudemment, ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte sombre. Un grand tas de charbon trainaît dans un coin, les chaudières éteintes étaient noircies, sollicitées par le feu depuis des années. Dans un coin, ils trouvèrent une lampe-tempête à côté de laquelle se situait une boite d'allumettes.

Ravis de leur découverte, ils l'allumèrent et continuèrent d'examiner les lieux. Rapidement, ils tombèrent sur une multitude de taches sombres, éparpillées au sol. S'accroupissant afin de mieux les observer, le limier sortit de sa poche un tube à essais hermétique remplit d'un liquide transparent. Il le déboucha et grattant avec la lame de son canif une des marques suspectes, en récolta une sorte de poudre qu'il saupoudra sur le liquide. Puis il secoua la fiole une fois rebouchée. Le produit prit alors quasi-immédiatement une couleur acajou sombre avec de petits dépôts brunâtres.

– Oh ! Dit le médecin en regardant la solution. Cela me rappelle notre première rencontre ! Votre expérience… nous sommes bien en présence de sang, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme sourit en se relevant.

– _Ô mon Watson…_ En effet mon ami. Je suis heureux que vous vous en souveniez. J'en suis même touché.

– Il ne pouvait en être autrement, mon ami… je me rappellerai toujours du regard brillant et du sourire que vous m'avez adressé ce jour-là. Vous étiez éblouissant. _C'est à partir de ce moment que mon cœur n'a cessé de battre pour vous, mon très cher Holmes. _Je présume que dans ce tube, il y a votre solution avec les fameux cristaux, c'est astucieux et pratique pour l'emmener sur vos enquêtes…

– Exactement, vous supposez bien.

Le regard soudainement attiré par quelque chose, le détective décala doucement son compagnon et se dirigea vers une table. Sous celle-ci, il y découvrit deux doigts coupés de façon nette. À l'aide d'un mouchoir, il les prit et les examina, les sourcils froncés, puis parla à voix haute, une moue légèrement dégoûtée sur son visage.

– Un index et un majeur de la main gauche d'un homme habitué aux travaux manuels, sûrement un asiatique. La coupure est franche, les phalanges proximales ont été sectionnées d'un coup sec comme si elles étaient passées sous une hachette parfaitement bien aiguisée. Les chairs ne sont pas nécrosées, on dirait même qu'elles ont été cautérisées. Je suppose donc que ceci est l'œuvre de notre mammifère aux dents acérées.

– Seigneur ! Laissa échapper le blond.

Le limier leva les yeux au ciel, prit son médecin par la manche et le mena vers la pièce voisine. À la lueur tremblotante de leur lampe, ils ne découvrirent rien… sauf un petit cagibi entrouvert dans lequel ils se rendirent. La puanteur se fit plus présente, les obligeant à respirer par la bouche pour éviter d'être pris par des nausées. Le cabinet ne devait pas faire plus de dix mètres carré. Il était seulement meublé d'une table et d'une desserte. Une cage vide était posée sur la table, sa grosseur pouvait convenir à un animal de la taille d'un chat. Des touffes de poils grisâtres étaient accrochées aux barreaux, dont certains étaient rongés. Le sol, souillé d'excréments, était écorché profondément par des griffes puissantes.

– Je ne me suis pas trompé. Regardez… dit le détective en pointant le clapier de l'index, Culverton a forcément ouvert la porte de la cage… si le rat s'était échappé de lui-même, elle aurait été totalement défoncée.

Holmes prit la lampe des mains de son compagnon et s'accroupit, inspectant le reste de la pièce en pivotant sur lui-même en éclairant le sol. Lorsqu'un soudain, petit éclat brillant sous la crédence, attira son regard. Toujours précautionneux, il saisit l'objet avec son mouchoir et l'observa, Watson se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour admirer une petite bouteille contenant un liquide vert à l'apparence huileuse.

– Il semblerait que nos scientifiques n'aient pas récupéré la totalité de leurs recherches… nous avons ici une fiole contenant un des produits qu'ils ont créés. Elle a dû tomber et heureusement, elle ne s'est pas cassée, mais a roulé sous cette commode. Par l'épaisseur de la poussière dont elle est recouverte, je pense que nous sommes en présence de la dernière formule. Je doute que nous ayons de temps de concevoir un antidote, néanmoins cela fait une belle preuve à conviction.

– Pour ma part, j'ai trouvé une lampe à pétrole, annonça le médecin. Cela nous sera utile pour nous repérer et surtout si nous en venons à nous séparer.

Watson s'approcha de la table pour allumer sa trouvaille lorsque subitement, le visage du détective se figea. Il fronça les yeux et lui saisit le poignet.

– Chut ! Écoutez ! Il y a du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté !

Il sortit son Remington et dit en l'armant :

– Venez Watson… surtout restez sur vos gardes. La moindre égratignure, morsure ou griffure peut être fatale. Nous devons être très prudents. Si nous pouvons capturer le rat pour l'étudier de son vivant, j'en serai ravi, cependant si nous devons l'abattre… (Il serra la main de son amant.) Je ne veux absolument pas que vous soyez blessé. _Je vous aime mon Watson et je ne veux pas vous perdre._

Il le regarda intensément en serrant la mâchoire. Le message muet fut compris par le médecin. Il lui rendit son regard.

– _Je vous aime aussi Holmes…_ Je ferai attention, je vous le promets et je souhaite que vous en fassiez de même pour vous. _Je ne supporterai pas de vous perdre, plutôt vous suivre dans ce cas._

Holmes tressaillit en devinant dans le regard de son amant la suite de ses pensées. Il déglutit :

– Je ferai en sorte d'être prudent mais… (Il haussa légèrement la voix.) Je vous interdis de faire quoi que ce soit de désastreux s'il en venait à m'arriver quelque chose !

Gardant le silence, le regard de l'ex-militaire qui suivit le fit déglutir de crainte et d'affection.

_– Cela ne tient qu'à vous, Holmes…_

Le jeune homme soupira en secouant la tête. Puis lui sourit tendrement.

_– Je vous comprends parfaitement, mon Ange. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans vous non plus. _(Il soupira à nouveau.) Allons-y…

Tenant fermement son arme, le médecin acquiesça de la tête puis ils se dirigèrent vers une porte entrebâillée qu'ils poussèrent lentement dans un bruit métallique qui leur glaça le sang. Lorsque sur le seuil, le brun leva sa lampe pour élargir son champ de vision, deux perles rouges brillèrent dans le noir puis se rapprochèrent d'eux à vive allure.


	20. Chapter 20 - Le rat géant de Sumatra

**Chapitre 20 : Le rat géant de Sumatra**

Un sifflement agressif leur parvint, le rat, dans sa course, renversa des caisses en bois se trouvant sur son passage. Holmes et Watson, par réflexe rabattirent la porte sur eux, laissant seulement une ouverture, leur permettant de voir ce que le rongeur faisait. Le détective leva à nouveau sa lanterne, un faisceau de lumière passa à travers l'embrasure, éclairant le passage sur une dizaine de mètres. L'animal continuait à bouger, grattant, couinant, grognant, mais restant invisible à leurs yeux. Voulant en savoir plus sur le rat mutant, le limier prit un objet se trouvant à ses côtés et le lança dans la soute voisine. Ses espérances furent récompensées immédiatement. Le rongeur siffla et se précipita vers le bruit importun, rentrant ainsi dans la lumière en un bond. Reniflant et tournant la tête dans tous les sens, en quête de l'origine de ce bruit.

L'apparence de l'animal les surprit si bien qu'ils en retinrent leur souffle.

– Seigneur ! Laissa échapper Watson d'une voix étranglée, dans le dos du détective. Mais qu'est-ce ?

– Une abomination qui devait être initialement un innocent rat, répondit Holmes en fronçant les yeux. Ces deux hommes ont créé un monstre !

La créature était gigantesque… de la grosseur d'un chien de grande taille. Extrêmement maigre, l'animal avait la peau sur les os. Depuis combien de temps était-il resté sans manger ? Ils ne sauraient le dire. Son pelage gris était parsemé de croûtes et blessures. Par endroits, les poils manquaient, semblant s'être enlevés par plaques, laissant apparaître une peau recouverte de pustules vertes purulentes et nauséabondes. Sur son épaule droite, des lambeaux de peau pendaient. Ses vertèbres saillantes par sa maigreur, s'étaient allongées lors de sa mutation, formant une colonne griffue transperçant sa peau comme une scie. Ses dents affûtées comme des lames de rasoir, dépassaient d'une gueule aux babines retroussées ou manquantes laissant échapper de longs filets de bave verdâtres. Ses yeux rouges phosphorescents étaient recouverts d'un léger voile blanc.

Le rongeur respirait difficilement, son souffle saccadé trahissait une douleur constante.

– _Pauvre bête,_ soupira le médecin. _Elle doit souffrir le martyr._

Observant attentivement le comportement de l'animal, le détective nota quelques renseignements importants qu'il transmit à son bon ami :

– Au vu de son état squelettique, je pense qu'il est inutile de vous dire qu'il est affamé, il n'a pas dû manger depuis une, voire deux semaines. Il est au bout de sa vie, mais reste cependant très alerte. Comme pour Savage, sa peau et sa salive sont contagieuses, il faudra faire attention à ne pas le toucher à mains nues quand nous l'affronterons. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'a pas succombé à l'injection, mais j'espère bien le découvrir. Oh ! Points importants jouant en notre faveur… il est à moitié aveugle et son odorat est presque inexistant. Je suppose que c'est dû au fait que son cerveau soit touché, mais aussi parce qu'il est resté dans le noir durant un bon moment. Nous pouvons donc avoir le dessus si nous gardons à l'esprit qu'il a une excellente ouïe et qu'il connaît parfaitement les lieux.

» Watson… je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi gros, ni aussi mal en point… sa souffrance et la faim doivent l'avoir rendue folle et donc imprévisible. Il est donc inutile de prendre trop de risques. Abattons-la au plus vite, nous l'étudierons sur Baker Street.

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre le cheminement du raisonnement de son amant, le médecin, les yeux fixés sur la créature, un rictus écœuré flottant sur ses lèvres, hocha la tête.

– D'accord.

– Êtes-vous prêt ? Dit le détective en lui prenant la main. Lorsque nous serons dans la pièce, ne me quittez pas d'une semelle. Allez ! Venez !

Ouvrant doucement la porte en fer, arme au poing, ils se faufilèrent dans l'ouverture en silence. Le grincement lugubre de la porte alerta la bestiole qui se retourna en grognant. Apercevant la faible lueur des lampes des deux intrus, elle s'approcha d'eux avec une aisance déconcertante. Les deux hommes renversèrent une table qu'ils se servirent comme bouclier. Tentative dérisoire… la bête furieuse s'élança sur eux, les faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres avant qu'ils ne parvinrent à se stabiliser.

– Ma parole ! Il est vigoureux pour un rat mourant ! Holmes ! Avez-vous un plan ? Cria Watson, en contrant un nouvel assaut du rongeur.

Le limier fit un rapide tour d'horizon et avisant dans la quasi-obscurité, l'ébauche une sorte de mezzanine en acier d'une vingtaine de mètres de haut, située dans un coin de la salle, il s'écria en désignant du doigt l'endroit :

– Là-bas ! Il y a une sorte d'entrepôt en hauteur… montons-y et achevons-le !

– Je veux bien mais les rats savent grimper, mon cher… dit dans un calme relatif, l'ancien militaire.

– C'est vrai mais je ne vois pas comment l'atteindre sans sortir de cette pièce. Si elle s'échappe, nous ne pourrons plus rien y faire et Londres lui fera une formidable cachette. J'aimerai mieux éviter qu'une telle chose ne se produise.

– Tentons alors… soupira Watson. Je vous suis.

Attendons le bon moment pour sortir deux leur rempart improvisé, ils se dirigèrent petit à petit vers leur objectif. Puis, profitant d'une légère faiblesse de la part de la créature, ils s'élancèrent à toutes jambes vers l'échelle verticale. Le médecin, bien que la guerre d'Afghanistan ait laissé sa trace, bénit ses années de service militaire, retrouvant instinctivement la force nécessaire pour se hisser à l'étage rapidement. Holmes comme à son habitude, usa de sa force insoupçonnée et monta aux barreaux avec la souplesse d'un chat.

La surprise du rat ne dura qu'un court instant. Très rapidement, il les poursuivit en lâchant un sifflement enragé, glaçant le sang des deux hommes.

Une fois en haut de leur promontoire, le blond et le brun sortirent leurs armes qu'ils avaient au préalablement rangées pour faciliter leur escalade et visèrent leur poursuivant. Celui-ci étant éclairé par leurs lampes laissées au sol. Ses yeux rouges vitreux flamboyaient de fureur, vision cauchemardesque d'un chasseur attaquant sa proie, les deux compagnons virent l'animal prendre appui sur ses pattes arrière puis sauter pour les atteindre. Dans un bond faramineux, il atteignit la balustrade à laquelle il s'accrocha. Ne perdant pas d'avantage de temps, le détective et son médecin vidèrent leurs armes jusqu'à ce que le rat mutant lâche prise et retombe dans le vide.

Les deux hommes, blancs comme linge, se regardèrent quelques instants, les jambes flageolantes.

– Seigneur ! Lâcha le détective d'une voix enrouée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait faire de pareils bonds… surtout dans son état !

Les oreilles sifflantes suite aux détonations dans un milieu clos, ils descendirent de leur piédestal et découvrirent le rat, gisant dans une large flaque de sang granuleux, celui-ci s'échappant des plaies dans un gargouillis écœurant.

– Comment va-t-on le transporter jusqu'à l'appartement ? Demanda l'ex-capitaine.

– Nous emprunterons une caisse à la Jardine. Je pense que cela devrait suffire, déclara le cadet.

– Bien… je pense que Mrs Hudson, va être furieuse quand elle l'apprendra ; cette bête empeste !

Un petit sourire contrit naquit sur les lèvres de Holmes. Voyant son ainé se pencher sur le rat, il lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

– Ne le touchez pas sans précaution, rappelez-vous qu'il reste contagieux durant plusieurs jours même après la mort.

– Oh ! Je ne comptais pas le toucher… je me souviens bien du rapport de Meeks et surtout de toutes vos recommandations.

Dans un sourire énamouré et contrit, le détective lui répondit :

– Et si nous sortions de cet endroit pour respirer un air plus pur et aller chercher cette caisse ?

– Je ne demande pas mieux !

Le brun lui présenta son bras, Watson s'en empara avec ferveur et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le quai.

– Hormis le bond final qui nous a surpris l'un et l'autre, je ne pensais pas que nous nous en débarrasserons aussi facilement, murmura le bond sur le chemin.

– C'est vrai, répondit simplement Holmes. Cette capacité de saut est assez peu commune, nous avons eu beaucoup de chance… l'animal était affaibli par la maladie mais aussi les privations… et heureusement, car nous aurions été dans une situation assez compliquée à gérer…Ah ! Voici Mckinney…

– Monsieur Holmes ! Docteur Watson ! Vous allez bien ? Nous avons entendu des coups de feu… il s'est passé quelque chose ? Un bandit était à bord ?

– Oui, nous allons bien, M. Mckinney… aucun bandit ou criminel à bord, ne vous en faites pas, répondit le limier d'un ton nonchalant. Juste un gros rat assez agressif...

–_ Un gros rat… Holmes…_ soupira le médecin, en secouant la tête d'un air amusé.

Le détective sourit face à la réaction de son amant et lui fit un imperceptible clin d'œil. Puis reporta son attention sur le directeur de la Jardine.

– Pour les besoins de l'enquête, nous aurions besoin que vous nous procurez une caisse suffisamment grande pour contenir un Saint-Bernard… ainsi qu'une bâche et des gants, ajouta-t-il tout aussi flegmatiquement.

– Un Saint-Bernard ? S'étonna le vieil homme. Mais pourquoi ?

– J'aurai besoin de transporter ce « gros » rat pour l'étudier dans un endroit où je trouverai le matériel adéquat pour cela.

Holmes, tout en se délectant de l'air totalement ahuri du directeur, continua :

– Le capitaine du Matilda-Briggs est-il arrivé ?

– Oui, répondit le vieil homme en reprenant contenance. Il vous attend dans mon bureau. Dois-je l'appeler ?

– Lorsque nous serons de retour avec la caisse, je veux bien. J'aurai besoin d'un ou deux de vos hommes, les plus discrets possible pour nous aider. Oh ! Et si vous aviez l'amabilité de nous dépanner en la transportant jusqu'à Baker-Street, je vous en serais reconnaissant.

– Oh ! Euh… oui, bien sûr ! (Il se tourne vers les entrepôts et hurle.) Harry ! Freddy ! Venez donner un coup de main à ces messieurs ! Et apportez une caisse, la plus grosse possible, ainsi qu'une bâche et des gants !

» Je vais atteler le chariot, ils vous conduiront où vous le voudrez et à votre retour, vous trouverez le capitaine Sullyvan dans l'atelier du fond, sur votre gauche.

– Parfait. Merci M. Mckinney.

Deux grands gaillards d'un peu plus de vingt ans, les bras chargés des fournitures demandées, les rejoignirent. À leur petit air jovial et quelque peu niais, Watson estima avec soulagement, qu'il n'y avait aucun risque à ce que l'affaire ne s'ébruite. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son amant, il eut la confirmation que celui-ci pensait exactement comme lui.


	21. Chapter 21 - Ce que le rat avait à

**Chapitre 21 : Ce que le rat avait à nous apprendre.**

L'opération dans la soute du Matilda-Briggs ne dura qu'une petite demi-heure. Lorsque le groupe de quatre personnes réapparut sur le pont, le directeur vit que ses deux salariés étaient pâles comme neige. Holmes et Watson, quant à eux, discutaient joyeusement en tenant chacun un coin de la caisse. Lorsque celle-ci fût chargée sur la charrette, le cheval baissa les oreilles et renâcla en frappant des sabots, nerveux. L'odeur qui en était issue, moins forte grâce à la bâche, restait omniprésente et tout juste supportable.

– Nous revenons dans une dizaine de minutes, dit le brun aux deux employés en se dirigeant vers l'atelier.

Ceux-ci acquiescèrent sans un mot, le visage dénués de toutes expressions.

Lorsque les deux enquêteurs entrèrent dans la pièce, un homme étonnamment jeune vint à eux. Du haut de ses trente ans, il se présenta après avoir fait migrer sa chique de la joue droite à la gauche :

– Capitaine Sullyvan. L'on m'a dit que vous souhaitez m'parler ?

– Certainement Capitaine, nous ne serons pas longs, assura Holmes en lui serrant sa main calleuse.

Ils s'installèrent à une table trouée par les termites.

– Merci capitaine, de vous être déplacé, dit Watson.

L'homme inclina sa tête puis se focalisa sur le brun.

– Nous enquêtons sur la mort mystérieuse d'un de vos voyageurs, un certain M. Savage. Toutefois, nous ne pouvons pas vous divulguer des informations tant que l'enquête ne sera pas close. Cependant, nous aimerions savoir s'il s'était passé quelque chose d'inhabituel durant votre voyage. Si certains membres de l'équipage ou des passagers avaient des comportements bizarres…

– Ma foi, la traversée s'passée comme d'habitude. L'passagers restaient souvent dans leur cabine ou sur le pont à jouer aux cartes ou prendre l'soleil. Il y a eu quelques tensions entr' quelques personnes, mais rien d'bien méchant. Des histoires d'couple, l'plus souvent. Concernant mon équipage, tout allait bien. Ils sont travailleurs ces Chinois… mais pas très costaud. Mais j'ai pas à m'plaindre, l'boulot était fait.

» Comme vous l'avez vu, y a trois classes sur l'paquebot. Les billets étant pas chers, y s'partageait les parties communes, l'réfectoire aussi. On les séparait simplement avec d'paravents. J'ai été étonné d'pas voir la famille Savage venir manger, les deux derniers jours… mais parfois, ça arrive. En parlant de Savage, il parlait souvent avec un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, j'pense qu'ils s'connaissaient. Un d'mes matelots m'a rapporté qu'il les avait vus fureter du côté des salles des machines… et qu'ils parlaient avec un mécano. Ch'ai pas s'qu'ils mijotaient, mais s'était louche, j'vous l'dis. Depuis c'jour, on les a pas vus très souvent et jamais ensemble.

– Quand était-ce ?

– Deux jours après qu'on soit partis d'Sumatra.

– Pour un si long voyage, je suppose que vos calles devaient regorger de victuailles ?

– Juste l'stricte nécessaire… ç'pouvait rentrer dans un compartiment. On préférait accoster tous l'deux jours pour reprendre d'charbon et du frais. On a un bon cuistot dans l'bâtiment !

Le capitaine particulièrement fier de cet état de fait, sourit de ses dents brunes, gâtées par le tabac qu'il ne cessait de faire naviguer entre ses joues.

– Lors de ces escales, les passagers pouvaient aller sur terre ?

– Oui, s'ils l'voulaient.

–Bien. Merci, capitaine. Vos précisions nous ont bien aidées. Tenez. Voici pour votre déplacement.

Le détective fit glisser une guinée sur la table, en direction du jeune homme. Celui-ci s'en saisit et l'empocha.

– Merci, m'sieur.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Apercevant de loin que le directeur de la Jardine les observait, Holmes et Watson le saluèrent d'un signe du chapeau. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le chariot où ils s'installèrent, tandis que le capitaine sortit de l'établissement, traversa la rue et entra dans le pub juste en face.

La carriole quitta la compagnie maritime et atteignit Baker Street, une demi-heure plus tard. Les effluves putrides issues de la caisse, leur tournaient l'estomac, dérangeant l'odorat des chevaux qu'ils croisaient. Les deux compagnons, furent soulagés lorsqu'ils virent le 221B s'approcher. Ils descendirent de la charrette et ouvrirent la porte. Laissant les deux hommes transporter difficilement la caisse à l'intérieur, Watson intervint :

– Holmes ! Comptez-vous vraiment monter cette abomination dans notre appartement ? Vous savez, l'odeur va imprégner tous nos meubles…

– Vous n'avez pas tort, Watson ! Descendons la caisse au…

– MAIS QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ICI ! Hurla Mrs Hudson en sortant de chez elle, un rouleau à pâtisserie entre les mains. Quelle est cette puanteur ! On dirait que vous transportez une charogne, vieille de trois semaines !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis pouffèrent de rire, partageant la même réflexion.

– _Vous ne pouvez pas tomber plus juste !_

– Nous sommes désolés très chère Mrs Hudson, déclara le brun… pour l'avancée d'une de nos enquêtes, nous devons travailler dans le sous-sol sur quelque chose de particulièrement… odorant…

– Je vois ça ! Ou plutôt, je sens ça ! Mais il est hors de question que cette… chose reste dans ma maison, jeunes hommes !

Devant le regard de chien battu que lui lança le détective, elle s'adoucit en souriant :

– Il est hors de question qu'elle reste dans ma maison… plus de trois jours… _Il est vraiment très fort… je n'arrive jamais à lui refuser quoi que ce soit… petit gredin !_

Ses deux locataires lui firent un sourire éclatant.

– Merci infiniment, dit Watson, en lui prenant les mains.

– Venez, messieurs, apportez donc cette caisse ici, dit Holmes en ouvrant une porte et indiquant le chemin. Attention en descendant, les marches sont raides !

Transportant leur fardeau tant bien que mal, les deux gaillards se rendirent dans la cave et déposèrent la caisse sur une robuste table en bois. Sans un mot, ils saluèrent le limier et son acolyte avant de sortir, ou plutôt de fuir la demeure.

Lorsque les deux jeunes gens remontèrent, ils trouvèrent Mrs Hudson, tenant fermement son arme culinaire, le visage faussement contrarié. Ils eurent le bon goût de prendre un air repentant.

– Trois jours ! J'espère que cela sera suffisant ! Dit-elle en les menaçant du rouleau.

– J'espère que cela ne nous prendra pas autant de temps, répliqua Holmes en souriant timidement.

– Puis-je au moins savoir de quoi il s'agit ? Vous connaissant, j'espère que ce n'est pas un cadavre !

– En fait, si, laissa échapper Watson. Mais pas humain, rassurez-vous.

Elle soupira de nouveau :

– Je ne sais même plus de quoi je dois avoir peur… Le fait que vous me rameniez de telles choses où le fait que je n'en sois plus étonnée…

Elle leur dit avec un microscopique sourire avant de rentrer dans son appartement :

– Faites en sorte d'aller vite, je viendrai calfeutrer le bas de porte pour éviter que l'odeur ne se propage partout.

– Merci, Mrs Hudson. Comptez sur nous.

Allant chercher le matériel adéquat pour analyser la créature, Holmes pris son nécessaire de chimie, son microscope et de récipient. Watson, se résigna à sacrifier des scalpels et outils chirurgicaux pour la besogne. Une fois tout rassemblé, ils redescendirent, fermant les deux portes derrière eux. L'odeur dans l'endroit confiné leur fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Le stade des nausées étant franchi depuis un moment, ils optèrent pour la respiration buccale.

Éclairé par toutes les lampes qui étaient en leur possession, ils s'installèrent de part et d'autre de la table, enfilèrent des gants et deux tabliers de boucher puis entreprirent d'ouvrir la caisse. Le poids de l'animal étant trop élevé pour eux deux, ils décidèrent de scier les parois pour l'atteindre. Une fois que ce fût fait, ils coupèrent la bâche et purent accéder enfin à la créature. Celle-ci encore plus « endommagée » par le transport et les nombreux impacts de balle, gisait dans son sang à demi coagulé. Ils la firent rouler sur le dos et prirent une grande inspiration avant d'entamer la dissection.

La lame du scalpel descendit proprement le long de l'abdomen du rongeur. Ils écartèrent ensuite les chairs faisandées, laissant apparaître les principaux organes vitaux et une chose qui les surprit grandement.

– Holmes… dit le médecin d'une voix tremblante. Nous n'avons pas affaire à un rat, mais plutôt à une ratte en gestation! Regardez ! Il y a quatre petits !

Le détective pinça ses lèvres minces, fronçant les sourcils. Puis continua son investigation peu ragoûtante dans les entrailles du mammifère, énumérant méthodiquement les avancées de ses recherches :

– Les reins sont totalement hors service, remplis de calculs, les intestins sont irrités. La vésicule biliaire est littéralement explosée. Le foie est nécrosé presque en totalité. L'estomac est atteint de multiples ulcères, sûrement à cause de sa salive. Les poumons sont liquéfiés comme pour Savage… à se demander comment elle pouvait encore respirer. Ma parole ! Regardez Watson !

Holmes poussa une partie de la masse gélatineuse servant de poumon, pour accéder au cœur.

– Par tous les saints ! Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ?

Holmes regarda le blond avec une légère pointe d'ironie :

– Si vous pensez à un second cœur quasiment sain, alors, oui… Vous pensez comme moi. Je pense qu'avec ceci et le fait qu'elle ait été en gestation, on ait trouvé la clé de sa survie. Elle a puisé sur elle pour sauver ses petits. Un instinct maternel très prononcé.

– Le second cœur est très rare, Holmes, mais pas impossible. J'ai déjà vu un tel phénomène. Bien qu'à l'époque, je pensais que c'était une affabulation. Dans ces circonstances, le second cœur devait sûrement prendre le relais lorsque le premier défaillait, lui permettant de vivre plus longtemps que prévu. Cependant, vu l'état de ses autres organes, je suis surpris qu'on l'ait trouvé en vie…

» Concernant les petits, bien que peu développés, leur grosseur reste anormale. Ils doivent donc être contaminés. Mais ils sont morts au cours de la gestation… par contre difficile de savoir quand.

– Je partage aussi cet avis, acquiesça le brun, le visage soucieux. Je vous avoue que je suis soulagé de voir qu'une telle abomination ne puisse pas se reproduire et qu'il n'y en ait pas plusieurs en liberté.

Le médecin hocha de la tête, le visage grave. Le limier se pencha à nouveau sur la ratte et dit :

– En voyant l'étendue des dégâts, je pense qu'il va être compliqué d'en savoir plus dans l'immédiat. Je vais faire quelques prélèvements pour les analyser et les comparer aux résultats du carnet. Puis nous pourrons nous en débarrasser. Le feu serait préférable, je pense.

– Le problème étant que nous ne sommes que deux pour la déplacer, Holmes.

Le cadet grimaça de dégoût puis se tourna vers son homme et répondit :

– Je sais bien… (Il soupire.) Je ne vois qu'une solution… bien qu'elle ne me plaise pas le moins du monde. Il va falloir mettre au courant Lestrade. À nous trois, nous pourrons la déplacer dans une décharge et la brûler. Il aura par la même occasion le compte-rendu de l'enquête._ Du moins celle qui le concerne._

– En effet, soupira l'ainé. Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser à vos prélèvements et me changer pour aller au commissariat. Je reviendrai avec l'Inspecteur et demanderai qu'on nous approche une voiture vers vingt-trois heures trente. (Il se penche et l'embrasse tendrement.) Faites attention à vous, pendant mon absence !

Holmes, les joues rouges lui sourit :

– Promis ! Revenez-moi vite !

Watson tout sourire, monta les escaliers et se dépêcha de se préparer. Tandis que le limier alluma son microscope et plaça une lamelle avec un échantillon issu d'une pustule qu'il analysa sur-le-champ. Ensuite, il étudia des poils, de la salive, du sang de la ratte, mais aussi d'un des petits ainsi que des morceaux d'organes nécrosés… Il nota ses découvertes rigoureusement. Puis à l'aide d'une pipette en verre, il déposa une goutte du contenu de la fiole retrouvée dans la calle du navire sur lamelle en verre et y releva les nombreuses similitudes avec ses premières constatations.

Le jeune homme tout à ses découvertes, se parla à voix haute comme pour organiser ses idées :

– Comme prévu, pas de surprise. Culverton et Savage ont inventé un poison trop complexe pour que Watson et moi puissions en faire une ébauche d'antidote rapidement, cela nous prendrait plusieurs mois, voire années. Cependant, les analyses des prélèvements donnent des précisions quant à l'évolution des mutations jusqu'à la destruction finale des organes. Le sujet souffrirait dans un premier temps d'une sorte d'acromégalie pour ensuite basculer vers l'apoptose. C'est fascinant !


	22. Chapter 22 - Travail nocturne

**_Bonjour à vous, mes chers lecteurs._**  
**_Pour commencer, je vous remercie du fond du cœur de me lire et pour vos commentaires adorables. Vous êtes merveilleux._**  
**_Ensuite, voici sûrement le dernier chapitre de 2019. Avec les fêtes qui arrivent à grand pas, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps pour poster la suite des aventures de nos deux amoureux. Mais n'ayez crainte, dans tous les cas, je reviendrai au début de janvier._**  
**_Dans ces circonstances, je prends donc un peu d'avance pour vous souhaiter d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année !_**  
**_N'hésitez pas de me laisser des commentaires ! Je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre !_**  
**_En espérant vous retrouver pour 2020, en pleine forme._**  
**_Des bises._**  
**_Milie._**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Travail nocturne**

Une petite heure plus tard, le médecin et Lestrade, recouverts de neige, s'engouffrèrent hâtivement dans la maison. Tandis que l'inspecteur accrochait son manteau à la patère, il fronça le nez et interrogea Watson du regard. Celui-ci répondit dans un petit sourire gêné en posant son chapeau :

– Vous aurez les réponses à vos questions dans quelques minutes, Inspecteur… .

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, ils trouvèrent Holmes, avachi dans son fauteuil, les yeux dans le vide. Sa pipe puante était coincée entre ses dents, le noyant dans un nuage de fumée bleutée et nauséabonde. Le praticien, en un geste, intima le silence à l'inspecteur et lui désigna de la main un siège auprès du feu avant de descendre demander du thé à Mrs Hudson. Le limier s'installa sans aucun bruit et le regarda attentivement.

– _J'imagine qu'il réfléchit à l'enquête… il est vrai que j'ai lu dans les nouvelles du docteur Watson, publiées dans « le Strand » que ça lui arrivait de temps en temps. Je ne pensais pas le voir un jour… cette concentration sur son visage… il est stupéfiant !_

Il se mit à rougir légèrement en s'apercevant qu'il l'observait sans aucune discrétion. Son attention fut détournée par le retour de l'ex militaire. Celui-ci s'assit dans son fauteuil, en face du détective et allongea ses jambes près de l'âtre. Ce changement de décor dans le champ visuel du génie, le sortit immédiatement de son palais-mental. Holmes leva la tête et sourit affectueusement à son partenaire. Puis son regard se porta sur le policier. Son cœur s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci les observait. Tout gardant son « self-control », il le scruta rapidement afin de voir s'il devait s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. L'attitude de l'inspecteur ne dévoilant rien de particulier, il se détendit légèrement.

– Je vous ai connu beaucoup plus concentré, mon cher Holmes, dit Watson en se levant pour ouvrir la fenêtre afin d'aérer un peu.

– Effectivement, puisse que je vous attendais. J'organisais simplement mes informations. Watson, avant de refermer la fenêtre, pourriez-vous ouvrir à Mrs Hudson ? Il lui reste trois marches à gravir avant d'arriver à notre porte.

Sans attendre, le médecin se dirigea vers l'entrée qu'il ouvrit et s'écarta courtoisement pour laisser passer Mrs Hudson avec son plateau. Une fois le thé servit et la gouvernante de retour dans ses appartements, Holmes scruta leur invité et se mit à rire :

– Fermez la bouche, inspecteur et vous, la fenêtre, mon ami.

Ne s'étant pas aperçu qu'il bâillait aux corneilles, Lestrade obtempéra sans hésiter.

– Mes excuses… je crois que je ne me ferais jamais à votre faculté de prévoir l'avenir, Holmes.

– Je ne suis pas devin, inspecteur mais j'utilise mes sens J'ai simplement entendu la douzième marche grincer. J'ai donc supposé que notre logeuse nous apportait le thé demandé par Watson.

– En effet… je… hum… de quoi voulez-vous me parler ? Avez-vous avancé dans votre enquête ? S'enquit le limier afin de masquer sa gêne de manière toute professionnelle.

– Nous l'avons résolue. Il nous manque juste un coup de main de Scotland Yard pour la clore définitivement.

– _Quoi ? Si tôt ?_ Parfait… bien entendu, vous pouvez compter sur nous. Je vous écoute, Holmes. De quoi s'agit-il ?

– Du meurtre de M. Savage par M. Culverton, tout simplement.

– Fort bien, soupira l'inspecteur, et pourrais-je avoir plus de détails ?

– Assurément. Toutefois, je serai assez bref. Vous aurez les détails quand un rapport écrit que je vous transmettrai quand il sera rédigé.

– Je vous écoute, dit le policier en hochant la tête.

Holmes sortit le carnet et la fiole pour étayer ses propos :

– La victime est un scientifique britannique portant le nom de Savage. Il a fait la rencontre de M. Culverton, lui aussi scientifique, sur l'île de Sumatra. Tous deux ont consigné dans ce carnet que j'ai trouvé dans la doublure de la valise…

– Et vous m'avez caché cette découverte ! S'exclama l'inspecteur avec irritation.

Lestrade prit toutefois ledit carnet et le feuilleta. Tandis que Holmes se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant et continua sans prendre le temps de l'excuser :

– Donc… tous deux ont consigné dans ce carnet, des années de recherches expérimentales permettant de régler la famine dans leur pays d'accueil. Ces recherches se basant sur la confection d'un produit qui permettrait accroître la taille d'un animal en vue de produire plus de viande. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils ont écrit.

» Leurs recherches nécessitèrent un bon nombre de cobayes, principalement des chats et des rats et durant une longue période celles-ci s'avérèrent infructueuses. Jusqu'à il y a peu. Durant le voyage les menant à Londres, en soudoyant un mécanicien, ils purent continuer leurs expériences dans une cale vide du Matilda-Briggs. Ils confectionnèrent un produit qui s'avéra efficace sur un rat qu'ils ont sûrement capturé sur les lieux. Le rapport détaillé des derniers jours a été écrit seulement par Savage. L'absence de notes de « C.S. » m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. L'évolution extraordinaire de la croissance du rat et de son comportement m'a laissé supposer qu'il y était pour quelque chose dans cette affaire.

» Je suis allé voir Mrs Savage à Bethlehem et j'ai eu la confirmation de sa propre bouche, de mes soupçons s'étaient avérés juste J'avais relevé le nom de M. Culverton dans le registre de première classe. Elle m'a raconté l'histoire complète que vous aurez bien entendu dans mon rapport. Vous devez cependant savoir que lors de l'agression, on lui a injecté le produit. En nous rendant sur les lieux du crime, nous avons cherché des indices supplémentaires pouvant l'incriminer. J'ai appris que Culverton était un citoyen du royaume lui aussi. Dans les différentes cales, nous avons trouvé ceci (il montre la fiole.), elle avait glissé sous un meuble. Il s'agit d'un prototype du produit. Puis nous sommes tombés nez à nez avec le rat en question, il était toujours vivant et bien qu'il soit dans un sale état, il était assez vigoureux. Watson et moi avons dû l'achever.

» Voulant l'étudier pour en savoir plus sur la raison de sa longévité, nous l'avons fait emmener ici. Il est dans la cave…

– Je suppose que c'est l'odeur que l'on sent quand on est dans l'entrée ?

– En effet. Nous l'avons examiné et découvert qu'il s'agissait simplement que de l'instinct de survie de l'animal. Car en fait, le rat était une ratte en gestation. Elle avait aussi une particularité bien spéciale… celle de posséder deux cœurs.

– Deux cœurs ?

– Oui. C'est très rare, mais pas impossible, précisa le médecin. J'ai vu ce phénomène sur un lapin dans un cabinet de curiosité durant mes années d'études.

L'inspecteur hocha la tête.

– Nous aurions donc besoin de votre aide pour arrêter M. Culverton afin de faire justice à la famille Savage. Mais aussi pour nous débarrasser de ce rat au plus vite avant que les voisins de suspecte quelque chose en s'apercevant de la puanteur.

– Vous ne pouviez pas le faire seuls ? S'interrogea le limier.

Holmes et Watson se regardèrent et échangèrent un regard de connivence avant d'éclater de rire.

– Nous avons omis de vous préciser que notre petite ratte fait le poids de sa taille… et vu qu'elle à la grosseur d'un poulain, nous ne serons pas trop de trois pour la transporter, expliqua le plus sérieusement possible, le détective.

– Marie, Jésus, Joseph ! S'exclama le policier. Mais c'est un monstre !

– Et vous ne l'avez pas vu, rit Watson, les larmes aux yeux.

Lestrade avala tant bien que mal sa salive et s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'ajouter :

– _C'est pire que ça ? _Vous comptez en faire quoi ? La jeter dans la Tamise ?

– Évitons qu'un Londonien découvre l'existence de cette créature, Lestrade… le feu est la meilleure des solutions. Nous le ferons de préférence cette nuit, dans une décharge, à l'écart des regards indiscrets.

Lestrade, légèrement pale, acquiesça et le brun examina l'heure à sa montre à gousset.

– Je pense que vers minuit, nous serons assez tranquilles. Je vais demander à notre logeuse qu'elle nous prépare un repas léger.

Holmes se leva et descendit prestement les escaliers, tandis que Watson servit une généreuse dose de Whisky au limier.

– Tenez, Inspecteur… j'ai conscience que vous ne vous imaginiez pas une telle chose. Mais une fois que cela sera fini et que Culverton sera derrière les barreaux ou au bout d'une corde, on en parlera plus.

Ledit inspecteur but la moitié de son verre en grognant, peu convaincu. C'est à ce moment que le jeune détective revint.

– Le souper sera prêt dans une petite heure.

L'ancien capitaine s'approcha de lui en lui tendant un verre d'alcool ambré. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son cher et tendre, il le prit, effleurant au passage sa bouche du bout de ses doigts.

– Oh ! Merci, cher ami.

Celui-ci sourit imperceptiblement en réprimant un frisson et lui lança un regard mi-amusé, mi-désapprobateur.

_– __Holmes ! Vous êtes fou ! En présence d'un agent de Scotland Yard !_

Le génie lui sourit franchement, voulant dire :

_– __J'aime vivre dans le risque… et il a le dos tourné ! _

Il rejoignit son fauteuil en caressant au passage, sa cuisse du bout des doigts. Le blond, tétanisé, respira doucement pour se reprendre, rejoignit son siège après s'être servit un verre sous l'œil rieur de son détective. Lestrade tout à ses pensées, ne remarqua pas l'échange silencieux de ses compagnons. Puis d'humeur joyeuse, Holmes engagea la conversation sur le prochain concert de Bach, programmé au Royal Albert Hall dans deux jours. L'inspecteur se dérida progressivement, mais participa peu à la discussion. Comme prévu, un peu avant vingt heures et demi, Mrs Hudson vint placer une soupière fumante au milieu de la table, avec un petit pâté en croûte froid.

Ils mangèrent peu afin que leur activité nocturne ne leur face pas défaut. Puis ils passèrent les trois petites heures restantes à écouter le violoniste leur jouer quelques morceaux de leurs choix puis s'octroyer un moment pour se reposer.

Vers une trentaine de minutes avant minuit, Holmes se leva d'un bond pour ouvrir au policier qui leur prévenait que le chariot était disponible avant de repartir au commissariat. Puis après avoir averti leur logeuse de leur projet, ils descendirent à la cave et apprêtèrent le convoi macabre. Lestrade, pâli instantanément lorsqu'il vit le monstre putride et fut pris de haut-le-cœur. Mais prenant toutes les précautions nécessaires, ils s'activèrent pour le sortir et le charger dans la charrette.

– Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous avez tenu à ce qu'on prenne un véhicule… dit le policier à Watson dans un sourire tendu en s'installant.

Ses deux compagnons suivirent son exemple après avoir rassemblé tout le matériel nécessaire pour mener à bien leur tâche. Puis la carriole s'ébranla sur la route glacée et déserte.

– Sortons de Londres, je connais une décharge au nord qui sera parfaite marmonna le brun dans un nuage de vapeur.

– Compris ! Dit le policier. Pour une fois, je ne suis pas mécontent qu'il y ait le smog… nous sommes moins repérables et cela masque l'odeur !

– Vous n'avez pas tort, approuva l'ex-soldat, heureux de profiter du froid pour se coller à son homme.

Il fallut environ deux heures pour sortir de la ville et atteindre leur but. Tant bien que mal, les doigts engourdis par le froid, ils transportèrent leur fardeau au milieu des déchets recouverts de givre et la recouvrirent d'essence avant d'y mettre le feu.

À leur grand étonnement, il ne fallut pas renouveler l'opération. Le poison responsable de la mutation s'avérant être très inflammable. En moins de trois-quarts d'heure, il ne resta plus qu'un tas de cendre qu'ils recouvrirent par des détritus afin de cacher les dernières traces. Heureux d'avoir fini cette besogne, ils regagnèrent ensuite leur véhicule pour rentrer chez eux.

– Merci Lestrade pour votre aide, dit Holmes en lui serrant la main, sur le perron du 221B Baker Street.

Surpris dans un premier temps par ce geste amical, le policier lui répondit en souriant :

– C'est un plaisir, mon cher Holmes. Je me dois d'attendre votre compte-rendu écrit avant d'entamer les procédures d'arrestation… si vous pouviez ne pas tarder, cela serait mieux ! Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Les trois hommes se saluèrent puis l'inspecteur remonta dans le chariot et disparut dans l'épais brouillard tandis que, main dans la main, le médecin tira son détective à l'intérieur.


	23. Chapter 23 - M Culverton Smith

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Bon, eh bien il semblerait que j'ai eu un peu de temps devant moi pour vous poser un autre chapitre avant la fin de l'année..._

_J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira et que serez aussi au rendez-vous pour 2020 !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous d'excellentes fêtes ! Attention aux chocolats ! ;-)_

_Prenez soin de vous ! À bientôt !  
Milie._

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : M. Culverton Smith**

Après avoir partagé un bain chaud bien mérité, les deux enquêteurs, s'apprêtèrent à aller se coucher. Tendrement lovés l'un contre l'autre, Holmes enfouit son visage dans le cou de son partenaire pour y déposer un baiser. Puis il lui glissa à l'oreille :

– Je suis soulagé que cette journée bien remplie se soit bien passée et surtout qu'il ne vous soit rien arrivé. Je suis heureux que vous soyez avec moi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si je vous perdais. Cet abominable rongeur m'a fait penser que la vie est courte et fragile. D'autant plus les notre… qui sommes régulièrement au contact des pires dangers.

Le détective déposa tendrement un baiser sur la tempe de son amant et ajouta d'une voix tremblante d'émotions :

– Oh John, si vous saviez combien je vous aime !

Profondément ému par la déclaration inattendue de son homme, le blond se retourna doucement, tout en évitant de rompre le lien et tomba sur deux yeux argentés, légèrement humides et brillants d'affection.

– Sherlock, dit-il en lui caressant la joue. Je me faisais exactement les mêmes réflexions et m'apprêtais à vous les dire. Je vous aime de tout mon cœur, vous complétez ma vie et ne plus vous avoir auprès de moi me rendrait fou. J'ai besoin de vous, de voir votre sourire, de vibrer au son de votre voix… Je vous aime aussi, Amour.

Les larmes qui menaçaient depuis un moment laissèrent deux traînées brillantes sur les joues du brun. Avec une douceur extrême, le médecin les sécha sous ses baisers. Prenant le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains, il lui sourit et l'embrassa avec fougue. Leurs bouches ne se quittèrent qu'un court instant, le temps que les vêtements rejoignent le sol. Se serrant d'avantage, ils approfondirent leurs baisers. Ceux-ci devinrent progressivement torrides, frissons et gémissements se firent entendre. Baisers passionnés, caresses audacieuses… des mots doux fusèrent. Tendrement les deux amants laissèrent leur amour s'exprimer de la plus belle façon qui soit.

…

Ils se levèrent au lever du soleil, radieux. Après avoir ravivé le feu, ils se rendirent au salon. Attendant que Mrs Hudson leur apporte leur petit déjeuner, le praticien s'installa à son secrétaire et commença à rassembler ses notes en vue d'écrire un de ses articles relatant les aventures de son homme. Tandis que dans un coin de la pièce, assis au sol sur une multitude de coussins, Holmes, sa pipe coincée entre les dents, était plongé dans ses archives à la recherche d'informations sur son suspect. Lorsque une petite demi-heure plus tard, leur gouvernante entra dans la pièce après s'être annoncée, elle découvrit le médecin les sourcils froncés, s'arrachant littéralement les cheveux et le détective entouré de livres et journaux, les yeux dans le vague et les mains rassemblées sur ses lèvres.

– Bonjour Messieurs, dit-elle en déposant le contenu de son plateau sur la table.

Comme prévu, elle ne s'attendit pas à ce que le cadet ne lui prête attention, et sourit à Watson lorsque celui-ci leva son nez pour la saluer. Remarquant son air contrarié et ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, elle s'enquit :

– Auriez-vous un problème, docteur ?

– Non… hum… ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait appeler un problème…

– Mais ?

Le médecin sourit en rosissant un peu.

– Mais maintenant que la relation que j'entretiens avec Holmes a évoluée, je dois faire attention à ce que mes publications ne nous trahissent pas et l'exercice est plus difficile que prévu.

Il passa sa main sur sa nuque et lui fit un petit sourire contrit. Les yeux de la vieille femme se remplirent de tendresse et lui répondit :

– Je suis certaine que vous parviendrez à trouver le juste équilibre dans vos écrits, docteur. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez découvert vos sentiments depuis peu…

– En effet, dit-il en soupirant.

– Oh ! J'allais oublier. Je vous ai apporté les journaux d'aujourd'hui et vous avez reçu un messa…

Elle ne pût finir de prononcer le dernier mot qu'une tornade de flanelle bleue et boucles brunes s'abattit sur elle. Aussitôt la missive qu'elle tenait dans ses mains lui fut arrachée et ouverte avec empressement.

Watson s'approcha de son ami en remerciant leur logeuse. Celle-ci ne s'offusqua pas de ce comportement et après avoir salué les deux hommes, se rendit chez elle.

– Ce sont principalement les informations sur Culverton que j'ai demandées à Mycroft, hier. Tenez, dit le détective en lui tendant deux cartes issues du Club Diogène, recouvertes d'une écriture élégante mais où transparaissait la personnalité franche et inflexible du politicien.

– Pourriez-vous me les relire, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire sérieux.

Sans un mot, l'ancien militaire prit la dépêche et commença sa lecture, tandis que le brun, délaissant ses coussins et livres, s'installa dans son fauteuil. Il rejoignit ensuite ses doigts comme à son habitude et fixant son compagnon, l'écouta attentivement.

**« **

**Sherlock.**

**Voici les informations que tu m'as demandées :**

**M. Culverton Smith, né le mercredi 13 juillet 1831 (57 ans) à Westminster, fils unique de Sir Charles Culverton Smith et Lady Elisabeth Culverton Smith, née Evans. Domicilié au 13 Lower Burke Street. Célibataire, sans enfant.**

**Titulaire d'un doctorat et professorat de biologie à l'université de Cambridge (obtenu à l'âge de 28 ans), est parti pour Sumatra avec M. Victor Savage pour étudier des différentes infections et contagions des coolies de l'Ile. (Il était le professeur puis le directeur de thèse de Savage).**

**Il a de solides relations parmi ses anciens confrères mais aussi des membres du gouvernement qu'il côtoie au cercle de jeu Bagatelle et avec qui il a gardé contact.**

**Il aurait déjà été soupçonné d'avoir commis des empoisonnements sur certains de ses patients quand il travaillait à l'hôpital de Chelsea, mais en faisant jouer ses contacts et moyennant de l'argent, il ne s'en ait pas inquiété.**

**Concernant la veuve Savage et ses enfants. J'ai fait le nécessaire pour qu'ils rejoignent leur famille en Écosse. Quand tu liras ce message, ils seront dans le train à destination d'Aberdeen.**

**Fais attention, petit frère, cet homme est imprévisible et dangereux. Il pourrait te nuire plus que tu ne le crois. Reste prudent. **

**M.H.**

** »**

Le médecin leva la tête vers son compagnon. Celui-ci, les sourcils froncés, le visage fermé, regardait leur tapis persan d'un œil absent. Watson contempla en silence son amour de génie en pleine concentration. Lorsque celui-ci respira bruyamment et sembla retrouver ses esprits.

– Ce message de mon frère conforte mon opinion que j'ai sur notre suspect. Cependant, malgré tous les arguments que j'ai contre lui, je n'ai encore aucune preuve pour le coincer. Je doute trouver des indices sur le carnet ou même sur la petite fiole de poison. Même si nous trouvons ses empreintes sur le livret, rien ne prouve qu'il ait été à l'origine de l'empoisonnement et le flacon était recouvert d'une couche de poussière. Pour l'instant, ce ne sont que mes propos. Il me faut des preuves tangibles !

– Et Mrs Savage ?

– Elle se retrouve dans la même situation que nous. Elle détient la vérité de la bouche de feu son mari. Et même si cela suffisait, n'oublions pas que sa parole sera considérée comme issue d'une femme. De surcroît, même si sa parole avait un quelconque poids, elle a fait un séjour à Bethlehem et donc sera considérée comme instable psychologiquement… Nous ne pouvons donc pas compter sur son témoignage.

Watson à court d'idée, soupira, s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une main.

– Venez Holmes, déjeunons…

Un reniflement agacé lui répondit. Le praticien fit la moue mais ne pût toutefois pas retenir un mince sourire à travers un soupir. Il se pencha et murmura beaucoup plus bas :

– Si vous ne voulez pas manger, venez au moins me tenir compagnie, mon chéri.

Le génie le regarda, deux émotions contradictoires imprimées sur le visage. Une pointe d'irritation se mêlant à un doux sourire.

– _Comment lui refuser quoi que ce soit…_ soupira-t-il.

En découvrant la réponse muette sur le faciès de son homme, le docteur lui caressa la joue puis se dirigea vers la table non sans lui avoir fait un clin d'œil charmeur. Le limier leva les yeux au ciel, son sourire s'installant de manière plus convaincante sur ses lèvres. En sortant de son fauteuil, il prit les journaux avec lui et vint rejoindre son amant.

Le blond lui servit une tasse de thé et disposa bien en évidence une assiette avec des toasts, dans l'espérance de le voir en grignoter un. Remarquant la manœuvre de son partenaire, Holmes prit « négligemment » une tartine qu'il coinça entre ses dents avant de commencer à lire _le Times_. Watson, ravi, déplia_ le Telegraph _et le parcourut à son tour. Durant un moment, l'ambiance régnant dans la pièce fut seulement troublée par les bruits intermittents de pages tournées et de tintements de la porcelaine. Lorsque soudain, une exclamation du limier fit sursauter son compagnon :

– Ah ! Voilà ce que je recherchais !

– Plaît-il ? Dit le médecin en l'interrogeant du regard.

– Il y a une sorte d'épidémie dans l'East-End… une maladie mortelle, mon très cher Watson. Et elle touche principalement des asiatiques.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous concerne…

– J'étais certain que cela arriverait, l'interrompit Holmes. Lorsqu'il est écrit « maladie mortelle » et « asiatiques »… ne pensez-vous pas que l'association mérite d'être relevée ?

Watson réfléchir quelques instant sous l'œil gris acier de son homme, lorsque la lumière éclaira ses traits.

– Les chinois… vous parlez des machinistes du Matilda-Briggs… ceux qui se sont fait…

– Attaqués par le rat. Poursuivit le brun avec un sourire. Souvenez-vous de notre découverte dans la salle des machines !

– Les doigts… oh mon dieu, Holmes ! Mais c'est horrible ! Ces hommes contaminés vont empoisonner tout l'East End et cela se propagera à terme dans toute la ville ! Dit Watson, les yeux révulsés.

Le sourire du cadet s'effaça immédiatement, remplacé par une moue sérieuse et contrariée.

– En effet, vous avez raison. Il va falloir que j'intervienne pour endiguer tout ça.

– Que NOUS intervenions, Holmes ! Je viens avec vous !

– Je crains que cela soit impossible, mon tendre amour… déclara sombrement le détective... Car voici la raison qui va vous forcer à vous éloigner de moi.

À peine le génie finissait sa phrase qu'ils entendirent des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée.


	24. Chapter 24 - Mauvaise nouvelle

_En ce début de janvier et ma petite pause durant les fêtes, je suis de retour pour vous souhaiter une excellente année 2020 et tout ce qui va bien avec.  
J'espère que la continuité des aventures de nos deux héros continuera à vous plaire !  
N'hésitez pas de me laisser des commentaires!  
Merci infiniment à celles qui le font déjà : **Mundanchee et Mudomo**_,_ **HopelesslyJohnlocked**, __**geliahs **et **Lilie58 **! Vous êtes adorables !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Milie._

* * *

**Chapitre 24 - Mauvaise nouvelle.**

À peine le cadet finissait sa phrase qu'ils entendirent des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée.

– Un membre de votre famille a besoin de vous, mon ami et cela doit être urgent.

– Mais…

Peu de temps s'écoula lorsque Mrs Hudson ouvrit la porte après y avoir frappé.

– Docteur Watson… vous avez reçu un câble express…

Le médecin s'approcha de leur gouvernante et lui prit des mains.

– Le coursier demande s'il y a une réponse.

Le praticien lut rapidement le message et pâlit instantanément.

– _Mère, Lucy…_ oui, veuillez attendre, s'il vous plaît.

Il griffonna à la hâte quelques mots sur un papier, qu'il donna à sa logeuse avec deux guinées.

– Dites-lui de le faire partir en express.

La femme acquiesça et descendit. Puis le médecin se retourna vers le brun, le visage alarmé.

– Comment avez-vous su ?

Holmes se leva et voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage du médecin, le serra dans ses bras, l'attirant tendrement contre son torse puis vers une chaise sur laquelle il le fit s'assoir.

– Wiggins. J'ai vu par la fenêtre Wiggins courir jusqu'ici, un message en main. C'est un des coursiers les plus rapides de Londres. Que se passe-t-il ?

– Ma mère et ma belle-sœur sont atteintes de tuberculose, répondit l'ancien militaire d'une voix blanche, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

La main du violoniste se crispa sur celle de son partenaire puis il se mit à genoux auprès de lui.

– Vous devriez vous dépêcher de vous préparer pour aller les rejoindre, dit-il en lui caressant doucement la joue.

– Je sais mais… vous… commença le médecin.

Holmes lui sourit avec amour :

– _Mon cher et tendre Watson…_ ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi… (Il lui sourit en lui caressant la courbe de la mâchoire.) Je vous promets que je ferai attention lors de mon enquête. (Il l'embrasse tendrement à nouveau et enfouit son visage dans son cou.) Allez rejoindre votre famille, mon ange.

Watson déglutit face à cette tendresse si longtemps cachée et se noya dans les deux lacs argentés qui lui souriaient d'affection. Il se pencha vers ses lèvres carmin et glissa sa main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser. Face au regard toujours incertain de son compagnon, le génie lui dit :

– Vous ne me perdrez pas alors que l'on vient à peine de se trouver. Je vous le promets. Allez rejoindre votre famille, John. (Il essuya de ses pouces les yeux humides de son homme.) Plus vite vous serez parti, plus vite vous me reviendrez. _Seigneur, ce qu'il va me manquer._

– D'accord, soupira-t-il en embrassant le front du logicien. Je vous fais confiance. Mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui arrive, promettez-moi de m'avertir.

– Promis, répondit son vis-à-vis avec le regard brillant d'émotion.

Il respira profondément, tentant de maîtriser l'angoisse naissante dans sa poitrine et se leva.

– Je vais faire appeler un fiacre pour vous emmener à la gare de Waterloo. Je pense que vous pourrez prendre le train de onze heures quarante-sept dit Holmes en lui frôlant la main.

Le détective descendit rapidement les dix-sept marches de leur appartement et se couvrant sommairement d'un manteau, sortit rejoindre un de ses Irréguliers pour lui demander d'accéder à sa requête. En retournant au chaud, il fit un léger détour vers l'appartement de Mrs Hudson.

– Vous semblez bouleversé, mon cher, qu'y a-t-il ? Est-ce à cause du télégramme de tout à l'heure ?

– En effet, Mrs Hudson… Watson doit prendre le train pour Peterborough aux alentours de midi moins le quart, pourriez-vous lui préparer un repas froid pour son voyage ?

– Bien-entendu. Un souci avec sa famille ?

– Oui. La tuberculose s'y est invitée.

La vieille femme pâlit intensément et posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme.

– _Oh non !_ Allez retrouver votre homme, je m'en occupe.

– Merci, dit-il en courant dans les escaliers.

Il retrouva son homme dans leur chambre, occupé à faire ses bagages. Une fois que ceux-ci, ainsi que la trousse de médecin bouclés, ils les entreposèrent dans un coin du salon puis s'installèrent un moment sur le sofa où ils se câlinèrent. Prenant leur dose d'affection pour quelques jours.

– Je m'occuperai d'avertir l'hôpital pour leur annoncer votre absence en informant le docteur Bell, dit le brun, le nez enfouit dans les cheveux blonds. Il se chargera mieux que moi de l'administratif.

– Entendu. Dites-lui que je ne pourrais pas reprendre avant un long moment. Même après mon retour…

Il se leva, prit une feuille, un stylo plume et un encrier qu'il posa sur la table basse et revient s'installer auprès de lui.

– À vrai dire, continua-t-il en écrivant, j'y pense depuis un moment déjà et je vais donner ma démission. Je règlerai officiellement les détails et la finalisation de ma démarche quand je reviendrai sur Londres.

– Mais pourquoi faites-vous…

– Je souhaiterais être disponible à cent pour cent pour vous et vos enquêtes, Sherlock, dit-il avec sérieux. Peut-être que plus tard, je reprendrai du service avec mon propre cabinet, mais pour l'instant, cela n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Je me sens vivant à vos côtés, heureux et épanoui. Alors… si vous voulez de moi…

– Bien sûr que je vous veux auprès de moi, John ! S'exclama le génie avec ardeur. Je n'osais pas vous le proposer car vous aimez tellement votre travail !

– Oui c'est vrai, je l'aime plus que tout, mais il me manque deux choses pour être comblé : l'adrénaline et vous ! Affirma le blond en achevant et cachetant sa lettre.

Un sourire radieux naquit sur le faciès du détective. Une tendre vénération illuminait son regard et n'y tenant plus, pris le col de la veste de son homme et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser ardemment. Le serrant contre son torse, passant ses mains sous sa chemise afin de lui caresser le dos à même la peau, humant avec application le parfum de son eau de Cologne. De furieuses rougeurs s'installèrent sur les joues de l'ex-capitaine lorsque la voix étouffée du génie se fit entendre, légèrement tremblante de désir et d'amour mêlée à une forte angoisse.

– Oh ! John… je vous ai promis de faire attention mais promettez-le-moi vous aussi ! La tuberculose… vous sommes tous deux sur des cas de contagions extrêmement sérieuses ! Ne commettez pas d'imprudence… Je vous en supplie !

– Je vous le promets, Amour.

Un sourire paradoxalement heureux et triste atteignit leurs regards quelques secondes avant que leurs lèvres ne se retrouvent liées dans un autre baiser. Malheureusement, ils furent contraints de se séparer par l'ingratitude de l'heure annonçant le départ. À contrecœur, ils se levèrent et rectifièrent leurs tenues. Puis dans un sourire et derniers baisers déchirants d'amertume, ils descendirent avec les bagages. Mrs Hudson les rejoignit avec un papier en osier rempli de victuailles.

– J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus, docteur… si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit de Londres, télégraphiez-moi et je vous l'enverrai.

– Merci infiniment, Mrs Hudson, répondit le blond, en lui prenant le panier pour le donner à son détective. Je n'y manquerai pas. _Vous aussi tenez-moi au courant…_

La dernière pensée fut interceptée et consentie discrètement par la logeuse. Watson lui sourit en lui serrant doucement les mains avant de s'habiller chaudement et de s'installer dans le cab. Dès que celui-ci commença à partir, il se tourna vers son homme et tous deux, dans un regard, silencieusement, ils s'échangèrent mutuellement un seul et même mot :

_– Promis._


	25. Chapter 25 - East-End

_Bonjour à tous, mes très chers lecteurs !_

_Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que je suis profondément désolée de ne pas pouvoir publier aussi régulièrement que je le souhaiterais... j'ai quelques soucis informatiques mais j'ai bon espoir que cela s'arrange dans les prochains jours._  
_J'espère cependant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. _  
_**Pour finir, je vous remercie tous très chaleureusement pour votre assiduité, mais aussi tous vos précieux messages. Vous êtes fantastiques. **_  
_Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt !_

_Milie._

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : East-End**

La porte du 221B Baker Street se referma sur Holmes qui monta rapidement à l'étage. En s'efforçant de ne pas trop penser à son homme, sans perdre de temps, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et en ressortit grimé en marin trapu. Il s'approcha du secrétaire et prit son Remington qu'il cacha sous son pull élimé.

– Bien. Allons voir ce qui se trame dans l'East End.

Connaissant son Londres sur les bouts des doigts, passant par des ruelles inconnues, empruntant à deux occasions les égouts, ne se privant pas de couper par des propriétés privées, en très peu de temps, il arriva à la Tour de Londres menant sur les premiers docks. Naturellement, il commença par entrer dans une taverne miteuse, sentant le mauvais alcool, le tabac et la sueur. Il s'installa au comptoir et commanda un whisky. Laissant trainer une oreille au pilier de bar, et autres marins venu dépenser leur salaire dans la boisson et les femmes de joie.

– … T'as entendu, y a des gens qui sont malades dans le quartier… juste au-dessus des nouveaux docks !... C'est des marins, je crois…

Holmes fut très surpris de voir un marin salement amoché par l'alcool, bavant sur sa table, parler d'une voix pâteuse à la chaise vide se trouvant en face de lui :

– … T'sais ?... La fiiille d'l'autre jour, elle a dit que Tao Liiin… qu'tu m'as parléééé y a deux… jours, eh ben… il est malaaade…

Un homme plutôt présentable pour le quartier glissa d'une voix qui se voulait basse à son voisin :

– … J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a plusieurs morts qui sont dans le bâtiment au coin de King David Lane et Hight Street…

– … C'est qu'ils ont l'air d'avoir mal, en plus, balbutia un homme à une femme dénudée sur ses genoux. J'aimerais pas trop les approcher.

– _Vous faites bien…_ pensa Holmes derrière son verre avant de se lever et de sortir après avoir laissé les cinq pence demandés.

De retour dans le froid londonien, il se dirigea sans perdre de temps aux nouveaux docks et regarda, appuyé contre un mur dans l'ombre d'un porche de New Gavel Lane, la vie se déroulant devant ses yeux. Puis il se dirigea vers un petit bateau de pêche et sortant le grand jeu comme à son habitude, interpella d'une voix méconnaissable un des matelots :

– Eh ! T'sais où j'peux trouver Tao Lin ? J'le cherche partout d'puis c'matin.

– Tao Lin… Tao Lin… hum… j'l'ai pô vu d'puis hier matin. Il cherchait d'boulot pour nourrir s'famille.

– T'sais où il crèche ?

– À Low Shadwen, l'maison du bout à droit'. Y avait pas l'air bien. Y était très blanc.

– M'rci ! J'vais l'chercher. L'patron est pas content.

Il se rendit à l'adresse donnée, une rue surpeuplée, crasseuse et bruyante. Les maisons pratiquement en ruine semblaient vomir par vague des hommes, des femmes et des enfants recouverts de crasse. Profitant de l'avantage donné par ce flux incessant des résidents pour passer inaperçu, il avança jusqu'à la dernière porte à droite, étonnamment silencieuse. Afin d'éviter tous soupçons, il y entra sans frapper.

Une puanteur équivalente à celle du Matilda-Briggs lui prit la gorge et lui brûla les yeux. Il avança dans un couloir sombre, au fond duquel il entendit des gémissements. En se raclant la gorge bruyamment, et faisant du bruit avec application, il frappa à la porte en disant :

– Il y a quelqu'un ? Excusez-moi de rentrer sans permission, mais…

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme asiatique, enceinte jusqu'au cou, autour de laquelle deux enfants de deux et trois ans le regardaient timidement, cachés derrière les pans de sa robe. D'une voix faible, mais en colère, les mains posées sur ses hanches, elle s'écria :

– Comment osez-vous rentrer dans ma maison ! Je vous prierais de sortir sur-le-champ !

– _Oh seigneur ! Des enfants… dont un a naître…_ s'attrista Holmes.

Préférant jouer franc-jeu, il s'inclina respectueusement et décida de dire la vérité :

– Veuillez m'excuser madame Lin, je suis détective et je viens pour m'entretenir au sujet de votre mari.

– Comment savez-vous pour mon…

– Je sais qu'il est souffrant, madame. Si vous pouviez me laisser entrer, je vous expliquerais.

– Pourquoi, vous laisserai-je entrer ? Vous ne ressemblez pas à un détective… dit-elle, méfiante.

– J'ai été sollicité par Scotland Yard pour enquêter sur ce qui s'est passé sur le Matilda-Briggs…

– Laisse-le entrer, Mei… fit une voix souffrante en provenance de la pièce.

Après avoir regardé son époux, elle s'effaça afin de le laisser passer.

– Merci à vous.

– Nous vous écoutons, mais faites vite. Mon mari souffre et a besoin de repos.

Holmes regarda les deux enfants puis les parents et demanda :

– Il y aurait-il d'autres personnes sous ce toit ?

Mei, préférant que son époux se repose, prit les directives de la conversation.

– Il y a ma mère, nos pères, et nos frères et sœurs, nous sommes dix-huit en tout, pour l'instant. Ils sont tous regroupés dans la pièce d'en haut, sauf mes deux frères qui sont absents depuis deux semaines. Ils rentrent à la fin du mois. Pourquoi ?

– Ont-il eu des contacts avec vous depuis le retour de votre mari ?

– Oui, tous les jours, nous prenons les repas ensemble. Mais pourriez-vous répondre aussi à mes questions, monsieur ?

Le logicien pâlit intensément, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il déglutit.

_– Oh ! Mon Watson ! J'aurai tant besoin de vous en ce moment ! Comment faire pour leur annoncer pareille nouvelle ! _(Il soupira.)J'y répondrai, madame, mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que tout le monde soit rassemblé pour cela. Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire est délicat.

Holmes adressa un regard douloureux à l'homme agonisant dans son lit. Celui-ci comprit et acquiesça.

– Chérie, va les chercher.

La jeune femme disparut avec ses enfants, on entendit les marches en bois de l'escalier, puis le plancher grincer. Tandis que les deux hommes se fixaient du regard, en silence seulement perturbé par des gargouillis s'échappant de la poitrine du malade suite à une quinte de toux. De nombreux piétinements se firent entendre puis la famille au grand complet pénétra dans la chambre.

_– Il ne lui reste que quelques heures, tout au plus, _soupira le détective.

– Nous voici au grand complet comme vous nous l'avez demandé, annonça la jeune mère. Mais avant que vous ne commenciez à nous expliquer ce qui vous amène, pourrions-nous savoir qui vous êtes vraiment ?

– Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes.

– C'est vous ? Celui dont les récits apparaissent dans le _Strand_ ? Celui dont le docteur Watson raconte les aventures ? Demanda une jeune fille de quinze ans, les yeux brillants. Je ne vous pensais pas aussi vieux !

– Yuan ! Glapit le mourant, le souffle saccadé.

– C'est bien moi, répondit-il en gardant son sérieux. Jeune fille, dans ma profession, il est parfois nécessaire de se déguiser pour ne pas être reconnu et c'est le cas en ce moment.

La gamine rougit de gêne.

– Si vous me le permettez, je vais vous expliquer les raisons de ma venue. _Oh ! Seigneur, qui peut rester insensible lorsqu'on s'apprête à briser une famille !_ (La bouche éperdument sèche, il avala difficilement sa salive.) Je vous prie de m'excuser, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre-chemins mais j'ai conscience que ce que je m'apprête à dire risque de vous choquer… je vous conseille de vous asseoir.

Le génie regarda le malade dans les yeux et lui annonça :

– Monsieur Lin, à votre regard, je vois que vous vous rappelez ce qui s'est passé dans la salle des machines du Matilda-Briggs… pour vous éviter de vous épuiser en parlant, je vais relater l'affaire pour que votre famille soit au courant. (Il respira, extrêmement angoissé.)

» Deux jours, avant d'arriver à Londres, alors que vous étiez occupé dans la salle des machines à alimenter les chaudières avec vos collègues, vous avez été attaqués. L'un d'entre vous a été sérieusement blessé à la main. Cette attaque a été perpétrée par un rat géant. Ce rat était une expérience de deux de vos passagers. Des scientifiques. Ils s'étaient installés dans la calle numéro deux. Leurs expérimentations consistaient à injecter un produit de leur confection dans les muscles du rongeur, dans le but de le faire grossir. Cela a fonctionné, mais cela l'a aussi rendu agressif. (Il soupira.) Son agressivité était un effet secondaire du produit utilisé. Celui étant malheureusement un poison extrêmement contagieux et transmissible à l'homme par la salive, la sueur, le sang et tous autres fluides corporels. La contagion une fois enclenchée ne peut pas être soignée. Chaque personne infectée est aussi extrêmement contagieuse. Je pense que vous avez compris monsieur Lin que lorsque vous avez porté secours à votre collègue blessé à la main, vous vous êtes infecté, tout comme vos autres collègues. C'est de cela dont vous souffrez actuellement.

– Et si j'ai bien compris, je suis aussi contagieux… s'étrangla le mourant. Donc ma famille…

– Oui. Malheureusement. Vous êtes tous contaminés. Je suis désolé, confirma-t-il, en baissant la tête, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

– Même les enfants ? Demanda la mère en tremblant et serrant ses deux bambins. Même mon bébé ?

À cours de mot, la gorge nouée, le détective hocha de la tête, le visage grave, déclenchant le désespoir de celle-ci et du mari. Tandis que le reste de la famille, réalisait à peine la terrible nouvelle.

En quelques secondes, le logicien se retrouva seul et impuissant pour aider cette famille condamnée. Il attendit donc patiemment, la poitrine oppressée. Puis se reprenant, le mari aux portes de la mort s'enquit :

– Vous êtes venu parmi nous pour nous annoncer cela au péril de votre vie, pourquoi ?

– Tant que je ne vous touche pas… je ne risque pas grand-chose, répondit le détective. Cependant, bien que je comprenne combien cette nouvelle vous bouleverse, j'ai besoin de savoir combien vous étiez dans cette calle et aussi les adresses de vos collègues. Si je veux éviter que la maladie se propage, il faut que j'agisse et vite !

– Nous étions quatre, il y avait un père et son fils, c'est le fils qui a été attaqué et un autre homme, un mécanicien.

Holmes nota sur son carnet les deux adresses et en renouvelant ses excuses, s'éclipsa en leur intimant de ne pas sortir afin de protéger leurs voisins et qu'il se chargerait de laisser un message aux deux frères afin de les avertir de la tragédie touchant leur famille.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour dans la rue, complètement bouleversé, il se dirigea directement vers la capitainerie de la compagnie de navigation d'Aberdeen afin s'acquitter des démarches pour les deux rescapés. Puis, il se dirigea vers le croisement de King David Lane et Hight Street. L'adresse relevée à la taverne, s'avérant être celle du père et de son fils blessé. En arrivant sur les lieux, il frappa à la porte d'une maison délabrée et noircit par la fumée de la ville. À travers la porte, une voix grinçante d'une vieille femme se fit entendre.

– Allez-vous-en ! Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire ! Qu'on les laisse tranquille !

Holmes frappa à nouveau et répondit :

– Je ne veux pas vous embêter outre mesure, madame, mais j'ai besoin de vous parler. Vous pourriez être en danger.

Le jeune homme sous son costume de vieux perçut avec un soulagement le bruit d'un verrou qu'on déplace. Puis, la porte s'entrouvrit de quelques pouces, laissant passer le visage marqué par la tristesse et la vieillesse, d'une femme aux cheveux grisonnants.

– Bonjour madame, je suis désolé de vous importuner, je ne vous veux aucun mal, au contraire. Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît me laisser entrer ? J'aurai quelques questions à vous poser au sujet de vos locataires. Malgré mon apparence trompeuse, je travaille avec Scotland Yard.

Combattant son hésitation, elle finit par consentir à le laisser entrer, mais ils restèrent dans l'entrée.

– Merci beaucoup, madame.

– Vous n'êtes pas du quartier, je me trompe ?

– Absolument pas. Je suis un détective sous-couverture et j'enquête sur la tragédie qui s'est produite sur le Matilda-Briggs dans lequel je suppose que vos deux locataires décédés travaillaient. Je me trompe ?

– C'est exact. Cependant, je ne vois pas en quoi votre enquête est liée à leur mort.

– Elle est pourtant intimement liée et je ne peux malheureusement pas vous en parler, secret professionnel. Cependant, comme je vous l'ai dit à travers la porte, j'aurai des questions à vous poser pour savoir si vous avez fait quelque chose qui pourrait porter atteinte à votre santé. Vous me le permettez ? Cela ne sera pas long.

La vieille femme croisa les bras et soupira :

– Faites donc.

– Merci. _Elle est trop sur la défensive._ Je vous prierais de me répondre en toute honnêteté. Il en va de votre vie. Avez-vous été en contact ou touché un de vos locataires avant et après leur décès ? Ou changer leurs draps, laver leur linge ?

– Je ne suis rentrée que ce matin de chez ma nièce et lorsque j'ai ouvert leur appartement pour leur monter leur repas du midi, je les ai vu tous deux à terre. Ils ne bougeaient pas, pas même leur poitrine. J'ai pris peur et je suis sortie sans aller plus loin. J'ai appelé mon médecin pour qu'il puisse les ausculter, il devrait venir dans la soirée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de leur linge et les draps ont été changés durant leur absence.

– Bien. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu les toucher ?

– Non. Je vis seule et ai refusé quiconque voulait entrer pour les voir, sauf vous. L'information s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre lorsque j'ai télégraphié à mon médecin.

– Parfait ! Vous pouvez vous rassurer. Tant que vous ne les touchez pas, vous ne courez aucun risque. Lorsque je serai parti, envoyez un télégramme à votre docteur pour lui dire que l'hôpital Saint Barthelemy s'est chargé de transporter les corps. Quant à moi, je vais récupérer leur linge pour que vous ne couriez aucun risque. Je me chargerai ensuite de faire les démarches auprès de l'hôpital. Si vous entendez quelqu'un au nom de Meeks, vous pourrez lui ouvrir. C'est un médecin légiste et il saura quoi faire… En attendant, envoyez le télégramme et ensuite restez dans votre appartement.

– D'accord, je ferai comme vous me l'avez dit… Cependant, puis-je, à mon tour, vous poser une question ?

– Vous venez de le faire mais vous pouvez recommencer, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

La vieille femme se mit à rire doucement.

– Est-ce M. Sherlock Holmes à qui je m'adresse en ce moment ?

Le limier écarquilla les yeux et sourit.

– Quels sont les indices qui vous incitent à penser cela de moi ?

– Vous parlez avec l'aisance du beau monde, vous êtes détective et semblez connaître parfaitement le métier, vous travaillez avec Scotland Yard et avez des contacts avec un médecin légiste. Surement habitué à en côtoyer un autre…

Depuis le début de son enquête dans l'East End, le détective se mit à rire ouvertement, la tension nerveuse qu'il avait emmagasinée pendant sa visite chez les Lin, sembla nettement plus légère. La vieille femme, charmée par le timbre profond du rire de son vis-à-vis, se mit à sourire.

– Vous avez une très bonne logique et je dois l'avouer, vous m'avez surpris. Oui, je suis bien Sherlock Holmes.

– Les nouvelles du Docteur Watson, vous décrivent à merveille, Monsieur Holmes. Depuis «_ Une Étude en Rouge »,_ je ne loupe aucune de vos aventures, car elle redonne quelques couleurs à mon existence. Pourriez-vous remercier votre ami de ma part ?

– Bien entendu, je n'y manquerai pas. _Watson, voici deux fois en une demi-journée que l'on cite vos écrits… j'aurai aimé que vous entendiez cela_. Cependant, avant que je ne parte, veuillez bien respecter les consignes que je vous ai données et puis-je récupérer le linge ?

Elle le guida à l'étage, lui fournit de quoi transporter le linge sale des deux victimes en toute sécurité et au moment de partir, le logicien se tourna vers la logeuse et lui demanda :

– S'il vous plaît… Pour le bon déroulement de mon enquête, pourriez-vous garder secret ma présence dans l'East End ?

– Comptez sur moi.

Un merci muet atteignit les yeux du génie puis il sortit et s'orienta vers la dernière adresse. Lorsqu'il y frappa, un jeune homme châtain d'à peine trente ans lui ouvrit. Un rapide coup d'œil lui donna les renseignements qui lui manquaient.

_– Je m'en doutais, le mécanicien se porte à merveille physiquement, il a été bien payé pour que Savage et Culverton puissent continuer leurs recherches. Il a accepté l'argent malgré les risques de perdre son emploi. Sûrement, parce qu'il veut épouser la fille de la boulangère. Cependant, il ignorait le but des recherches des deux biologistes. Il a eu la peur de sa vie lors de l'attaque du rat. Il s'est enfuit et est sûrement resté enfermer dans sa cabine pour le reste du trajet. Se sauvant ainsi la vie. Bien qu'il soit impliqué indirectement dans la mort de plusieurs personnes, il n'est pas un meurtrier. Laissons-le tranquille, je pense que les troubles psychologiques qu'il a depuis cet incident sont une assez bonne punition._

Holmes renifla et fit un pas en arrière, singeant une perte partielle de son équilibre.

– B'jour, j'peux voir m'sieur Glenn, s'vous plaît ? Dit-il d'une voix vaseuse.

– Je suis désolé, mais il n'y a pas de monsieur portant ce nom, ici.

– Oh ? Pardon. Mais j'vais fair' quoi pour l'trouver, s'il m'a dit qu'il vit ici… râla-t-il en partant en zigzaguant, ignorant totalement le mécanicien qui le suivait d'un regard ahuri.

» _Il ne me reste plus qu'à surveiller pendant quelques jours si l'évolution dans l'East End continue à se dégrader…_

Il se glissa subitement dans une sombre ruelle pour regarder l'heure sur sa montre à gousset cabossée : dix-huit heures trente passées. Sans perdre du temps, il se rendit à pied au bureau du télégraphe pour envoyer les informations nécessaires à Meeks avant de revenir à Baker Street.


	26. Chapter 26 - Filature et correspondances

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous, mes chers lecteurs !_

_Un petit message pour vous remercier, mes (nouveaux) followers et celles qui me laissent des commentaires adorables. En ce moment, je suis un peu en cours d'inspiration, mais j'espère que la « qualité » relative de mes écrits est toujours correcte. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue cette histoire et ne compte pas l'arrêter de sitôt. J'ai encore des idées en tête, il faut juste que je les organise en des phrases lisibles… ;)_

_En attendant, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle soit bonne !_

_Prenez soin de vous et à très bientôt !_

_Milie._

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Filature et correspondances**

Holmes arriva chez lui aux alentours de dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq, totalement gelé. La température hivernale avait chuté à la tombée de la nuit. Lorsqu'il entra dans son appartement, le feu dansait dans la cheminée, cependant, l'atmosphère du salon lui parut plus froide. Son périple dans l'East-End associé à l'absence de son docteur le rendait morose.

Trois coups légers retentirent, le coupant dans ses humeurs noires. Mrs Hudson ouvrit doucement la porte et s'avança :

– M. Holmes, je venais m'assurer que vous étiez bien rentré. Vous avez reçu un télégramme en provenance de Peterborough, il est arrivé vers dix-huit heures trente. Tenez. _Seigneur ! I__l a une mine affreuse._

D'un bond, le détective franchit la distance le séparant de la vieille femme et lui prit avec précipitation le message, qu'il ouvrit et lut sans perdre une seconde :

**« **

**Holmes,**

**Je suis arrivé sans encombre dans ma famille. Le trajet en votre compagnie m'aurait semblé moins long.**

**Ma mère et ma belle-sœur sont heureuses de me voir. À première vue, l'état de santé de ma mère est plus préoccupant que celui de ma belle-sœur. J'espère que j'offrirai une quelconque aide pour les sauver.**

**Ne vous en faites pas, je prends toutes les précautions pour ma propre santé.**

**Londres me manque déjà.**

**J.V.A.**

**Dr John H. Watson.**

**»**

Le limier relut deux fois, la courte missive, le visage dénué de toutes expressions. Cependant, ses doigts fins se crispèrent sur le papier, témoins de ses émotions retenues. Mrs Hudson, émue, garda le silence, mais interrogea du regard le jeune homme. Celui-ci constata l'inquiétude sur le visage de sa gouvernante et soupira.

– Il est bien arrivé et est au chevet de ses malades. Il va bien, dit-il, _et je lui manque comme il me manque…_

La vieille femme rassurée, regarda le génie écrire sa réponse :

**« **

**Watson,**

**Je suis ravi de vous savoir bien arrivé à destination.**

**Mon enquête se déroule bien, j'aurais aimé que vous soyez là.**

**L'épidémie a fait des ravages ; une vingtaine de personnes environ. J'espère avoir réussi à tout endiguer. L'East-End est sous surveillance.**

**J'ai eu de nombreux retours très positifs sur vos écrits, vous avez des admirateurs, mon cher.**

**Londres est attristée par votre absence.**

**J.V.A.**

**Holmes.**

**»**

Une fois la tâche accomplie, elle lui conseilla :

– Vous devriez vous reposer un peu, mon cher. C'est ce que votre bon docteur vous recommanderait, vous paraissez exténué.

Holmes soupira de nouveau, cacheta le message puis lui tendit :

– Tenez. Demandez à Billy d'envoyer ce billet le plus tôt possible. Merci.

Puis il se tourna vers l'âtre pour contempler les flammes.

Comprenant que son jeune ami ne l'écouterait pas, la logeuse secoua la tête avec tristesse, puis s'éclipsa. Rapprochant son fauteuil de la cheminée, le détective s'y installa et se couvrit d'une couverture en laine. Déprimé, il allongea son bras, prit sa pipe de bruyère qu'il bourra du tabac de son amant et l'alluma avec une braise du feu.

Puis il étendit ses jambes interminables et rassemblant l'extrémité de ses doigts, il ferma ses yeux pour retrouver son palais mental.

Sa mansarde initiale avait lentement évolué durant les sept années partagées avec Watson, la rendant plus accueillante. Une nouvelle pièce y avait même vu le jour ; la pièce préférée du détective, qu'il avait baptisée « la salle de John ». Il s'y enferma immédiatement, verrouillant la porte afin de ne pas y être dérangé.

Il se sentit aussitôt apaisé, comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait agressé par le monde extérieur, la « présence » de l'homme de son cœur le rassurait. Il s'installa au bureau situé dans un coin et déplia une carte de Londres qu'il accrocha sur un tableau. Il y épingla l'adresse du biologiste et celle du Club Bagatelle. Cependant, manquant singulièrement de données, il ne prolongea pas son investigation. Il se concentra donc sur son plan d'action durant quelques minutes.

Le reste de la soirée s'écoula lentement, enfermé dans son cocon mental à se remémorer la voix du médecin, l'odeur de son parfum, le bruit de ses pas et la profondeur de son rire. Se rappelant la douceur de sa peau et son tendre et profond regard cobalt. Un léger pincement de cœur l'atteint, mais il ne voulut pour rien au monde quitter cette pièce remplie de souvenirs pour revenir dans un monde vide et froid où son praticien n'y était pas.

Le matin du mardi 13 mars 1888, la célèbre mélodie de la tour du Palais de Westminster annonçant sept heures, l'incita à émerger tristement de son antre pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Il en ressortit une petite demi-heure plus tard, habillé de manière aristocratique, portant des favoris et rasé de près. Il descendit dans l'entrée où il croisa la logeuse chargée de son plateau.

– Je suis désolé pour le petit-déjeuner, Mrs Hudson, dit-il en enfilant son manteau, mais je dois m'absenter, je ne rentrerai que dans la nuit et repartirai demain avant l'aube.

La vieille femme fronça les sourcils et répondit :

– _J'ai eu du mal à le reconnaître…_ D'accord… dois-je vous laisser un repas froid pour votre retour ?

– Non, ne vous tracassez pas avec cela. Je n'ai pas faim.

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Que dois-je vous préparer pour demain ?

– La même chose qu'aujourd'hui.

La gouvernante grinça des dents.

– _Je m'en doutais…_ Mais il faudra bien que vous mangiez un peu…

– Pas besoin… répondit négligemment Holmes, manger me ralentit et j'ai besoin de toutes mes facultés pour mener mon enquête.

Elle soupira et hocha tristement la tête tandis que le jeune homme prit sa canne et sortit en hélant un cab.

– _Il est inutile d'insister, il aura toujours le dernier mot…_

Le Hansom filait bon train dans les rues de la capitale, les routes boueuses étant enfin libérées du gel et de la neige. Le cabriolet s'arrêta devant le club Bagatelle aux portes duquel il se présenta sous le nom de Seymour Hardcase. Puis il fut introduit dans la salle de whist où il s'installa dans un sofa en attendant l'arrivée des autres joueurs. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas, un groupe de sept gentlemen entra dans la pièce en parlant allègrement. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent Holmes, ils s'approchèrent et se présentèrent à tour de rôle. Détaillant au fur et à mesure chacun d'entre eux, le logicien eut la surprise de reconnaître de par ses déductions, M. Culverton lui-même. Le génie les salua et, en prenant un léger accent irlandais, se présenta tout en regardant du coin de l'œil l'homme qui était la raison de sa présence dans ces lieux :

– Bonjour Messieurs, je m'appelle Seymour Hardcase, je viens d'emménager depuis peu sur Londres, précisément à Oxford Street. Étant un grand amateur de whist, un de mes amis m'a chaudement recommandé ce club afin d'y faire des connaissances.

La conversation s'étala encore quelques minutes selon puis ils s'installèrent à différentes tables. Les cartes et des cigares furent distribués et ils commencèrent une partie. Holmes s'arrangea pour s'installer à la table de Culverton et des dénommés Moran et Stevenson.

Durant trois bonnes heures, ils jouèrent dans la bonne humeur. Le logicien bien que peu enclin à ce genre d'activité, utilisa ses talents d'observation pour maintenir un semblant de justesse dans son jeu, mais surtout en mémorisant discrètement les différents éléments lui permettant de mieux connaître son adversaire, mais aussi son entourage.

Il n'apprit pas grand-chose de convainquant sur son partenaire de jeu, Stevenson : père de deux enfants en bas-âge, marié depuis quatre ans, amateur de cognac, récemment héritier d'un oncle.

Cependant, ses deux adversaires étaient bien plus intéressants...

Moran semblait habitué aux mondanités, mais au passé militaire, comme le lui prouvait la présence de son mouchoir glissé subtilement dans sa manche, habitude de soldat. Ses mains trahissaient d'une forte prédilection aux armes. Sa carrure et sa gestuelle l'orientaient clairement vers un poste de tireur d'élite, mais avec un grade militaire assez élevé… Lieutenant ou colonel. Il était mauvais perdant et trichait habilement.

Il nota ensuite quelques informations supplémentaires sur le biologiste : l'homme était incontestablement intelligent. Le limier eut la confirmation que cet homme était mauvais, presque sadique et doté d'un sens de l'analyse poussé. Au bout d'un moment, il soupçonna à quelques reprises que le vieil homme doutait de son identité.

La matinée touchant à sa fin, Holmes se leva, prétextant un rendez-vous en ville et tendit sa main à ses compagnons de jeu. Mais ne put complètement contenir son air flegmatique lorsque Culverton lui dit, en lui serrant la main :

– Bonne après-midi Monsieur Holm…hum… Hardcase.

Cette faiblesse furtive n'échappa à l'œil perçant du vieil homme, il lui sourit en lui serrant fermement la main, étreinte que lui rendit le génie.

– _Bon. J'en ai la confirmation… il sait qui je suis. Bigre ! Mycroft a raison… il va falloir jouer serré_. Merci M. Culverton, de même pour vous.

Puis, la canne sous le bras, il se retira et se rendit dans une de ses planques. Bien que troublé par la perspicacité de son adversaire, Holmes était ravi. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de challenge de la sorte. Son plan se déroulait correctement, la petite surprise de la matinée donnant justement la petite saveur pimentée qui lui manquait. Il s'installa à son secrétaire et écrivit un message à l'Inspecteur Lestrade.

**« **

**Inspecteur,**

**J'aurai besoin de vous pour finaliser l'enquête qui nous a occupé****s****, il y a deux nuits de cela. Si tout se passe comme convenu, notre coupable sera sous les verrous dans quatre ****à cinq**** jours tout au plus.**

**Venez à Baker Street ce soir, vers vingt-deux heures, je vous donnerai les démarches à suivre pour pêcher notre poisson.**

**S,H****.**

**»**

Il glissa la lettre dans une enveloppe qu'il cacheta et sortit de son refuge pour la donner à un de ses Irréguliers, donnant la consigne de la donner en main propre en lui glissant en échange, trois pence dans sa main crasseuse. Il retrouva ensuite sa cache et entreprit de se grimer en un prêtre obèse, cachant sous sa soutane deux autres déguisements, lui assurant ainsi son embonpoint. Puis il rejoignit Lower Burke Street, où il s'installa sur un banc en plein soleil, situé à quatre maisons du numéro treize. Semblant profondément plongé dans la lecture de l'Évangile selon Saint-Luc tout en profitant des premiers beaux jours annonciateurs du printemps, le détective observait subtilement mais avec application les allées et venues de la rue.

Vers seize heures, moins-vingt, Culverton arriva chez lui, Holmes en profita pour se changer dans une ruelle misérable sentant l'urine, pour troquer ses habits ecclésiastiques contre une tenue d'ouvrier élimée, il s'étala du rouge sur les joues et s'équipa d'un balai. Puis il s'approcha et commença à balayer les trottoirs, moyennant de la menue monnaie, un œil discret toujours posé sur l'édifice. À plusieurs reprises, il vit la silhouette du vieillard se dessiner dans la lumière jaunâtre d'une fenêtre. Celle-ci regardait vers l'extérieur durant quelques minutes. Le détective conscient de s'être fait repérer, comme il l'avait prévu. Il continua son manège quelques minutes encore, puis rejoignit sa ruelle, pour en ressortir en clochard amoureux de la boisson. S'accoutrant d'un vieux manteau troué et d'un pantalon rapiécé et se barbouillant minutieusement de terre et de suie, il vient s'installer en zigzaguant contre un réverbère au gaz et continua sa filature.

Peu avant dix-huit heures trente, une jolie jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, sortit de la demeure, portant contre sa poitrine, un petit colis et arrêta un cab. La suivant des yeux, le jeune homme sourit. Durant son absence, le détective tout à son rôle se mit à chanter à tue-tête, obligeant le voisinage à le faire déguerpir. Il en profita donc pour se vêtir un peu plus chaudement et attendit plus de deux heures dans sa ruelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Enfin, il se dirigea vers Baker Street, marchant rapidement tant pour se réchauffer que pour se dépêcher. Une petite heure plus tard, il pénétra silencieusement dans son appartement. Après une toilette sommaire, il eut juste le temps de se vêtir confortablement et de s'enrouler dans sa robe de chambre gris souris. Lestrade frappa à la porte d'entrée et attendit que Mrs Hudson l'autorise à monter.

– _Une l__eçon rudement bien apprise !_ Se moqua le détective, silencieusement. Entrez, Inspecteur, la porte est ouverte !

Le policier pénétra dans la pièce et haussa un sourcil en trouvant un seul homme au lieu de deux. Au regard sévère de Holmes, lui intimant de ne dire aucun commentaire, il resta muet. Le thé fut servi et le génie lui expliqua les démarches de son enquête. Durant cet intermède, le policier brisa sommairement le silence pour plus de précisions et acquiesça aux différentes étapes futures à suivre avant de rentrer chez lui.

En rejoignant son fauteuil près de la cheminée, il vit sur la table un petit colis et une lettre. Il saisit et ouvrit avec empressement la missive lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture de son amant.

**« **

**Holmes,**

**J'ai bien reçu votre lettre… vingt personnes. Seigneur, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été imprudent… L'état de santé de ma mère est de plus en plus préoccupant, celui de Lucy est assez stable. Je reste à leurs chevets, mais songe sérieusement à les envoyer toutes deux dans un sanatorium. Je vais laisser passer cette nuit et prendrai la décision demain.**

**Bien sûr, je vous tiendrai au courant.**

**Prenez soin de vous, mon ami.**

**J.V.A.**

**Watson.**

**»**

Le logicien serra les dents, l'inquiétude lui mordant le cœur. Il se saisit d'une plume et lui répondit d'un court message et jugeant l'heure bien avancée, réserva l'envoi du courrier au lendemain matin. Puis, préférant laisser sa morosité en arrière-plan et garder la totalité de ses facultés, il consacra toute son attention sur le colis.

– Comme prévu, il a mordu à mon appât… dit-il avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le poisson. Voyons voir ce qu'il en est…

Il regarda le paquet sous toutes les coutures, son œil exercé confirmant ses déductions et rassemblant toutes données supplémentaires de son expéditeur. Enfin, il l'ouvrit minutieusement, dévoilant une petite boite d'ivoire blanc et noir s'ouvrant à l'aide d'un couvercle en glissière.


	27. Chapter 27 - Peterborough

_Bonjour à vous, mes chers lecteurs,  
Un simple petit message pour remercier tous ceux et celles qui me suivent, me laissent de supers commentaires et les petits ninjas qui préfèrent rester dans l'ombre. Merci infiniment pour votre assiduité et votre soutien. Grâce à vous tous, ma motivation reste intacte.  
Vous êtes merveilleux._

_**J'ose un petit avertissement pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore le Canon et qui souhaitent le lire. Je vais, dans quelques chapitres, grandement m'inspirer de la nouvelle suivante : "L'Aventure du Détective Agonisant" ("**_

**_The Adventure of the Dying Detective" dans la langue originale). Pour ne pas trop vous ôter le plaisir de la découverte de l'œuvre originale, je vous conseille de la lire ! ;-)  
__Rassurez-vous, cela ne se reproduira sûrement pas, mais c'est nécessaire pour clore cette enquête. Je vous expliquerai pourquoi._**

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_À très bientôt !_

_Milie._

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Peterborough**

Lorsque le docteur Watson déposa le pied sur le quai de la gare de Peterborough un peu avant seize heures, il s'avança vers un adolescent attendant auprès d'un petit attelage, attendant qu'un voyageur demande ses services.

– Bonjour, j'aurai besoin d'aller au 85 Eastfield Road, pourriez-vous m'y emmener ?

– Bien sûr, M'sieur. Venez et couvrez-vous bien, il fait froid aujourd'hui, dit-il en lui donnant une couverture.

Une fois confortablement assis, le praticien le regarda ensuite s'occuper de sa valise et monter avec adresse sur son siège. Puis la carriole s'engagea sur la route. Après une petite quinzaine de minute, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la façade d'une maison blanche de style victorien, agrémentée d'un magnifique bow-window. Il paya la course et frappa doucement à la petite porte en bois avant de l'ouvrir et d'y entrer.

Une femme, les traits tirés vint à lui et le reconnaissant, se mit à pleurer de soulagement.

– Oh ! John. Merci d'être venu aussi vite ! Dit-elle en lui prenant les mains. Venez, elles sont dans la chambre du fond !

Un sourire attendri naquit sur les lèvres de l'ancien militaire lorsqu'il entendit sa vieille nourrice lui parler comme lorsqu'il était un enfant.

– Je vous suis, Hannah.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, deux faibles sourires l'accueillirent. Après avoir recouvert son nez et sa bouche par un foulard, il s'approcha des malades, chacune occupant un petit lit de part et d'autre du passage central. Un sourire atteignit ses yeux lorsqu'il s'assit à leurs chevets et, posant doucement ses mains sur les leurs dans le but de les apaiser, il regarda sa nourrice et lui demanda :

– Hannah, quelles sont les précautions que vous avez prises pour vous protéger ?

–J'ai suivi les conseils du Docteur Mason : j'ai utilisé un foulard comme vous, que j'ai changé et lavé régulièrement à l'eau bouillante. Ensuite, j'ai maintenu la porte de la chambre fermée et je l'ai aéré pendant un moment pour renouveler l'air… bien que je trouve qu'en hiver ce ne soit pas très judicieux…

– Le Docteur Mason vous a très bien conseillé, renouveler régulièrement l'air est très important, Hannah, surtout quand celui-ci est vicié. Vous n'avez pas eu de toux, ni de fièvre depuis le début de la maladie ?

– Non, pas pour l'instant.

– Bien. C'est rassurant. Pourriez-vous rassembler du papier à lettre et de l'encre pour moi ? J'aurai un message à envoyer pour Londres. J'arrive dans quelques minutes.

La vieille femme hocha la tête et ferma la porte derrière elle. Watson se tourna vers sa mère lorsqu'il l'entendit :

– John ! Mon enfant… je suis si heureuse… de vous voir…

Sa voix haletante fut brutalement coupée par une violente quinte. Il se pencha sur elle, pour l'aider à respirer. Une fois qu'elle put reprendre difficilement sa respiration, il la coucha et la borda.

– Ne forcez pas, mère… gardez vos forces. Je m'occupe de vous.

Il se tourna vers sa belle-sœur et vit qu'elle pleurait.

– Moi aussi, cher beau-frère, je suis heureuse que vous soyez là…

Un sourire atteignit les yeux du médecin.

– Reposez-vous, Lucy. Je suis content de vous voir toutes les deux, bien que cela aurait été mieux dans d'autres circonstances…

Un rire épuisé déclencha une petite toux à la jeune femme. Il la regarda avec un air désolé, mais elle lui sourit faiblement. Silencieusement, il leur apporta les soins permettant de faire baisser leur fièvre et d'améliorer leur confort. Puis il remonta leurs couvertures jusqu'au menton et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand.

– Surtout ne vous découvrez pas, je vais demander à Hannah de refermer la fenêtre dans une dizaine de minutes et de rajouter une bûche dans le poêle à bois, une fois que cela sera fait. Quant à moi, je reviens dans une vingtaine de minutes, le temps d'écrire ma lettre et de prendre des remèdes chez le pharmacien. En attendant, essayez de vous reposer.

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent faiblement et se blottirent dans leur lit.

Après avoir écrit le court message à son détective et passé les consignes à sa nourrice, Watson se rendit au bureau télégraphique le plus proche puis chez le pharmacien. Une fois de retour, il conseilla à sa nourrice d'aller se reposer, lui disant qu'il s'occuperait seul de ses malades. Elle obéit seulement après l'avoir fait promettre de venir la chercher en cas de soucis.

Il prépara ensuite une tisane apaisante qu'il apporta aux deux femmes, avec les médicaments et du potage. Celles-ci, bien qu'ayant peu d'appétit, se forcèrent à suivre les recommandations et les encouragements de l'homme de la famille. Puis il les veilla jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment.

Une fois seul, de retour dans le salon, à bout de nerfs, il se mit à pleurer, laissant la tension et les craintes accumulées durant la journée se dissiper. Il s'installa ensuite dans un sofa, près de la cheminée et se mit à penser à son amour avant de s'assoupir…

Trois coups retentirent, le faisant sursauter. Il ouvrit et récupéra la réponse de son amant. Les nouvelles qu'il lut ne le rassurèrent pas, cependant, savoir que le détective était sain et sauf et qu'il pensait à lui, lui mit un peu de baume au cœur. Il soupira et glissa le billet dans la poche de son veston.

Prenant toujours les précautions requises afin de protéger sa propre santé, il ouvrit silencieusement la porte de la chambre des malades et s'y introduisit pour les habituels soins. Veillant à ce qu'elles dorment le plus possible et que leur fièvre baisse.

Au bout d'une petite heure de soins, il s'éclipsa dans le salon, lava les deux foulards utilisés qu'il étendit devant le feu et s'installa dans son sofa où, épuisé, il s'endormit immédiatement.

Le lendemain, réveillé par la toux grasse de sa mère, Watson arracha un foulard de sa chaise et se rendit immédiatement auprès d'elle. La vieille femme, recouverte de sueur, peinait à respirer, la main crispée sur sa poitrine. Des larmes de douleur laissant deux sillons sur ses joues. Il la prit instantanément dans ses bras et l'aida à se calmer en lui caressant le dos et lui parlant doucement.

– Détendez-vous, maman. Je suis là… _Oh ! Elle est si maigre ! __Elle a la peau sur les os !__ Seigneur ! Aidez-moi ! _Implora-t-il en refoulant ses larmes.

Il regarda sa belle-sœur. Cette dernière, pâle, le visage contracté par la peur et l'angoisse, se mordait la lèvre inférieure avec l'espoir dérisoire de ne pas pleurer. L'ex militaire lui fit un regard qu'il espérait rassurant et s'étonnant lui-même, lui dit d'une voix calme :

– Rallongez-vous, Lucy. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je m'occupe de tout…

Elle obéit docilement, mais sa détresse se lisait clairement sur son visage horrifié. Elle tourna la tête vers son beau-frère et sa belle-mère et, avec fascination, regarda celui-ci exercer son métier. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et le visage d'Hannah apparut, caché derrière son foulard, attirant l'attention du médecin.

– Oh ! Hannah ! Vous arrivez au bon moment. J'aurai besoin de votre aide. Pourriez-vous, changer les vêtements de ma mère pendant que j'ausculte ma belle-sœur ?

– Bien sûr, je reviens. Dois-je prévoir des vêtements pour changer Miss Lucy aussi ?

– Oui, elles ont en grand besoin toutes les deux. (Il se tourne vers la jeune femme tout en continuant les soins sur sa mère.) Lucy, comment vous sentez-vous par rapport à hier ?

– Je ne pense pas plus mal, mais pas mieux non plus, répondit-elle dans un souffle. J'ai juste du mal à respirer et j'ai alternativement trop chaud ou trop froid.

– Merci, les variations de température sont dues à votre fièvre. Quant au reste, si vous ressentez un quelconque changement, bon ou mauvais, dites le moi. D'accord ?

La jeune femme acquiesça bravement et contempla le plafond en frissonnant.

La porte se rouvrit sur la vieille femme chargée de linges propres qu'elle disposa sur un guéridon à l'entrée. Puis elle attendit que Watson se tourne vers sa belle-sœur pour changer les habits trempés de sueur de la mère.

La jeune femme dit alors dans un chuchotement à peine perceptible, se permettant pour la première fois d'employer le prénom de son beau-frère :

– Dites-moi, John… sans détour, ni artifice. Nous allons mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le médecin tressaillit et la regarda gravement avant de répondre :

– Je n'en sais rien, Lucy. Mais sachez que dans tous les cas, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Il resta silencieux, le temps de lui prendre le pouls et examiner ses voies respiratoires. Puis il la regarda dans les yeux.

– Lorsque vous serez changée, vous reprendrez vos médicaments et essayerez de dormir le maximum possible. Seul le repos le plus complet pourra vous aider à guérir.

– Bien docteur, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je vous fais confiance, John.

Le sourire de Watson atteignit ses yeux et il lui serra la main.

– Soyez forte, Lucy. (Il s'adressa à son aide-soignante improvisée, sans se retourner afin de respecter la pudeur de sa mère.) Hannah, avez-vous terminé ?

– À l'instant, docteur.

Il retourna auprès d'elle et adressa un signe de tête à sa nourrice pour qu'elle s'occupe à présent de la jeune femme.

La vieille femme, exténuée par la violente quinte dont elle a été sujette peu avant, regardait son fils d'un regard vitreux et bienveillant. Une larme s'échappa lorsqu'elle sentit la main de ce dernier lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

– John… dit-elle d'une voix éteinte, occupez-vous de Lucy et sauvez-la. Nous savons tous deux que…

– Taisez-vous, mère, la coupa-t-il dans un souffle avec beaucoup de tendresse. Je vous interdis d'en dire plus. Oui, je ferai tout pour vous sauver toutes les deux, je vous en fais la promesse. Mais ne baissez pas les bras. Je vous en supplie.

La malade lui sourit tristement et lui caressa la main avec amour.

– Je vous promets d'essayer, répondit-elle.

Le blond déglutit, la gorge nouée et silencieusement afin de ne pas trahir sa tristesse, il s'occupa à faire baisser sa fièvre. Puis Hannah sortit de la pièce emportant avec elle le linge sale. Watson leur donna, avec peine, un peu de bouillon, puis leurs traitements. Comme la veille, il les veilla jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment puis il quitta la pièce.

Dans le salon, il trouva Hannah, occupée à laver le linge, en pleurant. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule afin de la retourner et de la prendre dans ses bras.

– Venez-là, nounou ! Dit-il affectueusement.

La « nounou » en question, émue par cet homme qu'elle avait vu grandir, écarquilla les yeux de surprise et serra le corps massif contre elle. Trouvant un peu d'apaisement dans ses bras accueillant. Peu à peu, ses pleurs se tarirent et elle se détacha de lui en lui souriant :

– Merci, John… je… je suis désolée.

– C'est à moi de vous remercier, Hannah. Pour avoir fait votre possible pour nos malades, mais aussi pour votre aide. (Il sourit.) Mais surtout ne vous excusez pas, car il n'y a rien à excuser. Dans de telles circonstances, nous savons tous deux que la situation est grave, donc il est normal de pleurer et de chercher du réconfort là où il se trouve.

À court de mots, elle lui sourit avec tendresse, puis retourna à sa lessive. Watson quant à lui s'installa à table pour écrire à son homme puis il s'absenta pour envoyer son message. À son retour, en s'installant sur son sofa, il trouva une assiette de sandwiches et une théière fumante. Se rendant compte qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis son trajet en train, il regarda sa nourrice et la remercia du regard. Il mangea donc un peu et s'allongea pour se reposer quelques heures.

Un peu avant vingt heures, un coursier frappa à la porte, tirant de son sommeil le médecin, étonné d'avoir autant dormi, bien que le repos fût peu réparateur. Celui-ci se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte afin que le calme de la maisonnée ne soit pas perturbé. Il récupéra le message et rejoignit son sofa où il le décacheta et le lut à la faible lumière du début de journée.

**« **

**Cher Watson,**

**Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pris aucun risque durant mon enquête. Je vais bien.**

**Je suis navré d'apprendre la dégradation si rapide de l'état de santé de votre mère. Si je peux vous être utile en quoi que ce soit, vous savez où me contacter.**

**Tenez-moi au courant de l'évolution des choses ainsi que de votre choix concernant le sanatorium.**

**Bien à vous,**

**JVA**

**Holmes.**

**»**

Un sourire attendri atteignit le visage du blond tandis qu'il plia et rangea la missive avec les autres.

– _Oh Holmes… comme vous me manquez !_ Songea t'il en posant sa main sur son cœur.

Il soupira et se recoucha. La fatigue accumulée durant ces deux jours l'emporta rapidement. Il sombra dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Cinq bonnes heures passèrent, lorsqu'il se réveilla, dérangé par une longue plainte, se finissant dans un râle. Le médecin se précipita dans la chambre des malades, attrapant machinalement au passage un foulard propre se trouvant devant la cheminée. Il y découvrit sa mère en pleine détresse respiratoire. La pauvre avait essayé d'étouffer ses quintes dans son oreiller. Il s'épouvanta lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci était recouvert de sang.

– _Seigneur ! Tout ce sang ! Je ne peux plus rien faire ! Je suis arrivé trop tard !_

Lorsque le jeune homme s'installa au chevet de la mourante, il lui prit les mains. Mrs Watson recouverte d'une couche de sueur froide, tremblait de tout son corps. Le visage livide, les mains crispées dans celle de son fils, elle l'implora du regard de retourner auprès de Lucy et de la laisser. Il refusa en niant de la tête.

Une larme coula, se perdant dans ses cheveux argentés. Watson, la gorge nouée, se pencha à l'oreille de sa mère et lui dit avant de déposer un baiser sur son front moite, à travers son foulard.

– Je vous aime, mère, soyez bénie et partez en paix. Je m'occupe de Lucy.

Un sanglot s'immisça dans la toux grasse de la femme, les larmes coulant, à présent, en continue. Dans un souffle douloureusement haletant, elle eut la force de répondre :

– Pardonnez-moi, John… je n'ai pas réussi à tenir ma promesse. Je vous aime aussi. Soyez heureux mon fils !

– Mais maman… je n'ai rien à vous pardonner ! Vous êtes une mère formidable, jamais enfant n'a été plus heureux que moi.

Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rendre son dernier soupir. Puis, le cœur en morceaux, se recueillit durant un moment.

Il se retourna ensuite vers sa belle-sœur. Celle-ci le regardait en pleurant silencieusement. Il s'approcha d'elle et la gorgée serrée, lui dit :

– Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir négligé, ma chère Lucy. Je…

– Non, John… non. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Vous avez accompli votre rôle de fils… à votre place, j'aurais agi de la même manière.

De fines gouttes argentées glissèrent et furent absorbées par le foulard en soie. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et entreprit de lui éponger le visage.

– Merci, dit-il, vous êtes un ange.

Elle sourit tristement et laissa échapper une toux grasse.

– Je vais envoyer une lettre à mon confrère du sanatorium de Liverpool afin de vous y transférer. C'est la meilleure option qu'on ait pour vous guérir. En attendant, si vous me le permettez, je vais réveiller Hannah pour que vous puissiez changer de chambre et de lit.

– Je vous remercie. Allez-y. En attendant, je vais prier pour votre mère.

Watson lui sourit et partit rejoindre sa nourrice. Devant la porte de sa chambre, il l'entendit sangloter. Il toqua et attendit qu'elle lui ouvre.

– Je vous ai entendu… je sais pour Madame… je suis désolée… dit-elle entre ses larmes.

Le médecin la prit à nouveau dans ses bras, donnant autant que recevant le réconfort en cette triste nuit. Ils préparèrent ensemble, une nouvelle chambre, ajoutant des couvertures au lit et allumant le feu. Lucy fut transférée avec autant de douceur que possible. Pour la transporter, le médecin la prit dans ses bras, s'alarmant au passage du faible poids de celle-ci. Il se mordit la lèvre et la déposa dans ses draps propres. Discutant de temps en temps pour meubler le silence pesant, il prépara les remèdes qu'il lui donna ensuite. Puis ne voulant pas laisser sa patiente seule après l'épreuve dont elle a été le premier témoin, il demanda à Hannah de la veiller et de lui tenir compagnie durant le reste de la nuit.

À nouveau dans le salon, il s'installa à son secrétaire et écrivit deux lettres. La première étant adressée au Docteur Brown, son confrère du sanatorium de Liverpool, lui demandant l'admission express de sa jeune belle-sœur. Pour finir, épuisé tant moralement que physiquement, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il rédigea un court message à son tendre amour :

**« **

**Très cher Holmes,**

**Je vous envoie cette missive pour vous annoncer le décès de ma mère. Elle est morte ****aux alentours de ****trois heures du matin, ce fut une épreuve pour nous tous. Lucy est très secouée.**

**Je m'occupe des démarches à faire pour l'envoyer au sanatorium de Liverpool. Nous partirons ****après**** que l'enterrement a****it**** eu lieu. Bien sûr, je vous tiendrais au courant de notre départ.**

**Pas d'imprudence, s'il vous plaît !**

**JVA.**

**Watson.**

**»**

Cinq heures quarante-cinq sonnaient à l'église du quartier, lorsque les missives furent achevées. Le jeune homme, soupira :

– _Il est encore trop tôt pour aller au presbytère, envoyons déjà ces deux lettres et j'irai voir l'abbé en milieu de matinée._

Il se calfeutra dans son manteau, vissa son chapeau sur sa tête et avertit Hannah qu'il s'absentait quelques minutes le temps d'aller jusqu'au bureau du télégraphe.


	28. Chapter 28 - Objectif : sauver Lucy

_Bonjour à vous, très chers lecteurs,_

_Aujourd'hui, je n'ai que peu de chose à vous dire… seulement, vous adresser mes plus sincères remerciements à vous tous._

_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me suivent et qui me laissent des commentaires adorables !_

_[Si vous hésitez à m'en laisser, ne vous gênez pas ! Je ne mords pas (encore) !] ;)_

_Bref... Merci infiniment... je suis très honorée par votre soutien. Il me va droit au cœur._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture. En espérant, comme toujours, que cela continuera à vous plaire._

_Prenez soin de vous et à très bientôt !_

_*Cœurs sur vous.*_

_Milie._

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Objectif : sauver Lucy**

Sur la route du retour, Watson, épuisé par ses émotions et ses courtes heures de sommeil, prit quelques instants pour lui en s'asseyant sur un banc recouvert de givre de Central Park. La perte de sa mère et la maladie de sa belle-sœur, associées à l'absence de Holmes, tout ceci fut trop pour le pauvre médecin… Seul dans ce parc durant les dernières heures de la nuit, il leva la tête vers le ciel, appréciant les étoiles accrochées au firmament, seulement troublé par le brouillard provoqué par son souffle. Lorsqu'un sanglot désespéré secoua sa poitrine, troublant le silence aux alentours. De longues minutes s'égrenèrent ainsi, laissant libre-cours à sa tristesse, ses mains gantées crispées sur ses genoux, le médecin baissa la tête et pleura . Lentement les larmes finirent par s'assécher, bien que sa peine soit toujours aussi intense, le blond se décida à rentrer, le cœur un peu plus léger.

Une légère coloration pourpre commençait à apparaître à l'horizon tandis qu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa patiente. Il y découvrit la jeune femme et Hannah profondément endormies. Un sourire attendri atteignit ses yeux. Il referma doucement derrière lui afin de ne pas les réveiller et peu enclin à s'endormir malgré la fatigue, il alla dans la cuisine et se fit un thé.

Watson, comme tout bon Anglais qui se respecte, savoura à petites gorgées sa boisson brûlante et réconfortante. Un soupir las lui échappa. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vague, sa tasse à présent vide entre les mains. Se focalisant sur les bruits de la maison, un craquement à l'étage, une souris courant dans les murs… ce silence apaisant fut de courte durée; Il sursauta en entendant quelqu'un frapper à nouveau à la porte. Il regarda machinalement sa montre, et fût stupéfié de constater que l'heure était aussi avancée. Avec sa rêverie éveillée, il n'avait pas vu le temps filer. Il se leva en se passant la main sur le visage et ouvrit la porte, récupérant le télégramme de son homme.

**« **

**Très cher ami,**

**Je suis désolé d'apprendre la triste nouvelle concernant la perte de votre mère. De telles épreuves devraient vous être épargnées. Si seulement je pouvais être à vos côtés en ce moment douloureux de votre existence… Croyez-moi, cher ami, que mes pensées sont toutes tournées vers vous et vos proches.**

**J'espère de tout cœur que votre belle-sœur guéri****ra**** vite, une fois qu'elle aura intégré le sanatorium.**

**Concernant mon enquête, elle suit son cours, je reste attentif à ce qui se passe dans l'East End, pour l'instant, il semblerait qu'il ne s'y passe rien d'anormal. Ce qui est plutôt rassurant.**

**Mrs Hudson vous envoie tous ses vœux de soutien. Soyez fort, mon cher ami.**

**Très sincèrement votre,**

**JVA.**

**Holmes.**

**»**

Une larme glissa sur la joue du médecin, profondément touché par ce message débordant d'affection de son amant. Toutefois, ses habitudes militaires reprirent le dessus, lui permettant de garder la tête froide en mettant de côté les émotions qui semblaient à nouveau le déstabiliser.

Un bruit infime attira son attention du côté de la chambre de sa belle-sœur. Il s'approcha et en ouvrant la porte, découvrit les deux femmes plongées dans une profonde conversation seulement troublée par une quinte occasionnelle. Il s'immisça dans la pièce en se raclant la gorge, prévenant ainsi sa présence. Elles lui sourirent tristement, mais avec reconnaissance.

– Bonjour mesdames… dit-il en s'approchant de la malade, comment vous-sentez-vous, Lucy ?

– Un peu fatiguée… j'ai peu dormi. Et vous ?

Watson sourit face à cette demande.

– Je vais bien. Ne vous en faites pas. Hannah, si vous voulez vous coucher, je prends le relais. Quelques heures de sommeil ne vous feront pas de mal.

– Merci, j'y vais de ce pas. Mais si vous avez besoin d'aide, venez me chercher ! (Elle sourit derrière son foulard à sa malade.) Reposez-vous bien, ma chère.

La jeune femme la remercia du regard, puis elle prit congé. Le blond posa la main sur le front de sa patiente et lui prit le pouls. La presque nuit blanche qu'elle avait endurée ne semblait pas avoir aggravé son état de santé. Après l'avoir rafraîchi et donné un peu de bouillon de poule, le praticien s'installa auprès d'elle et lui dit :

– J'ai envoyé une lettre à mon confrère le Docteur Brown du sanatorium de Liverpool, afin de vous y envoyer. Je n'ai malheureusement pas suffisamment de ressource pour vous aider d'avantage et je sais que cela ne suffira pas. Donc, j'attends sa réponse. J'espère qu'elle ne tardera pas trop et que votre transfert pourra être opéré au plus vite. Cela fait trois jours maintenant que votre santé ne s'est pas dégradée… Je pense qu'en prenant toutes les précautions nécessaires, vous pourrez supporter le trajet en train.

– D'accord. Je vous fais confiance, si vous jugez que cela est nécessaire, répondit la jeune femme. M'accompagnerez-vous ?

– Bien entendu ! Quelle question ! Je ne rentrerais à Londres qu'une fois que je serais certain que vous serez entre de bonnes-mains.

Elle lui sourit faiblement puis s'enquit, le regard emplit de tristesse :

– Et concernant votre mère ?

Watson déglutit avant de répondre :

– Je vais aller au presbytère aux alentours de dix heures, demander à ce que l'enterrement se fasse au plus vite afin que nous ne perdions pas de temps pour vous. Je ne pense pas que le père nous fasse des problèmes à ce sujet.

La jeune femme acquiesça et toussa un peu. Attentif au moindre symptôme de sa patiente, le docteur l'ausculta à nouveau, lui donna ses remèdes et ouvrit en grand la fenêtre pour aérer durant un petit quart d'heure. Puis, épuisée, celle-ci s'endormit d'un sommeil réparateur. Après les soins rudimentaires, l'ancien militaire se leva et se rendit avec regret à la chambre de sa nourrice. Il frappa à la porte et l'entrouvrit.

– Hannah ? Chuchota-t-il. Hannah ?

La vieille femme ronchonna un court instant et subitement se releva, complètement réveillée.

– Avez-vous besoin de moi ? Un souci avec Miss Lucy ?

– Non, rassurez-vous… Je suis désolée d'écourter votre sommeil, Hannah. Je venais simplement pour vous prévenir que je vais m'absenter pour aller au presbytère. Lucy s'est endormie. Vous pouvez encore vous reposer, seulement, je vais laisser votre porte entrouverte afin que vous puissiez l'entendre dans le cas où elle aurait besoin d'aide.

La brave femme hocha la tête et regarda le jeune homme partir silencieusement. La porte de l'entrée grinça sur ses gonds avant de se fermer dans un cliquetis.

Marchant d'un bon pas, oubliant la douleur sourde qui lui tiraillait la jambe, il parcourut rapidement le trajet menant à la majestueuse et imposante Cathédrale de Peterborough. Passant rapidement sous les magnifiques tympans ornant les portails du monument, il y pénétra en ralentissant légèrement son allure. Par chance, la prière du matin venait de s'achever. Il s'approcha d'un homme l'Église, se présenta avec respect, demandant de lui accorder quelques instants pour lui exposer sa requête. Le prêtre, très conciliant face à l'urgence de la situation, accepta de planifier les funérailles au lendemain matin. Après l'avoir remercié chaleureusement, le blond se rendit aux pompes funèbres pour achever les préparatifs et déposa rapidement un article annonçant la date des obsèques dans la presse.

Il revint au chevet de sa belle-sœur vers midi. Celle-ci, en compagnie d'Hannah, fut mise au courant des démarches. La nourrice quant à elle, lui tendit un télégramme qu'il décacheta et lu sans attendre.

– Lucy, si tout va bien durant les deux prochains jours, vous pourrez aller au sanatorium. Le docteur Brown s'occupe de votre admission.

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement et dit dans un sanglot :

– Je suis désolée, John, j'ai conscience que vous bousculez tous les préparatifs concernant votre mère, pour m'aider… et je ne…

– Tut tut tut, ma chère… interrompit-il en souriant. Ma tendre mère sera traitée avec tout le respect qu'on lui doit et je vous assure qu'elle aurait agi comme je le fais, si c'est pour vous sauver la vie. De plus, lorsque vous serez à nouveau sur pied, nous irons, ensemble, nous recueillir sur sa tombe. Je vous le promets. Alors séchez moi ces larmes et faites en sorte que je puisse tenir parole !

La malade se mit à rire à travers ses pleurs et acquiesça en essuyant ses yeux.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, les bagages furent rapidement prêts, un compartiment de première classe fut réservé et aménagé et Mrs Watson fut apprêtée. Le lendemain, Watson s'absenta pour aller aux funérailles de sa mère, laissant derrière lui les deux femmes en larmes. Ne s'attendant pas à voir du monde durant la cérémonie, il fut agréablement surpris de voir une vingtaine de personnes présentes à ses côtés et qu'une magnifique gerbe de fleurs blanches était déposée sur la tombe. En s'approchant, examina les inscriptions du ruban et l'émotion lui prit à nouveau la gorge, le bouleversant profondément. Trois mots et deux lettres y étaient écrit :

**« Mes respectueuses pensées. S.H. »**

– _Holmes… __C__omment avez-vous su ? Oh ! Merci mon Amour !_

Sur le chemin du retour, il s'arrêta un moment pour envoyer un télégramme à son homme :

**« **

**Holmes,**

**Merci infiniment, mon très cher ami, pour l'attention fleurie à l'adresse de ma défunte mère. Votre geste m'a profondément touché.**

**Nous partons demain par le train de ****neuf heures douze,**** pour le sanatorium de Liverpool (3 Coastal Road, Birkdale), o****ù**** nous y ****sommes ****attend****us**** en fin de matinée. La santé de ma belle-sœur reste stationnaire.**

**Bien à vous,**

**JVA.**

**Watson.**

**»**

Lorsqu'il rejoignit les deux femmes, un peu avant midi, la jeune malade était profondément endormie. Hannah la veillait en lisant un roman. Elle posa ses yeux rougis sur lui et lui sourit :

– Elle a rejoint Morphée, il y a seulement dix minutes. J'ai pris la liberté de lui donner ses médicaments et de la changer.

– Merci beaucoup Hannah, vous êtes un ange… La cérémonie s'est bien passée. Si vous désirez vous recueillir, elle repose aux côtés de mon père, dans le caveau familial. Vous pourrez y aller lorsque nous serons partis demain matin, si vous le souhaitez.

La vieille femme lui sourit en hochant la tête, les yeux brillants. Derrière son foulard, les lèvres du médecin tremblèrent légèrement.

– _Ce que je regrette qu'elles n'aient pu être présentes… Elles l'aimaient tellement !_

Il soupira et approcha une chaise pour s'installer avec elles.

L'après-midi et la soirée se déroulèrent comme la veille, sans aucun problème et tous trois s'endormirent en attendant le départ du lendemain. Celui-ci fut opéré d'une main de maître, les agents de la gare de Peterborough avaient tout organisé de façon à ce que la santé de la jeune patiente ne se dégrade pas durant le transport.

Cependant, à cause d'un souci ferroviaire, ils finirent par arriver à destination, en début d'après-midi. Le sanatorium, une grande bâtisse banche située dans un parc arboré et bien entretenu accueillit leur nouvelle patiente avec beaucoup de calme et l'installèrent dans une chambre spacieuse, idéalement exposée vers la mer.

Une fois confortablement installée, Lucy regarda son beau-frère. Celui-ci étant soucieux, et plus silencieux qu'à son habitude.

– Auriez-vous quelques contrariétés, mon cher ?

Watson leva la tête, étonné et nia :

– Pas du tout ! J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. _Pourquoi n'ai-je pas reçu de réponse de Holmes ? Un simple télégramme aurait suffi… _(Il se raisonna et soupira,)_ John… tu te comportes comme un enfant, il est en pleine enquête, il n'a tout simplement pas eu le temps pour cela !_

Il lui sourit et lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le Dr Brown et qu'ils discutèrent du traitement, l'ancien militaire sut aussitôt que sa belle-sœur était entre d'excellentes mains.

La journée passa, puis une autre… Aucun message en provenance de Londres. L'anxiété de l'ancien militaire s'accroissait proportionnellement au temps qui s'écoulait. Cependant, il parvint à cacher son angoisse à sa malade. Il était toutefois heureux de constater que celle-ci semblait bien tolérer le traitement. Maintenant, seul le temps fera en sorte à ce qu'elle se rétablisse ou pas. Lorsque le docteur Brown vint ausculter sa patiente, il lui tendit un télégramme en lui disant :

– Vous avez reçu ceci, Watson… il y a moins d'une heure. Je me suis permis de vous l'apporter, il est arrivé en express.

L'ancien militaire sut qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, il prit le message et sortit un moment sur le balcon pour le lire, les mains tremblantes.

Mrs Hudson lui adressait ces quelques mots :

**« **

**Docteur Watson,**

**Seul un cas d'extrême urgence m'incite à vous écrire ainsi alors que vous êtes aux chevets de votre belle-sœur. Il s'agit de M. Holmes. Il est souffrant, il est à l'agonie… Seigneur… cela fait trois jours qu'il sombre, il est en proie à la fièvre et au délire. Il semble beaucoup souffrir… Je me demande s'il passera la journée. Rejoignez-le, je vous en supplie !**

**Je suis désolée de vous adresser pareil message, mon cher. Mais hâtez-vous de revenir, ****il**** vous réclame !**

**Mrs Hudson**

**»**


	29. Chapter 29 - Le détective agonisant

_Bonjour, __bonsoir__ à tous !_

_Voici pour vos beaux yeux, un long chapitre, je pense le plus long écrit jusqu'à présent. Nous arrivons enfin à la fin de cette enquête. __Il se peut que__ le style de cette partie, __vous paraisse __un peu différent qu'à l'accoutumée… Il y a une raison à cela et vous le saurez en lisant mon petit message à la fin._

_Une petite répon__se à __**Rordrick**__: M__erci pou__r ton gentil commentaire. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Tu trouveras ici la finalité du « petit coup de stress » du précédent chapitre. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu. Merci encore pour ta review ! :)_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Merci encore pour vos multiples soutiens !_

_À bientôt !_

_Milie._

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Le détective agonisant**

Lorsque Watson revint dans la chambre de sa belle-sœur, celle-ci s'effraya de sa pâleur…

– Que vous arrive-t-il, très cher, on dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme !

Le docteur Brown le regardait, inquiet, et prévenant, lui apporta une chaise sur laquelle il s'écroula.

– Je… je dois repartir sur Londres immédiatement… je… il est arrivé quelque chose…heu… vous…

Il frissonnait, choqué par cette nouvelle, lorsque Lucy déclara calmement :

– Alors ne perdez pas de temps, je suppose que c'est votre ami, celui auquel vous écrivez régulièrement… partez et soyez rassuré, je suis entre de bonnes-mains.

Elle adressa un regard au docteur Brown qui, silencieux, approuva de la tête après lui avoir souri.

– Allez-y Watson. Je m'occupe de votre belle-sœur et vous tiendrais au courant de l'évolution de sa santé.

L'ancien capitaine essuya de son mouchoir la sueur froide qui lui recouvrait front et se leva, chancela un peu puis se stabilisa.

– Merci ! Désolé de ne pas rester plus longtemps, Lucy. Merci à vous aussi, Brown. Sauvez-là. C'est tout ce que je désire.

Il lui serra la main puis ouvrit rapidement la porte en enfilant son chapeau et son manteau. Il adressa un regard attendri à la malade avant de partir. À l'accueil, il demanda qu'on lui transfère ses bagages et il sauta dans un fiacre en direction de la gare de Liverpool. Il eut la chance de prendre rapidement le train à destination de Londres. En un peu moins de trois heures et trente minutes, Watson entrait en courant dans Baker Street, volant littéralement dans les escaliers et ouvrit, le cœur battant, la porte de leur appartement.

En entrant dans leur chambre, il vit Mrs Hudson, blanche comme neige, se tenant à bonne distance de Holmes, le visage recouvert de larmes qu'elle tamponnait régulièrement avec un mouchoir humide. Il lui adressa un rapide regard avant de se focaliser sur son amant.

Elle l'informa rapidement que celui-ci n'avait pas mangé ni bu depuis trois jours et qu'il s'était alité mercredi après-midi. Puis elle retourna dans son appartement dans un sanglot.

À la lumière douteuse de la fin de journée, leur chambre autrefois si accueillante, était devenue sinistre. Le visage décharné, épuisé, qui le regarda du lit, lui glaça le sang : les yeux du détective avaient l'éclat de la fièvre, ses pommettes étaient rouges, des croûtes noires étaient collées à ses lèvres. Sur la couverture, ses mains maigres tremblaient, Holmes geignait spasmodiquement, étendu dans une sorte d'apathie complète. Pourtant, quand il vit son docteur, un éclair passa dans son regard.

– Mon cher Amour ! S'écria Watson en s'approchant.

– Reculez ! Reculez tout de suite, Watson ! Commanda-t-il avec une violence âpre que le praticien ne lui avait connue que dans des moments critiques. Le cœur du médecin se contracta douloureusement tandis qu'il s'immobilisait immédiatement.

– Mais je ne veux que vous aider !

– Je le sais bien, mais je sais aussi que vous connaissez l'origine de ce que j'ai et des risques que vous encourez.

Le blond acquiesça gravement.

– Vous n'êtes pas fâché ? Poursuivit lentement le détective en faisant un effort pour parler.

– Comment puis-je_ être fâché contre vous alors que vous êtes si bas, mon ami… pas maintenant que je __suis sur le point de__ vous perdre !_ (Il déglutit.) Pourquoi le serai-je ?

– Parce que j'ai failli… je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse… je… me…, répondit-il d'une voix étouffée.

– Comment avez-vous été infecté ? Interrompit l'ancien militaire. Vous m'aviez dit que vous avez pris vos précautions…

– Je ne sais pas.

– Vous ne savez pas… répéta l'ancien-militaire dans un soupir.

» Néanmoins, je ne vous laisserais pas comme ça. Je suis médecin et je compte bien tout faire pour vous soigner !

Avec entêtement, il s'approcha de nouveau du lit et fut cloué sur place par un regard furieux. Il soupira et proposa :

– Et si je m'associe avec Sir Jasper Meeks et le docteur Bell ? À nous trois, nous avons peut-être une possibilité d'au moins retarder vos symptômes pour nous laisser le temps de trouver un antidote !

Le mourant avala difficilement sa salive.

– Vous n'y arriverez pas assez vite… mais il existe peut-être une possibilité pour me guérir… durant mon enquête j'ai cru comprendre que M. Culverton aurait confectionné un antidote.

– Culverton ? Notre suspect ?

– Lui-même.

– Mais comment pensez-vous le convaincre de vous secourir ? Il doit savoir que vous êtes à ses trousses…

Lors d'un frisson particulièrement violent, le malade laissa échapper un long gémissement de douleur. Il lui répondit d'une voix étranglée et haletante :

– En effet. Mais si vous lui dites que je cesserai de le harceler et que je ferai en sorte qu'il soit exempt de tous soupçons…

– Vous feriez cela ?

– Si cela me permet de vieillir à vos côtés, oui. Sans aucune hésitation. Bien que je n'en serai pas fier…

Un sourire attendit atteignit les lèvres du praticien.

– _Holmes… mon Amour… _Soit ! Dit-il, en prenant son chapeau. Je vais chez lui pour lui parler et le persuaderais de venir vous voir… puis-je avoir son adresse ?

– Pas tout de suite, mon cher… pas avant six heures. Il passe ses après-midi au Club Bagatelle. Attendez encore deux heures et je vous donnerai l'adresse. En attendant, asseyez-vous dans ce fauteuil et laissez-moi me reposer.

Watson grogna de frustration et rongea son frein. Obéissant, il s'installa dans son fauteuil et silencieusement, il le contempla. L'état du brun s'était dégradé durant leur entretien, gémissant régulièrement, il sembla s'endormir en quelques secondes. Mais étant dans l'incapacité de rester sans bouger, le docteur déambula sans but dans la chambre et afin de tuer son ennui, il regarda les photographies des criminels célèbres qui ornaient les murs. Puis poursuivant ses observations, il découvrit sur le manteau de la cheminée, au milieu des pipes et des pièces de monnaie, à côté de cartouches de revolver, une petite boite d'ivoire blanc et noir, avec un couvercle à glissière.

C'était un joli objet, et l'ancien militaire allongea sa main pour l'examiner d'un peu plus près quand…

Un cri terrible lui glaça les os ! Un cri qui dut être entendu de la rue. Il en eut la chair de poule et ses cheveux se hérissèrent. Il se retourna brusquement vers son amant et surprit un regard délirant dans un visage crispé. Il resta pétrifié, la petite boîte dans sa main.

– Reposez-la ! Posez-la, immédiatement, Watson ! Tout de suite, vous dis-je !…

Sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller et il exhala un profond soupir de soulagement quand l'aîné replaça la boîte sur la cheminée.

Face au regard interrogateur du blond, le détective ajouta :

– Cette boite, c'est un souvenir de mon père… Mycroft m'avait promis de me la donner. Je l'ai reçu par la poste, le lendemain de votre départ. Elle est très fragile, j'y tiens beaucoup et dans votre état d'agitation vous pourriez la casser.

Fronçant les sourcils, le médecin resta silencieux. Cet incident ne lui plut pas du tout, tout comme l'explication peu convaincante et l'excitation paranoïaque si éloignée de la mesure habituelle de son partenaire. Tout ceci lui prouvait le désordre de l'esprit du génie.

– S'il vous plaît, très cher, veuillez me laisser me reposer, dit le malade, exténué. Asseyez-vous et restez tranquille.

Watson soupira, les sourcils toujours froncés, rejoignit à nouveau son fauteuil et attendit patiemment que le délai se soit écoulé. Holmes semblait avoir veillé l'heure autant que lui, car peu avant l'heure butoir, il lui adressa la parole avec nervosité.

– Maintenant, Watson, avez-vous de la monnaie dans votre poche ?

– Oui.

– Des pièces d'argent ?

– Plusieurs.

– Combien de demi-couronnes ?

– Cinq.

– Ah ! Trop peu ! Trop peu ! Pas de chance, mon cher ! Néanmoins, mettez-les dans votre gousset. Et le reste de votre monnaie dans la poche gauche de votre pantalon. Merci. Vous aurez beaucoup plus d'équilibre ainsi.

C'était un délire stupide. Le regard du médecin se chargea de détresse quand son amour frissonna et émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre une toux et un sanglot.

– Maintenant, allumez la lumière, il commence à faire sombre, mais veillez à ce que le gaz ne soit ouvert à plus de la moitié. Merci, c'est parfait. Non, ne baissez pas le store. Maintenant, apportez-moi quelques journaux et revues… très bien, Watson ! Il y a là des gants en cuir épais. S'il vous plaît, utilisez-les pour saisir la petite boîte en ivoire que vous placerez ici, parmi les journaux. Merci.

» Vous pouvez maintenant aller chercher M. Culverton Smith, 13 Lower Burke Street. Vous lui direz exactement dans quel état vous m'avez laissé, celui d'un homme à l'agonie en proie au délire. Vraiment, je me demande pourquoi tout le lit de l'océan n'est pas constitué par une masse solide d'huîtres, tant ses coquillages semblent prolifiques… Ah !… je divague… c'est étrange comme le cerveau contrôle le cerveau ! Que vous disais-je, mon cher ?

– Vous me donniez mes instructions pour M. Culverton Smith…

– Ah oui ! Je me souviens ! Ma vie en dépend. Plaidez ma cause auprès de lui, Watson. Faites en sorte qu'il vienne malgré le fait qu'il sait que je cherche à le mettre à la potence… Cela ne sera pas facile, mais il faut que vous réussissiez ! Dites-lui que je suis prêt à fermer les yeux sur tout ce qui le concerne… et faire en sorte que les preuves que j'ai ne parviennent pas aux mains de Scotland Yard. Inventez un stratagème s'il le faut… je vous fais confiance, mon Watson.

– Je le conduirai personnellement dans un fiacre, Amour.

– Non, surtout pas ! Il faut que vous le convainquiez, mais qu'il vienne ici, seul. Je souhaiterais que vous rentriez avant lui. Je sais que vous serez à la hauteur de votre rôle, mon cher… (il frissonna violemment.) Le monde sera-t'il envahi par des huîtres ? Non ! Non ! Ce serait horrible ! Transmettez-lui tout ce que vous pensez de mon cas.

Le blond sortit, la gorge nouée, espérant de tout son cœur que son amant lui survive jusqu'à son retour. En descendant les dix-sept marches, il trouva dans l'entrée Mrs Hudson, toujours en larmes. Tremblante. Elle le regardait comme si elle allait perdre un de ses fils. Il se pinça les lèvres tandis qu'ils entendirent Holmes entonner un chant délirant entrecoupé par des quintes. Après un dernier regard, il ferma la porte derrière lui et héla un Hansom cab, quand une voix l'interpella :

– Comment va M. Holmes, docteur ?

Ledit docteur se retourna et prit un moment pour reconnaître, dans ce début de nuit, l'inspecteur Lestrade habillé en civil.

– Il est très malade, répondit le médecin.

Le policier le regarda d'un air bizarre. Si le médecin ignorait le métier de son vis-à-vis, il aurait cru avoir distingué un éclair de satisfaction sur ses traits.

– On me l'avait dit, d'où ma présence ici, murmura-t-il.

Le fiacre étant arrivé, le praticien salua gravement le limier. Puis il disparut dans le véhicule et le brouillard jaune en direction de Lower Burke Street.

La circulation en ce début de soirée était particulièrement intense, cependant, en ajoutant deux guinées à la course, le cocher consentit à passer par les chemins de traverse afin d'arriver chez Culverton plus rapidement.

Lorsque Watson s'annonça au maître d'hôtel, celui-ci le fit patienter quelques instants dehors afin de prévenir sa présence au propriétaire. Il entendit par la porte laissée entrebâiller, une voix de grinçante et agressive.

– Qui est cette personne ? Que me veut-elle ? Bon dieu, Stapples... combien de fois vous ai-je dit que je ne voulais pas être dérangé pendant mes heures d'études ?

Le pauvre majordome lui répondit d'une voix apaisante, mais suffisamment basse pour que le médecin ne puisse en comprendre le sens.

– Eh bien, je ne le verrai pas, Stapples ! Dites-lui que je ne suis pas chez moi et qu'il revienne un matin s'il désire vraiment me voir !

Le domestique sortit du bureau en soupirant et découvrit avec stupeur son visiteur, pénétrer dans la maison d'un pas décidé.

– _Holmes ne peut pas attendre… Il faut que je lui parle. _Pensa-t-il en passant devant un Stapples complètement médusé.

Il franchit sans hésiter, le seuil de la salle d'étude et un homme se leva de son fauteuil en poussant un cri de colère. Culverton, un cinquantenaire d'une corpulence supérieure à la moyenne, chauve avec un visage rude aux deux yeux gris maussade et menaçant, le regardait avec fureur. Complètement avachi sur une canne de bonne qualité, il devait être d'une taille assez grande, s'il n'était pas aussi voûté. Une petite calotte en velours était coquettement posée en équilibre sur son crâne dégarni. Cet homme dont l'intelligence ne laissait aucun doute avait un fond manifestement méchant.

– _Je m'en doutais… Holmes a tout déduit, comme toujours._

– Que me vaut cette intrusion ? Ne vous ai-je pas fait dire que je vous recevrais demain ? Cria le vieil homme d'une voix suraiguë.

– Je suis désolé, répondit l'ancien capitaine. Mais l'affaire qui m'amène ne souffre aucun délai. M. Sherlock Holmes…

Le nom du détective produisit un effet extraordinaire sur son vis-à-vis. Toutes traces de colère disparurent de son visage. Sa physionomie devint tendue, en alerte. Watson serra les dents.

– _À moi de jouer maintenant…_

– Venez-vous de la part de monsieur Holmes ?

– Je le quitte à l'instant.

Il regarda rapidement son « invité » et sembla quelque peu confus durant un instant.

– Je suppose que vous êtes son collègue et ami, le docteur Watson ? Comment va-t-il ?

– Effectivement. Il est dans un état désespéré, voilà pourquoi je suis venu.

Le biologiste lui indiqua un siège et fit le tour de son bureau pour se rasseoir dans son fauteuil en cuir. La glace qui se trouvait au-dessus de la cheminée réfléchissant sa figure, Watson aurait juré qu'elle s'était éclairée d'un sourire satisfait et abominablement méchant. Pourtant, lorsque scientifique se retourna dans sa direction, ses traits étaient parfaitement impassibles.

– Je regrette cette nouvelle, dit-il. Je ne connais M. Holmes que depuis le jour où nous nous sommes affrontés dans une partie de whist au Club Bagatelle. Bien qu'il ait utilisé un autre nom ce jour-là… Il semblerait qu'il ait choisi d'enquêter sur moi et je vous avoue que j'éprouve deux sentiments contradictoires quant à cette intrusion dans ma vie. Ayant un grand respect pour ses talents et son caractère, je suis flatté par l'attention qu'il me porte. Mais en même temps, je suis très agacé ; Je n'aime pas qu'on furète dans mes affaires. J'imagine que M. Holmes s'est intéressé à mes récents travaux, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je ne vous le cache pas et c'est justement la raison pour laquelle, il voudrait vous voir. Il pense que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le secourir.

Il sursauta de manière quelque peu théâtrale, faisant choir sa calotte sur le tapis.

– Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, M. Holmes pense-t-il que je pourrais le secourir ?

– Parce qu'il semblerait que durant son enquête, il ait été infecté par une substance biochimique alors qu'il travaillait parmi les chinois de l'East-End et vu que vous êtes un spécialiste en la matière et qu'il connaît la valeur et le sérieux de vos travaux…

M. Culverton Smith sourit avec satisfaction et ramassa sa calotte pour la replacer sur son crâne luisant.

– Oh ! Voilà pourquoi ! J'espère que le mal n'est pas si mal que vous le supposez. Depuis combien de temps est-il malade ?

– Trois jours.

– Délire-t-il ?

– De temps en temps.

– Hum… cela paraît sérieux ! Bien que je répugne à être dérangé dans mon travail, il serait inhumain de ne pas répondre à son appel. Allons-y, Docteur Watson… je vous accompagne tout de suite.

– Oh ! Mais j'ai un patient à voir avant…

– Très bien… j'irai donc seul. J'ai en note votre adresse. Vous pouvez vous fier à moi ; dans une demi-heure, tout au plus, je serai auprès de lui.

Le médecin le remercia et prit congé. De retour à Baker Street, il pénétra, le cœur lourd, dans la chambre du détective, espérant que le pire ne fut pas arrivé durant son absence. En constatant les progrès que le brun avait accomplis, il soupira de soulagement. Bien que toujours blanc comme linge, toutes traces de délire semblaient avoir disparu. Le mourant demanda d'une voix faible :

– Alors, vous l'avez vu, Watson ?

– Oui. Il sera là dans quelques minutes.

– Admirable ! Vous êtes le meilleur des messagers.

– Il voulait m'accompagner.

– Oh ! Il ne fallait surtout pas, mon ami !

– Je ne lui ai pas parlé des raisons qui vous ont poussées à mener l'enquête sur lui. Je n'ai mentionné que le fait que vous aviez travaillé parmi les chinois de l'East-End et en ajoutant quelques flatteries sur la teneur de ses travaux, il s'est décidé à venir.

– Parfait ! Vous avez été tout simplement parfait ! Maintenant vous pouvez vous retirer mon cher ami…

– Holmes ! Vous ne pouvez pas me demander cela… je dois attendre et m'assurer qu'il vous administre l'antidote !

Le logicien regarda son amant et comprit.

– Bien sûr… veuillez me pardonner, Watson… cependant, j'ai des raisons de croire que les choses seront plus aisées s'il croyait que nous sommes seuls… Il va me falloir le convaincre par tous les moyens de me le donner… Vous pouvez vous cacher derrière la tête du lit.

– Mais Holmes !

Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix… il n'y a pas beaucoup de cachettes dans cette chambre…

Il se redressa soudain, son visage hagard se couvrit d'une expression d'intensité farouche.

– Le voilà qui arrive, Watson… Vite mon Ange, si vous m'aimez, faite ce que je vous dis ! Et ne bougez pas, quoi qu'il arrive… quoi qu'il arrive, entendez-vous ? Ne parlez pas ! Ne remuez pas ! Écoutez seulement, mais de vos deux oreilles !

En un instant, son subit accès de force disparut, et son langage de commandement fit place aux murmures incompréhensibles d'un homme en proie au délire. Tandis que l'aîné se coulait dans l'étroite cachette.

Des pas lourds et hésitants gravirent l'escalier, puis la porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Durant un long silence, seulement interrompu par les râles et la respiration lourde du mourant, Watson imagina que leur visiteur se tenait debout près du lit et examinait Holmes.

Puis Culverton brisa ce silence pesant.

– Holmes ! S'écria-t-il. Holmes…

Sa voix ressemblait à celle de quelqu'un qui aurait voulu réveiller un dormeur.

– M'entendez-vous, Holmes ?

Il y eut une sorte de froissement d'étoffe, comme s'il avait rudement secoué le malade par les épaules.

– Est-ce vous, monsieur Smith ? Chuchota Holmes. J'osais à peine espérer que vous viendriez.

Un rire malsain s'éleva.

– Je ne l'aurais pas cru non plus. Et pourtant, voyez-vous, je suis ici. Les charbons ardents, Holmes : les charbons ardents !

– C'est gentil de votre part, très noble… J'apprécie tellement vos connaissances particulières…

Un nouveau ricanement résonna.

– Vous les appréciez… vous êtes sûrement le seul homme de Londres à les apprécier à leurs justes valeurs… Savez-vous quel est votre mal ?

– Le même que celui de Victor Savage, lorsqu'il est mort à bord du Mathilda-Briggs, répondit le génie.

– Ah ! Vous reconnaissez les symptômes ?

– Je ne les reconnais que trop bien pour les avoir vus sur un autre homme dans l'East-End… Grinça Holmes d'une voix misérable.

– Eh bien, Holmes ? Je ne suis pas surpris. Dans ce cas, les perspectives ne seraient pas drôles pour vous n'est-ce pas ?. Le pauvre Victor est mort le quatrième jour et il était jeune, fort, vaillant… Vous pensez qu'il est mort d'un mal issue d'une de nos expériences, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je sais que c'est le cas.

– Oh ? Vous le savez, vraiment ? Eh bien, vous ne pouvez pas le prouver en tout cas. Mais que pensez-vous d'un homme qui enquête et répand des rapports de ce genre sur mon compte ? Pour finir par ramper pour obtenir du secours quand il est malade ? Quel jeu est-ce, eh ? »

Watson entendit la respiration haletante du malade.

– Donnez-moi à boire ! Murmura-t-il.

– Vous êtes près de la fin, mon ami. Mais je ne veux pas que vous quittiez ce monde sans que nous ayons ensemble une petite conversation. Voilà pourquoi je vous donne de l'eau. Là, ne la renversez pas ! Pouvez-vous comprendre ce que je dis ? »

Holmes grogna.

– Faites ce que vous pouvez pour moi ! Haleta-t-il. J'oublierai ce que j'ai dit, je vous le jure. Guérissez-moi seulement, et je l'oublierai.

– Oublier quoi ?

– Les circonstances de la mort de Victor Savage. Vous venez d'admettre que vous l'avez tué. Je l'oublierai.

– Vous pouvez l'oublier ou vous en souvenir, comme vous voudrez. Je ne vous verrai pas dans le box des témoins, mais plutôt dans une boîte d'une forme différente, mon bon Holmes. Oui, oui, je vous assure ! Il ne m'importe guère que vous sachiez comment est mort mon collègue. Ce n'est pas de lui que nous parlons... c'est de vous.

– Oui je sais, mais je peux encore récupérer les preuves que j'ai rassemblées afin de les faire transmettre à Scotland Yard…

– Hum… je ne pense pas que vous ayez les moindres preuves concernant ma supposée culpabilité…

Le détective grinça des dents puis toussa en gémissant.

– Mais peu importe, j'ai un réseau qui pourra me protéger. Donc... il semblerait que vous ayez contacté votre mal dans l'East-End, parmi les marins.

– C'est ce que je crois.

– Vous êtes fier de votre cerveau, Holmes, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous croyez habile, mais vous êtes tombé sur plus habile que vous, pour une fois ! Maintenant faites un effort et revenez en arrière. Vous ne voyez pas une autre occasion où vous auriez pu attraper le mal ?

– Je ne peux pas penser. Mon esprit s'en va. Pour l'amour du ciel, aidez-moi !

– Oui, je vais vous aider. Je vais vous aider à comprendre simplement comment vous en êtes arrivé là. Je tiens à ce que vous le sachiez avant de mourir.

Watson dans sa cachette pâlit :

– _Seigneur... __cet homme… c'est le __D__iable incarné__… je ne le laisserai pas faire…_

– Donnez-moi quelque chose pour me soulager, répondit le brun à son tortionnaire.

– C'est douloureux, hé ? Oui, J'entendais Victor hurler de douleur sur la fin, à travers les cloisons de sa cabine… Cela vous prend comme des crampes, je parie ?

– Oui, oui ! Des crampes.

– Eh bien, vous allez pouvoir entendre ce que je vais vous dire. Écoutez ! Ne vous rappelez-vous pas un incident sortant de l'ordinaire et survenu un peu avant le début de vos symptômes ?

– Non, rien...

– Réfléchissez.

– Je ne peux plus réfléchir...

– Je vais vous aider. Vous n'avez rien reçu par la poste ?

– Par la poste ?

– Oui. Un paquet, par hasard ?

– Je m'évanouis… Je m'en vais !

– Écoutez, Holmes !… »

Il y eut un bruit comme s'il secouait le mourant, et Watson, bouillant de fureur, dut se maîtriser pour ne pas sortir de sa cachette.

– … Vous devez m'entendre et vous allez m'entendre. Vous rappelez-vous une boîte ? Une boîte en ivoire ? Elle est arrivée mardi. Vous l'avez ouverte… Vous vous en souvenez ?

– Oui, je l'ai ouverte. Il y avait un ressort pointu à l'intérieur. Une farce…

– Ce n'était pas une farce et vous vous en apercevrez à vos dépens. Imbécile, vous l'avez bien cherché ! Qui vous a demandé de vous mettre en travers de mon chemin ? Si vous m'aviez laissé tranquille, je ne vous aurais pas fait de mal.

– Je me rappelle, balbutia Holmes. Le ressort ! Il m'a piqué au sang. Cette boîte… celle-ci sur la table !

– Celle-ci même, pardieu !

Il la prit délicatement et la rangea dans sa poche.

– Voilà… ainsi disparaîtra votre dernier lambeau de preuve. Mais vous savez la vérité à présent, Holmes, et vous pouvez mourir avec la certitude que je vous ai tué. Vous connaissiez trop de choses sur la mort de Victor Savage ; je vous ai envoyé de quoi partager son destin. Maintenant, je vais m'asseoir et attendre votre mort.

La voix de Holmes n'était plus qu'un chuchotement presque inaudible.

– Quoi ? Dit Smith en se rapprochant des lèvres du malade. Plus de lumières ? Ah ! Les ombres commencent à tomber, hein ? Oui, je vais faire les grandes lumières afin que je puisse mieux vous regarder mourir…

Il traversa la chambre et la lampe brilla avec tout son éclat.

– … Y aurait-il un autre petit service que je puisse vous rendre, mon ami ?

– Une allumette et une cigarette. »

La joie et la stupéfaction manquèrent de faire bondir Watson hors de sa cachette. Holmes parlait avec son timbre normal, un peu faible peut-être, mais le médecin reconnaissait pouvait le sentir. Un long silence s'ensuivit. Il devinait que Culverton Smith, ahuri, contemplait le malade.

– Que signifie tout cela ? Dit-il d'un ton sec, âpre.

– Le meilleur moyen de bien jouer un rôle, dit Holmes, c'est d'entrer dans la peau du personnage. Je vous donne ma parole que depuis trois jours, je n'ai rien mangé ni bu, exception faite de ce verre d'eau que vous avez eu la bonté de me donner. Mais pour le tabac, ç'a été plus dur ! Ah ! Voici quelques cigarettes !…

Le frottement d'une allumette se fit entendre et un soupir d'aise s'ensuivit.

– Ahh ! Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux ! Tiens ? Ne serait-ce pas le pas d'un ami ?

Des pas résonnèrent derrière la porte qui s'ouvrit, et l'inspecteur Lestrade apparut.

– Tout est en règle : voici votre homme, lui dit Holmes.

Le policier employa les formules habituelles.

– Je vous arrête sous l'inculpation de meurtre sur la personne du nommé Victor Savage, conclut-il.

– Et vous pourriez ajouter de tentative de meurtre d'un nommé Sherlock Holmes ! Précisa le détective avec un petit rire.

» Pour épargner un souci à un malade, inspecteur, M. Culverton Smith a eu la bonté de donner notre signal en ouvrant davantage lui-même le gaz. D'autre part, le prisonnier a dans la poche droite de son manteau, une petite boîte qu'il vaudrait mieux lui retirer. Merci. Attention, je la manipulerais avec précaution, si j'étais à votre place. Posez-là ici. Elle sera utile au procès.

Une légère bousculade s'ensuivit, et se termina par un bruit de ferrailles et un cri de douleur.

– Vous ne réussirez qu'à vous faire du mal ! Dit l'inspecteur. Restez tranquille, voulez-vous ?

Watson toujours dans sa cachette entendit le cliquetis des menottes qui se refermaient.

– Un joli piège ! Cria le criminel. Il vous amènera dans le box, monsieur Holmes, mais pas moi ! Il m'avait prié de venir le soigner. J'ai eu pitié de lui et je suis venu. Maintenant, il prétendra sans nul doute que j'ai dit quelque chose de nature à étayer ses infâmes soupçons. Mentez comme il vous plaira, Holmes ! Ma parole vaut bien la vôtre.

– Oh ! Mais je pense que ma parole, associée à celle de mon cher Watson, vaudront bien leurs poids pour prouver votre culpabilité… n'est-ce pas, mon cher ami ? Dit le détective en adressant un sourire lumineux à son médecin.

Celui-ci se dégageant de derrière le lit, au grand soulagement de ses jambes, croisa le regard de son amant et lui rendit son sourire.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter M. Culverton Smith, puisque je crois que vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés au début de la soirée. Avez-vous un fiacre en bas, inspecteur ? Je vous suivrai une fois habillé, car je pense que ma déposition vous sera utile.

Lestrade emmena sans ménagement le vieil homme sous les cris d'indignation de celui-ci. Pendant ce temps, Holmes avala un verre de vin et quelques biscuits tout en s'habillant. Puis se tourna vers le blond et lui dit :

– Jamais je n'en ai eu davantage besoin ! Comme vous le savez, je n'ai pas d'habitudes très régulières pour mes repas, et le jeûne m'a moins affecté que beaucoup d'autres personnes. Mais il était indispensable que je pusse convaincre Mme Hudson de la réalité de ma condition, puisqu'elle devait vous en informer, comme vous avez fait ensuite de même pour Smith. Vous ne m'en voulez pas, mon ange ? Vous savez, même avec vos nombreux talents, vous n'auriez jamais été capable de persuader Smith de la nécessité urgente de sa présence, qui était au centre de mon plan. Connaissant sa nature haineuse, je savais parfaitement qu'il viendrait contempler son chef-d'œuvre.

– _J'imagine qu'il a raison, je n'ai jamais été bon comédien… _Mais votre aspect physique, Amour ? Votre visage de spectre ?

Un sourire attendrit atteignit les yeux du limier, il s'approcha pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Trois journées de jeûne total n'arrangent jamais une beauté, chéri ! Pour le reste, il n'y a rien qu'une éponge ne puisse faire disparaître. Avec de la vaseline sur le front, de la belladone dans les yeux, du rouge sur les pommettes et des croûtes de cire autour des lèvres, on peut toujours produire un effet satisfaisant. L'art du grimage est un sujet sur lequel j'ai eu souvent envie d'écrire une petite monographie. Et associé à quelques propos sur des demi-couronnes, des huîtres, ou n'importe quoi de bizarre produisent un plaisant effet de délire.

– Mais pourquoi ne voulûtes-vous pas que je vous approche, ajouta le médecin d'un air contrarié, puisqu'il n'y avait nul danger de contagion ?

– Vous le demandez ? Croyez-vous que j'estime si peu vos talents de médecin ? Pouvais-je imaginer que votre jugement astucieux se méprendrait sur le cas d'un mourant, qui, bien que faible, ne présentait ni accélération du pouls, ni hausse de température ? À quatre mètres, j'avais une chance de vous tromper. Si j'échouais à vous persuader que j'étais infecté, qui serait allé chercher ce cher Culverton et me l'offrir à discrétion ? Sans oublier que je devais être raccord avec ce que vous saviez de la menace… Jamais je ne vous aurais laissé approcher s'il y avait le moindre risque à ce que soyez condamné aussi.

L'ancien militaire, tout en écoutant attentivement les explications de son homme, se pencha pour examiner la boite en ivoire posée sur la table.

– Non, Watson, ne touchez pas à cette boîte. Si vous la regardez, sur le côté, vous pouvez voir d'où le ressort pointu se détend comme la langue d'une vipère. Je suppose que Culverton s'est inspiré de la piqûre qu'il a faite au pauvre Savage pour inventer ce mécanisme. Mon courrier a parfois tendance à être, comme vous le savez, assez dangereux, et je suis toujours sur mes gardes quand je reçois des paquets. J'ai immédiatement compris de quoi il s'agissait et j'ai aussitôt imaginé le stratagème de ce soir. En lui faisant croire qu'il avait réussi son plan, je voulais lui arracher sa confession. Je me suis donc déguisé comme un véritable artiste pour le confondre.

Au fur et à mesure que le détective parlait, le visage du blond se teinta de tristesse… d'un coup d'œil, Holmes s'en aperçut et pinça ses lèvres. Il s'approcha de son homme et lui caressa tendrement la joue :

– Quand mon aurons terminé au commissariat de police, je vous invite à dîner chez Simpson, mon Ange. J'ai conscience que nous devons parler de tout ceci ensemble. Je ne demande qu'à répondre à vos questions et apaiser cette douleur que je vois dans votre regard.

* * *

_Et voilà ! L'enquête sur « le Rat Géant de Sumatra » est terminée… mais les aventures de nos deux amoureux ne font que commencer._

_La totalité de l'enquête a été grandement inspirée des mentions succinctes trouvées dans le roman « Le Signe des Quatre » et les nouvelles « Le Vampire du Sussex », et surtout « L'Aventure du Détective Agonisant » (pour le dernier chapitre). Mentions que j'ai entrecroisées, assemblées et ar__r__angées avec mes propres idées pour obtenir ce résultat final._

_Il est donc normal, pour ceux et celles qui connaissent le canon, que vous y trouviez de nombreuses similitudes, voulant respecter au maximum l'œuvre originale (malgré mes groooosses prise__s__ de liberté). J'espère __néanmoins __que cela vous a plus._

_**Ensuite voici une précision concernant le prochain chapitre… il comportera une partie lemon. Mais comme pour la dernière fois, ceux qui ne sont pas amateurs de ce type de lecture, pourront le lire sans crainte jusqu'à la césure marquée par une ligne… et la suite sera pour le prochain chapitre. ;)**_

_Et bien entendu, je vous remercie infiniment de votre attention ainsi que pour votre soutien inextinguible ! Je vous adore._

_À bientôt !_

_Milie._


	30. Chapter 30 - Retrouvailles

_Bonjour mes très chers lecteurs !_

_Pour commencer, merci infiniment pour vos retours et votre assiduité. Merci aussi à mes nouveaux followers ! Bienvenue à eux ! :)_

_**ATTENTION ! Petit rappel concernant ce chapitre…**_

_**Il contient une partie lemon, mais pour ceux qui ne sont pas amateurs de ce type de lecture, vous pouvez le lire sans crainte jusqu'à la ligne et la suite sera pour le prochain chapitre. ;)**_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Milie._

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Retrouvailles**

La déposition à Scotland Yard dura plusieurs heures, Holmes contrairement à son habitude, ne cacha rien à Lestrade et en fit un rapport très détaillé que l'inspecteur mit sous scellés. Cependant, afin que les Londoniens ne soient pas ébranlés par le fait qu'un rat géant et mortel eut existé, ils confectionnèrent une histoire qu'ils envoyèrent à la presse, la jugeant valable aux yeux des citoyens ; La famille Lin aurait été contaminée par le père de famille, lui –même infecté par Victor Savage alors qu'ils voyageaient à bord du Matilda-Briggs. Ce dernier ayant attrapé une maladie asiatique extrêmement contagieuse parmi les coolies de Sumatra. Assurant qu'il n'y avait maintenant plus aucun risque. Ils ne parlèrent pas du rôle qu'avait tenu Culverton.

Watson garda le silence, découvrant l'ampleur de l'affaire en même temps que le policier. Plusieurs fois, il pâlit et se mordit la lèvre en constatant que son détective avait pris des risques importants qui auraient pu réellement le tuer. La comédie que celui-ci aurait pu être tout à fait vraie.

– _J'aurai vraiment pu le perdre à jamais_, se dit-il.

La nuit était bien avancée lorsqu'ils sortirent au terme de cet interrogatoire. Les deux amants marchèrent, épuisés, vers le restaurant. Lorsque Watson prit subitement le bras de son compagnon et l'attira dans une ruelle sombre, à l'abri des regards. Le brun, surpris dans un premier temps, fut acculé violemment contre un mur et sentit une bouche s'écraser sans pitié contre ses lèvres. La conscience de l'ancien militaire valsait entre le soulagement, la peur et la colère, mais il préféra exprimer son amour, même de façon brutale, pour éviter de laisser échapper des mots qu'il regretterait plus tard.

Le génie comprit le combat interne que menait son docteur, passa ses bras autour de ce corps robuste si ardemment aimé et répondit au baiser avec une pointe de tendresse. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa poitrine. Frissonnant sous le déferlement d'émotion de son partenaire. Tout l'effroi du praticien passa durant ce baiser… Progressivement, la fureur initiale laissa sa place à l'apaisement et enfin à la vénération. Les mains s'égarèrent sous leurs vêtements en contact direct avec la peau. Enfin, les deux hommes, à présent collés l'un contre l'autre, désunirent leurs lèvres et se regardèrent intensément, le souffle court. Le blond prit la parole d'une voix un peu plus sèche qu'à l'accoutumé, se refusant de cacher sa colère et sa détresse ;

– Holmes, ne me faites plus jamais subir cela. Plus jamais ! Avez-vous compris ? Je sais que vous avez fait ce choix en toute connaissance de cause. Mais après le décès de ma mère, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais vous perdre aussi. Je… Je ne l'aurai pas supporté.

Le logicien regarda tendrement son amant et passa les doigts avec une grande douceur dans ses cheveux. Des larmes glissèrent sur les joues du médecin que le brun s'empressa de cueillir sous ses baisers.

– Je suis désolé, John… Si j'avais pu vous épargner cette épreuve, croyez-moi, mon cher amour, que je l'aurais fait. Vous voir souffrir de la sorte m'a profondément brisé le cœur. Je ne pouvais résolument pas vous dire que tout ceci n'était qu'un rôle, une mascarade… Même si mon âme me criait de le faire. Je devais absolument recevoir les aveux de Culverton, pour qu'il soit jugé, puis condamné. Et malheureusement, c'était le seul moyen d'y parvenir.

Watson frissonna.

– Je le sais bien. J'ai vu la cruauté dans les yeux que cet ignoble personnage. Il était prêt à tout pour vous anéantir… Et il l'a prouvé avec la boite. Si vous n'aviez pas ce réflexe d'analyser votre courrier, je vous aurais perdu...

Un nouveau sanglot le secoua, le brun le serra contre lui et plongeant son visage dans son cou, respira son parfum avant de dire d'une voix étouffée :

– Cela n'est pas le cas, mon Ange… Rassurez-vous sur ce point et puis… Je crois bien vous avoir promis, lorsque vous êtes parti pour Peterborough, que je ferai attention, non ? Répondit-il en le regardant dans les yeux, dans petit sourire contrit.

L'ancien militaire rit doucement et souffla, la gorge serrée, en séchant ses dernières larmes :

– Embrassez-moi, Amour et allons dîner... Vous avez besoin de manger.

– À vos ordres, Capitaine ! Dit-il en s'accaparant voracement des lèvres de son amant.

Puis il lui glissa à l'oreille de toute la profondeur de sa voix de baryton :

– J'ai déjà hâte d'être au dessert…

Le blond frémit lorsque son amant lui mordilla le lobe et se détacha de lui avec un sourire mutin.

– _Oh ! Seigneur… s'il n'avait pas besoin de manger… __P_ensa le docteur en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Holmes avec gourmandise, suivit du regard ce petit bout de chair rose et soupira.

– _Tel est pris, qui croyait prendre… Oh ! Je l'aime tellement._

Se dévorant mutuellement des yeux, ils arrangèrent leurs tenues et après un dernier baiser, rejoignirent rapidement le restaurant.

Ils arrivèrent devant la devanture d'un petit restaurant aux spécialités écossaises, portant fièrement le nom de « Chez Simson ». Ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle et commandèrent rapidement. L'atmosphère tiède et apaisante de la salle, acheva de les détendre. Durant le repas, Holmes sentit un pied déchaussé, frôler le sien, puis remonter sensiblement le long de ses jambes… La nappe atteignant le sol, Watson en profita pour prendre sa revanche, trompant les apparences en maintenant la conversation de manière posée, seulement troublée par un léger sourire amusé. Les caresses toujours plus osées continuaient leur ascension, mais sans jamais parvenir complètement à l'entrejambe, faisant régulièrement déglutir et rougir légèrement le détective de plus en plus frustré. Ce délicieux supplice s'arrêta au moment même où le dernier morceau de gâteau fut avalé par le plus jeune. Celui-ci se leva en tremblant légèrement et, bénissant la providence d'avoir pris son long manteau, s'en vêtit rapidement, imité par son amant. En passant auprès de lui, profitant que personne ne les regarde, Holmes lui toucha « négligemment » la cuisse du bout des doigts et s'attarda, un court instant, sur ses fesses qu'il pinça doucement. Puis, avec son flegme légendaire, se dirigea vers le régent afin de régler l'addition.

* * *

À peine eurent-ils le temps de fermer la porte de leur appartement, que le brun se jeta sur son homme, le plaquant contre la porte, dans un baiser brûlant. Le manteau du médecin glissa, tombant à ses pieds, suivit de près par celui du détective. Le violoniste s'occupa rapidement de la jaquette et de la chemise de son amant et caressa la peau hâlée qui s'offrait à lui.

– Tu es démoniaque, John ! Grogna Holmes, d'une voix rauque, la tête plongée dans son cou. Tu vas me rendre fou.

Un rire lui répondit et le médecin prit lui le visage en coupe, son regard incandescent perçant celui de son comparse.

– Vous ne valez pas mieux que moi à ce sujet, vous savez ?

Il l'embrassa sauvagement, lâchant ses mâchoires pour lui saisir les fesses et le plaquer contre lui, les faisant gémir à l'unisson. Une lèvre fut mordillée et l'autre sucée. La chemise de l'ancien militaire finit sa course au sol. La paume droite du brun glissa jusqu'à la cuisse de son vis-à-vis et la remonta jusqu'à sa hanche. Leurs sexes à l'étroit dans leurs pantalons, roulèrent l'un contre l'autre.

– Sherlock… Couina le blond contre les lèvres de son amant.

Un ronronnement lui répondit. La langue du génie traça ensuite un sillon luisant le long de sa mâchoire et descendit vers sa clavicule qu'il mordilla doucement. Watson, la tête en arrière, haletait, s'accrochant aux épaules musclées qui le soutenaient à moitié. Trouvant le détective bien trop habillé, il déboutonna sa chemise et la fit glisser le long de ses bras. Obligeant le brun à libérer sa jambe. Ayant ainsi retrouvé son équilibre, le blond pivota sur lui-même, inversant ainsi leurs positions. Amusé, le limier lui sourit avec amour et enfoui ses mains fines dans la tignasse dorée. Pendant ce temps, la bouche de son amant amorçait sa descente… Traçant à coups de langue, mordillages et baisers, un chemin bien précis de son oreille à son nombril.

Le praticien entreprit de déboucler adroitement la ceinture de son homme, en embrassant la fine ligne de poils s'échappant du pantalon. Puis, ses doigts défirent le bouton de celui-ci et abaissèrent la fermeture éclair. Tout en faufilant ses mains sous le tissu, il le descendit avec une lenteur désespérante sur les hanches de son compagnon. Un gémissement lui parvint le faisant sourire à travers ses baisers. Il leva les yeux et vit Holmes le regarder ardemment. Les pupilles dilatées au maximum, le cadet se mordit la lèvre inférieure en ondulant les hanches, faisant chuter son pantalon. Un sourire coquin s'installa sur son faciès et il se pencha vers son amant pour le relever. Watson accéda à sa requête et vint se coller à son torse. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent avides l'une de l'autre.

S'arrachant, à grand regret des lèvres gonflées de désir de son conjoint, le détective inversa à nouveau leur position avec une douceur sans précédent. Le détective suivit le même parcours que son amant avait opéré sur lui, se délectant de son odeur et de sa saveur. Puis longeant les jambes en une caresse par-dessus l'étoffe en coton, il le déchaussa et sans cérémonie, envoya valser les chaussures dans un coin de la pièce. Il en profita, dans un sourire quelque peu espiègle, pour retirer les siennes ainsi que son pantalon qui lui entravait les jambes. S'agenouillant à nouveau, les yeux toujours encrés dans ceux de son compagnon, il lui dénuda à son tour les jambes.

Il laissa échapper un grognement appréciateur en passant doucement sa main sur le témoignage très explicite du désir de son compagnon. Puis il posa sa bouche, embrassant, léchant à travers le coton l'excroissance palpitante. Arrachant un petit cri de surprise à son homme, celui-ci enfouit ses doigts dans les boucles ébène de son merveilleux tortionnaire et tira légèrement dessus, en fermant les yeux. L'excitation était à son comble, le limier retira la dernière barrière le séparant de l'érection humide de sa victime et sans hésitation le prit en bouche. Durant un moment, il s'employa avec passion à effectuer de longs va et vient, flattant intensément ses points sensibles. Le blond, au bord de la jouissance, vacilla et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte afin de ne pas glisser. Un petit rire satisfait lui parvint.

– Holmes, arrêtez, s'il vous plaît, je vais… Avertit-il d'une voix rauque.

Écoutant son alerte, le brun cessa son supplice, se releva et maintenant fermement son docteur haletant contre lui, il lui ravit la bouche dans un rapide et intense baiser.

Lui laissant un peu de temps pour reprendre son souffle, il le regardait intensément, en souriant et lui cajolant de la main sa nuque humide de sueur. Lorsque sans crier gare, une main baladeuse et experte vint s'immiscer dans son caleçon, prenant sans ménagement sa hampe demandeuse. Le jeune homme frissonna en lui mordillant la clavicule.

– Ah ! John ! Miaula-t-il.

Un sourire malicieux éclaira le visage du médecin, et il lui souffla dans l'oreille :

– Plaît-il ? Avez-vous un problème, mon ami ?

Le regardant intensément dans les yeux, Watson lui transmit un message plus que clair :

– Laissez-moi m'occuper de vous, Sherlock… Laissez-moi vous faire l'amour en adorant votre corps avec le mien.

Le logicien, attendrit, lui sourit et l'embrassa passionnément accédant ainsi à sa demande.

Un sourire éblouissant lui répondit et le front appuyé sur son épaule, ses bras enroulés autour de son cou. À nouveau, la situation s'inversa. Holmes se retrouva plaqué contre la porte dans un petit cri. Puis sans attendre, l'ancien soldat s'accroupit, enlevant au passage le dernier vêtement. Il embrassa, picora l'extrémité sensible, recueillant du bout de la langue le liquide séminal. Massant délicatement les testicules, il engloutit le sexe de son amant, faisant chavirer celui-ci. L'instant délicieux se prolongea un long moment. Puis délaissant le pénis du brun, il enduisit ses doigts de salive pour le préparer avec application et tendresse.

Leurs excitations étant au paroxysme, Watson souleva son amant en dessous de ses cuisses et le cala contre ses hanches, le maintenant contre le bois de la porte. Enfin, il le pénétra avec précaution. Il le maintint ainsi sans bouger, le laissant s'accoutumer à sa présence, échangeant tendrement de longs baisers. Puis avec lenteur, le blond commença à bouger. Le détective, accroché à lui comme un désespéré, gémit de plaisir, se contrôlant difficilement pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, tant cette nouvelle position sollicitait sa prostate. Leurs regards se croisèrent, un flot de sentiment fut échangé sans retenu, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent à nouveau. Leurs ébats durèrent pendant de longues minutes. Puis, sans prévenir, les deux hommes furent foudroyés simultanément par un profond orgasme. Le médecin maintenant toujours son amour par les cuisses, trembla, manquant de s'écrouler… Mais il parvint à se stabiliser, en s'appuyant contre son détective. Puis, il se retira, le déposant lentement au sol. Celui-ci, à demi-conscient l'attira contre lui et ensemble, ils se laissèrent glisser sur le tapis. Une fois allongés, la tête du blond au creux de l'épaule du génie, frissonnants des suites de leur fulgurante jouissance, ils reprirent leur souffles désordonnés en se câlinant.

Holmes arrangea délicatement les cheveux du blond cotés par la sueur, caressa au retour sa joue, puis attarda sur sa pulpe de ses lèvres rougies par leurs baisers.

– Venez, mon cher Ange, rafraîchissons-nous et allons au lit… Nous y serons mieux et plus au chaud.

Il lui tendit sa main que l'autre saisit, liant leurs doigts et tous deux rejoignirent la salle de bain faire un brin de toilette, puis leurs draps, où ils s'endormirent, profondément heureux.


	31. Chapter 31 - Sentiments et vie

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! _

_Voici mes habituels remerciements pour votre assiduité, vos messages touchants, vos suivis (bienvenue aux petits nouveaux !)... _

_Je suis très émue de lire vos retours. C'est très motivant pour la suite. _

_ J'espère que la nouvelle enquête qui arrivera sous peu, vous plaira tout autant que celle du Rat de Sumatra. _

_Mais en attendant, voici un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute ! _

_Bonne lecture à vous ! _

_Prenez soin de vous ! _

_Milie._

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Sentiments et vie à Baker Street**

Lorsque le médecin se réveilla le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'il vit, ce fût le sourire de son détective, puis son regard. Un regard qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu :

Un regard enflammé manifestant dans toute son ampleur un amour inconditionnel et irrévocable, de la tendresse, un désir intense…

Watson prit alors pleinement conscience que son Holmes, le merveilleux, l'incroyable, l'unique Sherlock Holmes, le vénérait au-delà du possible.

Le souffle du médecin se perdit en cours de route, son cœur s'affola. Il déglutit sous le choc.

Une main lui caressa le visage puis le son d'une voix chaleureuse résonna dans sa tête :

– Respirez, John ! Respirez…Conseilla-t-il pour l'aider à revenir au présent.

Et au grand soulagement du détective, cela fonctionna. Le médecin prit une grande inspiration saccadée et déglutit à nouveau… Il laissa son cœur se calmer et revenir progressivement à un rythme normal. Patiemment, le détective attendit que le praticien retrouve l'usage de la parole. Comprenant qu'il avait inconsciemment provoqué l'état de son amant. Ce ne fut heureusement pas long ; celui-ci, fébrile, regarda son homme avec douceur et lui dit d'une voix encore quelque peu tremblante :

– Bonjour Amour. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

Décontenancé par cette phrase d'approche totalement imprévue, le limier cligna des yeux et prit deux ou trois secondes pour répondre.

– Heu… Oui, merveilleusement bien… Et vous ? Hésita-t-il.

Le blond lui sourit en guise de réponse. Holmes, interdit, lui rendit son sourire en soupirant.

– Mon ange, je suis désolée de vous brusquer, mais vous m'inquiétez… Je souhaiterais savoir la cause de votre trouble, à votre réveil… J'ai l'impression que j'en suis la cause, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ai-je fait ou dit quelque chose qui vous aurait déplu ?...

Watson, dont le cœur repartit au grand galop, respira profondément plusieurs fois pour se calmer de nouveau, afin de lui répondre.

– Je ne sais pas comment vous dire ce qui vient de se passer. Mais le fait est que oui. Vous êtes incontestablement responsable de la… Hum... Crise… Que je viens d'avoir…

Le détective, bien que préparé à une telle réponse, fut quelque peu déstabilisé. Attristé, il baissa les yeux, et s'excusa.

– Ne vous excusez pas, très cher, vous n'avez rien fait de mal, bien au contraire ! (Il lui sourit et prit la main de son amant pour en embrasser la paume.) J'ai été simplement ébranlé par votre regard.

Le génie leva un sourcil, en totale incompréhension. Ce qui fit rire son amant.

– Holmes, mon tendre amour… Puis-je vous poser une question ?

– Bien sûr, répondit-il, un timide sourire aux lèvres.

– À quoi pensiez-vous avant que je ne me réveille ?

Sans hésiter, le logicien déclara :

– À vous. Rien qu'à vous. À quel point vous me rendez heureux, à la chance que j'ai que vous m'aimiez, à tout ce que je serais capable de faire pour vous garder auprès de moi éternellement, à tout ce que j'aimerais faire avec vous dans le futur. Je pensais aussi que vous étiez vraiment très beau : j'aime tellement votre sourire, vos yeux, vos petites rides que vous avez aux coins des yeux quand vous souriez, j'aime aussi votre voix et votre rire plus que tout. Je me disais que de toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées durant mon existence, vous étiez, êtes et resterez la seule énigme que je ne pourrais jamais déduire complètement...

» Vous me fascinez, John et vous m'émerveillez tous les jours de par votre bonté d'âme, mais aussi par votre intelligence incontestable, bien qu'elle soit un peu plus lente que la mienne. Je vous aime à en mourir… Et… Et si je devais vous perdre, je n'y survivrais pas.

Le médecin sourit, les larmes aux yeux, la gorge nouée et passa sa main dans les boucles désordonnées de son amant.

– Eh bien, voilà les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai été si troublé, Amour. Tout ceci, je l'ai lu dans vos yeux lorsque j'ai posé les miens sur vous. Et je ne m'attendais absolument pas à voir autant de passion, à mon réveil.

– Oh !

Watson pouffa de rire savourant la surprise de son détective, qui en rougit furieusement. Puis, s'approchant de lui et lui chuchota en lui caressant du bout du nez, l'arrête de la mâchoire :

– Tout ce que vous avez dit, cela fait des mois que je voulais vous le dire aussi… Je n'ai cependant jamais eu le courage de le faire, car je pensais que cela allait vous faire fuir. La profondeur de mes sentiments à votre égard et telle, mon très cher amour, que je serais capable de donner ma vie pour sauver la vôtre et de vous soutenir quoi qu'il arrive dans vos choix, aussi farfelus soient-ils. Je vous aime plus que tout et jamais je n'aurai cru avoir la chance de partager votre vie et vos sentiments.

Il l'embrasse passionnément et conclu dans un sourire, la voix débordant d'émotions :

– Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toute ma vie, Sherlock. Sois-en certain.

Profondément bouleversé, les prunelles grises et embuées de Holmes le fixaient avec intensité. Quelques minutes passèrent, silencieuses et chargées d'émotions lorsque soudainement tous deux éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson, la tension créée par leurs déclarations communes disparaissant d'un seul coup. Se sentant enfin libérés des non-dits.

– Drôle de matinée, dit le médecin en essuyant ses larmes.

– En effet, je n'avais vraiment pas prévu de vous faire une telle déclaration… Répondit le détective dans un reste de rire.

– Moi non plus !

Des regards d'une grande éloquence furent échangés, une seule et même pensée traversa leurs esprits :

– _Mais je ne regrette absolument rien._

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser éperdument et d'échanger des caresses témoins de leur désir partagé et renouvelé.

…

En fin de matinée, Mrs Hudson apporta de quoi nourrir ses deux garçons, envoyant des regards mi-furieux, mi-ravis, au jeune détective. Lorsqu'elle repartit, elle se pencha avant de fermer la porte et ajouta :

– M. Holmes, je dois vous dire que votre comédie d'hier m'a beaucoup peinée, bien que toutefois je sois heureuse vous savoir en bonne santé… Je voulais simplement vous exprimer que vous me manquerez atrocement si vous venez à nous quitter, jeune homme. Veillez simplement que cela ne se produise pas.

Il regarda sa gouvernante, les yeux exorbités puis, ému, lui sourit :

– Rassurez-vous, chère Mrs Hudson, je ne compte nullement attenter à ma vie, ni la mettre en grand danger. Pas tant que je vous ai, vous deux, dit-il en serrant la main de son partenaire.

Un large sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de la vieille femme et rassurée, elle rentra chez elle après les avoir salués.

Holmes survola du regard son compagnon et sourit.

– Oui, je suis d'accord, John… À nous trois, nous formons réellement une famille, dit-il en échos à la pensée de son bien-aimé.

Le médecin, sans un mot, serra la main de son amant et l'attira vers la table devant laquelle y s'installèrent pour faire honneur à la cuisine de leur gouvernante.

Ce retour au calme après une telle enquête et toutes ses émotions, satisfirent les deux hommes. Chacun vacant à leurs occupations respectives.

Pendant que le blond écrivait une de leurs anciennes enquêtes intitulée _« L'Escarboucle Bleue »_ en vue de la faire publier dans le _Strand_, le limier, installé à sa table de chimiste, manipulait avec une grande précaution son matériel, examinant et étudiant les propriétés du poison trouvé dans les cales du Matilda-Briggs. Poison qu'il avait subtilisé en douce à l'inspecteur Lestrade durant leur longue conversation de la veille. Notant minutieusement ses découvertes, noircissant de son écriture fine et élégante, un bon nombre de pages d'un carnet. Ces relevés furent ensuite comparés à ceux de ses prélèvements directement effectués sur la rate. Comme il s'en doutait, les premières observations qu'il avait faites dans la cave confirmèrent ses suppositions. Toutefois, l'échantillon de matière première ne lui permit pas de faire de grandes investigations.

– Eh bien, me voilà singulièrement frustré, mon cher Watson… Dit-il d'une voix passionnée. Ce poison est tout simplement fascinant. J'aurais bien aimé en avoir d'avantage.

Le praticien grinça des dents et le regarda les sourcils froncés, la terreur se lisant parfaitement sur son visage.

– Ne me dites pas que vous travaillez sur ce liquide de malheur depuis tout à l'heure, Holmes !

Le brun se pinça les lèvres et acquiesça de la tête.

– Ne vous en faites pas, Watson. J'ai pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour me protéger. Je n'ai pris aucun risque, soyez en certain.

– Il n'existe pas de risque zéro… Grinça l'aîné entre ses dents.

– Vous avez raison, répondit le logicien, en baissant légèrement la tête. Mais je vous assure que j'ai fait le plus attention possible et que rien ne m'est arrivé.

L'ancien militaire soupira, excédé :

– Je vous crois, Amour et je vous fais confiance. (Il secoua la tête avec dépit.) De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas vous faire changer sur ce point… Et à vrai dire, je n'en ai même pas envie. Cela fait partie des choses que j'aime en vous. (Il lui sourit avec affection.) Avez-vous achevé vos relevés, afin que je puisse être rassuré pour les heures à venir ?

Holmes se leva, déposa ses gants, s'approcha de son homme et lui répondit après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Oui, mon cher Ange, j'ai terminé. Il ne me reste plus qu'à jeter le matériel que j'ai utilisé, après y avoir mis le feu, bien entendu.

Watson lui sourit et déposa sa plume.

– Faisons-le ensemble, puis allons marcher un peu… Je pense que nous avons un télégramme à poster.

– À mon cher frère, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le sourire du médecin s'agrandit, il câlina du bout du nez celui de son comparse et l'aida à rassembler les ustensiles souillés avant de se rendre dans l'arrière-cour de Mrs Hudson pour y mettre le feu.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de Baker Street, malgré l'atmosphère encore fraîche de la saison, ils accueillirent avec bonheur les bienfaits du soleil encore quelque peu timide. Celui-ci dardait ses rayons, caressant leur visage et éclairant de sa douce lumière les façades grises de la rue. Ils se rendirent, dans un silence complice, au centre télégraphique le plus proche. Une missive fut envoyée au Club Diogène :

**« **

**Mycroft,**

**L'enquête que nous avons menée, associée à l'épreuve de Watson, nous a contraints d'annuler notre précédente invitation.**

**Si tu le désires, nous la renouvelons pour ce samedi. **

**Si possible, viens pour le thé vers 16 h 30.**

**Si impossible, viens quand même.**

**Holmes.**

**»**

Watson, lisant par-dessus son épaule, se mit à rire, provoquant un léger sourire espiègle sur le visage de son amant.


	32. Chapter 32 - Visite

_Bonjour/bonsoir à vous, Chers Lecteurs._

_Dans un premier temps, je voudrais m'excuser pour le temps que je mets entre chaque publication. En cette période de confinement, il serait normal que je sois plus présente sur fanfiction... Cependant, j'ai eu des soucis d'autre personnel dûs au Covid-19. J'ai eu quelques décès dans mon entourage, qui m'ont amenée à avoir quelques soucis d'inspiration._  
_J'espère que vous comprendrez._

_Néanmoins, je n'oublie pas l'essentiel : Je vous remercie pour votre assiduité dans votre lecture. Merci aussi pour vos commentaires, et bienvenue aux nouveaux followers. Je suis vraiment très touchée._

_J'espère de tout cœur que la suite continuera à vous plaire._  
_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires... Des critiques constructives (bonnes et mauvaises) sont appréciées, tant qu'elles sont courtoises._

_Voilà ! Encore merci pour tout._

_Prenez soin de vous et restez chez vous !_

_Amicalement,_

_Milie._

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Visite**

Le soir même de cette sortie, alors que le détective et son docteur discutaient sur des sujets variés, les pieds devant le feu, ils reçurent un billet en provenance de l'ainé Holmes. Le limier en fit la lecture :

**« **

**Petit frère,**

**À ce que je vois, tu n'as pas changé… ****A****u fil du temps, ton sens de l'humour ne s'est pas arrangé…**

**Je serai ravi de venir vous rendre visite, samedi, à l'heure convenue.**

**À très vite,**

**Mycroft.**

**»**

Le brun émit une sorte de reniflement entre l'amusement et le dédain.

– Eh bien mon cher ami, rassurez-vous, car je trouve votre humour charmant… Dit le blond en lui baisant la tempe. Il ne faudra pas oublier de demander à Mrs Hudson qu'elle nous fasse un gâteau.

Un sourire chaleureux lui fut adressé en guise de remerciement.

…

Le temps était aux giboulées lorsque le détective, occupé à jouer du violon face à la fenêtre, vit son frère, à l'abri sous son parapluie, traverser la rue pour frapper à leur porte.

– Il semblerait que Mycroft ait suivi votre conseil, John… Dit-il en posant son instrument dans son étui.

Le blond leva la tête en arquant un sourcil.

– Quel conseil ?

– Celui de venir ici, à pied, répondit-il dans un petit rire.

– Oh !

Un regard amusé fut échangé et tous deux accueillirent l'aîné Holmes dans leur salon.

– Bonjour Mycroft ! Dit le plus jeune en lui prenant son manteau qu'il plia soigneusement et déposa sur le dossier d'une chaise.

– Bienvenue, ajouta le médecin en lui serrant la main.

– Bonjour Sherlock, John, répondit-il dans un sourire.

Le violoniste tira un fauteuil auprès du feu et l'invita à s'y installer. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier.

– Je vous présente mes condoléances pour votre mère, docteur.

– Merci Mycroft, c'est gentil, répondit le blond, la gorge un peu contractée.

Ressentant le léger malaise, Holmes sourit néanmoins à son frère et glissant sa main dans celle de son compagnon, le guida jusqu'au sofa.

– Je tiens à vous féliciter pour l'enquête concernant M. Culverton. Cette affaire traînait depuis bien trop longtemps. Je vous informe d'ailleurs qu'il a été jugé ce matin et qu'il sera prochainement mené à la potence.

– Je suppose que tu es au courant de la totalité de l'affaire, la vraie… Pas celle qui a été donnée à la Presse…

– Effectivement. L'inspecteur Lestrade m'a fait parvenir le dossier de votre déposition. Je l'ai lu avant de l'enfermer dans un coffre-fort du Club Diogène… Cette histoire du rat est terrifiante. Vous avez pris beaucoup de risque durant cette enquête et je suis heureux que vous vous en soyez tous deux sortis. J'imagine que tu as surveillé l'East-End depuis…

– Oui et il n'y a pas de changement. La contagion est miraculeusement restée cantonnée chez les principaux sujets concernés…

– Vous êtes intervenu très rapidement, Holmes… À quelques jours, voire heures près, le constat aurait pu être alarmant.

Leur invité approuva de la tête tandis que Holmes, les sourcils froncés se mordait la lèvre.

– Je regrette seulement de ne pas avoir été plus réactif… La famille Lin a été décimée…

Son amant posa sa main sur la sienne et la lui serra. Un sourire triste lui apprit qu'il comprenait son ressenti. Le limier soupira et porta sa main à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

Mycroft, attendrit par cette scène, les regardait sans mot-dire, avec un léger sourire. Puis subitement, se leva et ouvrit la porte, laissant passer une Mrs Hudson totalement stupéfaite, les mains chargées d'un lourd plateau.

– Merci, Monsieur Holmes.

Le politicien tressaillit, interrogeant son frère du regard. Celui-ci lui sourit en niant de la tête. L'échange silencieux n'échappa pas au regard observateur de la vieille femme.

– Lorsque je vous ai ouvert la porte, tout à l'heure, et que vous avez mentionné les noms de mes locataires, je n'ai pas eu besoin de savoir qui vous étiez vraiment pour vous laisser entrer. Je le savais déjà ; votre jeune frère vous ressemble beaucoup, Monsieur Holmes. Surtout vos yeux… Vous partagez la même couleur et ils brillent d'une belle intelligence.

Le cadet se mit à rire devant l'air interloqué de son aîné.

– Mycroft, je vous présente Mrs Hudson, notre merveilleuse logeuse.

– Enchanté Madame, dit-il en s'inclinant.

La vieille dame lui adressa un sourire et regarda tendrement le cadet, celui-ci la considérait avec une affection évidente.

– _Sherlock…_ Pensa-t-elle, émue.

Le docteur, tout en ne perdant pas une miette de la conversation, dégagea la table des multiples objets et journaux qui l'encombraient, afin que l'homme politique puisse y déposer le plateau, qu'il avait naturellement pris des mains de la gouvernante. Celle-ci leur sourit et après quelques échanges cordiaux, finit par se retirer :

– Bon appétit, gentlemen.

Tous trois la remercièrent et se réinstallèrent dans leurs fauteuils. Le thé et le gâteau furent servis et la conversation reprit.

– Avant que tu ne nous poses la question, la réponse est « oui », dit subitement le détective, en regardant son frère.

Celui-ci l'interrogea en levant un sourcil.

– Oui. Mrs Hudson est au courant de l'évolution de notre relation et elle nous protège.

Mycroft acquiesça :

– J'en suis très heureux, car avec de tels dons d'observation, elle aurait été un sérieux problème.

Le couple approuva puis ils savourèrent un moment leur thé, le silence seulement perturbé par le crépitement des flammes dansantes dans la cheminée et le martèlement de la pluie londonienne contre les vitres.

Enfin, l'aîné reprit la parole :

– Oh ! Sherlock, avant que je n'oublie…

– Tu n'es pas de ceux qui oublient quoi que ce soit, mon cher frère.

Le politicien émit un petit rire.

– Non, en effet… Tiens voilà pour toi, elle est adressée à ton nom. (Il lui tendit une enveloppe.) Je l'ai reçue hier par la Poste.

Holmes examina instinctivement l'enveloppe.

– Papier de qualité légèrement supérieure à la normale…. Cachet en provenance de l'Écosse… Envoyée il y a cinq jours…

– Écriture féminine, soignée… Ajouta Mycroft avec un regard joueur.

Les prunelles du détective se posèrent sur son aîné avec complicité.

– Soignée Myc', mais un peu tremblante… Sourit-il. Voici une lettre de Mrs Savage.

Le médecin, amusé par le petit jeu des frères Holmes, se mit à rire silencieusement en lui tendant un coupe-papier. Son amant lui décrocha un clin d'œil en s'en saisissant, puis entreprit d'ouvrir le courrier d'où il en sortit une courte lettre. Il la parcourut rapidement.

– Elle vous est aussi adressée, mon cher Watson.

Sous le regard interrogateur du médecin, il lui tendit la missive qu'il lut à son tour à voix haute :

**« **

**Chers Monsieur Holmes et Docteur Watson,**

**Je vous adresse ce message pour vous remercier de l'aide que vous m'avez apportée durant mon épreuve suite au décès de mon époux. Je vous remercie d'avoir tenu votre promesse en me sortant de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais et en me rendant mes enfants. J'ai retrouvé ma famille à Aberdeen et je peux maintenant reconstruire ma vie, mais surtout donner un avenir à mes fils. Je n'osais ****pas**** espérer un tel dénouement.**

**J'ai eu la surprise de recevoir un télégramme de la part de votre frère, Monsieur Holmes, que je remercie profondément. Dans ce billet, il m'annonçait que vous aviez fait arrêter le meurtrier de mon mari. Je ne sais ****pas ****s'il sera condamné, mais je suis déjà heureuse de savoir que mon cher Victor a été vengé.**

**Encore merci infiniment pour tout. Si vous avez besoin d'une quelconque aide au cours des années à venir, je me ferais une joie de vous l'apporter.**

**Vous avez, Monsieur Holmes, Docteur Watson, mon éternelle gratitude.**

**Mrs Savage.**

**»**

– Recevoir de tels retours sur notre travail, vaut beaucoup plus que la reconnaissance de tous les Londoniens réunis, laissa échapper Holmes avec émotion.

– _Oh mon Amour… Voilà cette humanité que vous tentez désespérément de cacher, mais qui a fait chavirée mon cœur ! __P_ensa le médecin en repliant la feuille, les yeux légèrement humides.

– _Je ne te reconnais plus, mon frère... S_ongea Mycroft avec tendresse, un sourire neutre cachant ses sentiments.

Connaissant parfaitement ses deux compagnons, le logicien comprit d'un seul coup d'œil leur état d'esprit.

– _Nous voici donc tous les trois, totalement décontenancés par une lettre… Nous sommes de __vrai__s cœur__s__ d'artichauts…_ Pensa-t-il avant de pouffer de rire.

L'aîné comprit aussitôt les réflexions menant à l'hilarité de son frère et cacha sa gêne derrière sa tasse de thé. Watson, quant à lui, les regardait avec tendresse, saisissant naturellement le contexte de leurs comportements. Ce moment silencieux dura quelques minutes et progressivement, l'atmosphère redevint à ce qu'elle était. Les discussions reprirent et s'étalèrent sur différents sujets plus légers. Puis se fût l'heure du départ de leur invité.

– Merci à vous, pour votre accueil. J'ai passé une excellente fin de journée, dit-il en serrant chaleureusement les mains du blond et en embrassant son jeune frère.

– Il faudra renouveler cela plus régulièrement, Myc', promit Holmes sur le seuil de la porte.

– À bientôt au Club Diogène, Sherlock. Docteur Watson… Dit-il en les saluant de son chapeau.

– Tu as un cab qui t'attend plus loin, Mycroft. Je te l'ai commandé avant ton arrivée. Il se fait tard et les nuits sont encore froides !

– Merci de prendre soin de ton vieux frère, Sherly… (Il rit.) Bonne soirée !

Ils fermèrent leur porte et montèrent à l'étage se mettre au coin du feu, lovés l'un contre l'autre sur leur sofa.


	33. Chapter 33 - Les affaires reprennent

_Bonjour/bonsoir mes chers lecteurs,_

_Comme à l'accoutumée, je vous remercie infiniment pour votre assiduité dans mes é aussi pour vos commentaires adorables.C'est toujours un véritable bonheur de vous lire.N'hésitez pas à continuer, je vous répondrai avec plaisir. 3_  
_Merci et bienvenue aux nouveaux followers !J'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire. ;-)_

_Je vous prie aussi de m'excuser pour le temps entre deux le contexte dans lequel nous nous trouvons, j'ai des difficultés pour trouver l'inspiration et l'envie d'é vous en faîte pas, ce n'est que passager._

_Sur ce, prenez soin de vous et excellente lecture à vous !_

_Des bises_

* * *

**Chapitre 33 :****Les affaires reprennent****.**

Les semaines, puis les mois passèrent, tranquilles, monotones… Seulement et heureusement, troublées par quelques petites enquêtes sans grandes importances, parvenant à peine à tromper l'ennui du génie. L'attrait de la seringue et de sa solution à sept pourcent, se faisait grandement ressentir depuis quelques jours. Mais au regard réprobateur du médecin, Holmes tint bon. Cependant, son humeur noire et arrogante devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter. La délivrance tant attendue vint au début de l'été, plus précisément le mercredi 4 juillet 1888. Watson, ne supportant plus l'humeur massacrante de son amant, en vint à éplucher les journaux, espérant ainsi capter l'attention de son cher et tendre détective.

– Un funambule tombe et se tue au Cirque Royal italien… On pense à de la malveillance… Qu'en pensez-vous, mon cher ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme soupira dramatiquement, en gardant le silence.

– Nouvelle offensive d'un cambrioleur… Hum, série de vols… Six entre le 2 et le 7 juin… Leeds… « La tiare de Cléopâtre dérobée »… Le voleur cherchait un bijou précis, ne s'intéressant pas aux autres objets de valeurs, les méfaits étant commis durant l'absence des victimes. Vous avez ici, le récit détaillé de l'affaire, si vous voulez le lire.

Le brun râla :

– Ce n'est pas qu'un cambrioleur solitaire… Quand est-ce que nos chers policiers commenceront à comprendre quelque chose sans qu'on leurs mâche le travail ?

Un léger soupir s'échappa de la poitrine de l'ancien militaire. Il poursuivit néanmoins sa lecture.

– Ah ! Voici une affaire mystérieuse... Un fiacre a chargé un client à son stationnement habituel, mais celui-ci poussa un cri quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne suivait pas la bonne direction. N'obtenant pas de réponse… Oh ! Seigneur ! Lorsqu'un policier a réussi à arrêter le véhicule, il s'est aperçu que le cocher était mort, toujours assis droit dans son siège, un couteau planté dans le dos !…

Holmes s'écria en se levant comme un diable, faisant sursauter son partenaire.

– Oh, voilà qui est intéressant ! Donnez-moi le journal, je vous prie.

Un sourire satisfait naquit sur les lèvres de l'ancien militaire et lui tendit la dépêche.

– _Je le retrouve enfin ! _(Il le dévore du regard.) _Ce qu'il peut être beau quand il y a cette étincelle d'intérêt dans le regard ! Il est tout simplement fasci…_

Sa pensée se perdit lorsque trois coups retentirent à leur porte. Holmes tout à sa lecture, leva la tête et d'un sourire éblouissant s'exclama :

– Entrez, Martha !

Watson sursauta devant une telle inconvenance et se racla la gorge peu élégamment. La porte s'ouvrit sur les joues rougissantes de leur logeuse portant le thé. Le logicien répliqua avec passion :

– Oh ! Veuillez m'excuser pour ma familiarité, Mrs Hudson, mais suite à cette période de vache maigre, nous avons enfin une enquête qui me semble être digne d'intérêt.

Il s'approcha d'elle, presque en sautillant de joie, puis sans prévenir, bifurqua vers son homme pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Laissant celui-ci complètement pantelant.

Devant une telle scène, Mrs Hudson se mit à rire doucement.

– Vous êtes tout pardonné, très cher… Oh ! Merci.

Holmes lui prit des mains le plateau lourdement chargé et le déposa sur la table.

Le blond esquissa un timide sourire, regarda son compagnon qui le fixait sous ses cils, un air taquin sur le visage et invita leur logeuse à les rejoindre.

– Veuillez prendre place, très chère, dit-il en lui présentant une chaise auprès du feu.

– Merci, jeune homme.

Secrètement ravie de l'affection du logicien, la vieille femme s'installa et commença le service. Celui-ci prit des mains le quotidien et se cala dans son fauteuil.

– De quoi parle donc cette enquête qui vous rend aussi heureux, M. Holmes ?

En entendant son nom, le génie leva la tête de son journal en haussant un sourcil.

– Plaît-il ?

– L'enquête… M. Holmes, vous avez dit que vous en aviez une qui vous intéressait…

– Oh ! Oui… John a eu l'amabilité de me lire quelques faits divers tirés du journal dans l'espoir de trouver de quoi tromper mon ennui et pour une fois, cela s'est avéré payant. Voici l'article en question qui a suscité mon intérêt :

**« **

**UN COCHER POIGNARDÉ EN PLEINE COURSE**

**Hier, mardi 3 juillet 1888, aux alentours de dix-huit heures, un client commanda un fiacre à son emplacement habituel sur Marylebone Road afin de se rendre dans le quartier sud-ouest de la capitale. Durant le trajet, il remarqua qu'il ne suivait pas la bonne direction et avertit le cocher en criant. Sans réponse. **

**L'agent Maud, un policier en patrouille dans le secteur, parvint à arrêter la voiture lancée à vive allure, au niveau de High Holborn après l'avoir poursuivie le long de New Oxford Street.**

**Le cocher fut retrouvé droit sur son siège, mort, un couteau planté dans le dos et une bourse contenant une pièce étrangère ****en argent****, accrochée au cou. Scotland Yard est sur l'affaire.**

**»**

– C'est peu commun, en effet, argumenta-t-elle. Que comptez-vous faire, maintenant ?

– Une fois cet excellent thé bu, nous irons à Scotland Yard, obtenir plus d'informations auprès de Lestrade mais pour l'instant, je vais chercher dans mes archives, voir si je ne trouve pas une affaire similaire et une signification sur un rituel en rapport avec une pièce de monnaie...

Il se leva avant avoir achevé sa phrase et se dirigea vers ses bibliothèques où il feuilleta rapidement plusieurs ouvrages avant dans sélectionner quelques-uns, qu'il posa en équilibre instable sur un coin de la table. Dans un premier temps, ses deux compagnons le regardèrent se caler dans son fauteuil et installer une encyclopédie sur ses genoux. Puis ils reprirent à voix basse leur conversation.

Une petite heure plus tard, Holmes releva la tête de ses livres, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

– Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? Demanda Watson.

– Peu de choses, mon ami... Trop peu de choses… J'ai des pistes, des idées… Mais elles sont minces et peu fiables pour le moment. Êtes-vous prêt pour m'accompagner à Scotland Yard, voir ce cher Lestrade ?

– Toujours ! Répondit-il, en souriant. Mrs Hudson, je suis navré, mais le devoir nous appelle…

– Oh ! Mais il n'y a pas de problème, mes chers. Un repas froid vous attendra sur votre table pour votre retour. Soyez prudents !

Emmenant le plateau avec elle, elle descendit les escaliers, rapidement suivit par les deux détectives.

Peu de temps après, ils pénétrèrent avec une joie non feinte, l'enceinte relativement fraîche de Scotland Yard. Laissant derrière eux la moiteur écrasante de Londres en proie à la canicule.

Ils frappèrent et entrèrent, dégoulinant de sueur, dans le bureau de l'inspecteur.

– Bonjour messieurs, les accueillit le policier en leur présentant des chaises. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Holmes le salua d'un hochement de la tête et s'installa.

– Nous venons vous proposer nos services concernant l'affaire du cocher poignardé. Elle ne manque pas d'intérêt.

– Il est vrai, ma foi que ce meurtre est peu commun… Je m'attendais à vous voir débarquer à son sujet, justement. Je sais combien ce genre d'enquête vous passionne. Cela tombe bien. Je manque d'effectif, vous pouvez donc vous en charger.

– Fort bien ! Répondit le détective en se frottant les mains. L'agent Maud, est-il ici ?

– Il est en repos aujourd'hui, mais voici son adresse personnelle. Il sera ravi de répondre à vos questions.

Il nota rapidement les coordonnées sur une feuille qu'il tendit au logicien.

– Je suppose que le corps a été autopsié par Meeks ?

Le policier sortit d'une armoire un bac contenant une minuscule bourse en cuir confectionnée par un excellent artisan, un couteau tâché, un petit carnet et un portefeuille.

– Vous supposez bien et tenez, avant que vous me le demandiez, voici les pièces à conviction.

– Oh ! Merci. _Autant de prévenance de sa part… __V__oilà qui est particulièrement plaisant…_

Devant le visage agréablement surpris du limier, Lestrade sourit, content de lui.

– Est-ce tout ? Demanda le médecin, sortant ainsi de son mutisme.

– Ma foi, oui. Le pauvre homme n'avait que cela sur lui et le couteau nous a été renvoyé par Meeks, une fois retiré du corps.

Le brun regarda minutieusement le portefeuille à la lumière d'un rayon de soleil et ajouta :

– Tenez ! Regardez, Watson. Il n'y a pas de papier justifiant son identité, mais notre homme était un cocher du Dépôt Central des voitures. Nous n'aurons aucun mal à découvrir son nom. Certains papiers me semblent aussi intéressants… Oui, c'est peu, mais j'ai connu pire quant aux indices… Le carnet lui servait de registre personnel. Sa dernière course a débuté à dix-huit heures et cinq minutes. Il a pris un client au niveau du 38 Marylebone Road pour se rendre au Carlton House, Eaton Place. En prenant compte la circulation, nous pouvons donc en déduire l'itinéraire approximatif de notre cab, avant que le cheval n'ait décidé de rentrer au Dépôt.

Il observa rapidement le couteau, fronçant les sourcils, le soupesant. À un moment, il sortit sa loupe et se concentra sur la bague argentée. Puis, l'examen achevé, il s'empara de la bourse et en sortit une pièce en argent qu'il examina attentivement, avec révérence.

– Il s'agit d'un denier romain, communément appelé _le denarius_. Pour de la monnaie datant environ du deuxième siècle avant Jésus-Christ, elle est particulièrement bien conservée… Regardez, elle est à peine endommagée sur les bords.

– Seigneur ! Mais d'où provient-elle et pourquoi mettre un objet d'une telle valeur autour du cou d'un homme fraîchement assassiné ?

– Elle est issue sûrement d'une collection personnelle ou d'un musée et quant à savoir la raison de sa présence sur les lieux du crime, j'opterais pour une sorte de signature.

– Pensez-vous qu'il y aura d'autres actes du même acabit ?

– Je n'en serais pas étonné… Mais seul l'avenir nous ne dira.

Lestrade soupira :

– J'espère que cela ne sera pas le cas.

Holmes haussa les épaules en remettant la pièce antique dans la bourse, qu'il reposa dans le bac à côté du portefeuille.

– Puis-je voir la voiture ?

– Heu… Oui, mais je doute que vous y trouviez quoi que ce soit, le crime a été particulièrement propre. Elle est dans les locaux attenants à Scotland Yard.

– Merci Inspecteur. Deux paires d'yeux supplémentaires peuvent peut-être trouver quelques indices supplémentaires, ne pensez-vous pas ?

Lestrade renifla en haussant les épaules et se leva pour les guider :

– Comme il vous plaira.

Oh ! Ne vous dérangez pas. Nous trouverons le chemin. Vous aurez le dénouement ce notre enquête, une fois que tout ceci sera démêlé.

– Entendu. Merci messieurs, répondit le policier en se rasseyant.

Les deux détectives saluèrent de la tête le policier avant de sortir affronter la météo, étonnement peu clémente, de l'été londonien. Ils ouvrirent la porte de l'entrepôt et s'y engouffrèrent. Les locaux étant maintenus dans l'obscurité, ils se munirent de lanternes sourdes et avancèrent vers le véhicule. Holmes focalisa son attention essentiellement sur l'extérieur.

– Il y a peu de sang au niveau du siège de notre victime, dit-il en pointant du doigt quelques tâches maculant le bois vernis, l'agresseur a donc frappé qu'une seule fois. Oh ! Regardez ! Il y a quelques égratignures sur le toit, sûrement provoquées lors de son arrivée. Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, maintenir la lampe de façon à bien les éclairer ?

Il se pencha d'avantage et regarda les rayures à la loupe, le nez presque collé au bois et un sourire passionné accroché aux lèvres.

– Elles sont peu profonde, mais semblent être provoquées par quelque chose de rugueux… Sûrement des chaussures en caoutchouc sous lesquelles il restait des restes secs de boue sablonneuse. Ah ! Oui ! Là, sur le rebord… En voilà la preuve !

Il récupéra de la pointe de son canif, un peu de terre et la mit dans une enveloppe.

– Je regarderai cela lorsque nous serons de retour à la maison.

– Pourquoi de telles traces à cet endroit ? Demanda le médecin.

– Je suppose qu'elles ont été faites durant la fuite de notre assassin… Son pied a dû riper dans sa précipitation, vu qu'il n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour commettre son forfait, répondit le brun.

– En effet, cela semble logique. Mais… Comment s'y est-il pris pour grimper sur le toit du véhicule ?

– Voyons, mon ami… Il a dû tout simplement se laisser glisser d'un pont ou d'un quelconque endroit surélevé, dit-il en regardant l'arrière du fiacre.

» Je pense même, Watson, que notre suspect est quelqu'un d'agile et de relativement léger. Commettre un crime sur un véhicule en mouvement et s'approcher silencieusement de sa victime, me le laisse à supposer...Venez ! Allons à notre prochaine étape.

De sa souplesse toute féline, le brun sauta du toit et rejoignit son homme.

– Et où allons-nous, mon cher ? Demanda l'ancien militaire.

– Au Dépôt Central des voitures… Nous pourrons comme cela fournir le nom de la victime à Meeks, lorsque nous irons le voir juste après. Il sera ravi de pouvoir compléter son rapport d'autopsie.

Le blond hocha la tête et le suivit. Le logicien ralentit quelques peu son allure afin de lui enlacer les doigts.

– Je vous trouve bien tactile, mon cher… Surtout durant une enquête… Remarqua l'ex-militaire avec une moue taquine.

– Nous sommes seuls dans un endroit sombre, où la fraîcheur est notable et en dehors de chez nous… Chose qui est assez rare pour être soulignée, j'en profite donc un peu. Et puis... Enquête ou pas, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?… D'ailleurs, je crois bien que je vais vous embrasser, sans tarder.

Mêlant l'action à ses paroles, le détective attira son amant dans ses bras pour lui ravir les lèvres. Un soupir d'aise s'échappa. Leurs corps se collèrent, fermement maintenus par Holmes, une main au creux des reins.

– Je vous aime, mon Ange, chuchota-t-il en lui effleurant la joue du bout des doigts.

– Je vous aime aussi, Sherlock, lui répondit le blond dans un dernier baiser chaste.

Puis ils sortirent de l'entrepôt, hélèrent un cab et se dirigèrent avec le Dépôt Central des voitures de Londres.

Durant le trajet les menant à leur destination, Holmes enlaça de nouveau ses doigts à ceux de son amant, regardant par la fenêtre les rues défiler sous ses yeux.

– Vous semblez heureux, mon cher ami, dit-il en lui caressant les phalanges…

– Je le suis, Watson. Je le suis... J'ai la conviction que cette enquête est bien plus complexe qu'elle n'y paraît.

– À cause de la pièce romaine ?

– Entre autre… Celle-ci, associée à la position de la victime, ainsi que des circonstances de sa mort et de l'arme du crime. Cette affaire est loin d'être commune. Je le sens !

Il s'arrêta, regardant tendrement son partenaire et ajouta en lui adressant un clin d'œil :

– C'est sans compter que je suis aussi très heureux de pouvoir partager cela avec mon hagiographe préféré.

Le médecin lui sourit, le teint légèrement plus rosé.

– Vous parlez de l'arme du crime… Tout à l'heure, vous n'avez pas dit un seul mot durant votre expertise…

– Ce couteau a appartenu à un membre d'un gang. Je précise même que c'est un gang italien.

– Comment pouvez-vous affirmer de tels propos ?

– À cause de sa forme, des matériaux et de l'époque à laquelle il a été confectionné cette arme a un manche en bois d'olivier et a été fabriquée, à la fin du siècle dernier, dans une ancienne coutellerie du nord de l'Italie. Oh, Watson… Ne me regardez pas comme cela… Je le sais grâce à la présence d'une gravure presque effacée au niveau de la bague.

» Concernant le fait qu'il y aurait un lien avec un gang, je m'avance peut-être un peu, mais j'ai cette intuition… Simplement parce que cette arme est particulièrement utilisée dans des crimes et des agressions, depuis une bonne quarantaine d'années, majoritairement dans les grandes villes telles que Londres, Paris et Rome.

– Vous me fascinez toujours autant, Holmes…

Un sourire attendri naquit sur les lèvres du détective.

– Une fascination réciproque, mon cher.


	34. Chapter 34 - Commencement de l'enquête

_Bonjour à tous, mes chers lecteurs._

_Comme à l'accoutumée, je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir lu mon histoire et de l'avoir commenté. Recevoir vos reviews me donne du baume au cœur. _  
_Ensuite, comme toujours, bienvenue à mes nouveaux followers. J'espère que la suite (même si, ces derniers temps, je tarde à poster mes chapitres, désolée.), j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire._  
_Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture._  
_Prenez soin de vous ! 3_  
_Milie._

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Commencement de l'enquête**

En pénétrant l'enceinte du Dépôt Central des voitures de Londres, les deux compagnons, habitués des lieux, s'orientèrent directement vers un jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans, occupé à bouchonner un étalon alezan. Lorsque celui-ci leva la tête et les reconnut, il appela un pré-adolescent pour qu'il prenne sa place.

– Bonjour Messieurs… En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

– Bonjour Jenkins. Nous enquêtons sur le meurtre votre ancien cocher, tué, il y a deux jours.

– Oh ! Vous voulez parler d'Eustace…

– Eustace… ?

– David Eustace. Il a travaillé avec nous, durant un peu plus de quatre ans. Un type assez sympa, à ma connaissance, mais que je ne le côtoyais pas régulièrement.

– Je vois. À qui puis-je m'adresser pour avoir plus d'informations ?

– Vous ne trouverez pas mieux en la personne de Fahey. Ils étaient comme deux larrons en foire. Il est là-bas, il donne de l'eau à la jument louvette.

– Merci Jenkins. Tenez, voici pour vous et pour votre enfant à naître.

– Comment savez-vous ?... Oh ! Non… Ne me dites rien. Je préfère ne rien savoir… Votre don est tout simplement incroyable, Monsieur Holmes. Rit le palefrenier, les yeux brillants d'admiration.

– Votre compliment me va droit au cœur, Jenkins, sourit le limier en lui serrant la main, avant de rejoindre le dénommé Fahey.

– Bonjour monsieur Fahey. Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes et voici mon collègue et ami, le Docteur Watson. Nous sommes deux détectives et enquêtons sur le décès de votre ami. Pourriez-vous nous accorder quelque temps pour répondre à nos questions ?

L'homme soupira de tristesse.

– Je veux bien… David était comme un frère pour moi, vous savez ? Comme moi, il n'avait pas de famille… Cela a créé un lien fort entre nous. Ça faisait un peu plus de quatre ans qu'il avait fui l'Italie pour Londres afin d'y trouver du boulot. En fait, il m'a dit que son nom de naissance, c'était Davide Eustachi, mais qu'il avait préféré le modifier pour faire une coupure avec son ancienne vie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. En tout cas, c'était un type bien, Eustace, vraiment un type bien… Toujours à l'écoute. Ce qu'il va me manquer ! (il renifle en se frottant les yeux.) Oh ! Je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, monsieur Holmes… qu'on mette la main sur la crapule qui l'a tué.

– C'est ce que nous comptons faire, monsieur Fahey... Dit Watson d'un ton compatissant.

– Avez-vous remarqué quelques choses d'inhabituel chez lui, depuis un moment ? Ajouta Holmes, imperturbable.

– Je ne sais pas si c'était inhabituel, mais il semblait un peu angoissé et nerveux. Quand je lui avais posé la question si tout allait bien, il m'a répondu que cela faisait quatre nuits qu'il dormait mal mais qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter que ça allait passer. Il était sujet aux insomnies.

– Rien d'autre ? Tout ce que vous pouvez me dire, même si cela vous parait futile peut être une information importante.

– Hormis les faits que je viens de vous dire et qu'il semblait fatigué, je ne vois pas. Oh ! Si, il y a une chose qui m'avait étonnée mais je ne l'avais pas relevée… Un jour, il est arrivé de bonne heure pour nettoyer de fond en comble sa voiture. Ce qui m'a surpris car il l'avait fait moins d'une semaine plus tôt.

– _Hum… __C__ela fait vingt-deux jours qu'il n'a pas plu, donc retirer la boue du bas de caisse est à exclure…_ Quand est-ce arrivé ?

– Il y a un une semaine, jour pour jour.

– Intéressant… Connaissez-vous le secteur dans lequel il évoluait ?

– Pas précisément, non.

– Merci beaucoup Monsieur Fahey.

– J'espère que ce que je vous ai dit aura été d'une quelconque aide.

– Je n'en doute pas. Vos informations sont précieuses, n'ayez aucun doute à ce sujet. Avant de partir, puis-je voir les registres ?

– Si le patron est d'accord, ils sont dans son bureau, vous le trouverez près de la porte d'entrée.

Holmes le remercia de nouveau et lui tendit quelques pièces que ce dernier refusa :

– Merci beaucoup, mais je serai récompensé le jour où l'assassin de mon ami sera attrapé.

– Alors nous ferons notre possible pour que cela soit le cas.

Les lèvres pincées, le cocher hocha la tête, les yeux brillants de tristesse et sans un mot, reprit son travail. Les deux enquêteurs le regardèrent un instant avant de demander l'autorisation de consulter les registres. Le logicien y releva quelques informations qu'il jugea digne d'intérêt, puis ils sortirent de l'entrepôt.

– Allons, très cher, rendre visite à Sir Jasper Meeks…

…

La morgue de l'hôpital Saint Barthelemy souffrait cruellement de la chaleur… Les fenêtres ouvertes permettant difficilement la circulation de l'air nécessaire à alléger la puanteur du local.

Sir Meeks, un mouchoir saturé d'eau de Cologne sur le nez, les salua.

– Charmante atmosphère que voilà, très cher confrère, plaisanta Watson en lui serrant la main.

– Je finis malheureusement par y être habitué, soupira théâtralement le concerné. Venez, allons dans mon bureau que je vous épargne au moins cela…

– C'est fort aimable, merci, rit Holmes d'une voix légèrement nasillarde.

Le blond sourit ouvertement et suivant le médecin légiste, emboîta le pas à son compagnon.

– Je suppose que vous êtes venus me voir au sujet du mystérieux cocher ?

– Effectivement… Il se nomme David Eustace, nous sommes passés à son travail pour découvrir son identité.

– Eus-ta-ce David… Répéta Meeks en raturant le compte-rendu pour y inscrire le nom et le prénom.

– Pouvez-vous nous faire un résumer de votre rapport, s'il vous plaît ?

– Le résumer sera vite fait car j'ai si peu de données à vous donner que vous pourriez en être déçus.

Holmes rassembla la pulpe de ses doigts sous son menton et regarda intensément le légiste.

– Nous vous écoutons.

– Alors… Monsieur Eustace... Était un homme de 35 à 40 ans, en parfaite santé, aucune trace d'un quelconque acte chirurgical. Il a été tué, comme vous le savez, d'un coup de couteau dans le dos. Il n'y a eu qu'un seul impact, horizontal, entre la troisième et la quatrième côte. Le couteau a touché immédiatement le cœur. Le tuant sur le coup. L'acte était précis, parfaitement exécuté. Il avait pour seul but de tuer sans laisser aucune chance de survie. Il n'a presque pas saigné, le couteau ayant évité l'hémorragie.

» Si vous voulez mon avis, l'homme qui l'a tué n'en est pas à son premier coup d'essai. Atteindre le cœur en passant par le dos n'est pas chose aisée, celui-ci étant situé majoritairement derrière la colonne vertébrale.

– Il a de surcroît opéré alors que sa victime conduisait un cab, ajouta son confrère.

Le limier se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de prendre la parole.

– Il n'aura eu que peu de temps pour commettre son crime et celui-ci ayant été effectué en plein jour, dans un endroit fréquenté…

Il se tut quelques secondes puis ajouta :

– Vous avez sûrement raison, Sir. Notre assassin est même très expérimenté… Vous aviez peut-être peu d'informations à me donner, mais elles ne sont pas dénuées d'intérêt.

Il se leva d'un bond en frappant dans ses mains.

– Venez, mon cher Watson. Notre enquête s'annonce plus passionnante que je l'aurais imaginé. Je ne pense pas que l'Agent Maud ait à nous apprendre quoi que ce soit, oublions-le pour l'instant, mais un petit tour du côté des banques me paraît être une bonne idée.

Il serra les mains du médecin légiste avec vigueur.

– Merci docteur, ajouta-t-il avant de s'enfuir par la porte.

– Quelle énergie ! S'exclama celui-ci pour lui-même.

L'ancien médecin militaire rit de bon cœur avant de sortir à son tour, en le saluant d'un signe de la main.


	35. Chapter 35 - Banque d'Angleterre

_Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !_

_Tout d'abord et pour ne pas changer, je tiens à vous remercier tous pour vos messages adorables et très motivants. Je suis très touchée. Ensuite, je vous remercie de suivre votre lecture et de ne pas m'avoir lâché en cours de route. XD_  
_Merci et bienvenus à tous mes nouveaux followers !_  
_  
J'espère de tout cœur que la suite continuera à vous plaire, même si je regrette de ne pas poster plus régulièrement.  
_

_N'hésitez pas de me laisser quelques commentaires, si le cœur vous en dit ! Pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou pas ! TOUTES les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues et permettent de maintenir la motivation de l'auteure !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Prenez soin de vous et à très bientôt !_  
_Milie._

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Banque d'Angleterre**

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la chaleur moite londonienne, le jeune couple se dirigea naturellement sous le couvert des arbres longeant la rue. La Banque d'Angleterre se trouvant à trois pâtés de maisons, ils marchèrent jusqu'à celui-ci en profitant de la fraîcheur relative de la végétation.

– Je suppose que vous vous interrogez au sujet de notre nouvelle étape, s'enquit le cadet.

– Oh ! J'imagine que vous avez vos bonnes raisons et qu'elles figuraient dans le portefeuille de notre victime, répondit nonchalamment son compagnon.

Un fin sourire et une lueur de fierté passèrent dans le regard du détective.

– Exactement ! Un reçu de la banque y figurait, chose normale cela dit en passant… Mais le montant du dépôt était plus que conséquent et de ce fait, mérite qu'on s'y penche dessus.

– À combien s'élève la transaction ?

– Un peu plus de quinze-mille pounds.

Watson haussa un sourcil de stupéfaction.

Mais c'est une somme considérable ! Un simple cocher n'aurait jamais pu épargner autant d'argent, même en une vie !

– Justement. D'où notre visite. Ah ! Nous y voici.

La Banque d'Angleterre était un bâtiment digne d'un palais. Le grand hall était gigantesque et exposant sa richesse à outrance. De majestueuses colonnes en marbre blanc aux moulures recouvertes de feuilles d'or, soutenaient le plafond et son magnifique lustre de cristal, éclairant à l'électricité. Lequel surplombait un damier de dalles de marbre blanc et rose. Une douzaine de salons privatifs composés de tables en bois exotiques et leurs confortables fauteuils en cuir, où conversait le beau monde de la société anglaise.

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans l'édifice et furent accueillis par un jeune homme souriant aux manières hypocrites.

– Bonjour Messieurs, soyez les bienvenus. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

– Bonjour Monsieur, répondit Holmes dans un sourire tout aussi forcé, nous sommes venus réclamer un court entretien avec le directeur.

– Assurément. Avez-vous un rendez-vous ?

– Je crains que non.

– Dans ce cas, je suis profondément désolé, mais Monsieur Sharp ne pourra pas vous recevoir aujourd'hui. Mais je peux vous programmer une...

– Veuillez m'excuser de vous interrompre de la sorte, mais nous ne pouvons pas attendre. Mais j'ai tout lieu de croire qu'en annonçant mon nom à Monsieur Sharp, celui-ci voudra bien nous accueillir. Pourriez-vous agréer à ma demande ?

– Volontiers.

– Dans ce cas, je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes. Tenez… Voici ma carte. Nous attendrons votre retour sur cette banquette.

Le jeune homme s'inclina et se dirigea vers une porte située au fond de la salle.

– Vous semblez êtes habitué à cet endroit, mon cher Holmes… Chuchota son compagnon.

– En effet, mon ami… Peut-être est-ce parce que ma famille y a ses comptes depuis plusieurs générations.

– Comme un bon nombre d'anglais de belle naissance_, bien que je n'y sois pas…_ Argumenta le médecin. Toutefois, comment pouvez-vous être certain que le directeur accède à votre demande ?

– Parce que j'ai l'honneur de porter le même nom que mon frère, sourit-il avec malice. Le nom de Holmes ouvre des portes dans certaines sociétés... Mais vous savez aussi qu'il est tout aussi dangereux de le porter dans certaines autres…

– Oh ! Je comprends mieux, en effet… _Je savais qu'il avait des origines aristocratiques, mais après tout ce temps à vivre ensemble, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il pouvait avoir un tel pouvoir. Il vit pourtant si simplement…_

– Watson… Dit le détective. Vous semblez étonné.

– Je vous avoue qu'un peu, oui… Vous pourriez vivre dans des sphères beaucoup plus élevées…

– J'ai choisi ce mode de vie, mon cher, parce que c'est celui qui me convient. Je suis un homme d'action et rester dans un manoir, ou dans des clubs, comme mon frère… M'ennuierais beaucoup, ne croyez-vous pas ?

**_Il se pencha et poursuivit en chuchotant à l'oreille du médecin :_**

– Et puis, je suis heureux de ma vie, car je la partage avec la vôtre.

Il posa amicalement sa main sur le poignet de son compagnon et le serra, lançant un regard légèrement énamouré. Puis il la retira.

– C'est vrai… Vu sous cet angle, je comprends mieux votre choix. Et j'en suis heureux aussi. Dit-il doucement, avec un sourire timide.

Le jeune employé et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, s'approchèrent d'eux. Le premier les désigna de la main, s'inclina devant ses deux clients et repartit.

– Bonjour Monsieur Holmes, bienvenu à la Banque d'Angleterre. Je suis le directeur de cet établissement, dit le cinquantenaire en lui serrant la main.

Il se tourna vers le docteur.

– Docteur Watson, l'ami et l'associé de Monsieur Holmes, se présenta le blond en inclinant la tête.

– Enchanté, docteur, soyez également le bienvenu. Voudriez-vous m'accompagner jusqu'à mon bureau ?

– Nous vous suivons, répondit le détective.

Tous trois entrèrent dans un bureau sobre mais décoré avec goût. Le banquier s'installa à son bureau après avoir indiqué deux fauteuils à ses invités.

– En quoi puis-je vous rendre service ? Demanda-t-il.

– Merci pour cet entretien, M. Sharp. Nous ne vous dérangerons pas très longtemps. Comme il est stipulé sur ma carte de visite, nous sommes détectives consultants. Nous sommes venus ici au sujet d'un de vos clients, un dénommé Monsieur Eustace.

– Monsieur Eustace, oui… Je me souviens avoir eu son dossier entre mes mains… Cependant, je suis navré, mais je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer des informations concernant nos clients. Même avec un nom comme le vôtre, Monsieur Holmes.

– Je connais le règlement et la réputation de votre établissement, Monsieur Sharp... Mais si nous sommes ici, c'est parce que nous enquêtons sur lui. Nous avons retrouvé votre client, assassiné, il y a deux jours... Scotland Yard me demande de les aider. Voici le formulaire signé par l'Inspecteur Lestrade et attestant mes dires.

Le directeur pâlit intensément et jeta un bref coup d'œil au document.

– Vous dites qu'il a été assassiné ?

– Oui et sa mort figure dans les journaux. Il s'agit du cocher poignardé.

– Oh ! Seigneur ! Pauvre homme… Je l'ignorais. Que puis-je faire pour vous, messieurs ?

– Ayant trouvé dans son portefeuille un reçu d'un certain montant. Celui-ci étant assez élevé, nous souhaitons consulter vos registres afin d'avoir d'avantage de détails.

– Je vois. Dans ces circonstances, je ne peux qu'accéder à votre demande, mais dites-moi… Cet argent… Croyez-vous qu'ils proviennent de quelques activités illicites ?

– Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai aucun fait sur lequel m'appuyer, mais une telle somme associée au meurtre, me le laisse croire…

Le directeur acquiesça gravement en pâlissant davantage et les mena jusqu'à la salle des archives. La pièce était vaste et meublée de multiples casiers en bois, soigneusement rangés par ordre alphabétique. M. Sharp se dirigea vers la lettre « O » et après quelques minutes de recherche, en retira un maigre dossier qu'il présenta au détective.

– Voici le dossier en question, il a été ouvert, il y a six jours. Vous pouvez vous installer sur cette table, si vous le désirez.

– Merci, mais cela ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit le brun en considérant les feuilles à la lumière des ampoules électriques.

Watson, à ses côtés, y jeta un œil, découvrant que la majorité des dépôts n'excédaient pas les cinq cents pounds. Cependant son investigation le mena à peu de choses et fut vite interrompue lorsque Holmes ferma le classeur et le rendit au banquier, un infime sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

– Merci M. Sharp, pour l'aide que vous nous avez apportée. Cela a été très instructif.

– Mais avec plaisir, Monsieur Holmes. Avez-vous découvert quelque chose ?

– Peut-être, mais malheureusement, je ne peux rien vous dire, cela concerne après tout une enquête de Scotland Yard.

– Oui, en effet… Excusez-moi pour cette indiscrétion. Voulez-vous savoir autre chose ?

– En déposant autant de bons, vous ne vous êtes pas étonnés ?

– Bien sûr que si, mais lorsque nous lui avons posé la question, il nous a répondu que c'était des cadeaux de mariage. Nous n'avons pas cherché plus loin, vous savez que de telles sommes passent tous les jours entre nos mains… Et un tel justificatif étant suffisant…

Le limier fronça les sourcils et soupira :

– Je vois… Bon ! Je pense que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut. Merci encore M. Sharp, nous allons poursuivre notre enquête. Vous aurez sûrement son évolution dans les journaux.

Après quelques mots de politesse, exaspérant légèrement le détective, ils finirent par retrouver le bourdonnement incessant de la rue.

La soirée étant bien entamée, même si le soleil estival était encore haut dans le ciel, ils décidèrent de rentrer tranquillement chez eux en privilégiant la marche aux fiacres noirs. Holmes resta silencieux durant quelques minutes, organisant les informations obtenues durant la journée. Watson, quant à lui, se plongea dans ses pensées durant un court instant, attendant le « retour » de son ami. Lorsque celui-ci revint de son palais mental, il regarda discrètement son homme du coin de l'œil, et attira son attention d'une caresse de la main. Mouvement qui pouvait passer comme naturel du point de vu des autres, mais qui eut l'effet escompté.

– Oui, Holmes ? Demanda le médecin.

Le génie sourit.

– Qu'avez-vous remarqué d'inhabituel lors de nos dernières recherches, mon cher ?

– Rien d'exceptionnel à proprement parler, si on est quelqu'un d'une classe sociale aisée. Cependant, lorsque vous avez compulsé les différents reçus, j'ai été surpris de voir que beaucoup étaient d'une teneur trop élevée pour un homme de sa condition. Cinq cent pounds… Même si c'était des cadeaux pour l'occasion d'un mariage, cela me paraît beaucoup, d'autant plus que ce n'est pas le cas, d'ailleurs. Il y en a même un qui s'élevait à deux mille pounds. Rien que cela, je trouve que c'est louche.

– Je suis aussi de cet avis, très cher… Quoi d'autre ?

– Rien de plus, navré.

Holmes sourit en niant de la tête.

– Ne le soyez pas, mon ami. Ne le soyez pas. Je ne suis pas étonné que vous n'ayez pas remarqué ce que je cherchais...

– Oh ? Vous cherchiez une information en particulier ?

– Oui, Watson. Je m'intéressais surtout à ceux qui ont déboursé cet argent… Et je n'ai pas été déçu. Sachez, mon cher, que les entreprises mentionnées ne font pas de bénéfices suffisants pour se permettre de payer de telles sommes. Et quant aux personnes nommées, je ne serai pas surpris de découvrir qu'elles sont totalement étrangères à de telles transactions.

– Vous pensez donc que tous ces dépôts sont des faux ?

– Non. Je pense plutôt que cela provient d'une personne ou d'une puissante organisation qui a les pleins pouvoirs au sein même de la Banque d'Angleterre, et même sûrement des autres banques de Londres. Ce ne sont pas des faux, mais plus des usurpations d'identité.

Le médecin écarquilla les yeux, mais le limier poursuivit :

– La ou les personnes concernées ont fait une erreur en laissant Eustace déposer la totalité des coupures en une seule fois et ce dans une seule et même banque. D'autant plus que suite à sa mésaventure, le pot aux roses a été découvert… _Dommage pour eux…_


	36. Chapter 36 - L'enquête continue

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici le message habituel de remerciement... _

_Donc, je vous remercie sincèrement pour tous vos commentaires. Je suis toujours autant touchée par votre assiduité._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des critiques (constructives) afin de me dire ce que vous aimez ou pas. Je ferai en sorte de m'améliorer._

_Ensuite un grand merci et bienvenue à mes nouveaux followers. J'espère que vous et mes lecteurs plus anciens, apprécieraient la suite des aventures de nos deux détectives._

_Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture._

_Bonne journée !_

_Milie._

* * *

**Chapitre 3****6 : L'enquête continue…**

De retour dans la fraîcheur relative du hall d'entrée du 221B Baker Street, les deux hommes montèrent dans leur appartement et s'installèrent dans leur fauteuil.

– Que comptez-vous faire maintenant, mon cher Holmes ?

– Nous avons bien avancé dans nos recherches aujourd'hui. Je dois organiser les informations recueillies pour savoir précisément où nous devrions aller pour notre prochaine étape. Peut-être devrions nous rendre visite un de mes indics pour savoir si un réseau criminel venu de l'Italie sévit à Londres… Bien que je n'ai que peu d'éléments pour explorer cette piste avec précision.

– Cette affaire me paraît un peu embrouillée…

– Certains points sont clairs, Watson, mais je persiste à croire que cela n'est que la partie immergée de l'iceberg, répondit le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

– Nous verrons bien… Soupira le blond en se levant. Je vais voir Mrs Hudson pour lui demander de nous préparer un repas froid pour le dîner. Avez-vous envie de quelque chose en particulier ?

– Je n'ai pas faim ! Grogna le détective en faisant un geste agacé de la main.

– Moi non plus, Holmes. Surtout avec cette chaleur… Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne devons pas nous sustenter pour autant. Un simple repas léger fera l'affaire. Je reviens.

Il remonta une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, les bras chargés d'un plateau de crudités. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il retrouva son homme toujours assis dans son fauteuil, passant soigneusement de la colophane sur les clins de son archet. Un trait de concentration flottant sur son visage. Gardant le silence, le médecin déposa son chargement sur la petite table et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, plongeant son regard dans la rue animée.

– L'orage menace... Entendez-vous ? Dit la voix grave du violoniste, le faisant sursauter.

Un grondement lointain parvint à leurs oreilles, l'atmosphère moite régnant sur la capitale britannique devint plombante, quelques cumulo-nimbus se déplaçaient rapidement dans le ciel.

– Il semblerait, oui. Le vent vient de se lever, et la pluie n'est pas loin... Je sens son odeur d'ici, répondit le médecin en suivant les nuages des yeux. Un peu de fraîcheur ne sera pas de refus…

Il se retourna et regarda son détective, un sourire aux lèvres. Le soleil jouant entre les nuages, commençait à disparaître derrière l'immeuble d'en face, éclairant d'une lueur crépusculaire le visage du brun, faisant briller ses yeux extraordinaires. Watson en eut le souffle coupé.

– _Seigneur ce qu'il est beau !_

Le limier sourit en se levant et lui tendit la main :

– Et si nous allions nous rafraîchir un peu dans la salle d'eau avant de manger ?

Sans un mot, le médecin s'approcha et lia leurs doigts en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de son partenaire. Holmes sourit en ronronnant, déposa un délicat baiser sur son front et l'entraîna vers la salle de bain. Leurs vêtements furent rapidement oubliés, les deux hommes s'installèrent dans leur baignoire au préalablement remplie d'une eau tiède et bienfaitrice. En savonnant le dos de son médecin avec une tendresse exquise, le logicien se pencha vers son oreille et lui glissa d'une voix rauque :

– Vous êtes magnifique, mon Ange. Il m'est difficile de vous résister… Le savez-vous ?

– Huumm, Holmes. Mais pourquoi vous retenez-vous dans ce cas ? Répondit-il en se tordant légèrement pour lui faire face.

Les pupilles dilatées, le souffle haché, les deux hommes se regardèrent, les joues rouges de désir. Lentement, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent dans un baiser brûlant, mais emplit de douceur. Leurs corps s'enlacèrent étroitement tandis que leurs mains s'égarèrent, caressant, redécouvrant la peau mainte fois explorée de l'autre. Puis croisant leurs regards, ils se sourirent. L'ancien militaire arrangea une boucle de son homme du bout du doigt, provoquant un frémissement de celui-ci. Le bout d'un nez fut baisé, un rire heureux résonna. Ils achevèrent ainsi de se laver mutuellement, leur amour complice amplement partagé de par leurs caresses, sans qu'aucun mot ne fût prononcé.

Ils retrouvèrent leur salon, seulement vêtus de leur peignoir noué à leur hanche et s'installèrent à table où, les yeux dans les yeux, un intime sourire au bord des lèvres, ils grignotèrent leur repas frugal. Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement, parlant de sujets variés et écoutant, avec délice, la pluie tomber à grosses gouttes sur les pavés de la rue. Ils se couchèrent aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, se lovant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se câlinant, s'embrassant tendrement et parlant à mi-voix de leur affection réciproque. Profitant de l'instant présent et de la caresse du courant d'air traversant leur appartement, ils finirent par s'endormir, Holmes, la tête posée sur le torse de son homme, les bras de celui-ci entourant amoureusement ses épaules.

Ils se réveillèrent lentement au rythme de Londres et de ses habitants. Ils s'octroyèrent quelques instants de douceur avant de s'attabler devant leur petit-déjeuner et leurs journaux quotidiens. Lorsque subitement, le cadet posa bruyamment sa tasse dans sa soucoupe et se leva d'un bond, sous l'œil intrigué du praticien.

– Que vous arrive-t-il, Amour ?

– Un article dans le journal m'interpelle… Ce nom… Je dois vérifier quelque chose dans mes archives récentes, répondit-il en fouillant énergiquement dans les journaux des deux dernières semaines.

– Quel article ? Demanda le médecin en prenant le journal de son homme.

– Celui sur la découverte d'un corps, page trois en haut de la deuxième colonne.

L'aîné ouvrit à la page citée et parcourut l'article en question :

**« **

**Jeudi 5 juillet 1888**

**DÉCOUVERTE MACABRE AUX PORTES DE LONDRES**

**Le cadavre d'un homme a été découvert, hier soir, par deux jeunes fermiers, peu après dix-neuf heures. Celui-ci était caché dans un fossé d'une petite route peu fréquentée, à une vingtaine de minutes, en fiacre, au nord de Londres. Les autorités présentes sur les lieux annoncent qu'il s'agit de Christopher Garett. Le corps a été transporté à l'hôpital Saint Barthelemy en vue d'une autopsie. Laquelle a été réalisée cette nuit par Sir Jasper Meeks.**

**»**

– Connaissiez-vous ce Christopher Garett, mon cher ?

– Personnellement, non. Mais il me semble qu'il était un avocat… Un avocat particulièrement peu regardant sur les lois, répondit Holmes en feuilletant rapidement plusieurs coupures de Presse. Ah ! Voilà ce que je cherchais !

Il se réinstalla à table et lu un article du_ Times._

– C'est l'édition du soir du 26 juin… Il y a donc un peu plus d'une semaine… En voici le contenu :

**« **

**DISPARITION INQUIÉTANTE**

**Durant la nuit du 25 au 26 juin, le gang de cambrioleurs sévissant à Londres depuis presque un mois, s'est introduit dans la demeure de M. Christopher Garett durant l'absence de celui-ci. M. Garett contraint de rentrer plus tôt d'une soirée donnée en l'honneur de la fille de Sir Partridge, rejoignit son domicile aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Ce fut Mrs Garett, de retour deux heures et demi plus tard, qui donna l'alerte en constatant l'infraction et la disparition de son époux. L'inspecteur Lestrade de Scotland Yard et son équipe sont sur l'affaire.**

**»**

— Il semblerait que notre homme ait été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… Je serait curieux de savoir comment il a été tué… Watson, avant de poursuivre notre enquête, nous passerons rapidement voir sir Meeks. Cela ne nous prendra pas de temps.

— Pensez-vous que c'est lié à l'enquête sur laquelle nous travaillons en ce moment ?

— Vous connaissez mes méthodes, mon cher… Sans données supplémentaires, je ne peux me prononcer.

– Mais vous semblez intrigué par quelque chose…

Un sourire mystérieux naquit sur les lèvres du limier. Celui-ci, pour toute réponse, les trempa dans sa tasse et lui fit un clin d'œil. Le blond grogna d'amusement et termina son toast.

Une petite heure plus tard, les deux compagnons ouvrirent les portes de la morgue de l'hôpital Saint Barts. Meeks leva la tête au grincement de la porte, laissant apercevoir un visage fatigué. Il s'approcha et dit en leur serrant la main :

–Bonjour Messieurs, je suppose que vous êtes venus pour M. Garret ?

– En effet, Sir. Que pouvez-vous nous en dire ?

– Malgré les ravages provoqués par la canicule que nous avons subit ces derniers jours, je peux affirmer que notre victime est morte depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Il a été tué d'un coup de poignard dans le dos, une blessure quasiment similaire à celle d'Eustace, si on omet le fait que la blessure est plus large cette fois-ci. Il avait des traces de griffures sur les mains et quelques marques ante-mortem laissant à supposer qu'il s'est débattu lorsqu'il a été attaqué.

» Ah ! J'allais oublier… Murray est passé après qu'il ait analysé le lieu où le pauvre homme a été découvert, ainsi que ses vêtements. Je me suis dit que si je vous voyais ce matin, ces informations pouvaient peut-être vous intéresser.

– C'est très aimable de votre part, répondit Holmes avec un sourire.

– Garret était vêtu de ses vêtements de soirée, il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de se changer en rentrant chez lui. Cependant, ses boutons de manchette et sa montre manquaient, confirmant le fait qu'il s'agissait de cambrioleurs. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sang sur les lieux de la découverte.

– Il aurait donc été tué dans un autre endroit, puis laissé en dehors de la ville, constata Watson, les sourcils froncés.

– Effectivement… Marmonna le limier dans sa barbe.

Le blond regarda son amant avec suspicion et se mit à sourire.

– Merci Sir, ces informations ont été très instructives, dit le brun, le visage concentré. Nous allons vous laisser travailler et nous, reprendre notre enquête. Bonne journée.

– Avec plaisir. Bonne journée, messieurs.

Lorsque les deux hommes sortirent de l'hôpital, Watson, comme à son habitude laissa son partenaire tout à ses réflexions, le suivant machinalement vers la prochaine étape de leurs recherches.

– Voici une des raisons qui me fait apprécier de travailler avec vous, mon cher ami, dit subitement Holmes en le regardant. Depuis le tout début de notre association, vous avez toujours gardé votre silence lorsque vous jugiez que j'en avais besoin pour organiser mes pensées.

– Votre compliment me va droit au cœur, Holmes. Cependant, je sais très bien que vous en savez d'avantage sur cette affaire que ce qui a bien pu être dit.

– Et vous n'avez pas tort, rit le détective. J'imagine que vous avez naturellement compris que nos deux victimes ont été tuées par la même personne. Cependant, j'ai quasiment la certitude qu'Eustace a été mêlé au premier assassinat. En tout cas, les dates concorderaient et justifieraient parfaitement certaines informations.

– Et je suppose que vous ne me direz rien de plus concret avant d'en être totalement sûr, sourit le praticien. _Toujours ce côté théâtrale qu'il affectionne tant…_ Où allons-nous à présent ?

– Au Raven & Rat. J'ai des questions à poser au tavernier.

Ils atteignirent leur destination un peu avant midi. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le pub étonnamment peu fréquenté à cette heure de la journée, une puissante voix les accueillit :

– Bienvenue à vous, messieurs. Installez-vous, je suis à vous dans quelques minutes.

Les deux hommes s'assirent à une table un peu en retrait. Sous le regard interrogateur de son ami, Holmes lui expliqua :

– Vous ne connaissez pas encore Porky… Il est un de mes informateurs. Lorsque j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la partie sombre de la pègre londonienne, je m'adresse à lui. Il me connaît bien, je travaillais avec lui avant même de vous connaître… c'est quelqu'un de fiable. Voilà pourquoi, il agit comme s'il ne nous connaissait pas.

– Je vois… et j'imagine que nous somme ici pour en savoir d'avantage sur le gang des cambrioleurs ?

– Effectivement. Mais aussi pour avoir d'autres informations. Tenez, le voici qui arrive.

Le tavernier s'approcha et déposa deux bières sur la table.

– Offert par la maison, dit-il avec un sourire. Que puis-je pour vous ?

La question fut murmurée du bout des lèvres. Holmes lui répondit de même.

– Je souhaiterais en savoir plus sur le gang des cambrioleurs dont la presse parle.

– Les rumeurs disent qu'il s'agit d'un gang italien arrivé il y a un peu plus de deux mois. Il a été très discret dans un premier temps, sûrement pour prendre leur marque et se faire un réseau, vu qu'il semble être étonnement bien organisé. Il sévit principalement dans les quartiers aisés de Londres.

– Je m'en doutais, grinça le détective. Il semblerait que vous ne nous ayez pas tout dit… N'est-ce pas ?

Le tavernier sourit :

– Eh bien… Je soupçonne un de mes habitués d'en faire partie. Ce n'est pas officiel, mais mon instinct me pousse à le croire…

– Dites m'en plus ? Répondit le génie, intéressé. Pouvez-vous me le décrire ?

– Il est jeune… Je ne lui donne pas trente ans. Brun aux yeux bleus… Assez petit et trapu… On pourrait comparer sa carrure à celle d'un joueur de rugby. Il a une mâchoire carrée, son nez a dû être cassé et il a un tatouage en forme de larme sous son œil gauche. Il a la voix rauque avec un accent étranger… Un accent méridional, plus précisément… Oh ! Il sent aussi énormément le tabac.

– Avez-vous remarqué vers quel côté, il se dirigeait lorsqu'il sortait d'ici ?

– Je l'ai vu principalement partir à pieds, en direction d'Old Street.

– Hum… Autre chose ?

– Non, rien de plus.

– Merci beaucoup Porky. Gardez l'œil ouvert, comme toujours !

Il lui adressa un signe de la tête tandis que le tavernier rejoignit son bar. En tournant vers son docteur, son sourire s'agrandit.

– Je pense que nos petits Francs-tireurs vont avoir du travail… Venez, mon cher. Encore un peu de patience et nous allons bientôt toucher au but de notre enquête…


	37. Chapter 37 - Le gang des cambrioleurs

_Bonjour à vous, très chers lecteurs._

_Je vous adresse aujourd'hui un court message pour vous remercier infiniment pour vos commentaires et votre assiduité._  
_J'espère que mon histoire continue de vous plaire._

_En attendant, je vous souhaite d'agréables vacances, pour les chanceux qui en ont._

_Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt ! ;-)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Milie._

* * *

**Chapitre 37: Le gang des cambrioleurs**

Décidant d'emprunter les grandes voies en se dirigeant vers leur appartement, Holmes peu enclin à partager ses déductions, parla gaiement de différents sujets. Ils longeaient Oxford Street et s'apprêtaient à bifurquer vers le nord lorsque le détective s'arrêta subitement devant une affiche sur la façade du Princess Theatre.

– Que diriez-vous d'aller à ce concert ? Demanda-t-il. L'orchestre de chambre de Londres joue en début de soirée, les plus beaux morceaux de Chopin ?

– Au cours d'une enquête ?

– Oui, durant cette enquête, rit-il, puisque nous ne pouvons plus faire grand-chose en ce moment… Il y avait deux raisons qui m'incitaient à rallonger notre route pour rentrer chez nous j'espérais croiser un de mes francs-tireurs sur le chemin, pour leur confier une mission qui nous permettra de poursuivre notre enquête, mais il semblerait que je n'aie pas eu de chance…

– Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés, mon ami… Les enfants rôdent toujours près de Baker Street. Puis-je vous demander quelle est la seconde raison ? Sourit l'ex-capitaine, un faux air innocent sur le visage.

Le limier regarda son médecin avec une petite moue voulant dire « comme si vous ne l'aviez pas déjà compris ». Le blond lui répondit par un sourire.

– Alors qu'avez-vous décidé ? Allons-nous au théâtre, ce soir ? Cela fait un moment que nous ne sommes pas sortis.

– J'en serai ravi d'autant plus que Chopin est l'un de vos compositeurs préférés, si je ne me trompe pas.

– C'est exact. Son style me plaît effectivement beaucoup et me permet, au cours d'une enquête comme celle-ci, d'éclaircir certaines zones sombres dans mon raisonnement.

– Alors soit ! Prenons nos places et dépêchons-nous de rentrer pour avoir le temps de nous préparer !

Sur les deux kilomètres restants à parcourir, la prédiction de Watson s'avéra être fondée… Au détour d'une ruelle, ils croisèrent un gamin recouvert de suie. Celui-ci s'approcha, dès qu'il aperçut le détective.

– Bonjour m'sieur Holmes, Docteur Watson, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?

– Bonjour Wiggins, ramoner une cheminée en plein été n'est pas simple, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oh… C'est jamais simple, mais il y a des travaux beaucoup plus détestables, m'sieur.

Le limier sourit.

– Et que dirais-tu de travailler pour moi avec quelques-uns de tes camarades ?

– Ça serait chouette, m'sieur Holmes, répondit le garçon, les yeux brillants. C'est pour quoi faire ?

– Rassemble l'équipe habituelle. Je recherche un homme brun aux yeux bleus, paraissant un peu moins de trente ans, petit, mais bien bâti. Son visage a des traits grossiers et un tatouage en forme de goutte sous l'œil gauche.

– D'accord, il devrait être facilement reconnaissable… Vous savez dans quels quartiers, il faut qu'on cherche ?

– Commencez par chercher vers Old Street et étendez votre rayon de recherche jusqu'à vingt minutes de marche tout autour. Vous aurez un salaire un peu plus haut que d'habitude, car l'homme est supposé dangereux. Donc soyez prudents. Compris ?

– Merci, m'sieur. Les consignes seront bien respectées, je vous le promets.

– Bien. Je t'attends tous les soirs à Baker Street, vers vingt et une heures, pour me tenir au courant de l'avancée de vos recherches. Et bien sûr, dès que vous l'avez localisé, tu viendras m'avertir immédiatement, même si c'est pendant la nuit.

L'enfant acquiesça de la tête.

– Parfait ! Sourit Holmes. Tiens, voilà pour toi et tes camarades. Mangez et dormez tous cette nuit. Vous commencerez demain matin. J'attendrais ton premier rapport à l'heure convenue. Allez, file !

– Je serai à l'heure. Merci m'sieur, répondit-il.

Il décampa après les avoir respectueusement salués, sous l'œil attendri des deux détectives.

– C'est un bon gamin… Il est intelligent, commenta le médecin en reprenant la route.

– Oui, Watson, confirma le logicien. Le petit Wiggins pourrait avoir un bel avenir dans le métier… Il a l'âme du vrai enquêteur et est doté d'un véritable don pour l'observation. De plus, il est malin et silencieux comme un chat, lorsqu'il est sur une piste... E les autres gamins suivent ses traces sous son commandement. Ce garçon est un vrai atout.

– Il a eu un bon maître, à n'en point douter…

– Je l'ai aidé, c'est vrai, mon ami… Mais il a appris le plus gros du métier en survivant dans la rue. Je n'ai fait que le guider pour éviter qu'il ne s'égare vers les chemins de la délinquance…

Son amant lui sourit avec une pointe de tendresse et ils avalèrent rapidement les derniers mètres les séparant de leur porte.

Une fois dans leur salon, le praticien verrouilla rapidement la porte et ferma les rideaux sous le regard intéressé de son amant. Lorsque le médecin se retourna, il n'eut qu'à faire trois pas pour se blottir dans les bras grands ouverts du brun.

– Je vous aime tellement, Amour, murmura t'il entre deux baisers. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point…

Il défit le col de son détective et y plongea son nez. Le brun se colla contre le torse de son comparse et glissa tes longs doigts dans les cheveux dorés.

– Je crois bien que j'ai une petite idée de la teneur de vos sentiments, mon ange. Je les partage tout autant que vous.

Il lui souffla doucement dans l'oreille… La sensation déclencha un frisson au docteur et un éclat de rire joyeux au détective.

– Je vous aime aussi, John… Si vous saviez combien j'ai combattu mon envie d'écourter notre entretien avec Wiggins… N'imaginez pas que je n'ai pas remarqué vos regards, aussi discrets soient-ils.

Regardant rapidement l'heure, l'ancien militaire attrapa la manche de son homme et l'attira vers la chambre.

– Nous n'avons pas le temps d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit de... Disons… D'intensif… Mais j'ai affreusement envie de sentir votre peau contre la mienne.

Docilement, le cadet le suivit, ravi. Ils ôtèrent rapidement leurs vêtements et s'installèrent dans leur lit, où ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi le temps de se rassasier de tendresse suffisamment longtemps pour leur permettre d'attendre jusqu'à leur retour du concert.

Les minutes défilèrent avec une rapidité folle, lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leur sofa. Ils récupérèrent leur déjeuner oublié, en grignotant quelques biscuits et buvant du thé. Puis vers dix-huit heures, ils se rendirent aux Princess Theatre, où ils passèrent une agréable soirée dans la loge privative qu'ils avaient réservée. Mais ils écoutèrent, fort distraitement, les merveilleuses mélodies juste après l'entracte... Étant trop occupés à se dévorer des yeux.

Le trajet du retour fut parcouru de manière plus rapide qu'à l'aller et leurs retrouvailles entre leurs draps se fit sans tarder.

…

Quatre jours s'écoulèrent, les rapports des francs-tireurs n'apportèrent que peu d'informations… Et malgré les recherches personnelles du détective, l'Homme au tatouage restait très discret. Le cinquième jour, Wiggins fut introduit dans le salon de Baker Street quelques heures avant le déjeuner.

– Wiggins ! Des nouvelles ?

Le jeune garçon, encore essoufflé de sa course, avala difficilement sa salive avant de répondre :

– Nous l'avons trouvé, m'sieur Holmes. Il était bien caché. Nous avons eu l'idée de pousser légèrement plus loin que prévu… Jim habitait un endroit près d'un entrepôt abandonné, avant la mort de ses parents. Mais hier, en passant devant juste après midi, il a été étonné de voir plusieurs hommes en sortir et surtout, de constater qu'un d'eux avait un tatouage à un œil. Il m'a cherché partout dans le quartier et a fini par me retrouver lorsque je sortais de chez vous. Je suis immédiatement allé là-bas pour vérifier ses dires. Durant toute la nuit, j'ai attendu, pour le voir sortir un peu après que le soleil soit levé.

– Es-tu certain que c'est bien notre homme ?

– Sûr et certain, m'sieur. Brun aux yeux clairs, j'ai pas bien vu la couleur… Mais il était p'tit et costaud. Et sous son œil, y avait la larme. Le pauvre a même le nez qui ressemble à une patate ! Ajouta-t'il en riant.

Les deux hommes pouffèrent.

– En effet, cela ressemble fortement à la description, ricana le brun. Peux-tu me donner l'adresse ?

– Au 97 Lamb Street, m'sieur Holmes, entre la gare de Liverpool et le marché de Spitalfields.

– Bien joué, Wiggins ! Apprécia le détective en notant l'adresse sur une de ses partitions. Tu remercieras tes camarades pour leur efficacité.

Il lui tendit une petite bourse en tissu.

– Et voici vos honoraires. Je vous ai rajouté une livre pour chacun d'entre vous.

– Oh ! Merci m'sieur Holmes ! S'exclama le blondinet. Hum… J'espère que votre homme sera le bon. En tout cas, il me plaît pas.

Il soupira en haussant ses épaules.

– J'espère aussi, Wiggins… J'espère aussi… Allez, va rejoindre tes camarades.

Le garçon salua respectueusement les deux hommes avant de s'enfuir par la porte d'entrée. À peine celle-ci eut-elle claquée, que le génie s'écria en s'élançant vers leur chambre :

– Je vais devoir faire un peu de repérage, mon cher ami…

– Dois-je vous accompagner ?

Watson pénétra dans la pièce pour y découvrir son homme en pleine séance de grimage. Celui-ci acheva de coincer des morceaux de coton dans sa bouche pour arrondir ses joues, avant de lui répondre :

– Ne vous donnez pas chette peine… Che compte zuste vérifier les lieux et vérifier chi Ch'est bien l'homme en quechtion. Il vaut mieux que ze chois cheul afin de ne pas me faire repérer.

Le blond s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et tentant péniblement de garder son sérieux, il lui répondit :

– J'ai toujours été fasciné par votre maîtrise de l'art du déguisement, Amour… Cependant, évitez de parler, votre articulation est épouvantable ! On dirait presque une imitation de mauvais goût de l'accent allemand.

N'y tenant plus, le praticien rit aux éclats, aussitôt suivit par son amant.

– Chans ze rambourrache, mon acchent chermanique zerait beaucoup plus confainquant. Ze Chui d'accord...

Cet excès d'hilarité partagé dura le temps que le cadet achève de se préparer. Il ressortit de la chambre, méconnaissable, accoutré dans son habit « passe-partout » de l'alcoolique épris de sa boisson.

– Avec chette tenue et la prochimité de Whitechapel, ma tâche ch'en trouve fachilitée, dit-il en souriant. Che rentrerai en début de choirée.

– Compris. Soyez prudent ! Répondit, toujours amusé, l'ancien capitaine en déposant un léger baiser sur la tempe du bouclé.

…

En entrant silencieusement dans leur pièce commune, un peu avant vingt heures, Holmes découvrit son homme le nez penché sur son secrétaire. À ses côtés, figurait une petite pile de feuilles noircies d'une écriture fine et presque illisible.

De son pas souple et silencieux, le détective s'approcha, tel un chat, et déposa tendrement ses lèvres dans le cou du médecin. Celui-ci, lâcha un petit cri de surprise et se retourna vivement.

– Vous m'avez fait peur ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu… (Il se leva et l'enlaça en passant ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon.) Alors, comment s'est passée cette reconnaissance ?

– Je suis plutôt satisfait de ce que j'ai découvert… Wiggins et le petit Jim avaient raison, c'est bien l'homme que nous recherchons… Cependant , accordez-moi, juste quelques minutes afin que je puisse me débarbouiller un peu et me mettre à l'aise, ensuite, je vous dirais ce que j'ai découvert.

Laissant le praticien rassembler son manuscrit, il s'éclipsa pour revenir un court instant plus tard, ses boucles humides rebondissant sur son front et habillé simplement. Il se pencha à nouveau sur son docteur, posant doucement ses mains sur les épaules, lui effleurant au passage, du bout de ses doigts, les clavicules. Puis, il s'installa dans son fauteuil et attendit que son compagnon fasse de même.

– Alors voilà le compte-rendu de mon repérage… Notre homme, mon cher Watson, fait bien partie d'un gang composé de huit personnes minimum. À ce que j'ai compris, l'entrepôt ne serait pas leur quartier général, mais plus un point de rencontre. Avant de rentrer ici, j'ai pu entendre parler deux de ces hommes. Ils discutaient en italien, le sujet portait majoritairement sur une mission qui doit être opérée dans les prochains jours. Je suis convaincu qu'il s'agit d'un autre cambriolage.

– Comment avez-vous compris une telle chose, mon cher ?

– Je sais parler couramment l'anglais, le français, l'italien, l'allemand et le farsi. J'ai aussi des bases solides en russe et polonais et pense pouvoir me débrouiller dans les autres langues latines, John. Expliqua-t-il simplement.

Holmes, devant le regard admiratif de son homme, rougit légèrement.

– Vous ne cesserez jamais de m'impressionner...

– J'ai des ancêtres français, je n'ai que peu de mérite, vous savez...

– Et bien sûr vous avez aussi de la famille dans tous les autres pays que vous m'avez cités, n'est-ce pas ? Le taquina le blond avec un clin d'œil.

Un microscopique sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, Holmes continua :

– Hum… Reprenons… Le fait est que je ne pense pas que l'homme que nous avons recherché, soit le meurtrier d'Eustace ou même de Garett… Avec sa stature de taureau, il est bien trop massif…

– Pouvez-vous m'expliquer votre raisonnement ? Je ne pensais pas que les assassins faisaient partis des cambrioleurs…

– Il n'est pas rare que ce genre d'individu soit polyvalent, Watson. Cependant, nos deux victimes ont été tuées par la même personne. Le mode opératoire était identique dans les deux cas. Poignardées dans le dos avec précision, assurément pas avec la même arme, vue que la première était restée dans le corps d'Eustace.

– Je vois…

– Un autre fait intéressant… J'ai remarqué la présence du même tatouage sur trois des huit membres… Je suis donc rapidement passé voir Lomax juste avant la fermeture de la London Library, afin qu'il n'y ait plus autant de monde, pour faire quelques recherches à ce sujet. Il m'a fait patienter le temps qu'il ferme et tous deux, avons cherché dans plusieurs livres et journaux, jusqu'à trouver ce que je cherchais.

– Qui est... ?

– Les tatouages d'une larme sous un œil, souvent le gauche, sont portés par les membres d'un gang qui ont commis un crime. Certains le portent aussi en hommage à un ami, ou un père, un frère _et c__æ__tera._ En bref, une personne qui a été arrêté et condamné pour meurtre. Dans tous les cas, du sang a été versé et cette marque doit être « méritée ».

– Intéressant… D'autres informations ?

Le détective se mit à sourire :

– J'ai l'impression de passer un interrogatoire… C'est troublant…

Un rictus amusé accueillit cette remarque, mais le praticien garda le silence.

– Oui, mon cher, il y a bien une autre information. Ce gang est vraiment très bien organisé… Voire trop bien. D'un œil extérieur et peu habitué, leur comportement semble totalement naturel, cependant, cela fait suffisamment de temps que je suis dans le métier pour voir que leur agissement est orchestré d'une main de maître… Par quelqu'un qui n'est pas novice en la matière…

– Quelqu'un au sein du gang ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais je compte bien le découvrir… Cela dit, seriez-vous partant pour une petite sortie nocturne, ce soir ?

– Je m'en doutais… Soupira Watson en se passant la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage. Je me doutais bien que vous ayez prévu de leur rendre une petite visite… Aussi illégale soit-elle. Vous savez combien je me refuse de vous laisser courir le moindre risque seul…

Il soupira de nouveau.

– Vers qu'elle heure comptez-vous que nous nous y rendions ?

Le sourire sur le visage de Holmes s'agrandit.

– Nous partirons d'ici vers vingt-trois heures trente, comme cela, nous serons sur les lieux aux alentours de minuit. Une heure parfaite pour commettre un délit, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire ravi.

Pour toute réponse, le médecin leva les yeux au ciel.


	38. Chapter 38 - Infiltration

_Bonjour/bonsoir à tous,_

_Tout d'abord, je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi tardé à publier ce nouveau chapitre. Il y a eu des changements dans ma vie qui m'ont accaparée plus que je ne le pensais. Et malheureusement, les journées ne font que vingt-quatre heures..._

_Ensuite, et c'est le plus important, je vous remercie infiniment pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Je suis très touchée. :')_

**_***Une petite réponse à MegOra : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise ! J'espère que cela continuera dans les prochains chapitres ! ;-)_**

_Dernière information : je ne compte pas arrêter cette fiction de sitôt, seulement, je publierai quand le temps me le permettra. :-)_

_Voilà ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ! Je vous répondrai sans faute._

_À bientôt !_

_Milie._

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : Infiltration**

L'heure arriva bien assez vite aux goûts de Watson, peu friand de telles escapades nocturnes, sans qu'elles ne soient pas parfaitement planifiées. Holmes, impatient de se jeter corps et âme dans l'aventure, accueillit bien au contraire l'échéance avec bonheur. Sautant sur ses pieds, peu avant l'heure du départ, il en revient avec des vêtements noirs et deux paires de chaussures aux semelles en caoutchouc.

– Tenez, mon vieux, mettez-ci... Nous partons dans dix minutes et n'oubliez pas de prendre votre pistolet d'ordonnance, dit-il en glissant son colt dans la poche de son manteau.

Les consignes furent suivies et les deux hommes sortirent en silence. Comme prévu, ils atteignirent leur destination un peu avant que minuit ne sonne à la Tour de l'Horloge. Le détective attira son amant dans l'ombre d'une ruelle et lui glissa à l'oreille :

– Nous allons entrer par le soupirail que vous pouvez distinguer près du tonneau, lors de ma reconnaissance, j'ai remarqué qu'une vitre y était brisée. Tâchez de ne faire aucun bruit et d'être prudent.

Le médecin consentit en hochant la tête puis se tourna, le visage fermé, vers son objectif. Lorsqu'il eu la surprise de sentir une main gantée lui saisir le bras pour l'attirer encore plus dans l'obscurité.

– Qu'est-ce que vous…_ Oh ! Mon dieu_ !

Un baiser brûlant avala le reste de sa phrase.

– Je sais que vous n'appréciez pas ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire, mon ami. Ne le niez pas, je vois votre air contrarié… Et je m'en excuse. Cependant, dans les circonstances actuelles, nous ne pouvons pas faire machine arrière. Nous avons presque tous les éléments pour clore notre enquête. J'ai juste besoin de découvrir qui est le meurtrier, pour ensuite envisager un plan d'action avec ce bon Lestrade.

– Je vois, c'est donc une mission basée sur l'observation…

– Exactement ! Sourit le brun. _En espérant que tou__s__s__e passe pour le mieux…_

Il embrassa une deuxième fois la bouche tentatrice de son homme.

– Êtes-vous prêt ?

– Autant qu'on peut l'être.

– Alors allons-y !

Ils s'élancèrent d'un pas souple jusqu'au soupirail et le logicien s'affaira à ouvrir l'ouverture en passant son bras à travers le trou pour en retirer le loquet, pendant que le blond faisait le guet. Un faible bruit avertit le médecin que son compagnon s'était faufilé dans le sous-sol. Il se suivit à son tour.

Une odeur de moisi leur parvint, la pièce au sol inégal était plongée dans une obscurité presque opaque, seulement éclairée par la faible lueur du réverbère se trouvant au coin de la rue. Holmes ayant développé depuis très longtemps, la faculté de voir relativement bien dans le noir, fut-il quasiment complet, prit la main de son biographe et se dirigea sans aucune hésitation, zigzaguant adroitement entre les caisses et les tonneaux, vers ce qu'il semblait être une échelle. Il grimpa et poussa sans un bruit, une solide trappe faite de planches. Dans un premier temps, il sortit uniquement sa tête pour aviser la situation, puis le reste de son corps, avant de se cacher derrière un mur non loin de là. Le médecin le suivant comme son ombre. L'entrepôt semblait beaucoup plus grand vu de l'extérieur, l'amoncellement de caisses de toutes tailles créant une ambiance légèrement oppressive.

Tous les sens en alerte, le limier s'avança prudemment dans le dédale, s'arrêtant fréquemment pour écouter. Ils se figèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent des voix s'élever subitement d'un espace exigu, près de la porte arrière. Les deux détectives se rapprochèrent et se cachèrent derrière un empilement de barriques. Observant entre deux fûts, un groupe composé de quatre hommes assit autour d'une table faiblement éclairée par une bougie. La lueur de celle-ci faisait danser les ombres sur leurs visages. Leur conversation chantante et rythmée aux couleurs du sud semblait gonfler progressivement. L'ambiance bien connue des Italiens jouant « à qui parle le plus fort » alimentée par un ballet de mains, fascina un instant le praticien. Holmes, pendant ce temps, se concentra sur chacun de ces individus, avisant et rejetant certains détails lui permettant de confondre son suspect, si tant est qu'il soit là.

La chance néanmoins lui sourit, lorsque le plus jeune des brigands prit un couteau posé sur la table devant lui, avec lequel il joua habilement. L'homme, aux traits encore fins, semblant être à peine sorti de l'adolescence, restait le plus souvent muet, attentif aux paroles de ses complices. Sa corpulence était svelte : léger, souple et nerveux. Il était habile, sa main ne tremblait pas et faisait virevolter une sorte de poignard, avec adresse entre ses doigts. L'arme intéressa particulièrement le logicien : c'était une sorte de dague, dont la lame, épaisse et assez longue semblait avoir été récemment affûtée.

Il se pencha à l'oreille de son docteur et murmura dans un souffle :

– Je l'ai repéré, c'est le jeune qui manipule le couteau. Il a toutes les qualités pour être celui qui a tué Eustace et sa dextérité me le prouve. Il est entraîné et manie cette arme depuis longtemps.

– Que doit-on faire à pr…

S'arrêtant soudainement lorsque le groupe se leva dans un raclement de chaises, s'apprêtant à sortir. Il regarda son compagnon et l'interrogea du regard. Avisant la mâchoire serrée et la posture passionnée du détective, il soupira.

– D'accord… suivons-le… _À chaque fois, c'est pareil… Je le suivrais jusqu'en enfer._

Un petit sourire reconnaissant et une main serrée amoureusement, le remercièrent,

– Attendons d'abord qu'ils soient tous sortis.

– J'espère qu'ils ne fermeront pas derrière eux…

– La serrure ne me résistera pas longtemps, Watson. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut sur moi pour m'en occuper, répondit-il en tapotant la poche intérieure de sa veste.

L'attente ne fut pas bien longue. La porte se referma et un bruit de verrouillage leur parvint. Holmes sortit calmement son attirail de parfait cambrioleur et s'occupa de la serrure. Le blond quant à lui fureta, soulevant un couvercle d'une caisse par-ci par-là. Lorsqu'il lâcha un petit sifflement.

– Je pense que je viens de trouver la tiare de Cléopâtre, mon cher ami…

– Nous en aviserons Lestrade… Répondit le logicien d'un air absent. Voilà ! J'ai fini ! Venez, Watson, ils sont déjà assez loin, il faut les rattraper !

– Il va nous être difficile de savoir par où notre suspect s'est rendu…

– Près du chantier du London Bridge... Par chance, dans le peu qu'il a dit, il a sous-entendu qu'il passait régulièrement dans ce secteur… J'imagine qu'il n'habite pas trop loin.

– Et bien, soit… Je vous suis… Passez devant, mon cher !

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du hangar, ils longèrent directement Bishopsgate, privilégiant les zones d'ombre afin de ne pas se faire repérer. À cette heure tardive de la nuit, hormis quelques prostituées traînant aux coins des ruelles, ainsi que des ivrognes cuvant leurs boissons, les rues étaient vides. Le visage de Holmes s'éclaira lorsqu'il aperçut le jeune homme au croisement de Theadneedle Street et Gracechurch Street.

– J'ai eu peur de m'être trompé... Sa jeunesse lui a permis d'aller plus loin que je le pensais. Suivons-le…

La filature se poursuivit jusqu'à une maison délabrée de Lower Thames Street dans laquelle leur suspect s'engouffra. Les détectives, cachés sous un porche non loin de là, attendirent quelques minutes en avisant la façade. Une fenêtre ridiculement petite, située au dernier étage, s'alluma faiblement.

– Il s'agit de la pension de Mrs Jetley… Elle est réputée pour ses loyers peu chers, loués à la nuit ou à la semaine. Beaucoup d'immigrés y logent… Dit le limier à l'oreille de son homme.

– Que comptez-vous faire, maintenant ?

– Que diriez-vous qu'on lui rendre visite ?

– Êtes-vous sérieux ?

Lorsqu'il aperçut comme réponse, la fossette creuser la joue de son amant et son regard brillant de malice et d'excitation, il sût qu'il l'était. Le médecin soupira tragiquement et le suivit.

Il pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble et arrivèrent devant la porte de l'Italien à laquelle ils toquèrent. Le bruit d'une assiette se brisant leur parvint avant que la porte ne s'ouvrit sur un visage angélique arborant paradoxalement deux yeux flamboyant de dangerosité. Avisant les étrangers avec méfiance, le jeune Italien porta automatiquement sa main dans son dos.

– Lasciate vostro coltello al suo posto, giovanotto ! (Laissez votre couteau à sa place, jeune homme !) Dit Holmes sans l'ombre d'un accent, en le pointant de son revolver.

Sa mains s'immobilisa tandis que ses sourcils se froncèrent.

– Chi sei ? (Qui êtes-vous?) Cracha-t'il.

–Si vous me le permettez et par égard de mon ami, nous poursuivrons notre conversation dans ma langue natale… Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes et voi…

– Voici le Docteur Watson, acheva le jeune, un sourire malsain déformant ses lèvres.

Il parlait dans un anglais parfait, seule une légère accentuation sur l'avant-dernière syllabe de ses mots trahissait son état d'immigré.

– Les racontars disaient donc vrai… Voici donc les inséparables détectives… Poursuivit-il.

– Je vois qu'en dépit de notre apparence, nos noms et sans doute notre réputation, vous étaient connus. Nous sommes enchantés de faire votre connaissance, monsieur Martoni, dit le brun en désignant de la tête, une enveloppe ouverte laissée sur la table.

En entendant son nom, l'italien serra les dents, son regard devint plus menaçant. Holmes, imperturbable, continua :

– J'imagine que vous vous doutez de la raison de notre présence, en cette douce nuit…

Le jeune homme resta dans son mutisme, les yeux mauvais. Le logicien sourit :

– Comme il vous plaira, je vais donc vous le dire. Je vous suspecte d'être le meurtrier de Monsieur Eustace et de Maître Garett… Ainsi que d'être un des membres du gang des cambrioleurs.

– Quelles preuves avez-vous pour me suspecter ainsi ?

– La liste est longue mais je pense que votre nom, ainsi que le fait que vous ayez ce couteau que vous essayez désespérément d'atteindre depuis le début de notre si agréable conversation, serait suffisant pour la police.

– Mon nom…

– Oui. Monsieur Martoni. Votre nom. Je suppose que vous êtes le fils de Giovanni Martoni qui lui-même avait pour père Luciano Martoni… Originaire de Milan mais implanté à Bergame… Une belle-famille d'assassins, voleurs et maîtres-chanteurs qui ont donné naissance à la mafia d'aujourd'hui. Vous savez maîtriser la lame comme feu votre père… Mes félicitations, son enseignement a porté ses fruits… Malheureusement, cela va vous mener à votre perte…

– ATTENTION HOLMES ! Hurla Watson en le poussant vers la gauche.

Le garçon saisit brusquement son couteau et avec souplesse, s'élança vers les deux hommes qui lui bloquaient la sortie. Le détective surprit par le réflexe de son ami, perdit l'équilibre tandis que le médecin, caché par la porte, leva son arme et tira vers le fuyard, le manquant de peu.

La résonance du coup de feu dans cet espace confiné, lui produisit des acouphènes durant quelques secondes, le déstabilisant quelque peu, avant de s'élancer vers l'escalier :

– Venez Holmes, ne le laissons pas s'échap…

Le détective se leva prestement, le visage légèrement plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé et s'engagea dans la cage d'escalier, aussitôt suivit par le médecin. Ils avaient à peine atteint le palier du quatrième étage, qu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer. Ils pressèrent donc le pas et déboulèrent dans la rue.

– Prenez à gauche, Watson, je vais à droite. Il ne doit pas être loin. Si vous l'apercevez, sifflez ! Je vous rejoindrai.

– Compris. Soyez prudent. Je compte sur vous pour faire de même.

Un léger sourire crispé aux lèvres, Holmes acquiesça et ils se séparèrent en courant. Durant plus d'un quart d'heure, ils cherchèrent, fouillant les ruelles sombres, longeant la Tamise. En vain. Le fuyard s'était comme volatilisé.

Ils se retrouvèrent au niveau du futur London Bridge, aussi essoufflés que dépités.

– Il a sûrement une autre cache dans les environs, supposa le praticien. Que faisons-nous à présent ?

Il regarda son homme attentivement, celui-ci peinait à retrouver son souffle. Sa main droite portée à son flanc. Le visage blanc recouvert de sueur.

– Allez-vous bien, mon cher ?

– Parfaitement bien, répondit le détective d'une voix hachée. Juste un point de côté.

La réponse de son amant réveilla ses sens de médecin. Il s'approcha du brun et s'accroupit devant lui. Il découvrit avec horreur, la main de son amant recouverte de sang.

– Mais… Mais vous êtes blessé ! S'écria-t'il en avançant les mains pour aviser la gravité de la plaie.

– Ce n'est rien, vous assure… Il n'a fait que m'effleurer ! Grogna le limier en gardant ses mains contre sa blessure.

– Laissez-moi voir, Holmes !

– Mais je vous dis que je n'ai rien… Couina le brun.

– Ne faites pas l'enfant et laissez-moi en juger.

– Mais…

– Sherlock ! Je vous supplie de me laisser faire.

Avisant le regard emplit de terreur de son homme, il retira ses mains de son abdomen en soupirant. Sans perdre un instant supplémentaire, Watson souleva les couches de tissus et découvrit une coupure béante juste en dessous des côtes droites. Il grinça des dents.

– Je pense que je peux vous remercier, mon ami… Sans votre réflexe de tout à l'heure, je pense que mon cœur aurait été touché.

Le médecin pâlit et avisant le sang qui continuait à couler intensément, il déchira sa manche pour en faire un coussin hémostatique artisanal, qu'il maintint fermement en place avec sa ceinture.

– Votre blessure reste cependant plus que sérieuse. Je vous emmène sur-le-champ à l'hôpital Saint-Barthelemy.

– Non ! Hors de question ! Rentrons chez nous et vous me soignerez.

– Holmes. Je n'ai pas le matériel adéquat pour vous soigner et il me faut de l'aide.

– Alors faisons appel au Docteur Bell.

– Mais pourquoi tenez-vous tant à éviter Saint-Barts ?

– Pour deux raisons. La première, j'ai une sainte horreur des hôpitaux et la seconde, de loin la plus importante (il s'approcha de l'oreille du blond) rappelez vous de ce que vous m'avez laissé sur le torse, la nuit dernière.

– Oh ! Oui… Je vois… Hum ! Répondit le praticien, les joues rouges.

– Je doute que les femmes, aussi fougueuses soient-elles, laissent de telles marques… Et j'ai la réputation d'être un célibataire endurci. Voulez-vous toujours que j'aille me faire suturer et risquer de dévoiler notre secret ?

– Non. Hum… Comme toujours, vous avez raison. Envoyons un télégramme à mon ancien collègue. Je pense qu'à l'heure qu'il est doit être chez lui.

Le limier lui sourit.

– Voilà une sage décision. Aidez-moi à marcher jusqu'à Baker Street.

– Attendez Holmes. Tenez. Mettez ceci et boutonnez-la de sorte à ce que votre blessure ne soit pas visible. Après nous prendrons un cab au niveau de Victoria Street.

En avisant la veste que lui tendait le blond, le détective s'apprêta refuser, mais en regardant le visage courroucé de son compagnon, il accepta, non sans grommeler dans sa barbe. Ils trouvèrent, par chance, un Hansom cab un peu en retrait de la voie principale. Celui-ci, avisant leur accoutrement, hésita à les prendre, mais face à la perspective alléchante d'une guinée supplémentaire, le conducteur les conduisit rapidement à leur destination.

Une fois rentrés chez eux, le médecin installa confortablement le blessé sur le sofa avant de partir pour Oxford Street, quérir l'aide de son ancien confrère.


End file.
